A Day in the Life
by FuzzyWookie
Summary: A series of one-shots portraying a random day in the life of any random person in the land of Arendelle... From fishing, to mousetraps and a prank war, pure random lighthearted fun
1. Fishing

**Hi everyone.**

**So this is my first attempt at actually publishing one of the many, many stories (and random ideas) I have stored in my computer. I humbly ask, should you feel like reviewing, that you be honest but kind.**

**I've been inspired by Searlait's 'Blizzard Burlesques', so if you haven't read it, it's an absolute must! I just think there isn't enough lighthearted sisterly (and friends) funness out there (and I'm sorry, but the whole Elsanna concept is a big 'What the Fish?!)**

**As to this story - I'm hoping to make it a series of one-shots giving you 'a day in the life of...' I'm trying for light and funny, so I'm not entirely sure if I've achieved that -please, feel free to let me know. And if the characters are off (and it's definitely a probability), again please let me know.**

**If you think this story is really, really bad, see above :)**

_**Author's Edit: Spelling, grammar, missing word errors (hope I got them all).**_

**Disclaimer note: I don't own Frozen or any of it's attributes, and any similarities to real life people and situations is entirely unintentional.**

* * *

**FuzzyWookie presents: A Day in the Life…**

* * *

**Fishing**

Kristoff was excited. A whole day with Anna, _without_ a chaperon. How she managed to persuade Elsa of that, he would never know. Of course, Elsa's criteria was that they stay in the town, otherwise a guard would be with them. At all times. Not because she didn't trust them, when, well, perhaps she didn't, but Anna _was_ first in line to the throne, and now that the world knew the current Queen of Arendelle was an ice wielding sorceress, her safety had become Elsa's number one priority. At least, that was how Elsa had put it to Anna. And, considering how he felt about Anna, he agreed with Elsa, her safety was a priority. Even if it was an inconvenience.

For the most part, Anna tolerated the 'tag-a-long', as she called the guard. He was a forty seven year old Major with two sons, so he didn't _quite_ cringe whenever Anna had one of her crazy ideas. Obviously he had learned during his time with his sons that children needed to be free enough to learn from their mistakes, and broken bones were part of growing up.

Ice harvesting was a different story. Anna was yet to convince _both_ Kristoff and the old man –not that forty-seven was old or anything- to show her what he did for a living. In her opinion, what could be more dangerous than being chased down a mountain by a massive snow monster?

But that was neither here or there.

Today was all about Anna.

Four months ago he was a nobody. He had Sven and his family of 'love gurus', but that was it. He had always been a bit of an outsider to the other ice harvesters, and his customers (and the townsfolk) thought he was odd. Something to do with talking to Sven. Seriously, what was wrong with that? Sven was his best friend, two orphaned boys growing up together raised by trolls. A weirder combination could not found.

The townsfolk were very protective of their ruling family. So once word got around the kingdom – and word travelled faster than Queen Elsa could freeze the fjord- that the Princess was interested in him, well…life suddenly got a whole lot more interesting. He couldn't go anywhere without someone watching him, or talking about him. The constant whispering that followed him everyone was really getting on his nerves, but as Sven and Olaf kept reminding him, Anna was so worth it.

And she was.

Kai's one-on-one lessons on etiquette didn't help. Especially when the Princess in question was determined to do everything she clearly wasn't supposed to be doing – at least, that was his understanding of the 'appropriate activities to involve a Princess in' lesson. The town was labelling him as reckless, dangerous influence on the Princess.

Seriously, if only they understood how hard it was just to keep up with her. How hard it was to keep her safe, then they wouldn't be so critical.

Anyway, it didn't matter. This was her day. And it was by far the easiest one to prepare for. Of all the things she wanted to do…

He had all the necessary tools. When Anna had promised to replace everything in his old sled, she had kept her word. With the best and newest stuff money could buy, like his latest model sled. So now he no longer had to worry about saving money for repairs and improvements. His profitable sales went toward _other_ things, like Anna.

He checked over the equipment one more time. Yep. All there. Now for the location…

It took a long walk along the entire wharf to decide on the perfect spot. Being a lazy Sunday, many other locals were out with the same idea in mind, so it was tricking finding a spot far enough away for at least the illusion of a little privacy, yet ideal enough to offer Anna a fair chance at her chosen activity.

It was busier than he thought it would be so, instead of risking losing his spot, Kristoff send Sven to escort Anna here.

Two hours later…

"Here, fishy, fishy, fishy," hummed Anna in her best coaxing voice. "Come get the little wormy."

Kristoff grinned at her. She had tackled the task with her usual enthusiasm, and even after two hours of not a single bite, she was still determined to catch a fish.

She sat on the edge of the old wooden pier, feet dangling over the side, and peered at the cork bobbing in the very gentle ripples indicating where her fishing line had disappeared under the water. She wore a simple green and brown dress, but had kicked off her shoes and socks the second he put the rod in her hands.

Her hair was in her usual twin plaited pigtail style, but a large straw hat covered most of her head. The hat had been his addition. She had accepted it with a gleeful laugh.

Kristoff wasn't feeling as patient. This was her day –and she did seem to be having a good time- but _catching_ a fish would make it so much better. Up on the ice fields far, far above sea level, it took him half this long to snag one. And _no_, Anna, he really didn't know how the fish got up there in the first place.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was high overhead in the bright blue sky, without a cloud to be seen. Considering it was almost autumn, it was a rare golden day. The fjord was calm, barely a ripple to be seen, and reflecting the sun in patterns.

The town was also having a slow day. Those out and about moved leisurely around, enjoying the warmth and the company of others.

He had spotted Olaf with a group of children, all exhibiting more energy than the entire town combined.

He sighed, and tugged his own line, "Come on you stupid fish. Don't make me come down there."

Anna giggled. In his opinion, there was no sound more beautiful than her voice.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her a little hesitantly.

She beamed at him, "Oh, Kristoff, just being outside with you is the best time ever. Thank you."

He looked down at his own dangling feet, barely a few centimetres from the water surface, to hide his blush. "You're welcome."

"If only I could have persuaded Elsa to join us."

Kristoff blinked. The _queen_? _Fishing_? Was she out of her mind?! He darted another glance at her. Nope, she looked serious. And a little sad. Was everything alright? Should he ask? Was it appropriate for him to ask? He needed to say something, but what? Try hopeful, he thought. "Maybe..ahh…maybe next time?"

That did the trick. That brilliant smile was back, "Yeah, maybe next time."

_In your dreams, maybe_. He wisely kept that thought to himself.

Thirty minutes later, he decided he had had enough of fishing. Obviously the fish were taking a day off too. He wound up his line, and tossed it next to the crate of fishing related odds and ends.

"Giving up, son?"

Kristoff and Anna looked down the pier to the two old men at the very end. They had politely dipped their hats in respect at Anna when she had first arrived but apart from that, Kristoff had almost forgotten they were there. Almost.

They were both sitting on wood framed mesh lined chairs, and looked very comfortable. Both appeared to be in their late sixties, with weathered faces. The one closest to the couple was missing several teeth, and the other seemed to have more hair on his face than on the top of his head.

"It's called being a gentleman," Kristoff told them as he took a seat next to Anna, and leaned back on his hands.

"How do you figure that?" asked the hairy one.

Kristoff pointed at Anna's cork, "If there's anything dumb enough down there, I'd rather it took Anna's worm."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Most gentlemen take their girl to the markets, boy," scoffed the hairy man. "Not fishing."

"My girl," Kristoff couldn't resist grinning at Anna when he said that. She rolled her eyes, but the faint blush on her cheeks told him she didn't mind the sound of that, "isn't like 'most girls'."

"Too right! She's a Princess-

"-_Our_ Princess-"

"And you've got her sitting on a dirty wooden wharf _fishing_!" The two men nodded at him as if they'd made their point.

Then they turned to each other and the toothless one pointed his thumb over his shoulder in Kristoff's direction, "Ice harvesters for you."

Kristoff blinked and raised an astonished eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"They spend so much time in the thin air their brains have atrophied from lack of oxygen."

The hairy one grinned, "Or use."

They both burst into laughter, the hairy one slapping his knee as if they were Arendelle's top comedians.

"Hey, hey, hey, you two, play nice," warned Anna. She glared at the two fishermen, "For your information, I wanted to go fishing."

"You did?" they asked dubiously.

"I did," insisted Anna. "And you shouldn't be so harsh on the ice harvesters, either. Arendelle's economy depends on them just as much as it does on our fishing and timber trades." Then she frowned, "At least, I think that's what Elsa said to me. I'm not sure. I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't even see she'd conjured a snowball and thrown it at me until it hit me square in the face."

They gaped at her. "The Queen threw a snowball at you?"

"Yeah. It's no biggie. Since the coronation she does it to me all the time. You know, when I zone out on her, or tease her, or annoy her, or almost win an argument, extra emphasis on the 'almost', or she just feels like it, it's like bam! And since this is _magic_ snowballs we're talking about, I can't hide from them. They follow me wherever I go until they make contact with, you know, my face or the back of my head." She noticed the bug eyed expression the two old men were giving her and waved a dismissive hand, "Oh, if I asked her to stop, she would. But she's got a pretty stressful job, you know, so if pegging snowballs at me helps her unwind, then I'm all for it. I'm her sister; it's the least I can do. And we've all seen what her powers can do if they're held in for too long."

The two men nodded vigorously. Arendelle's three day 'eternal winter' wasn't about to be forgotten in a hurry. The hairy one opened his mouth to speak but was distracted by his fishing line cork suddenly disappearing under the surface.

He gave a cry of triumph, and after excessive showing off (in Kristoff's opinion) pulled in a decent sized cod.

Kristoff glared at them both before sighing. Anna laughed and reached over to pat his knee, "Don't let them get to you."

"I'm trying not to," he insisted but he couldn't quite unclench his teeth. The nerve of those two rude men! See, this was why he _liked_ being alone. People could be so obnoxious. It made him so mad.

Anna seemed to realise this because next thing he knew she was leaning over to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear, "I love you for who you are, and _nothing_ will ever change that."

His anger instantly evaporated to be replaced with the complete opposite feeling. She always seemed to know what to do or say that would bring a smile to his –and _Elsa_'s- face whenever they needed it most. He didn't deserve her, but he wasn't going to complain. It took all his self-will not to take her in his arms and kiss her properly. There were too many people watching and word _always_ got back to Elsa somehow.

So instead, he carefully placed an arm around her shoulders and squeezed, "I just hate it when people judge me like that."

She ensured the rod was held fast in one hand before releasing the other hand to wrap around his back, "I know, I know, I know."

"Stupid old codgers."

Sometime later, after he convinced Anna to replace the worm at the end of the line –"What, and drown _two_ worms?" – and they had devoured the amazing, delicious packed lunch Anna had brought courtesy of the castle chef (and, on Anna's insistence, shared it with the other two fishermen thus making them much pleasanter people -"It's called _fishing_, son, not _catching_!"), Kristoff leaned back against Sven with a content, peaceful sigh.

"So, what have you been up too while I was gone?"

"Oh, not much. I don't really have anything to do. Elsa doesn't trust me with any aspect of the official management of the Kingdom, so…" she shrugged, but he could tell by her voice she sounded happy about Elsa's apparent lack of faith. "I spent time with the townspeople. I think they feel more comfortable around me. Elsa can be such a…well…ice queen."

Kristoff grinned. Anna was definitely the more approachable of the two sisters. With Elsa, there was always the fear she might spontaneously freeze you for any given reason. Now, having spent some time in her company courtesy of Anna, Kristoff knew that was an unfounded fear, but it certainly sounded good.

Once or twice he had overheard townsfolk exaggerating and making up stories for the sake of foreigners –especially ones that looked like troublemakers. It was definitely one way to inspire law and order. And Kristoff personally knew, having been told everything by Anna, that the Queen did have power mishaps all the time, so the rumours weren't _all_ that unfounded.

"Anyway, she's seemed a bit stressed lately, the frost is such a giveaway, so I thought it would be good for her to go outside."

"Even though she's not the outdoorsy type?"

Anna laughed, obviously recalling some of the adventures she had managed to drag her reluctant sister into. "Well, I thought, you know, _fishing_ wouldn't be too outdoors for her. We're still in the town!"

Kristoff grunted in agreement but silently thanked the Lord for Elsa's reluctance to join them.

Being around Anna was easy. She didn't act like a princess, and she didn't flaunt it. Elsa was different story. She looked, talked, and walked like a queen. There was no way to mistake her for anyone else, but the Queen. Okay, so she didn't flaunt it either, if anything, she was very modest about her rank, and she avoided company and attention like the plague, but that couldn't disguise _who_ she was.

From the second she returned to her old wardrobe –seriously, what was wrong with the ice dress?- he had been distinctly uncomfortable around her. She was so quiet. A mouse made more noise than her. She could sneak up on anyone without trying -especially on two people in love trying to have a private moment together. And she had the power to make his life very, very miserable if she even _suspected_ he was mistreating Anna –not that he ever would. And he didn't think she would ever do that to him, but the fact she _could_, always hovered at the back of his mind whenever he was near Anna.

He remembered the embarrassing day he had returned her crown to her (an accidental find whilst exploring her Ice Palace) – he had barely been able to string two words together, let alone look at her. Okay, so maybe the ice dress was on his mind, but still!

Elsa _liked_ being inside. And considering she was the Queen, the Royal Guard probably loved it that their charge rarely left her castle. Not that the Snow Queen _needed_ a Royal Guard, but a castle couldn't be a castle without a group of guys dressed in flashy uniforms pretending to be important stationed all over it.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Sven and the salt water deeply. The sun had progressed enough that the pier was in shadow. He was just drifting off when Anna gave a sudden, excited shriek.

"KRISTOFF! I THINK I'VE GOT ONE!"

He was on his feet, blinking rapidly to clear his hazy mind and process what he was looking at.

Anna was also on her feet, desperately trying to hold on to her almost bent in two fishing rod, wobbling dangerously close to the edge of the pier. She was tugging fruitlessly on it, and whatever was on the end was giving her a true battle.

He moved to her side and reached for the line, "Here, let me do it."

"No! No, I got it!" She insisted, and she let go with one hand to operate the reel. That's when the fish gave an almighty tug, and only his fast reflexes and strength kept her out of the water and the rod in _their_ hands.

He tugged the rod, but she wouldn't let go, "It's my fish!"

"But it's going to pull _you_ in, before you can pull _it_ in!"

"I can do it!"

"No, you can't! Do you know how much this rod cost me?! I had to wait five weeks for it to arrive from London! Now, give it to me!"

"Excuse me! You said you'd let me do it all!"

"I didn't expect you to actually catch something!"

"Well I have, so don't you – Wooooah! Help Kristoff!"

"I'm trying too! Just give it to me!"

"No! I'll hold it, and you reel it in!"

"No! How about _I_ hold it, and _you_ reel it in?!"

"…"

"_Anna_!"

"..Okay, okay, okay! But it's _still_ my fish!"

"I don't care about your fish! I'm more worried about the rod!"

Neither realised just how much of a commotion they were making.

It was a joint effort, Kristoff doing most of the work, but by the time the saw the shadow of the fish under the water, both were panting and sweating.

Anna pointed at the flash of silver, "Look! There it is!"

"Almost…got it…" puffed Kristoff. The fish was putting up the battle of, well, it's life. If only it understood Anna would probably let it go once she caught it. She still got squeamish when it came to 'catching' dinner, even though she enjoyed the end result.

He put all his strength into giving the rod one last tug, and the fish shot free of the water, sailing high into the air and landing at their feet on the dock. The crowd- wow! There was a lot of people watching, they suddenly discovered – started applauding. Until they caught sight of the fish, that was. All six inches of it. Then they started laughing, hard and loud, as the red faced, sweating, exhausted duo stared down at their tiny little fish.

"This…was fighting…me?" Kristoff managed to gasp out, one hand reaching for the stich in his side.

Anna knelt next to it, "Aww, it's so cute!"

Kristoff huffed out a sigh, and put the rod down, lifting the little fish into the air by the line, and glared at it, "There's not enough meat here to even make a mouthful." A slight exaggeration, but not far off. He sighed, and held the line up, reaching for the fish. It was hooked good, through the mouth, and it wouldn't let him touch it.

"Gah, you stupid fish! I'm trying to free you!"

Anna giggled.

Yep, real manly there, Kristoff.

Even Sven was grinning at him, the traitor.

He turned back to the picnic remains, and reached for a cloth napkin. He unfolded it to full length, and caught the fish with the material. It still squirmed, but he had it now.

He reached for the hook. It was really stuck good. He was going to need two hands.

Anna was only too happy to help - it was so easy to forget she was a Princess!- while he coaxed the hook out of the fish's mouth. He jiggled and twisted it, "Come on…just a little…almost…there…so close…just…let…_go!_"

The hook slipped free at the same time the fish made it's latest jump for freedom. It slipped free from the cloth and flipped in the air.

"Oh no!" Anna cried, and she tried to grab it. Kristoff dropped the line and hook, and also tried to catch it. It was so slippery and agile, that all it did was continue to flip about in the air, launching itself off their hands and through their hands whenever they thought they had caught it.

They probably looked ridiculous, shouting at the fish, each other, and frantically trying to grab it. They felt ridiculous, and the bystanders were laughing enough to prove it.

Seriously, did this fish not understand they were going to let it go?

Then it happened.

Kristoff stood on the hook – _this_ is why he should have kept his shoes on! The sharp shooting pain caused him to cry out, and he hopped on one foot, one hand immediately going to support the injured foot. He tripped on the line with enough force to rip the hook out of his big toe, and to stumble off balance.

He collided with Anna who had just managed to capture the fish, and _she_ stumbled backward, her arms flailing in a desperate bid to regain her balance.

The two of them crashed down on to the hard wooden dock with enough oomph to take their breath away.

The fish sailed through the air.

"_Eek_!"

_Stumble, stumble._

"Woooah!"

"Your majesty!"

_Thud_.

"The _fjord_!"

"_Snow_?!"

"Not _again_!"


	2. Gunnar Go Swimming Part 1

**Hiya everyone!**

_**Author's Edit: Spelling, grammar, missing words...**_

**So my one-shots were originally going to be as random as the people depicted, but this one just seemed to follow on from Chapter 1…**

**Also, thanks to Searlait for a suggestion made in your review regarding Kristoff and the ice dress.**

**I'm also really sorry if there are any typos or missing words (I noticed three issues in the first chapter...)**

**Again, I'm hoping I got the characters right :)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Frozen or any of it's attributes, and any similarities to real life people and situations is entirely unintentional. **

* * *

**Gunnar Go Swimming -Part 1**

"C'mon it'll be fun!"

Why did Anna _always_ say that? Why was it she _always_ used those words when she tried to persuade Elsa to do something she clearly _did not want to do_? Why couldn't she read the signs her big sister was super close to freezing her on the spot just to save her the humiliation of participating in whatever ridiculous activity Anna's tiny brain had decided she needed to do.

Okay, that was a bit mean, Elsa amended. Anna really was smart; she just acted like an air-head because it made life more fun – her words.

Elsa took a deep breath and tried to keep her frustration with her selective hearing sister from seeping into her voice, "Anna, I have no desire to learn how to swim."

But Anna wasn't having a bar of it. And considering Elsa had very specific memories of doing things she really, really, really, didn't want to do, she knew her defeat was imminent.

If only Anna understood _why_ Elsa didn't want to learn to swim, _maybe_ she would back off.

Yeah, right.

As usual, Anna missed (or purposely ignored) the warning signs (voice and light layer of frost forming on the ceiling) and rambled on enthusiastically, "Oh come on Elsa! This is a very important life skill! Did you know most of our _sailors_ and _fishermen_ can't even swim? I took a census!"

"I am _not_ a sailor or a _fisherman_!" Although she barely refrained from finishing that sentence with an indignant 'I am the Queen', she could tell from Anna's eye-roll her little sister had heard it anyway. So maybe she made that point at least once a week to Anna. Then her curiosity got the better of her, "Did you really take a census?"

Anna beamed, and her eyes (and hands) darted about looking for the crumpled piece of parchment she had originally brought into Elsa's office. The pitcher of water at the centre of Elsa's desk swayed unsteadily as Anna upset the papers it was carefully balanced on top of. She reached out a hand to secure it, wincing when it's contents froze solid. What was it with water?

"Oh! There it is!" Anna jumped off the corner of Elsa's desk and disappeared from view. She reappeared a second later and resumed her perch on the corner of the desk and held out the crumpled paper.

Elsa eyed it warily. What was that brown stain? She didn't have her gloves on today. Her hands had been protected for thirteen years, and there were some things she really _didn't_ want to touch with her bare hands. She glanced at Anna eager face and sighed.

She could wash her hands with some ice later.

The parchment, when unfolded, was a messy scribble of words and ticks that didn't seem to have a 'right way up'. She turned the parchment in every direction, "Is…uh…this even in our language?"

Anna grunted, and snatched the paper from her hands, not caring that it ripped down the middle, leaving a side behind in each of Elsa's hands, "Hey, don't go criticising _my_ handwriting, just because yours is-"

"Legible?"

"Oh, shut up." Her little sister crumpled up the paper and threw it at the waste-bin carefully concealed next to the bookcase. The paper hit the lip and bounced away. Elsa raised an expectant eyebrow at Anna, but the younger girl waved a hand at it, and left it be.

That really got on Elsa's nerves, since she hated disorder. And Anna knew that. And Anna knew that Elsa knew that, which was why she took extra care to _bring_ chaos to Elsa's perfectly ordered world. And she did _not_ have an obsession compulsive disorder, a term Anna had fondly come up with to explain her 'unnatural' neatness, thank you very much.

_Just ignore the piece of paper, Elsa. It's not worth the teasing you know you'll get from your ungrateful little twat of a sister. Just ignore it!_

She took a deep breath, and slowly, deliberately looked away from the crumbled ball, fixing on Anna's smirking face.

"Aren't you going to get that?" she asked a little too innocently.

Elsa felt her teeth grinding together, and casually reached for a carefully cut triangle shaped sandwich on the platter next to the water jug.

_Just ignore the paper, Elsa!_

She took a careful bite, and chewed just as carefully.

_Just ignore it! Just ignore it!_

She swallowed the small morsel.

_Just ignore it!_

Gah! It was driving her crazy! She was on her feet storming across the room and picking up the stupid piece of parchment without realising she was moving. Her hand grasped around the offending rubbish, and gave it a nice coating of fresh ice before she slammed it into the empty bin with a solid thunk.

Anna was laughing her head off. She had fallen off the desk and was sprawled across the carpet clutching her sides.

It really hadn't been that funny.

See, this is _why_ she liked being alone. There was no temptation to turn anyone into the castle's latest ice sculpture. And no way that could happen by _accident_.

She was grinding her teeth again and forcefully made herself stop. Anna made her so mad! Her palms twitched with a build-up of raw energy, and she shut her eyes, tuning out the world the way Papa had tried to teach her – Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.

It wasn't fair. It didn't matter how long or how hard she practiced on controlling her facial features and body language, a touch of frost or snow _always_ gave her away.

Eventually she felt the edges of the raw power receding and opened her eyes. And blinked. Then she groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose with one hand, distractedly waving the other hand to remove the light layer of snow that covered everything in her office.

From the carpet where she had been making snow angels, Anna sighed and climbed to her feet, once more resuming her perch on the desk and reaching for a sandwich.

With half the triangle shoved in her mouth, she brought up the subject at hand one more time, "So, swimming-"

"No, Anna." How many times was she going to have to say that? "And no means no way, so stop asking!"

"I'm trying to _help_ you here."

That sparked Elsa's curiosity, and she lifted a puzzled eyebrow, "How do you figure that?"

Anna was only too happy to explain, "See, the next time you fall off the wharf-"

"Excuse me?" interrupted Elsa indignantly. "I did not just _fall_ off the wharf! You _threw_ a _fish_ at me!"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Okay, sorry. The next time a fish _pushes_ you off the wharf, you won't have to freeze the fjord on impact. You can just land _in_ the water, like normal folk do."

Elsa grimaced. "I didn't mean to freeze the fjord."

Curse you Anna, that was _your_ fault too!

"Yeah, but you did," Anna told her, still with that beaming smile. If looks could freeze… "Twice now. Both 'by accident'. And the Harbour Master told me he is this close," she paused to hold up her hand, indicating a small space between her thumb and first finger, "to, respectfully, banning you access."

The Harbour Master was a tiny frail man who liked to complain too much. Especially about damage the Queen kept inflicting on 'his' harbour and ships. The last time they had had a meeting, Elsa had vivid images of freezing him in ice and displaying him at the centre of town. That way, _no one_ would _dare_ question her abilities.

"I'd like to see him try."

But Anna wasn't done yet. She looked concerned, and reached out a hand to rest it on top of Elsa's, "This is serious, Elsa."

"So am I."

Satisfied she had made her point, Elsa reached for another carefully prepared sandwich triangle.

"But it'll be fun!"

"No, it won't," insisted Elsa, after swallowing her small mouthful. "And _stop_ saying that!"

Anna laughed, "Spoilsport."

Good humour fully restored, Elsa allowed herself to smirk at her younger sister, "Merely civilised."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Ha! _Everyone_ should know how to swim."

"You don't," Elsa couldn't resist pointing out, and it was her turn to roll her eyes when Anna poked her tongue out.

"I don't _yet_, but Kristoff is going to teach me."

Ah, Kristoff. Of course. He had been a decidedly _bad_ influence on her overly enthusiastic, way too trusting, younger sister. Okay, so Elsa did know it was hard to keep up with Anna, and despite his ability to _cater_ for all of Anna's wild ideas, he did have a stabilising influence on her, and tried his hardest to keep her safe. And Elsa really liked Sven, not that she'd tell anyone that.

Then she frowned as another thought suddenly came to mind.

Anna. Kristoff. Bathing suits. _Indecent_ bathing suits. Water.

There was no _way_ she was going to allow the scandal of a baby born out of wedlock in the Royal Family of the Kingdom of Arendelle.

Wait – where did _that_ thought come from?!

Maybe she should go just to keep an eye on them. The Royal Guard Major clearly had trouble keeping up with them, or…maybe Anna had persuaded him to 'alter' his reports. He never mentioned any kissing between the two, and Elsa knew there had to be a fair amount of that.

She heard enough from Kai's sources to know the two often kissed in public when in the town.

Maybe the Major was scared over-protective big sister would freeze him if she didn't like what he tried to tell her.

But, if she went, then Anna would _make_ her get in the water as well, and Elsa _hated_ water.

She would just have to trust them.

Was that a wise idea?

"Uh, Elsa, you still there?"

Elsa blinked, and forced a smile at her younger sister, "Kristoff can barely look at me most days."

Anna shrugged, "You make him uncomfortable."

"I can't help it if I'm the Queen."

"He liked the ice dress."

Elsa felt her eyebrows rise in surprise. Then she forced them back down, "So did a lot of other people…the entire male population for starters."

Anna laughed and waved a dismissive hand – she seemed to do that a lot. "Oh! He didn't like it for _those_ reasons. It took me ages to figure it out, but he's an ice man. The dress _itself_ fascinated him."

Of course.

"Do you want me to make him a shirt?"

Anna completely missed the sarcasm in her voice and clapped her hands together, "What a brilliant idea! That'd be like the best birthday present ever! Can you?"

Elsa sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I was joking."

"But can you?"

She thought about it for a minute, and shrugged, "Honestly…I don't really know how I did it the first time. I haven't had the same level of control since then."

"Because you haven't been practicing."

_Practicing_?! Was she out of her mind? "Anna, the entire staff is _scared_ of me! I can't just go about randomly freezing things and making it snow."

"Why not?"

Sometimes Anna just didn't see the bigger picture.

"Weren't you listening to me? They're already scared of me!"

"They are not!"

"They are!" insisted Elsa, and she held up her bare hands. "Whenever I'm not wearing gloves, that's were _everyone_'s eyes are fixed. Even out in the town. It's like somehow they know I keep having mishaps…" Then a sudden idea came to mind and she warily eyed her sister, "Wait…you wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"Who me?" Anna indicated herself in surprise. When Elsa nodded, she laughed a little too innocently in Elsa's opinion. "Hahaha, no. How could you think such a thing?"

"_Anna_!"

"Oh, come on, Elsa, do you really think I'd tell random members of the public?" Then she blinked and narrowed her eyes at her older sister, "Wait, you do, don't you?"

"Well _somehow_ they always seem to know."

"Maybe you should talk to Olaf."

"Olaf wouldn't tell on me. I gave him life."

"Blackmail."

"Hey, if the shoe fits… Do you?"

"Noohohoho." The Princess held up her hands defensively, "I only tell Kristoff. I can't help it if people eavesdrop on us. And besides, there's more than one person in this castle, you know, and word does seem to travel pretty fast in this Kingdom."

"And out of it."

Anna wisely decided to redirect the conversation, and asked in her earnest voice, kind of like the 'do you want to build a snowman' question she had asked every day for a very long time, "Listen, do you want to go swimming or not?"

"No, I don't."

"Good," Anna jumped off the desk and clapped her hands together in excitement, "I'll see you first thing in the morning. Kristoff is going to take us to a remote section up in the mountains where there's a nice isolated pool that not many people know about. He said he can touch the bottom around most of it, so it'll be safe."

Elsa stiffened, "Anna…did you not hear me? I don't want to go."

"Wow, Elsa, your enthusiasm is breathtaking!" Okay, so maybe she hadn't been giving Anna enough credit. Her little sister did understand sarcasm after all. "It's so great to see you so desperately wanting to get outta the castle! I'm gonna tell Kai to make sure someone gets us both up at six am."

"Anna-"

"That's settled then."

Elsa needed an excuse. Anything but the real reason behind her apprehension would do. If Anna knew the truth, she would never let Elsa live it down. She racked her brains for something, and blurted out "I'm busy tomorrow!"

That was it? That was the best she could come up with? 'I'm busy tomorrow'? The lamest excuse in the book, and one Anna wasn't going to accept.

"Kai can handle it," her little sister insisted.

"It's _my_ job."

"So? It's not like you have any meetings scheduled tomorrow anyway, so what's the big deal?"

Sometimes Anna could make her so mad. Mad enough that she blurted out what she was thinking _before_ her mind could process it, and the defensive words were out of her mouth before she could stop it, "I don't like water, okay."

That surprised Anna. Then the corner of her mouth twitched, and Elsa just _knew_ her little sister was seconds away from smirking at her. Knowing that did little to curb her temper. If anything, it made her angrier, and the palms of her hands started to tingle again. "Uh…tell me, Elsa, what do you call _ice_?"

Under the table, Elsa clenched her hands together, and spoke through grinding teeth, "Ice."

Anna was definitely trying not to smirk, and spoke as if she was talking to a five year old, "And what is ice?"

"Ice."

The strawberry-blonde gave up on trying to be polite. Oh she was so in for it now.

"And how do we get _ice_?"

"Like this-" Elsa held up her hands and unleashed a blizzard strength snow storm on her sister. Anna tumbled across the room and slammed against the door with a startled cry. The storm only lasted a few seconds, and Elsa immediately felt her temper dissipate with the outlet of her powers.

Anna stormed back across the room, "Elsa! You're coming tomorrow regardless of whether you want to or not, so stop being such a -such a -such a-" she fumbled for the right word, "-such a _duck_!"

Elsa smirked, "You mean 'chicken', right?"

"Right, yes, thank you," her flustered sister managed to stammer out, before resuming her indignant tone, "Stop being such a chicken!

"Such a duck…" Elsa repeated softly. She shook her head fondly, "Ooh Anna, your incorrigible."

"I'm what?"

"Never mind." It was too hard to explain, and from Anna's expression Elsa wisely decided to redirect the topic once more back to the issue at hand. She took a deep breath and waved away the loose snow, before earnestly telling her sister, praying it would be the last time, her feelings on the matter, "Listen, Anna, I really don't want to learn how to swim, okay."

Anna was determined; Elsa would give her that. Maybe she had been a bit harsh on Kristoff lately, clearly _he_ couldn't stop her stupid little sister when her mind was made up either.

"Look, it's natural to have cold feet about learning something –wait, cold feet…that's suddenly got a whole new meaning, hasn't it? The Queen of Arendelle has cold feet. Literally. Ha ha ha ha."

"Oh, grow up."

Anna sighed and sat down on the corner of her desk again, a hand reaching out to rest on top of Elsa's carefully folded together hands "…Elsa…after what happened to our parents, I'm afraid of drowning too."

Okay, so maybe honesty was the key. And she _was_ trying to be more open with her sister. "It's not that."

"What?"

"It's…" She sighed again. It was hard being open, but maybe if Anna understood, she would back off, "It's not the _drowning_ part that I'm afraid of, it's the _water_ part."

"Come again?"

Right…now to make her understand.

"I…when…uh…when I was struggling to learn to conceal my powers…water was the _one_ thing that I _always_ froze when it touched my skin. So…I…developed some fairly strong negative feelings about it."

Anna frowned, "What about bath time?"

"I hate bath time," Elsa told her with feeling.

"You mean you don't bath?"

"I do, but…" Her voice trailed off. Was it even appropriate for her to be discussing this with her sister? But Anna was genuinely curious, and if it got her out of swimming, so be it. "Before the coronation it was just a sponge and bucket of water. I was always fully covered anyway, and I never went anywhere, so it wasn't like I was dirty. And I don't sweat, so I've never had a problem with…uh…what do you call it?"

"Personal body odour."

"Right, that. So it didn't really matter that much."

"And now?"

Elsa smiled, "Depends on what my idiotic little sister has managed to drag me into outside."

"Idiotic? How rude."

"But true. I get regular reports, you know. So I _know_ when you act on your harebrained ideas."

"Well, Kristoff will be happy to hear that. He's convinced you blame him for everything we do."

"Good. Keeps him on his toes."

"You are so mean."

"I'm the Queen, remember?"

* * *

A bleary eyed Anna wandered into the study, one hand barely covering what looked like a jaw-breaking yawn. "Good…morning."

Elsa jumped. She had been so focused on her work she hadn't noticed _anyone_ enter her study. Thankfully only a light layer of frost escaped her hands this time –seriously, why did that keep happening?! She had banished the grandfather clock from the study years ago as it's constant ticking got on her nerves. She only ever noticed it when she was uptight, and since her powers made her uptight pretty much every second of wakefulness, the clock had to go. Now she frantically shuffled papers looking for the pocket watch Kai insisted she use instead, "What time is it?"

"Way too early," her sister replied, dumping her leather bag on the carpet and unceremoniously collapsing against the length of the chaise seat. She covered her eyes with an arm, "Why did you agree to this?"

"I didn't."

Her fingers finally found the circular clock, and she moved it closer to the light. It was reading six o'clock. As in morning. As in she had just spent the entire night at her desk. Again.

Oh she was so going to be in trouble if Kai and Gerda found out. Those two seemed to hover over her a lot closer since the coronation. Elsa knew it was because they cared a great deal about her, and, like the rest of Arendelle (and probably the world) wanted to make sure she stayed in a good frame of mind. After all, a stressed, tired, cranky, startled, frightened, or panicked Elsa had power mishaps.

"Oh, right," her distracted sister replied. "So…gosh…are you ready?"

"No."

"Great. I asked Minnie to prepare some provisions for us, so hopefully everything is ready to go."

Ten minutes later, after Elsa had barely managed to persuade Anna to allow her five minutes to freshen up and retrieve her gloves, the duo were walking down the long deserted darkened corridors of the castle to one of the side exits.

Elsa thought it was odd Anna's consort hadn't shown up yet. Normally when he was back from ice harvesting, the two were _always_ together. "So…uh…where's Kristoff?"

Anna looked up from her leather bag where she had been reshuffling items, "Oh, we'll be meeting at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post."

Elsa frowned, "Where?"

"Don't worry, I know where to go."

"You do?" questioned Elsa sceptically. Her little sister wasn't supposed to know the Kingdom better than the Queen.

"Oh ye of little faith. I've been up these mountains a few times now."

"So…uh…how are we getting there? Walking?"

"Nah, that'll take ages," replied Anna, finally resettling the bag strap over her shoulder into a comfortable position. "We'll be riding, of course."

_Say what?!_ Elsa came to a sudden, panicked stop, her eyes going wide, "_Riding_? As in _horses_?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Well, yeah, what other kind of riding can there be?" Then she frowned in sudden speculation, "Wait, you _do_ know how to ride a horse, don't you?"

"…"

"_Elsa_!"

_Should I tell her the truth?_ Elsa wondered. _Or maybe…amend it a little._ "It's…uh…been a while."

"But you do know how to ride a horse, don't you?" demanded Anna. Was she…concerned? Or dumbfounded? Maybe both.

"Papa taught me before…"

"Before the accident or before he died?" Wow. Anna really did seem concerned.

"Before the accident."

"But that was over thirteen years ago!"

"I'm well aware of that, thank you very much."

Anna grimaced at the bite in her voice, "Ouch. Sorry. So…uh…what should we do?"

Ah! So _that's_ what she was worried about! She didn't care about her sister's lack of riding ability but how it'll affect her ability to get said sister swimming.

Elsa beamed. She _finally_ had a way out. "Easy. You go on. Have a great time. Learn to swim like a fish. And I'll stay here doing _important_ work."

Anna grabbed her arm before she could fully turn away, "Nuh-ah. No way. You are coming and that is final!"

Elsa sighed. So close…and yet so far. "So we're walking?" She may have sounded a little too hopeful.

Anna shook her head, "Not unless you want to miss _two_ days."

"Two _days_?!"

"It's a remote area," Anna replied with a shrug, turning Elsa back toward the side exit, and by not releasing her arm, half pulling her along. "Walking would mean camping, you know."

"_Camping_?"

Anna nodded vigorously.

"No way. Never, ever again. I am _not_ camping."

In the darkened hall, Elsa could just make out her little sister's grin. "Well, looks like you're about to see how much you remember about riding a horse."

"I haven't ridden since I was eight!" Did sitting on her father's lap count as riding?

"So?"

"_So_ this is a very bad idea!"

"Oh, come on, stop being such a-"

"Duck?"

"Exactly."

The stable was brightly lit for such an early hour in the morning.

A young man of about thirty met them at the main door. He seemed to have been standing around specifically waiting for them. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt under blue overalls, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked nervous, and bowed clumsily. His voice had an embarrassing squeak, "Good morning your majesty, your highness."

Anna smiled encouragingly at him. "Good morning, Stan. Are the horses ready?"

Elsa's attention was fixed on the two saddled horses in the centre of the barn. One was white, and the other jet black. She had never seen such a black horse before. If it wasn't for the white blanket _under_ the brown saddle, the horse would easily blend into the night.

"Uh, yes, your highness," the boy replied, his voice still squeaking a little. He pointed at two horses, "Dagfinn and Gunnar are ready."

"Gunnar?"

Stan nodded, and pointed specifically at the black horse, "Her majesty's horse."

"I have a horse?" the words were out of Elsa's mouth before her panicking mind could stop them.

Stan nervously rubbed the back of his neck, but the appearance of the old wizened stable master saved him from answering. He inclined his head politely before speaking in his brisk, gruff tone, leading them both closer to the two horses. "His majesty the King intended for this fellow to be your twenty-first birthday present, your majesty. After his death, God rest his soul, I decided to continue with his wishes, and just over a year ago this young'in was born. He wasn't ready until the coronation, and…we were uncertain how to present him to you."

He was huge! That was all Elsa could think as they got closer. He was bigger than Anna's horse, and he turned his head to look at her curiously. His ears were pricked forward, his eyes focused on her alone, and all four legs squarely planted. His muzzle was pursed. Like he was carefully considering her.

Anna had come to a stop next to an all but frozen Elsa, and cocked her head to the side. "He's beautiful," she whispered in awe. "So black. Like the night."

"He's a fine specimen, that he is," agreed the stable master, moving away from the royal pair and taking Gunnar's reins from another young stable hand.

Anna nudged Elsa in the ribs, "Great colour for the Snow Queen, eh?"

"Oh…go have a seizure or something."

Anna giggled, and moved away toward her own horse who nickered brightly at her in greeting.

That's when Elsa saw it.

Oh no. This was bad, this was really, really bad. She didn't think this trip _could_ get any worse, but it just did. Oh boy, what was she going to do? Her chances of survival just dropped to a mere ten per cent –if she was lucky. Of course, the humiliation factor was at about one hundred and twenty per cent.

Anna would be disappointed, yes, but she could live with that. Arendelle wouldn't survive Queen Anna's reign. And Kristoff – could you imagine _him_ being _King_?

Elsa needed to find a way out of this. Pronto. Regardless of Anna's feelings and the damage it _might_ do to their rebounding sisterly relationship.

There was no way in Heaven's name that she was going to ride side saddle.

She knew she was gaping at the saddle. She couldn't help it.

She was about to die. That's all there was to it.

From the safety of her room or her father's office, Elsa had often somewhat enviously watched her mother riding side saddle around the castle courtyard. The former Queen had been beautiful and graceful, especially when astride a horse. Her mother had been born in Corona, with it's endless grassy plains and forest trails. Not mountainous Arendelle. Yet she _still_ rode side saddle everywhere she went (except in serious emergencies, like 'the accident').

Elsa had struggled to master that effortless flowing gracefulness. Years of walking straight-backed, head high, with a thick book balanced on her head around her room. She hung onto every word her mother had ever taught her about being a proper lady.

And proper ladies rode side saddle. _Especially_ the Queen.

The stable hands would be more than happy to change the saddle if she asked, but to do that would be to disappoint her mother. She had already disappointed her father by losing control of her powers. She couldn't bear the thought of disappointing her mother as well.

But if she didn't try, then no harm would be done, right?

Anna was already moving to mount her own horse, Dagfinn – what kind of a name was Dagfinn anyway? So Elsa put on a slight burst of speed to intercept her, reaching out a gloved hand to grasp her shoulder.

"Anna…can I talk to you, please?" She glanced at the stable hands and master. "Alone?"

Unlike the night of the coronation, this time Elsa didn't give Anna a chance to reject her. Instead, she took a firm hold of Anna's upper arm and steered her back toward the barn entrance.

Once confident they were far enough away from any unintentional (or intentional) eavesdroppers, Elsa confided in her sister, "Anna, I've…never ridden side saddle before."

Anna smirked. Curse her sister, she was enjoying this way too much. "Looks like you're about to learn."

"_Anna_-"

"No. You are _not_ getting out of this and that's final. Got it?"

Elsa blinked in surprise at the steel in her sister's eyes and voice. Anna may act like she didn't have a care in the world, but under all that, she definitely had conviction, when it suited her. Elsa had to give her that. Not many people had the nerve to talk to _her_ like that.

But that did little for her mood. The panic was evaporating, and anger was replacing it. Strong anger, and fear. There was definitely a lot of fear under the anger, and she felt her incredibly strong powers welling up inside her.

She turned away from her sister, making sure her back was toward everyone else in the stable, and closed her eyes, taking a deep, deep breath, focusing on the 'Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show' manta her father always said to her. Her hands were clenched together, and she knew she was trembling.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Come on, get it together. Conceal. Don't feel._

Anna just made her so _mad_! Why couldn't she have been born a single child? Why did her parents feel the need to have _two_ children? Why did they feel they needed a spare? They had an heir! Was it because she was born with magic? That was it, wasn't it?

_Conceal! Don't feel! Think happy thoughts_! _Think of Anna –that little, conniving, reckless-_

It wasn't working.

_Okay, don't think anything at all. Just go blank. Count to ten. Focus on your breathing_.

It took her several deep breaths to finally feel the raw power retreating through her veins, and to realise Anna was squeezing her shoulder.

When she finally felt the power dissipating, leaving an exhausted wake, she opened her eyes.

Anna looked really worried. Wait. Was that snow in her hair?

A quick glance around –the stable hands and master all quickly glanced down or away.

Yes. It had definitely snowed.

"Are you okay?" her sister asked in a soft, concerned voice.

Elsa sighed, and her shoulders sagged. It had been a while since she'd experience an onset of her powers that strong. Perhaps because she was tired? It didn't matter. Word was going to get out the Queen had an 'episode', and that would make the citizens of Arendelle even more jumpy around her. "Sorry."

Anna squeezed her shoulder again, trying to make light of the situation, "Hey, it's just snow."

"Could have been worse," Elsa glumly told her.

She was completely surprised the see Anna smile warmly at her, "Nah. I doubt it. You know what you're capable of now, and you know what happens when you unconditionally release it. You care too much about all of us to even consider letting that happen again."

Her little sister always seemed to know what to do or say. The raw power deep inside all but evaporated, as did the loose snow in the stable. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Anna assured her, and then she slung an arm around her shoulders, ignoring the involuntary tensing in Elsa's muscles, and steered her toward Gunnar, "You'll be fine."

Elsa eyed the horse and saddle warily. "And so will you."

"Me?" questioned a puzzled Anna, indicating herself with her free hand. Her confusion deepened when Elsa nodded slightly in confirmation. "I'm riding astride, like _modern_ ladies do."

"I was talking about after I fall and break my neck and you become Queen," Elsa told her bleakly.

Anna laughed, "Queen Anna. I like the sound of that."

Elsa raised a dubious eyebrow, "This coming from one of the few people who know how little free time I get?"

It was true what they said about horses. They could sense the fear of their rider. At least, that's what Elsa thought when Gunnar turned his black head to warily eye her. She had never been near him before. So he didn't know her. And he had just seen snow appear out of thin air.

The stable master assured her Gunnar was easily the calmest, patient, most easy-going horse he had had the pleasure to work with. Not much spooked him.

Why did he have to be so tall?

The stable master pointed at the key features of the saddle, talking as if she knew what he was talking about, "Now remember, majesty, the tricky part is getting your right leg over that side of the horn in one flowing motion. Gunnar is a steady boy, but even he doesn't like it if you hang off one side for too long. So what you need to do, is left foot in there, straight up, twist, leg over there, and sit. It you miss, it doesn't matter. The important part is to get your weight balanced in the centre of the saddle." Then he turned his attention back to her face, and Elsa easily schooled her features back into her usual mask. "Ready?"

_Do I have a choice_?

Mindful that _everyone_ was watching her, Elsa took a deep yet discrete breath, and nodded at the stable master, projecting confidence she didn't feel in the slightest into her voice, "Of course."

She stepped up onto the stool – if only they had a ladder handy. One that went to the same height as the ridiculous saddle, not just halfway. Maybe she should look into that. Or better yet, make one from ice. Wait. Everyone was still carefully watching her.

_Okay, Elsa, you can do this. Push off, twist, and sit. Nothing to it_.

Yeah, right.

She adjusted her skirt so that by sliding her left foot into the stirrup, she wouldn't indecently flash her bloomers to everyone watching. Her left hand grabbed the left half of the horn, and her right reached for…nothing.

She looked. Wasn't _someone_ supposed to take her right hand and help her up? The stable master was still there, and he was warily eyeing her gloved hand.

Oh for Pete's sake. She was _wearing gloves_! What was it with everyone? Did they think she froze _everything_ she touched? Clearly the _saddle_ wasn't frozen from her contact with her left hand. Just what the heck had Anna been telling everyone?

Gunnar moved unexpectedly, and she awkwardly hopped on the stool, "Whoa, hang on, Gunnar, I'm not ready to go-"

Maybe she should have used a different word for go.

All he seemed to hear was 'go'.

So much for being a patient beast.

With her foot stuck in the stirrup, Elsa had no choice but to push off hard with her right foot and frantically fumble for a strong hold with her right hand.

She grabbed the other side of the saddle, and didn't spare a thought to how ridiculous she must look half laying over the top of the saddle.

At least she was up. Sort of.

Gunnar was still moving, but at least he had a very smooth ambling gait, perfect for side saddle riders, so it wasn't that hard for her to push up with her right arm. Her left hand maintained a strong grip on the horn, and all her weight was balanced on her left foot.

Now she was doing what the stable master warned against. Hanging off the side of the horse.

With her right hand, she tried to reposition her skirt so that she could perform the spin sit manoeuvrer and allow her legs room to move, especially if she missed the inside of the half horn. And considering her left hand was in the way, hanging on for dear life, she had no hope of getting it right the first time.

She was only vaguely aware of the stable hands moving to intercept and stop the horse. If she hadn't been so focused on one, staying on the horse, and two, getting into the right position, she would have had time to adjust her balance in preparation for the sudden stop.

All she had time for was one unladylike squeak before she was spinning and then awkwardly sprawled backward across Gunnar's neck and looking up at the stable's high beamed roof. Only the firm grip her left hand had had kept her on the horse at all.

Wait…was there frost up there too?

Gunnar's neatly styled mane dug into her back, and she gave another involuntary squeak when he raised his neck and turned his head to look at her with one beady brown eye.

"If you're thinking this is a really bad idea, you should be giving that look to Anna."

Gunnar exhaled heavily, in a very human like sigh, and pawed the ground.

"I know you want to go, just…don't move, okay?"

Gunnar grunted, and flicked his ears. But he stood still.

Elsa was slowly leaning out to the side and trying to slide her right leg between her left leg and Gunnar's side. The two layers of skirt weren't cooperating, but her right hand was able to join the left. The stirrup her left foot was in felt so badly twisted.

Finally, after what felt like ages, she was once again in the right position. She let go with her right hand and used it to spread her skirt out. And…she sat on the saddle. She still didn't feel all that well balanced, and made sure her right hand had a solid grip before she finally released her left.

She used the left hand to help get her right leg over the side of the horn and into position.

Then it was a matter of removing her left foot from the stirrup, waiting for it to unspin itself, and sliding it back in.

_Finally_ in position.

Gunnar twisted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

Elsa waved a hand at him, "Oh, you can move now. Slowly."

She was in position now. How much harder could it be?

A few seconds later she realised it was a miracle she didn't fall off the moment he lurched into movement.

She squeaked again, and desperately fumbled for a hold, once again almost falling off when he came to a sudden stop.

His ears flicked, and he looked back at her as if asking for an explanation of what he was doing wrong.

"Okay, so I don't know how to ride."

He exhaled as if to say 'now you tell me?'

She didn't need to overhear the stable master asking Anna if she was being serious when she said she didn't know how to ride. Nor did she need to overhear Anna's overly fake reply.

Her confidence in surviving this day was below zero and rapidly dropping.


	3. Gunnar Go Swimming Part 2

**Yay! Part 2**

_**Author's Edit: Spelling, grammar, missing word errors...**_

**So originally I switched to Anna's POV for this half because I was struggling a little trying to keep Elsa in character, but then I decided I shouldn't quit on her. I'm not sure I succeeded, and in an effort to keep the word count at 4000, I hope it isn't too disjointed.**

**Again, I've re-read this a thousand times and typos still keep slipping through the cracks…**

* * *

**Gunnar Go Swimming - Part 2**

For the hundredth time that hour, Elsa's eyes drifted over toward her sister.

The sun was finally out, and the day partly warming up –not that Elsa noticed such insignificant things like the temperature. For a crisp early autumn day, it was one of the finest. She had watched Anna come close to removing her green cloak several times.

Under her saddle, Gunnar casually strolled onward and upward, like he really didn't care that his rider was so incompetent she would probably fall off the second he decided to either stop or speed up. It seemed, in his opinion, that if she was stupid enough to still try, then her inevitable death would be nature's way of thinning out the idiots.

But, after two long, painful, terrifying hours, she was _finally_ starting to feel the rhythm of his movement. Or maybe it was because everything below her waist had stopped providing feedback to her brain. She wasn't quite sure.

At any rate, she focused on the fact she looked pretty darn good, and despite the constant ache in her back and neck, she forced her shoulders to lock into position, and held her head high. If she was going to die today, then she was going to die with style.

At least, that was what she kept telling her protesting muscles.

A movement to her right attracted her attention, and she didn't quite scowl at the back of the Captain of the Royal Guard. At least, if she had, she hoped her face was back to it's usual tight-lipped politely interested mask _before_ he saw it.

If it hadn't been for him and his four officers, each in _formal_ uniform carrying _flags_, she would have swung her right leg over the saddle and ridden astride the second they cleared civilisation (her personal nickname for the town) regardless of the humiliation factor.

She was too young to die.

Unfortunately, the Captain and his officers _were_ with her and Anna, so she had no choice but to continue onward in the ridiculous, uncomfortable side saddle.

Inwardly she cursed them all.

The Captain had ambushed her the second she had safely 'steered' Gunnar outside. His sudden appearance had startled her horse, and it was by some miracle Elsa hadn't fallen off. His argument had made sense, and Elsa had no choice but to agree to allow his men to accompany her. They were going to regardless.

Then Kai had intercepted her at the front gate and insisted she wear her long (replacement) magenta cloak and crown. Elsa personally liked the cape, but the crown…she thought that was a little over the top for a simple swimming trip.

So instead of sneaking through the town, the Royal Guard had made it blaringly obvious. Maybe next time she should hang a big sign on the front gate too, 'The Queen's not home!'

For such a ridiculous early hour, there had been a lot of gaping people in the streets. Did someone tell them? She really hoped the whispering that followed was about how good she looked riding side saddle and not how relieved they were to be 'out of harm's way'.

At any rate, she prayed the Captain really would 'back off' the second she ordered him and his men too. She didn't want to have to 'persuade' them with a nice layer of ice to stay away. If Anna was determined to make her get in the water, there was no way, in Heaven's name, that she was going to allow the Royal Guard to see it. The less people who witnessed her humiliation, the better.

She was so lost in her thoughts (and determination to keep her posture) that she didn't notice Anna moving up beside her until her sister spoke up in a low, concerned voice, "How you two doing?"

Elsa turned her head toward her little sister and grimaced, "Are we there yet?"

"That good, huh?"

"Let me put it this way," Elsa clarified in a pained voice. "If we make it, I doubt I'll be able to walk, considering _I can't feel my legs_!"

Anna's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Maybe you're doing something wrong."

"Oh I _know_ I'm doing something wrong," Elsa replied with feeling.

"I was talking about your posture," Anna clarified with a small smile, conceding Elsa's current torturous predicament was all her doing.

Elsa sighed, and carefully (and briefly) reached across the small gap between the two horses to squeeze Anna's arm (her hand was way too far away to reach), "I have no idea how to _fix_ whatever the heck it is I'm doing wrong."

Anna glanced around at the Royal Guard, all carefully pretending disinterest, "Do you want a break?"

"Honestly, if I get off, I doubt I'll be able to get back up."

"Oh."

Elsa returned her attention forward and noticed Gunnar had one ear twisted back at them, as if listening in on the conversation, so, once confident she was still mostly balanced, she let go with one hand to gently pat the black horse's neck, "Do you need a break, Gunnar?"

Gunnar flicked his ears forward and didn't look back at either of them.

"Snubbed," observed Anna with a little laugh.

"With good reason. He's like me. We both can't wait for this to be over."

* * *

Another two hours later, Elsa sighed with obvious relief when they finally reached their final destination. She had been tempted to ask Anna to let her try out Oaken's sauna before realising that her body's internal climate control would probably combat any therapeutic effects a sauna could produce, thus making it a fruitless waste of time. But it would get her out of swimming.

At least the Guard was gone – for now. She hoped.

Anna had warned her courtesy of Kristoff when they were getting close, so Elsa had firmly, in her best 'queen voice' informed the Captain that his services would not be required beyond that point, and if she so much as saw the whites of the eyes of any of his men, she would give said man an unmeltable, unbreakable coating of ice (emphasising a little to make a point that her ice was more than 'just ice'), and would _not_ unfreeze him until the following day.

Perhaps she had been a harsh, and it was definitely an exaggeration since she had absolutely no intention of using her powers to cause harm to anyway, and she wasn't really sure what she would do if she saw any of them, but _they_ didn't need to know that.

Only the Captain wasn't convinced with her spiel, but he decided to heed her warning for the sake of his men on the off chance she really _wasn't_ joking. So they 'spread out' and 'secured the area'. Whatever that meant.

She didn't care what they did, as long as they stayed away.

Kristoff's remote 'swimming pool' was twice the length of Elsa's office, and truly beautiful. It was feed by a twenty foot waterfall, and surrounded by trees, shrubs and vines. The sun shone through the high overhead canopy in patches, and glistened on the water's surface. It was so well concealed, only someone following the river, or stumbling around lost, would find it.

She briefly wondered how Kristoff found it.

Anna heedlessly jumped out of the moving sled (she had traded Dagfinn for the sled the second they met up with Kristoff) and darted toward the water, kicking her shoes and socks off with a joyous laugh, before splashing in the shallow edges.

She completely ignored Kristoff telling her to be careful.

Elsa warily eyed all that evil wet stuff. She really, really didn't like water, and she didn't care how beautiful and inviting it looked.

Besides, she had more pressing issues. Like dismounting.

She idly wondered if Gunnar would mind if she didn't get off.

Nah, that would be mean. And when Gunnar turned for the water, she decided it was suddenly a very good idea to get off, right then, else he might dump her in it for pure satisfaction.

She politely asked him to stop, and he did.

_Alright, Elsa, nothing to it_, she thought. _Leg out of horn, foot out of stirrup, and jump._

It sounded so much easier than it looked.

Once again she wondered why she had to have such a tall horse. The ground looked miles away.

And besides, her legs weren't working. And looking at her right knee, or where she thought it was under her purple skirt, didn't help it move. It took her several seconds to realise that.

She blamed her fatigue for her slowness.

It required both hands to lift her right leg free, and a bit of jiggling to slide her left foot out of the stirrup, wincing in pain as her muscles protested to every movement she made.

All she needed to do was jump. Nothing to it. Unless you counted a few broken bones as something.

She glanced around for a softer landing, and her eyes settled briefly on Kristoff. He was tall, and strong. He could help, and would if she asked. But…he was busy holding Anna up in the air and spinning around. And besides, she made him so nervous he would probably drop her. And if her legs caved in like she was convinced they would, the last thing she wanted was to have to throw her arms around him for support.

Okay, so she was still a little touchy about whom she allowed to enter her personal space, and only Anna was allowed to touch her. She had no desire to 'hug' Kristoff. He smelt funny, and his clothes were never the cleanest – unless they had been laundered by the castle staff, which wasn't the case here. Who knew how often he changed his clothes when ice harvesting?

She immediately dismissed the idea of asking Anna for help. Elsa wasn't heavy, but she doubted Anna was strong enough to help. No doubt both would end up in the dirt.

So that left…she racked her brains for something as Gunnar impatiently pawed the ground, upsetting her precarious balance.

"Whoa, Gunnar…I'm thinking, okay."

Gunnar snorted and shook his head.

"Honestly, I think I have the worse end of the bargain here."

Her horse clearly didn't agree, and was obviously at the end of his apparently endless patience, because the next instant she was flying through the air, about to land face first in the dirt, after he deliberately shook his whole body.

She may have screamed. She didn't remember. But she did raise her arms to protect her head and –what was that?! Instead of the hard landing she expected, she felt…like she had landed on a big fluffy pillow.

She opened her eyes –when did she close them? And blinked. It was very white. Was she dead? Maybe she was on the clouds of Heaven?

No…it felt too real, and her body was still aching all over. If she was really dead, why would she still be hurting?

She lifted her head higher…and smiled. Snow. Of course.

_Now why didn't I think of that?_ Then she realised what she had just thought and groaned. Clearly Anna's airheadedness was rubbing off on her.

But that didn't matter. The snow felt so nice, and smelt so good. She closed her eyes and laid her head back down, sighing contently.

"Uh…Elsa…you okay?"

It took too much energy to formulate the words to reply to Anna's concerned question. So, she lifted her left arm, her hand forming the universally accepted 'thumbs up'. Then she let it flop back down on the snow.

Two seconds later, she was sound asleep.

* * *

Elsa slowly felt her mind rising to the level of consciousness despite her attempts of resistance. She felt like she had just had the best sleep in ages, and gave a content sleepy sigh before rolling off her stomach and on to her back.

Then an involuntary groan escaped her lips as every muscle in her body protested to that slight movement. Why did everything hurt so much?

And what was that smell?

Her eyes slowly opened and…that definitely wasn't the top of her bed. She blinked rapidly…and frowned when that did little to change what she was looking at. Since when were there trees in her room?

She carefully, slowly turned her head a little to each side, raising an eyebrow at the mound of snow she appeared to be lying in. Wow, her neck hurt as bad as the rest of her body.

What was going on?

And what was that smell?

"…should offer…uh…Elsa some?" The voice was male and sounded not too far away. She felt like she should recognise it but her brain was still struggling to process what her senses were reporting.

"Nah, she's really out to it." That was Anna. Elsa knew _that_ voice. She had listened to it from behind a closed door for years as it slowly changed from childhood to maturity.

Well, if Anna was there then…who was the male?

"But it's been hours," the man protested. He sounded really concerned. "You should have woken her when I said. We have no hope of making it back to the castle before sunset, and you _know_ how she feels about camping."

"Meh." The lack of concern in her sister's voice irritated Elsa's bewildered mind.

Elsa _hated_ camping. She swore she would never, ever go camping again.

Just where the heck was she? And why couldn't she move? Why did if feel like every muscle in her body was throbbing in pain? If only she could sit up and look around…ouch, no, no, no, not a good idea.

Anna and her companion were quiet for a while, and Elsa felt her stomach grumble in appreciation as her mind _finally_ realised she was smelling freshly barbequed meat.

"So, uh, I forgot to ask. What was with the Guard?"

"Beats me," Anna responded, her voice muffled as if she was talking with her mouth full. "I think the Captain pulled rank on Elsa."

"He can do that?" the male sounded impressed.

"Since Elsa's made such a fuss about _my_ safety, I think he felt justified making a fuss about _hers_."

"Even though she could easily handle an army on her own with one arm tied behind her back and blindfolded?"

Elsa blinked, surprised by the assurance in Kristoff's voice. Nice to know he had healthy appreciation of her abilities. Wait –_Kristoff_! Of _course_! Now it was finally starting to come back!

Her annoying wilderness advocating little sister had dragged her out of the safety of her castle, forced her to ride a stinking horse side saddle, to go _swimming_! And said stinking horse had tossed her off when she was trying to dismount.

_That_ was why every muscle in her body ached.

Her lack of riding ability had _nothing_ to do with it.

And…wow…that really smelt good, whatever the heck it was. But she couldn't move, and she was _not_ going to ask for help.

What to do, what to do?

Then it hit her.

Cheat, of course. After all, what was the point of having magical abilities if she never used them? It was a slow painful procedure, but she finally removed her gloves, held them palms down at the ground, closed her eyes and visualised what she wanted to happen.

The snow she conjured pushed her up on to her feet. It was just a shame she didn't realise how off balance she would be when the ground was under her own two feet.

The world tilted savagely, and she staggered away from her snow mound frantically forcing her stiff body into action and desperately trying to regain her balance.

If not for Anna accidently stepping on the end of her long cloak in her dash to help her older sister, Elsa was convinced she would have been okay. As it was, she came to a sudden forceful choking halt, her feet flying out from under her, and her back painfully slammed into the hard ground.

Winded, she stared up at the tree top canopy, and Anna's apologetic face when she came into view.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I hate you."

Thirty minutes later Elsa stared into the narrow yet long mirror carefully strung from the wooden frame inside the circular tent Kristoff had rigged as a privacy screen for changing in absolute horror.

_What the heck was she wearing_?!

She thought Anna's full length, one suit, top and _trousers_, bathing suit was indecent!

This…would give any man who saw her a heart attack.

Just where the heck had it come from?!

"Make it from ice," Anna had said over Elsa's objections about not bringing (or owning) a bathing suit. "You've got ten minutes, and if you're still wearing _this_," she pointed at Elsa's carefully styled buttoned to the neck, purple high shoulder ridged jacket over blue blouse on top of purple skirt, clothing, "then _that_'s what you'll wear in the water. Do I make myself clear?"

Elsa had been feeling too sore and miserable to object. She didn't care anymore, and if participating got her home sooner, then, regardless of the humiliation factor, so be it.

She just hadn't counted on _this_.

Remembering that her original ice dress had been crafted from her coronation clothing, Elsa wisely removed what she was wearing so she would have something to change back in to. And then, she shut her eyes, concentrated on the magic deep inside letting it take control, and thought 'bathing suit'.

And this was what she had ended up with.

A scandalous, _indecent_, very form fitting leaving _nothing_ to the imagination, and showing way to much skin, outfit.

But deep inside, before her horrified ladylike mind caught up, she was impressed with the way she looked. She really did have long legs…if only they weren't completely _bare_, all the way up to the hip bone!

"Are you ready, Elsa?"

Goodness, had it been ten minutes already?! What was she going to do? It would take her at least five minutes to get her bloomers, petticoat and corset back on.

"Uh…another minute, please."

Outside the tent she head Anna sigh, "Okay, but then I'm coming in!"

She shut her eyes and focused on her magic. She could feel it building up in her palms, and…waved her hands at her body.

She opened one eye carefully, then the other shot open, and both went wide in panic.

So much for altering. The lace like ice material carefully knotted above her left hip did little to hide her long legs.

What was it with her powers? She was raised a decent young lady! And decent young women did _not_ picture themselves wearing next to nothing!

"Alright, Elsa, ready or not…_whoa_!"

Elsa spun on the spot, both arms crossing over her chest in modesty, and hands pressed against her sides under her arm pits to keep her still tingling palms from doing any more damage.

Anna looked absolutely one hundred per cent shocked into speechlessness. Her blue eyes were wide open, and her jaw hung by the hinges. She didn't move, and she didn't blink. Was she still breathing?

Whatever freaky thing was happening to her sister gave Elsa the chance to quickly snatch her carefully folded jacket off the wooden table, but Anna came too before she could don the familiar clothing. Her hand shot out and grabbed Elsa's forearm, halting her mid-motion, "Don't."

"What?"

"Elsa…you look amazing." Wait…was that _envy_ in Anna's awed breathless voice?

"_Amazing_?! I'm scandalously underdressed and you shouldn't be looking!" Elsa tried desperately to shake Anna's hand off her arm so she could re-dress, but her little sister held fast, locked in some sort of weird (and unnerving in Elsa's opinion) trance.

"Can you make me one too?"

"No way!" Elsa blurted out in complete horror. "You can't go out there wearing this! I can't go out there wearing this! It's…it's…I don't know what it is, but it _certainly_ wasn't what I was thinking!"

Her outburst finally shook Anna from her super freaky trance, and the younger girl grinned, "But Elsa, you look so…" She shook her head, "I don't think there's a word to describe it."

"How about indecent? Provocative? Sensual?"

Anna shrugged, "I was going to say beautiful, but those'll do too, I guess." Then her face brightened, "What till Kristoff sees it!"

"_Anna, nooo_!"

But Anna really didn't care much for such trivial little matters as self-respect and decency. Nor did she care that Elsa's world revolved around those two concepts. She tightened her grip on Elsa's arm and dragged her full speed from the tent toward the water where Kristoff was sitting in the shallows.

He looked up at the commotion Anna was making calling his name and froze. There was no other way to describe it. His face got the same wide eyed stunned expression Anna's had, except his skin turned an alarming shade of red, and he didn't move.

Mortified, Elsa ducked behind Anna, trying to hide from view, "Anna…"

Anna was frowning at Kristoff, "I think you broke him."

"Can we please go back to the tent?" demanded Elsa in a humiliated whisper.

"Hmmm…" Anna replied still a little distracted by Kristoff's behaviour. Then she shrugged it off and turned to face Elsa, "So, swimming is super easy! Come on, I'll show you!"

Elsa was two steps into the water when her reflexes kicked it, and a thick layer of ice spread from her ankles across the entire surface, locking her feet (and Anna's) in place. Both girls sprawled forward awkwardly before managing to regain their balance.

Anna cocked a head at her, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I told you, I don't like water!"

Anna rolled her eyes and waved a hand at their stuck feet, "Yeah, well, if you want to get out of it, you need to unfreeze it."

From the other side of the creek, Kristoff groaned in pain, "Ugh…this is really uncomfortable." He was stuck at the waist, his fists thumping the edges near his body trying to break free.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried, and spun to her still panicked sister, "Elsa, please, do something!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder! Think of love!"

"Right this second, I hate you too much."

"Oh very funny."

"Wait. What was that noise?"

"I don't know. Oh wait…I think it's the Captain."

"_What_?!"

The next thing Elsa was aware of she was standing on a branch high above the rapidly unfreezing pond hugging the uneven, crumbling barked trunk of a tree (that was gaining a nice _safe_ layer of smooth, clean ice) she had someone managed to get up in.

Below her she could just make out Anna wading across the pool to Kristoff's side, and…where was the Captain? She could see the two horses and Sven…and there was the tent…and there was the sled and…no Captain.

Did Anna make that up just to scare her?

Now how was she going to get down? How did she get up there in the first place?

She slowly released her hold on the tree, so she could peer down it's length at any other conveniently placed branches, or an ideal spot to make a snow pillow, muttering under her breath, "That you so much Anna. This is all your fault. I _told_ you I didn't want to go swimming. I _told_ you I _always_ freeze water. Now, thanks to you I've had to – _SPIDER!_"

Forget the soft landing. And forget she was a very long way up in the air. That was the biggest, ugliest, hairiest, creepiest spider she had ever seen and it was _on her hand_! She backed away from the trunk, madly shaking her hand, and was completely unprepared for the branch to snap under her slight weight.

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, and slammed into the water with enough stinging force to knock the wind out of her.

But for the first time in her life since 'the accident', the water _remained_ water.

Typical.

Now she was floating at the very bottom of a creek with no idea how to get back to the surface with her body burning for air.

Thankfully a pair of strong arms went around her body and pulled her to the surface before she seriously started considering freezing the water around her. She coughed and spluttered, desperately gasping down oxygen when her head broke the surface.

"Easy, easy. I've got you," Kristoff's voice told her from behind, and one arm let go of her body as it's owner swam them both to shore.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

Exactly how many times had Anna said that to her in the last twelve hours? Regardless, Elsa had had enough. She was never, ever leaving the castle again. So she told them both in a voice used to being obeyed, "No, I'm not okay. I've had enough, and I want to go home. As in, right now!"

"Elsa-"

"I don't care what you have to say. I'm going, and you can either take me or watch me walk out of here!"

She was halfway across the grassy area when Anna called after her, "Uh, you might want to get dressed first. That's if you expect the Royal Guard to be of any help to you."

Right. Good point. Maybe she would allow Anna to remain next in line to the throne after all.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm not the best describer (that's one of the main reasons I'm writing this series of one-shots –the other being that it's lots of fun), but what I was getting at with Elsa's swim suit was a modern one piece and sarong.**

_**Author's Edit note: This is a very different portrayal of Elsa to what I use in future chapters.**_


	4. The Mousetrap

**Hey Everyone!**

**This idea was inspired by the mousetrap that went off in my room at midnight the other night. Now, officially, the spring-loaded mousetrap wasn't invented and patented until 1894 by William C. Hooker, but…this is fanfiction, so, sorry Mr Hooker, I'm waving my magic wand and changing history.**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on Disney's Frozen or any of it's attributes. I'm just having fun in the magical land someone else's brilliance has created. Nor do I own 'Drumline' (I'm just borrowing one line from there).**

* * *

**The Mousetrap**

Anna was furious.

The confidence and freedom her sister had gained with the releasing of her powers seemed to have vanished the instant Kai and Gerda persuaded her to stop wearing the ice dress. Arendelle was so isolated from the rest of the world, who really cared if she showed too much skin above the ankles? But then again, Anna had seen her sister growing increasingly frustrated with her gawking subjects (particularly the males). So she assumed her sister might _modify_ the dress a bit.

The day she came downstairs to find her sister once again fully buttoned up with her hair in that complex bun and not a stand out of place drove an instant wedge of fear in her heart. This was the image of the cold and aloof Elsa. The one who had shut her out for thirteen years.

Anna had tried to squash that bout of irrational fear –she knew the secret now. She knew her sister had done what she had done to protect her, not to hurt her. But…it lingered at the back of her mind regardless.

Especially as the days went by and she saw less and less of her sister.

Both Kai and Gerda tried to reassure her that Elsa really had a lot of business to attend to, most of it regarding the repercussions of the 'eternal winter'. Anna knew for a fact that most of the visiting dignitaries, ambassadors, lords, royalty, and whatnot had left Arendelle amused by it all in the end. There were only a few –two in particular- that could be causing trouble, and Anna really wanted to help.

If only Elsa would let her.

Anna had tried being patient, she really had. She'd tried to sit still in Elsa's office while she worked on who knows what, tried not to get in the way, tried to be supportive, and most of all, tried to just be there with her.

Okay…so she had been getting a little rowdy versing herself in chess, and she hadn't meant to knock over the bottle of ink on whatever it was that Elsa was working on. And it wasn't _her_ fault Elsa had a power mishap that froze her desk to solid ice that…well, never mind the ink anymore, her ice ruined every _other_ paper on her desk.

She had come to realise that only when extremely angered or flustered would Elsa blurt out whatever she was _thinking_.

The inevitable argument hadn't been pretty, and Anna watched her elder sister once more slam the door in her face.

She struggled to hold back tears as she told Kristoff about it later that night. He had just returned from a two week ice harvesting and delivering trip and she waylaid him in the courtyard, re-directing him to an isolated section of the stables.

"Do you think maybe she slammed the door because she was afraid of hurting you with her powers?" he asked carefully, gently rubbing her back and placing a feather light kiss in her strawberry-blonde locks. "You said she was pretty angry."

"She's shutting me out all over again," Anna replied with a sniffle, burying her face in her raised knees, and tightening her arms around her legs. She didn't resist when his arms went around her and he pulled her down beside him in the hay.

"Do you remember what Bulda said to you?" he asked, repositioning a little so that he was whispering near her ear, his warm breath fanning the side of her face. She fought off a giggle – she was angry with her sister, and angry people _didn't_ giggle. "'People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed'."

She turned her head to look up at him, and finished in a sour voice, "So throw a little love their way."

He nodded and kissed her temple. Oh, he was definitely softening her up. That felt so nice. She had really missed him. No, no, no, focus, Anna, _focus_.

Just whose side was he on anyway?

There was no way she was letting Elsa out of this so easily. Anna had already ticked the 'frozen' box with a big 'been there, done that'. What else could Elsa do that would be worse than that?

An idea started trickling into her mind, and her anger started lifting, not because Kristoff was fiddling with one of her braided pigtails, but because she knew what to do.

"Don't get mad; get even." She whispered softly, sitting up in the hay. Could her solution really be this simple? "That's the expression, right?"

"Uh…I've never heard of it," Kristoff replied warily but Anna hardly heard him.

She wasn't sure how she was going to pull of her plan yet, but…that could wait. All that mattered was that Elsa, Arendelle's tall and slender, graceful and poised, calm, reserved and regal Queen, was _going down_.

Let's see how graceful she could really be…

Anna turned in Kristoff's arms and smiled at him. He looked nervous, but before he could try talk her out of whatever she had in mind for her sister, Anna leaned in and kissed him.

Revenge on Elsa could wait. Right now she had an amazing man in her arms that she hadn't seen in weeks and was madly in love with. She wasn't going to let him go in a hurry.

_Much_ later that night, Anna crept through the dark, deserted halls of the castle. She knew every passage way like the back of her hand, so she didn't really need the light shining in from the Northern Lights to guide her to her room.

Despite her conviction, Kristoff had almost persuaded her to give Elsa another chance. He had valid points, and seemed able to understand Elsa's actions better than Anna did. A few weeks had little chance combating the fears she had struggled against for thirteen years. He was convinced Anna needed to give Elsa a little more time to come to terms with everything that had happened.

But Anna didn't want to. Elsa might have thirteen years of fear to work through; Anna had thirteen years of anger. So it was easy for her to tap into that anger to formulate her plan.

_BANG_!

Anna jumped, and spun around in fright, her heart pounding. What was _that_?!

There was nothing that she could see hiding in the long furniture free carpeted hall.

Her ears, suddenly very alert, strained for any other noises. The castle often creaked and groaned, but this was definitely different.

She froze when she heard another noise. A faint…scuffling noise.

She knew she was breathing fast. Her heart was picking up speed.

"Is…uh…someone there?" Yeah, sure, Anna. If someone really was there, do you expect them to yell out 'I'm just around the corner!'?

The scuffling noise was getting closer – or maybe she was getting closer to it.

Then she saw it, from the corner of her eye, and a nervous giggle escaped her lips. It was a mouse, caught in a mouse trap.

_And it was still alive_! _Ew, ew, ew, EWWWW_!

Her heart went out to the little creature. She couldn't just leave it there.

"Hang on little buddy," she told it softly, and carefully, making sure her hands didn't touch it, she lifted the bar, and the mouse took off.

She picked up the trap. She had only ever seen them a handful of times in the past. The staff obviously collected them _before_ the royal family got up. She was mindlessly fiddling with it, lifting the spring loaded bar a fraction, when it slipped from her slight right handed grip and slammed down on her left thumb.

She cursed, and shook her thumb to alleviate the stinging.

But then an idea came to mind.

If there was one mousetrap out, there had to be others.

* * *

Anna had always assumed her sister was a light sleeper. She didn't know why she thought that. She herself was a very deep sleeper, so she assumed her sister would be the opposite. Of course, her memories of the past involved her jumping on said sister to wake her up.

The door handle of Elsa's room turned effortlessly, and only slight pressure revealed that her older sister's door _wasn't_ locked.

Anna frowned. In thirteen years, had she ever _tried_ to open the door before? She didn't think she had. It had always been a polite knock, a bit of begging, and in the beginning, a firm 'go away' and in the end, a silent response. What would have happened if she opened the door?

She shook those thoughts from her mind. The past was in the past. Right now, she needed to focus on being as quiet as…well, a mouse.

Fearful of any creaks, Anna opened the door only far enough for her to slip inside, and carefully closed it with a soft click.

She shivered involuntary. The room was _freezing_! Taking a slow, calming breath, Anna turned back toward the centre of the room, praying Elsa was asleep and not watching her.

Then she cocked her head, and fought back a snicker.

Her sister, so elegant and graceful when out and about, was sprawled across her bed on her stomach wearing the same clothes she had been wearing that day. She looked like she had just collapsed across the mattress after walking in the room and fallen asleep that way.

Anna felt a moment's sympathy for her sister, before she fought it down. She was here for revenge, and feeling sorry for her clearly overworked sister wasn't going to make her mission any easier. And besides, it wasn't 'revenge'. Elsa promised to spend more time with Anna. She promised to keep the door open –and she clearly hadn't locked it –_No! Focus, Anna, focus_! And she had promised to try and be more open, not so cold and aloof to everyone.

A light layer of snow covered both her and the mattress.

Clearly Elsa's powers were active regardless of whether she was awake or not. Anna idly wondered what Elsa was dreaming about, before pushing that thought away. She had a job to do.

Elsa wasn't snoring, but her breathing was deep and slow. Anna carefully crept closer to double check – yes, her sister really did have big feet, but, bummer, she still had her shoes and socks on.

Anna carefully set down her pile of traps and thought about what to do. And what else she_ could_ do to make her revenge or…maybe that word was a bit harsh. Anna quickly substituted it with 'lesson'. She was trying to teach Elsa a lesson after all, and she really didn't care if Elsa never spoke to her again after it. She had Kristoff, and Sven, and his family, and she could probably persuade Olaf to join them in their new life in the mountains. She _loved_ the outdoors.

She sighed…no, Olaf wouldn't leave Elsa. He was _part_ of her. He represented the side of Elsa that had been buried behind a thick layer of ice for thirteen years.

_Focus_, Anna, _focus_.

What did Elsa depend on, apart from being in control?

The closet revealed no inspiration…unless Anna _removed_ all her clothing. Definitely worth considering, but Elsa had so many clothes it would take several trips, which meant a higher chance of being caught. But she decided to keep that idea in mind, depending on the success of her plan. What kind of ice dress would Elsa come up with if pressed?

The fire place…looked like it hadn't had a fire burning in a very, very long time. Lighting a fire wouldn't accomplish anything. Just as removing the furniture wouldn't do anything, and it was too dark to be messing with Elsa's makeup.

Come on, Anna, think. There has to be _something_ – oh!

Her eyes focused on the clock on the bedside cabinet.

Elsa's life was dictated by her schedule, and her schedule depended on the time.

A grin crossed Anna's features as she carefully picked up the clock and examined the back of it. It was a simple design, and her grin widened as she altered the time from two o'clock to four o'clock. She made a mental note to change as many clocks in the castle as she could find.

Then she decided to set as many traps as she could around the bed _before_ tackling Elsa's shoes. That way, if she _did_ wake up, there was still a chance Elsa would stand on one. Only twice did she accidently catch her fingers, and it took all her self-control to not cry out in pain.

It took her fifteen minutes, and Elsa moved in her sleep three times, moaning softly but not waking, before she _finally_ managed to slip off the shoes and socks. Wow…Elsa's feet were way longer than Anna's. She fought off a sudden desire to tickle them.

This was about a lesson, after all, and boy was it going to be sweet.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally outside in the _warm_ corridor and Elsa's door carefully shut behind her.

Now for step two – the clocks. The pure mayhem her administrations would cause for the rest of the castle didn't even cross her mind.

An hour later, Anna leaned back in Elsa's high backed office chair – seriously, how could Elsa stand it? The cushion was soft, yes, but the back was way too straight and uncomfortable. But then again, Elsa didn't slouch.

Thankfully Elsa had been very thorough tidying up her desk before going to bed, so it was easy for Anna to find the little pocket watch her sister used for the time. Briefly she wondered why the old grandfather clock was removed.

Meh, it didn't matter.

Step one and two were complete.

If only she wasn't so tired! There had to be _something_ else she could do.

She yawned, and decided to walk around the castle for inspiration.

It was five thirty (real-time) by the time Anna finally slipped fully clothed into bed. She was going to try stay up to make sure no one interfered with the trap _outside_ Elsa's door, but…she was just so tired! She just…couldn't…keep her eyes…open…

* * *

Elsa groaned in protest as her mind decided it was time for her be awake. After years of the early starts her position required, it didn't matter if she had a morning free or not. Her body _always_ woke up at the same time each morning.

She rolled over onto her back and rubbed her eyes, one arm reaching for her clock, and squinted at the numbers. It was five past eight. She yawned, and returned the clock to it's stand. So early.

Wait.

_Eight o'clock_?!

She spun toward the clock and re-read the position of the hands. No, no, no! It couldn't be eight o'clock! She had a meeting with the Mayor of Little Spring, one of Arendelle's tiny villages scattered around the mountainous Kingdom at eight o'clock! She had _never_ been late for a meeting before! She lived by the motto 'you're on time if you're five minutes early; you're late if you're on time'.

_Why hadn't Kai tried to wake me?! Or maybe he had and I went back to sleep? _Elsa pushed herself up and launched off the side of the bed while these desperate panicked thoughts were running through her mind. _Nah, that couldn't be the case. No matter how tired I am, there was_-

_BANG_!

"_AIIIEEEEE_!"

* * *

Kai jumped as that very loud pained cry echoed throughout the castle.

What the heck?!

He pulled his bathrobe over his cotton pyjamas, slipped his feet into his slippers, and stepped out into the hall. His wife Gerda, similarly attired, was a step behind him.

The hallway, apart from the other curious staff poking their heads out of their rooms, was deserted of any other being.

The scream had definitely been female. And…if it wasn't any of the small staff, it had to be one of the girls. Anna or Elsa. Considering Anna was definitely the more vocal of the two sisters, and he had _never_ heard Elsa scream before, it had to be the younger one.

But what could possibly cause that kind of outburst this early in the morning? Anna usually didn't have anywhere to be. She couldn't be in any danger – the Royal Guard locked down the castle at night. Maybe she fell out of bed.

Unless it _was_ Elsa…

Nah. Couldn't be.

With that thought, he returned to his room to finish dressing.

"_ANNNNNAAAAA!_"

Oh. Maybe it had been Elsa after all.

* * *

Anna woke in an instant to that very loud, very unladylike, cry of pain, and the following thud, bangs, and crashes. She was on her feet stumbling around her room before her tired mind snapped into action.

_Elsa_! The mousetraps!

She collapsed back on her bed, burning her face in her pillow to muffle her laughter.

"_ANNNNNAAAAA!_"

Anna decided it had been a very good idea removing the inside door handle. By the time Elsa figured out a way to substitute it with ice or discovered the original handle on her vanity desk, she would be panicking too much about being late than getting revenge on her sister.

With that thought in mind, Anna rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

"That's the last, I think," said Gerda, carefully shutting the case to the tall, antique grandfather clock. "I still can't understand why all the clocks are out by two hours though."

Kai shrugged, and returned his personal pocket watch to it's pouch. But whatever he was going to say to his wife was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a very flustered, out of breath, panicked Queen Elsa. And his jaw dropped.

"Where's the Mayor?" At least that's what Kai thought she said. She had a mouthful of pins for her hair in her mouth, left hand holding the complex bun in place while her right hand, holding the handle of her oddly blue bristled brush, carefully pinned it in place.

She blinked, obviously puzzled by the stunned look Kai knew he was giving her, and pointed at the clock behind Gerda, "Kai, it's eight forty, and-" She broke off midsentence and frowned at the clock, her right hand removing the pins from her mouth, "_Six_ forty? Is that clock broken?"

"Uh…no, your majesty," Gerda managed to stammer out. "We…uh…the clocks had all been wound forward two hours."

"Two _hours_?" demanded Elsa.

"Uh, yes, ma'am."

Elsa took a deep breath, her body trembling, her fingers tightly folding around the hairbrush and pins, and she spoke in a very careful, very _neutral_ voice. "So…it's really only six forty?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am."

Elsa took another deep slow breath, and turned on the spot, "I'm going to kill her."

Once she was gone, Gerda turned to Kai, her eyes still wide open, "Was…was I seeing things…or…was her…"

"No…I saw it too." Kai weakly admitted.

"Oh," Gerda replied numbly.

* * *

Kristoff woke to the faraway sound of Anna desperately screaming, "Noooo! Elsa, please, _put me down_!"

Actually, it didn't sound _that_ faraway, but it clearly wasn't coming from in the stables. Beside him Sven looked up and grunted, asking what was going on.

"I don't know, buddy, but it doesn't sound good!" he told his companion, staggering down the stack of hay and settling his woollen hat over his messy blond locks. Once on solid ground, he ran as fast as he could in the direction of Anna's continuing protests, with Sven on his heels.

He passed several stable hands and yardsmen heading in the same direction, and came to a skidded stop in the garden courtyard.

There was a ring of servants and Guards alike, watching on in stunned silence, as their Queen, who had been carrying her kicking and screaming sister over her shoulder, now held her unflatteringly by the foot, head first down the well.

"I said I'm sorry!" Anna's voice echoed up the stone well.

Kristoff pushed through the ring of men to get a better look, noticing out the corner of his eye as Kai and Gerda rushed down the stone stairs to join the crowd.

Elsa lifted Anna up a little higher, with _one_ hand! "Sorry for what, Anna? Please, be specific."

In that instant, Kristoff decided he never, _ever_ wanted Queen Elsa angry at him. Her voice, still in that carefully pronounced lower decibel, sounded like the ice she could conjure. It was very neutral, completely devoid of any emotion, and…it had Kristoff wanting to run for the hills in pure terror. And from the way several of the rubbernecks backed up, clearly they were feeling the same way.

Maybe they should re-nickname her. Scrap Snow Queen, that sounded way too friendly. She should be called the Ice Queen.

But then he cocked his head. There was something _different_ about her…but what? Apart from the fact she was holding her sister over a well.

Anna squeaked, "I'm sorry I wound your clock forward two hours!"

Kristoff blinked in surprise. Is that all she did? What a lame idea of revenge.

"_And_?" The Queen asked, still in that calm, _conversational_, dispassionate voice.

Wait. Was it getting _colder_ out here?

"And I'm sorry I removed the inside door handle of your room!" cried a terrified Anna.

Involuntary, purely from the desire to help his loved one, Kristoff found his feet moving him _closer_ to Elsa. She noticed his movement, and looked at him. In that instant, he realised he was looking into the face of the most dangerous, beautiful woman he had ever met. Her face was as calm as her voice, but her piercing blue eyes seemed to see right through him and he felt like his insiders were starting to freeze. He squeaked most unmanly, and backpedalled. Anna could take care of herself...he hoped.

Elsa returned her attention to Anna, and shook the foot again, "_And_?"

Wait. There's more?

"I'm sorry I had a barrel of water leaning against your door so that the second you finally opened your door it would flood your room – wait, did it?" Anna's desperate voice turned to one of curiosity. "Or did you freeze it?"

"I froze it."

"Oh. Bummer. But it was a good idea."

Elsa sighed, "Anna…"

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry I dyed your hairbrush so it would streak your hair blue!"

Oh. That was it. That's what was different about her.

"You did _what_ to my hair?!" demanded Elsa in a panicked voice, _both_ hands going to her coiled bun. Clearly she hadn't been aware of that one.

Inside the well, Anna screamed all the way down to water level

"Aiiiieeeee!"

_Splash_.

Considering Elsa immediately sent down the bucket after her sister, it was obvious she hadn't actually meant to drop Anna.

She peered anxiously over the side of the well, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Anna's shaken yet _relieved_ voice echoed back up.

Then Elsa seemed to remember she had an audience, and clearly wasn't quite ready to forgive her sister. She straightened her shoulders, held her head high, turned on the spot and started to storm away.

"Elsa, wait! Please come back! I'm sorry I planted fifty-three mousetraps around the base of your bed!"


	5. The Prank War

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, advice and support.**

**So this chapter follows on from 'The Mousetrap' (with hopefully less errors – I guess I was laughing too hard to see them, sorry).**

**I struggled a lot with it and re-wrote it dozens of times trying to find the version I liked the best. This is the end result… (and even then, I'm not sure I did it justice). After a [insert colourful word here –preferably the four letter one starting with 's' and ending with 't'] week of work, my humour has been hard to find, but I'm already behind my deadline in posting this chapter, so, I'm sorry if it lets you down. The ending is a little vague, but that'll feature in another random chapter down the road…**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on Disney's Frozen or any of it's attributes. I'm still having fun in the magical land someone else's brilliance has created. And thanks to the wonderful internet for the prank inspirations – I've been to so many different sites I can't even remember where I found half of them, so a big, big thank you to whomever you evil people are.**

* * *

**The Prank War**

Word of the 'disagreement' between Queen Elsa and Princess Anna spread like wildfire throughout the Kingdom, leaving a divided population in it's wake. The elder, traditional folk frowned at such unseemly behaviour, and the younger decided to follow the example set by the ruling family (although, most parents did manage to intervene before older siblings actually _dropped_ younger siblings down the well).

It wasn't safe to set foot outside.

In the Royal Castle of Arendelle, a state of unease had fallen, with the staff and Royal Family in varying stages of paranoia and complacency.

The castle staff had a pool going to see which of the two sisters would officially win the battle, and if the castle would still be standing in the end. Kai personally bet on Elsa. She had gumption, and was, in his opinion, a better monarch than her father had been, and he had been one of Arendelle's finest, God bless his soul.

She was the Queen, and her job wasn't just about smiling and waving. It involved high-stakes politics and diplomacy, quick thinking, negotiating and peace keeping. He knew how devious she could be when pressed. It was all about the timing, and when she was ready, Anna wouldn't know what hit her.

Or maybe she simply couldn't be bothered. That was definitely possible, but for the sake of his investment, he looked forward to her retaliation.

* * *

"This is a very bad idea," whispered a terrified Kristoff to his vengeful girlfriend.

Anna ignored him. She needed to focus. After Elsa 'accidently' dropped her head first down the well after carrying her over the shoulder from her room, Anna had been keeping her cool, waiting for a reprimand or some other form of retaliation. She had been impressed by Elsa's 'dark side' – ("So _that's_ where Marshmallow got it from," exclaimed an alarmed Kristoff after he pulled her from the well). But...Elsa was avoiding her. Or at least, that was how it seemed. She knew for a fact Elsa was extremely angry about the blue streaks in her platinum blonde hair –courtesy of Gerda and Kai.

It seemed like she couldn't be bothered retaliating the way normal families did – Anna was well aware of the prank war going on throughout the Kingdom- and that annoyed Anna to no end.

_No_ _one_ dropped her head first down a well and got away with it.

She had no idea what kind of day Elsa had scheduled, and considering the little surprise she had arranged, she was fairly certain Elsa was going to be in a very bad mood when she discovered the prank. So her window of opportunity was potentially narrow, but she was going to take full advantage of it.

Sven grunted, and Kristoff moaned, "How did you talk us into this?"

Balanced across the back of the strong reindeer and supported at the other end by a struggling Kristoff was Elsa's tall bedroom door. Anna only partially helped support the surprising heavy wooden object, while she thought about the best place to hide it.

Where would Elsa look last? Maybe Anna should leave a trail of clues.

Hmmm…no, no time.

Kristoff groaned again, this time complaining about the weight, and Sven backed him up.

_Come on, Anna, think, think, think –_Oh!

"Take a left here, Sven, and go to the end of the hall."

* * *

Elsa was not in a good mood when the meeting came to an end. The Lord had been pleasant enough, his concerns valid, and solutions noted and agreed upon. They had even joked about her newly blue streaked hair (even though she was super sensitive about it). All in all, it had been a good meeting…if not for the chocolate covered tuna balls Kai had served them both.

She had nearly choked. She _hated_ tuna. It took all her self-control to swallow the offending flavours and not bring it back up. The Lord was thankfully blissfully unaware of her distress, and scoffed down several of the chocolates truffles. He either liked tuna, was being extra polite, or his side of the tray was perfectly normal.

Her love of chocolate wouldn't survive another disgusting ball of tuna, so she refrained from reaching across to his side.

When he was gone, Elsa reshuffled her schedule to allow herself a thirty minute break. She needed the safety and privacy of her room, and maybe a large bucket in case that tuna ball really did swim back up.

She knew it was Anna behind the 'joke'. Her palms were tingling with energy. She needed to let it go before she could regain any sense of control. She had accidently frozen her sister's heart once; she didn't want the second time to be on purpose.

In short, she needed her room, pronto.

Then she would find another well to drop Anna down.

The fact her room was _open_ never crossed her mind until her hand was reaching for the door to close it and found nothing.

She stared at the hinges blankly, unable to comprehend that her door was simply gone. She poked her head out in the corridor, nope, it hadn't opened outwards, and it wasn't leaning against the wall.

And it definitely wasn't in her room.

Then it clicked, and her eyebrows narrowed. Clearly the trip down the well hadn't made as big an impact on her dim-witted sister as she had hoped. The anger she had felt at Anna over her night-time ministrations didn't even come close to comparing with how she felt now.

If Anna wanted a war, Anna was going to get one.

_No_ _one_ sabotaged her chocolate and got away with it!

* * *

Anna was up early for a change. Sometimes that spontaneously happened, and once awake she was too hyped up about what the day might bring to go back to sleep. But there was something different about today. She wasn't sure if she really had just spontaneously awoken or if…what was that dreadful smell?

It smelt like…rotten milk. And it was coming from her bed!

Anna jumped out of the soft, warmth of her bed, and backpedalled across the room.

The smell was still there! Just as strong!

She darted across the room and opened the window, and anxiously waited until _finally_ the smell seemed to be easing.

Well, that was a lame prank, Elsa.

Oh well, time to move on! She had had another two am idea, and it involved a chicken in the ceiling…or maybe that was just her dream. Hmmm.

Never mind, time to get dressed and find Kristoff!

Five minutes later, fully dressed, Anna sprinted from the room, buzzing past a few maids doing their morning chores. She didn't notice them wrinkling their noses after her.

Despite Elsa and Kai's continuing protests, Anna loved sliding down the circular banister too much to even slightly consider their concerns. If she fell and died, at least she would go having a great time. And so, she took a running leap, grabbed the white pillar, effortless spun around it and onto the wooden rail, easily balancing and riding it all the way to the ground level.

She resisted the urge to attempt a somersault off the end – the bruises from the last attempt took about a month to heal. So it was a graceful glide through the air and a light touch down. As per her routine, she turned to the three suits of armour and bowed – _what the_?

The first three had been repositioned so that they were holding a while placard with a red painted number each. The first had a 'six', the second had a 'nine' and the last had an 'eight'.

She raised an eyebrow, thinking this was the lamest prank she had ever seen. What could Elsa possibly be trying to accomplish by 'scoring' her banister ride? And why now, three days after 'the well incident'?

After several seconds, she decided maybe it wasn't aimed at her but something else. What that could be, didn't matter.

She started to walk away, glancing back several times. They didn't move, and the numbers didn't change.

Gah, that number six was annoying. If it really was to judge her, and a quick glance showed Elsa wasn't around, then…maybe she could modify it a bit. It would serve Elsa right for thinking up such a lame idea of a joke – she was honestly disappointed with her sister. She had assumed Elsa had some sort of class and would be, if not _as_ talented as Anna, but moderately interesting.

She walked back up to the offending suit, took the placard, and turned it upside down, so now it read 'nine'. Then she started to return it to the gloved hands. The placard slipped through and fell to the ground.

She sighed, and looked down at it, her hands settling on her hips. Did she really have to bend down and pick it up? It was a stupid prank anyway.

The suit of armour clinked, and she jumped back in fright as it's hands moved to settle on it's hips, and it's helmet looked down at the card.

"What the heck…?" the words left her lips unbidden as she took a wary step back. Her heart lurched in her chest, and her eyes were as wide as saucers as all _three_ looked at her. The two others dropped their placards and defiantly settled their hands on their hips.

_Don't panic, Anna, don't panic._

The two on the outside turned toward the inner one, who turned it's helmet at both of them. Then they nodded and moved forward as one.

"AGHHHH!" Anna didn't stick around; she was gone in a blur of green and strawberry-blonde screaming in pure terror as the torsos of the three suits jumped after in in hot pursuit.

The third had a little trouble dismounting from it's legs and rolled across the ground, helmet coming off. A white snow head poked out of the oversized armour, and a storming snow cloud squeezed out of the helmet to shower the white head in flakes.

The snow creature shook his dazed head, wondering which way his two fellows and the quarry had gone, before shaking off the rest of his armour. Free from any constraints, he turned down the closest hallway and silently walked down it.

From the direction he went, screams followed.

_"OH MY SWEET FLYING FISH! What _is_ that_?!"

"_It's _ALIVE!"

* * *

"Anna, would you please come out?" pleaded Kristoff for the seventh time in the last three minutes in his softest, most coaxing voice.

The small pile of hay and blankets in the back of his sled shook.

He ran a hand through his messy locks, his nose crinkling as a whiff of that rotten milk smell drifted in his direction again – seriously, _where_ was it coming from?!

"Oh come on, I've been standing here since you found me and _I_ haven't seen whatever the heck you claimed was chasing you."

And Anna still refused to come out.

Kristoff sighed and put his hands on his hips, turning away from his sled frustrated. Then he saw it –his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. It couldn't be!

The snow creature might be an eighth the size of it's larger predecessor, but it had the same scary face and sharp ice claws and _there were two of them_! Two miniature Marshmallows! _Mini-Marshmallows_!

Next thing Kristoff knew, he was hiding under the hay next to Anna, "This is all your fault."

_"My_ fault?"

"You just had to prank the one person in the entire world with magical powers!"

* * *

Two hours later, after Kristoff had discovered and then convinced Anna that _she_ was the one who smelt like rotten milk, the two were sneaking back into the castle.

Elsa's Mini-Marshmallows were formidable, but without the height of the original Marshmallow, it was easy to conquer her fear. It may have taken awhile, but she blamed her terror on Post Traumatic Stress Disorder ("Shut up, Kristoff, it_ is_ a real thing!").

But despite that, it took several detours and a secret passage to avoid detection by the third oddly _pink_ shaded Mini-Marshmallow before they reached her room…or rather, what _should_ have been her room.

Anna paused outside the room – this was where her feet had taken her, but that wasn't her door. Maybe she had made a mistake and eww, that smell was getting worse! She needed to bath! Forget getting a spare set of clothes, she turned in the direction of the bath chambers.

And…what was going on?! That was _her_ door! She paused and looked down the corridor bewildered, "I don't understand. Did she swap doors or something?"

"Maybe you should open it and see," Kristoff helpfully suggested behind her. He had only been in this part of the castle once when Anna took him for a tour, and his admiration of Elsa's new ice door annoyed Anna to no end.

Inside…was the bath chamber. So that meant…Elsa swapped doors. Lame, lame, lame. But that didn't matter, right now she needed to bath, and if it had to be cold water, so be it.

She shooed away Kristoff and locked the door – there was _no_ way Elsa was going to steal her clothes.

An hour later, after she had scrubbed her skin red, she _still_ smelt like rotten milk. It just wouldn't go away! What had Elsa _done_?! And how long would it last?! It was her birthday celebration in four days! _And _it was Midsummer's Eve in three. Elsa promised a big town celebration…wait…Elsa wouldn't prank her at her own party, would she?

Anna honestly didn't know the answer to that question. She didn't know Elsa well enough to answer it, but she had a feeling she would, because _Anna_ would, and…they were siblings, so they had to have _something_ in common…right?

She sighed as she went out into the corridor. Kristoff was gone, but she still smelt so bad, she didn't want anyone near her.

Back at her room –or where her room _should_ be, Anna wearily opened the door and gasped. Where was her furniture?!

The room was empty…how could Elsa have moved it in a few hours?

She stepped inside and did a full circle, unable to comprehend how it was simply gone. And…why was her painting upside down on the wall.

Then she looked up.

Oh wait…there it is.

Frozen solid to the ceiling, it looked like how she pictured her room would look from above, but now it really was above.

She crossed her arms and huffed. Elsa's pranks weren't even funny!

Scary Mini-Marshmallows, swapping doors, 'rearranging' furniture and that awful persistent smell was _not_ funny!

But…gosh it was messing with her mind looking up at her furniture.

By the time dinner arrived Anna was in a foul mood. She hadn't found Elsa anywhere, and Kai refused to tell her. He claimed he didn't know, but how could that be? He _always_ knew where she was and what she was doing.

The meal wasn't all that glamorous, and the way the staff sniffed delicately when she turned up almost had her storming out. _Almost_.

Pumpkin soup followed by fish and vegetables. She eyed the odd red sauce one of the footmen placed on the table, "Uh, what's that?"

"It's a British product, your highness," the young man told her. "Mistress Thawn, our new cook, brought it here with her."

"We have a new cook?"

"Yes, your highness," he confirmed, reaching over to place it closer to her. "She's from London, and she claims this is becoming very popular."

"What is it?"

"It's called kěchap, and comes from the Malay States, which is somehow connected to the British Empire," he explained, handing her a spoon. "It's made from very ripe tomatoes, salt and vinegar. It has a surprising sweet yet tangy tomato flavour."

Well it certainly _sounded_ interesting, Anna decided. She took the spoon, moved the bowl so that she was holding it between her face and her dinner plate, and absently stirred while deciding whether or not to try it. Wait…what was that white lump?

That was all she had time for before the whole thing seemed to explode in her face in a volcano of red.

She jumped back, dumping the bowl on the table, and stumbling on the leg of her overturned chair in her desperation to get away, and falling into an ungraceful heap on the soft carpet, wiping at the cold burning liquid on her face with the sleeve of her dress.

The young man –and the other servants- cried out in alarm and distress. Someone grabbed her and a cloth swiped over her face. At least, that's what she thought it was and…she opened her eyes.

The young horrified footman had a red soiled cloth napkin in his hand, and he held it out to her.

_What the heck just happened_?!

She took the cloth with trembling fingers, and cleaned her face of the burning sauce.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the young man asked in a shaken voice.

"Uh…" She belatedly realised there was a crowd of anxious servants around her, and climbed to her slightly unsteady feet. Her dinner was covered in a foamy red sauce mess, and looked very unappealing.

And she still had no idea what happened. And from the expressions of the staff, they didn't either.

She wasn't entirely sure of the next ten minutes, but somehow she ended up a different part of the table with a new fish and vegetables meal in front of her. The disaster of her first meal had been cleaned up but the red stain remained.

_Good luck getting that out of the white tablecloth_, she thought.

The fish tasted okay, but it could do with a little salt. She absently reached for the salt dispenser and turned it over her meal, and- jumped back in fright as the lid popped off and salt flowed freely over her meal.

She put the now empty dispenser down and looked up at the face of the young footman. He looked close to tears, just how she felt.

"Uh…maybe just some toast will do. Have it sent to my room."

"Yes, your highness."

She was halfway to her room when she remembered all her furniture was stuck to the ceiling, but her feet still took her there. And…oh how she wanted her door back. This new orange patterned door just wasn't the same. She sighed and pushed the door open, crossing her fingers and praying Elsa had reversed her lame furniture prank. And…oh thank the good Lord, she had. Sort of. At least the bed was down, never mind anything else.

Her bed. Her beautiful soft bed. She patted the green blanket and pulled it back. Then she kicked off her shoes and climbed into her warm delightful bed fully clothed.

And – "Aiieee!"

She jumped from the bed as soon as the icy coldness seeped through the sheet and her few layers of clothing. She whipped back the linen and…found her mattress frozen solid.

Thanks a lot, Elsa.

* * *

By the time morning had come, Anna had made a decision. She really only had two options. One, concede defeat and surrender. Definitely _not_ an option. Or two, retaliate.

She was so tired that she was _beyond_ tired, and struggled to think. Her brain was blank and her eyes bleary. She hadn't slept at all. Or maybe she had, she wasn't sure. She did remember pulling all the blankets off her frozen bed to make a nest on the floor with, and she _thought_ she drifted off to sleep before she was shaken awake by the scariest looking clown she had ever seen.

She had screamed and rolled under her bed, pulling her blankets with her. The clown, if there really had been one, maybe she really _did_ dream it up, had vanished without a trace.

Anna _hated_ clowns, and she had been too terrified it would return to go to sleep. And the coolness from her frozen mattress and the awful smell had kept her awake and shivering.

She was so tired she could barely think straight.

With her closest still stuck to the ceiling, Anna had no choice but to leave her room wearing the same clothes from the day before.

But she had a plan. Find Kristoff, get some sleep with him standing guard, and figure out how to get back at Elsa –who _so_ wasn't funny! Mousetraps were funny! Mini-Marshmallows, and scary clowns were _not_ funny!

Three days later she was glad she had taken option two.

* * *

Anna sighed and shifted her legs into another position along the cold, stone floor, wiggling her toes to get feeling back. The floor was hard, and after three hours it wasn't getting any softer. What a way to start off her eighteenth birthday. The fingers of her right hand hurt, and her back was aching leaning against the hard wall.

The room she was in was lit by the Northern Lights, and not even their comforting presence made her feel better about her situation.

She looked over at the others, all in various dishevelled states scattered about the small barred room, before her gaze settled on the young woman comfortably curled up in pile of snow and ice sound asleep. A blue streaked platinum blonde head was only just visible.

It wasn't fair. If only Elsa's snow wasn't so cold, and if only Elsa wasn't in the worst state of them all, maybe she would have shared.

To say the Midsummer's Eve festival had got a little out of hand was an understatement, especially considering more than half the townsfolk – and the two members of the Royal Family – had been arrested. Anna seriously thought she and Elsa _couldn't_ be arrested, but Elsa had been so dazed she simply followed the pack, and Anna only followed to keep an eye on her. She never dreamed they'd _both_ end up in the cells. And besides, didn't the police sergeant know Elsa broke out of the castle cell she had had specifically built to hold her?

But then again, he obviously knew she wasn't quite up to the task of breaking out.

The prank war had continued up to the festival, with Anna failing to strike back at all, and Elsa scoring several more successes (how her older sister had persuaded Olaf to help her out was beyond Anna's understanding, and she did _not_ find the cream pie he shoved in her face amusing _at all_). Of course, both sisters had very different opinions of what constituted as a prank. Anna's were humorous, if not painful and a little (or a lot, depending on perspective) embarrassing, while Elsa's…were mostly mind tricks. And she was seriously messing with Anna's mind…or maybe it was the lack of sleep. She felt like she had only had about five hours sleep in the last fifty hours (how did that creepy clown keep finding her?!), so it was probably both.

At any rate, the festival celebrations started off well enough, and the traditional bonfire had been spectacular floating out in the middle of the harbour. She had gone around side by side with Elsa, trying most of the games while she looked on or spoke with her subjects. For the most part, they had both decided to put their current 'war' aside for the festivities.

But…Anna hadn't been able to resist an opportunity when it presented itself.

Elsa had been caught up talking to the Harbour Master, so Anna had moved on to the next stand which was a variety of fruit juice beverages. The old lady running the stall happily poured her two apple juices, and Anna noticed the man standing next to the table adding something from a silver flask to his drink.

So she had asked. And he had more than happily shared his 'spice' (also known as whiskey) despite the objections from the old lady (and several observers) running the stall, and Anna had 'innocently' handed that 'blended' drink to Elsa.

Thinking back on it, Anna found it curious that no one spoke up when they realised their Queen was about to unknowingly drink an alcoholic beverage. She guessed it was because Elsa actually _was_ of age whereas Anna was still under. Or maybe they were curious. Or scared of her. Probably all three.

Anyway, after two mouthfuls, Elsa was blinking rapidly and shaking her head as if trying to clear her vision and stumbling off balance. A random onlooker managed to catch her before she could completely fall to the ground, and Anna, once over her initial shock, managed to convince Elsa to drink the rest of her apple juice, because clearly she was a little dehydrated.

After that (and a few more spiced drinks, courtesy of the guy with the silver flask), it was probably the best Midsummer's Eve Anna had ever attended (despite the fact it was the _first_ festival she had attended – the ones before the gates were shut didn't count). It was just unfortunate that Elsa probably wouldn't _remember_ any of it.

By the time morning come –thankfully Kai and the Captain of Royal Guard had escorted the Queen and Princess back to their own rooms before the town (and fellow inmates) were awake- Anna and Elsa had come to an agreement.

The prank war would come to a conclusion on one condition. For the sake of the castle, staff and Kingdom, the two sisters would take turns doing an activity of the other's choosing together. No refusals, no backing out, no exceptions. And _no_ slamming doors anymore.

If Elsa hadn't been so under-the-weather, she probably wouldn't have agreed to it (actually, she definitely wouldn't have agreed to it), but Anna took full advantage of her condition to press her advantage. After this experience, she doubted she would ever see Elsa drunk again, so she had to make the most of it.

Elsa's handwriting was far from her usual neatly styled calligraphy, but mostly legible. With three signatures (Anna's, Elsa's, and their witness, Kai's), Kai flipped a coin to see who would go first.

Anna beamed and pumped her fist in victory, "Yes! Let's go camping!"

Elsa groaned and her forehead hit the desk top with a solid thump_._

* * *

**Author's note: So there we have it. A weak ending I think, but I'm hoping that when I get around to writing the Midsummer's Eve festival it'll give this chapter a little more. *sigh* - I really don't think this measured up to 'The Mousetrap', but oh well.**

**I did a lot of research for this chapter, and ketchup, bicarbonate of soda (mainly used as by fishermen as a preservative), and powder (dehydrated) milk were all products in use during the early 1800s.**

**The rotten milk smell is from the powder milk – place between mattress and bottom sheet. When the 'victim' sweats during the night, their sweat mixes with (by seeping through the bottom sheet) and 'activates' the milk, causing it to seep back to the victim and into their skin pores, resulting in a lingering rotten milk smell for several days despite constant showering. Something like that, anyway.**

**Again, a big thanks to the various 'household pranks' websites on the internet.**


	6. Fetch

**G'day!**

**I started this chapter before I even did 'Fishing', so figured I should finish it and add it to the collection. It's a little odd...**

**A big thanks for the reviews and support.**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on Disney's Frozen or any of it's attributes. I'm still having fun in the magical land someone else's brilliance has created. **

* * *

**Fetch**

It was an early late summer morning that the foursome departed from the Royal Castle of Arendelle. The sun was not yet visible, but it's light was slowly seeping over the majestic mountains. Early morning fog was lifting from the fjord, and many birds sang merrily in the crisp morning air.

Two of the party had way too much energy for such an early hour, and of the other two, one was stumbling along still half asleep, and the other was alert but subdued –clearly present and accounted for, but not there by choice.

The youngest female of the group had already acquired a large bunch of flowers by the time the stone trail started upward and out of the township, and she ran ahead delighted about the plans for the day, pulling a still drowsy Kristoff along by the hand.

Clad in the formal green uniform complete with white gloves and hat, Major Tag-a-long (as Princess Anna called him) sighed. He was honoured to have been chosen as the Princess's personal guard, but half wondered what he did wrong to be given this privilege. _Normal_ Princesses didn't do what his charge did, and he feared what Queen Elsa would do to him when she learned of Princess Anna's inevitable death.

The fourth member of the party, the other one with enough energy to rival Princess Anna, was Sven. He was delighted to be going into the mountains with his friends. While he loved being with Kristoff and ice harvesting, ever since they had 'picked up' Anna, life had been so much more fun. In his opinion, that is. He glanced back when he heard Tag-a-long sigh and grinned at the tall man, before trotting after the young couple.

By the time they reached 'the spot', high above the town with a beautiful view over the town and fjord, the sun was just appearing in the sky. Breakfast was nice –Sven got a whole carrot to himself, a rarity, and settled down in the warming sunlight for a small nap.

When he came to an hour or so later, the sun was very warm, and it was another bright blue sky day. He got up, shook his whole body, stretched and yawned, before turning to his companions.

Sven was very easy going, and he loved to play. So he really _hated_ it when Kristoff and Anna became too involved with each other to spare time with him. Kristoff had explained that ice harvesting was their time, and once the ice was sold and before they headed up again, that time was for him and Anna. Sven understood that, but it just wasn't fair. He didn't ask for much, just a few pats, a bit of tag or tug-o-war, a few rounds of fetch and he'd be a very happy reindeer.

His friend was leaning against the roots of a large pine tree with Anna nestled in his arms. They were talking about something and paying no attention to Sven or the embarrassed Major.

Perfect!

He trotted over to Kristoff's bag and nudged it, tipping the contents all over the ground. He pushed items out of the way with his nose until –ah ha! Found it! The old, well-used with many indented teeth marks white ball rolled free from under the coil of rope.

He eagerly sunk his teeth into it before heading over to the young couple and dropped the ball on the picnic mat, grunting his request.

They both looked at him, then at the ball he carefully nudged closer to him (why did his antler have to stick out so far forward when his head was bowed?), then at him again.

Surely they would figure it out, right? He knew humans were slow, but these two often played fetch with him, so it shouldn't be _that_ hard to work out.

Anna laughed, "You wanna play fetch, right?"

He nodded hopefully, pointedly looking at the ball then at her and then at the ball again.

She grinned, and moved to pick up the ball. Sven eagerly backed up, getting ready to receive the throw, when he noticed Kristoff had stopped Anna's hand.

"Sven, we talked about this, remember?"

Sven sighed, and told Kristoff he only wanted a few throws.

His friend shook his head, "That's what you said last time."

[One throw then, please, please, please], he asked in his best coaxing voice.

"I don't mind playing," Anna spoke up, looking between the two concerned, and reached for the ball again, but Kristoff held it out of reach.

"No, I'm sorry Anna, and Sven and I spoke about this," he told her softly but firmly, before returning his attention to Sven. The reindeer knew that look. It was the one Kristoff used when he was about to stop Sven's games short. "Sorry, buddy, but one throw, and that's it."

Sven grinned – that's what Kristoff _always_ said, and he usually ended up throwing the ball several more times if he kept bringing it back.

He backed up a few more steps, spread his front legs into a balanced ready stance, lowered his chest, and wagged his tail. The ball arced up in the air. Sven watch it until it began descending, and bolted after it. It was going to land in a shrub, so he picked up a bit more speed and leapt through the air, catching it firmly in his mouth.

Of course, _he_ landed in the shrub, but it was a soft landing. He didn't care that the little green bush was a bit flattened when he scrambled out of it, eagerly trotting back to Kristoff and Anna (who was clapping and praising him). She was so nice! He dropped the ball, and she reached for it despite the fact it was covered in saliva but Kristoff stopped her again.

He looked serious, "One throw, and that was it."

Sven sighed, and put on his best newborn calf look. It normally worked –it definitely was working on Anna, but Kristoff held firm.

"Aww, one more throw, please Kristoff?" asked Anna, reaching over him for the ball.

"But he'll just keep bringing it back," objected Kristoff weakly. He was no match for two pouting faces, and sighed. "Okay, okay, but that's it, alright?"

Two heads nodded at him, and Kristoff reluctantly handed the ball over to Anna. She didn't wait for Sven to get ready, and lobbed it into the air –higher and further than Kristoff's throw. He bolted after it, skilfully navigating around Tag-a-long and several shrubs. The ball hit the ground before he got to it, but he found it easily enough.

With it firmly in his teeth, he proudly returned to Anna and Kristoff and…oh. They were kissing. He didn't want to interrupt but…he just wanted to play. Kristoff could do both, right?

He nudged at Kristoff's side, easily dodging the distracted hand his best friend swatted at him.

Okay, so Kristoff didn't want to play. That was fine. There was always Tag-a-long. So he turned on the spot and dropped the ball at the Major's feet.

The man was a delicate shade of red, and had his back firmly toward the giggling, smooching pair. Clearly he didn't like it when they did that either. So, in Sven's thinking, it made sense for the two to play together.

The Major looked down at the ball, then at him, "I've told you before, reindeer. Not when I'm on watch."

Why did he always call him 'reindeer' instead of Sven?

Time for the newborn calf look. He sat down, tilted his head to the side, and waited…and waited…and waited.

Eventually the man sighed, "Okay, but one throw, and that's final."

Sven jumped to his feet in delight, backing up and getting into his eager ready stance. The ball went up, up, up, and…then he started his chase. It was the biggest throw yet, and oh no! It was going to –bummer! Sven skidded to a stop just in time and watched his ball fly over the side of the cliff face and bounce down the beaten steep track.

Normally when the thrower threw the ball too far, all he had to do was pretend he didn't know where it went so that _they_ would go looking for it. So he wandered back over to the Major.

"Look, reindeer, I'm sorry, but I can't help you find it."

No amount of the newborn calf look would change the man's mind. Stupid boring humans. Didn't they understand all he wanted to do was play? Why were they being so mean to him?

He sniffed the ground, desperately trying to get a scent for the ball, eyes darting back and forth over the rocky terrain until he reached the steep decline toward the rest of the village. He looked back in the direction of the Guard, then down the hill, back once more.

He sighed again. Clearly _he_ was going to have to go down there and find it. Stupid humans.

But then a bright thought crossed his mind. That was the main town down there! And the children _loved_ playing with him! Maybe if he found the ball, _someone_ would throw it for him!

It was by pure chance that he spotted the ball wedged between two posts in a white wooden fence – he was starting to think he would _never_ find it. And it took a bit of poking and prodding and accidental collateral damage to the fence to get the ball free.

Several random citizens did pat him as he went past, and some did throw the ball, but none of them expected him to retrieve it. And when he did, they shooed him on.

So it was with a heavy heart that he reached the edges of the main town square. He could see lots of children playing behind a large building, but a tall fence was in the way. He couldn't get to them!

What was he going to do now? Everyone was too busy for him.

Wait a moment! He knew that tall platinum blonde female! That was Anna's sister, Elsa! She _always_ gave him a pat – and her hands were so lovely and cold on his fur. It was the best feeling. Like a gentle touch of winter. He didn't understand how that was possible, but really, who cared? Maybe she would throw the ball for him.

With that in mind, he picked up the ball and bounded over to her, ignoring the shrieks of the hopeless people he passed. Seriously, what was so hard about throwing a ball from him to fetch?

The other humans she was with informed her he was coming, because he heard them speak and point in his direction before she turned his way.

She smiled and held out a hand, "Hello Sven."

He trotted forward a little faster, eagerly raising his muzzle into her hand, and oh…it didn't feel the same. It felt…like Kristoff's did during winter when he wore mittens. He opened his eyes and squinted at the hand on his nose. It was gloved.

This day was getting worse by the second.

But a pat was still a pat, and he didn't mind at all when she started scratching him behind the ear. He turned his head and leaned in.

"So, uh, where are Kristoff and Anna?"

He grunted, and nodded in the direction of the mountains above the town. She followed his gaze, "Up there, huh?"

He nodded again.

"Your majesty, shall I continue?" asked one of the men in the small group. Elsa nodded, and Sven tuned out what was being said since she was still gently patting his head. He closed his eyes and sat down, enjoying the silky glove sliding over his fur. It definitely didn't compare to her bare hand, but it felt better than any of Kristoff's mittens.

Then she stopped. He opened his eyes - No, no, no, she was going to walk away! He was enjoying her pat too much to remember to ask her to play fetch with him. He had to stop her, but how? Then he thought about how he usually kept Kristoff under control. Why not?

So he dropped the ball, jumped forward and snagged the bottom edge of her jacket in his teeth, digging his heels in to make her stop. He didn't count for her jacket being made of a lighter, softer material than Kristoff's sturdy winter vests.

_Riiiiip_.

Everyone instantly stopped still. The townsfolk gasped and raised their hands over their lips, Elsa twisted to look over her shoulder, and Sven grinned sheepishly, the torn off section of her blue jacket still between his teeth.

Her eyebrows shot up and she turned around fully in disbelief, "Sven…did you just…?"

Her voice trailed off as she reached for the offending material in his mouth, completely ignoring the fact it had his saliva all over it, and fingered the delicate material. Then she twisted, pulling on the garment and peering around to try get a glimpse of the back of her jacket.

He waited for the outburst, dropping his ears in submission. It had been an accident, honestly. What was wrong with today? Why was it being so mean to him?

Instead, Elsa sighed, and offhanded the torn section to one of the locals, before slipping the jacket off her shoulders, revealing the long sleeved, carefully styled dark blue shirt tucked into the lighter blue skirt waistband underneath.

"Oh, that's a bad rip, your majesty," one of the females said, stepping in for a closer look. "I'm not an expert seamstress, but a patch would look messy."

Sven decided he didn't want to wait for her to yell at him. He was having such a rotten day. So he got up off his rear, head down, and turned away.

He forgot how far his antlers extended forward when his nose was almost touching the ground.

_Riiiiip_.

He jumped in fright, and spun around, forgetting to check the 'safety circle' as Kristoff kept reminding him. His antler slammed into Elsa with enough force she squeaked and was knocked sideways onto the dirty path.

"You majesty!" the locals cried out in alarm, moving as one to make sure she was okay and help her up.

Sven moved to help too, but one of the men pushed him back, "That's enough of you, Reindeer. Go."

He tried to explain, but the man didn't understand him. Instead, he pushed Sven away harder. "Go, now!"

Sven sighed and backed away. He trotted a few steps away and, making sure it was safe, glanced back. Elsa was on her feet and brushing the dirt from her skirt, waving off help from the locals. She didn't look hurt, but she didn't look happy either.

Picking up his ball (which had thankfully rolled away from the humans), Sven slowly wandered all the way to the castle. He paid enough attention to his surrounds to make sure he didn't accidently hurt anyone, but apart from that, he didn't want to play anymore.

He had never felt so miserable and so alone.

Once in the castle grounds, he tried to find an out of the way spot under a cool tree to rest under, but the sun was too hot, and there was just too much noise. People were doing whatever it was they were doing – humans did weird things. Sven accepted that. He knew he had no chance on understanding why, so he didn't think about it.

The stable manager gave him some fresh hay, which was nice, but what he wouldn't give for a juicy carrot. A quick sniff around told him he would have to look elsewhere.

He had been in the castle before, and carefully trotted up the stone stair access from the garden courtyard. The door was open, and there were no humans present. Since there was no one to tell him he _couldn't_ go in, Sven carefully poked his head inside and looked both ways. The long carpeted hall was empty. So he stepped inside and sniffed deeply. Nope, no carrots nearby. But they had to _somewhere_.

Ten minutes later, not that he had much concept of time, Sven was very lost. He had taken several detours to avoid people, and the pink Mini-Marshmallow.

He sighed and turned down another corridor – wait a minute, what was that smell? He had no idea what it was but it certainly got his stomach rumbling in appreciation.

Sven immediately felt his spirits perking up, and he turned in the direction of the smell with a prance in his step, until-

"Aiieee! There's a reindeer!"

He jumped in fright and spun around at the shrill female voice, once again forgetting about his 'safety zone'. He winced when a glass vase and flowers flew through the air and shattered on the floor.

The tall skinny old woman who had first startled him stared at the mess horrified, and he grinned sheepishly. He grunted an apology but that seemed to remind her he was there.

She waved her hands at him, and he backed up nervously, "Out! Out! Shoo!"

But he just wanted to a carrot!

She didn't care, and after calling for reinforcements, Sven found himself outside once again and the door slammed shut behind him. He glared at it – but it still didn't open. Not even after he pawed at it and tried the handle.

The sky was clouding over, and getting darker. The bleakness fitted his mood completely.

His stomach grumbled – he could always go have some more fresh hay, but…that smell was on his mind. He had to know what it was and maybe sneak a helping.

So he slowly wandered around the castle walls, hiding behind bushes whenever he spotted a human.

He slipped a bit on the ice rink front courtyard but –yes! The front door was still open! His tail started wagging in anticipation.

Unfortunately he didn't get as far before the same few humans discovered him. They tried to herd him toward another exit, but he was determined to get his carrot this time, so he held his ground.

But he really didn't want to hurt anyone.

"What is the meaning of this?" a cool, neutral voice demanded.

The humans jumped and spun around, curtsying like mad. Sven blinked and turned his head.

Oh no, it was Elsa. And she did not look happy. At all.

His ears dropped, and he averted his gaze. Just his luck. He had to bump into _her_.

"Your majesty. This reindeer-"

"Sven."

"Uh, right. Sven, is uh, well, he's destroying the castle!"

Sven glared at the tall older woman – he was _not_!

Elsa sighed and handed her white gloves and blue jacket over to the short, plump woman, "Come on, Sven. Time to go outside." He nodded glumly and turned around, but her hand on his antler stopped him, "No, not that way. _This_ way."

He trotted down the stone steps, head still hanging low, tail slowly wagging from side to side.

"Sven?"

He stopped and looked back, putting on his best newborn calf look, with his eyes wide, head slightly tilted, and one ear dropped. It usually worked on Kristoff when he was in trouble.

And it seemed to work on Elsa too. "Oh, Sven, I'm not angry with you."

He perked up at that, and sat a little straighter, his tail thumping on the ground.

She sighed and walked forward, resting her hand on his nose, "You did manage to ruin my shirt and jacket but…I'm not hurt, so that's all that matters."

Oh wow, her hand felt so nice on his fur. He _loved_ it when she patted him. He nuzzled into her hand, slowly moving his head forward until she laughed, and patted him between the antlers, using _both_ hands.

Then he remembered he wanted to play. He opened his eyes, and stood, asking her to wait while he sped off in the direction of where he had left the ball.

Where had he left it?

He frantically searched the stables –nope, not there. Then he searched the trees in garden – nope. Bummer – where was it?!

There was a soft thud to his left and he looked in time to see his white ball rolling across the ground at him. He jumped to his feet and eagerly picked up the ball.

"Do you want to play, boy?"

He looked up at the voice – a young stable hand and nodded, completely missing the boy's invitation to play, before sprinting back to where he had left Elsa, praying to the carrot god that she was still there.

And…yes! She was. She had been talking to one of the old yardmen but was on her way back to the castle entrance.

He picked up speed and grunted loudly – she turned and raised an eyebrow as he skidded to a stop and dropped the ball, before looking up at her hopefully.

From the blank expression on her face he realised he had discovered yet another human who _didn't know how to play fetch_! She looked at the ball, then at him, then at the ball again.

He patiently waited her out – except for his tail, that is. He could feel it pounding the dirt. Surely it wouldn't be too hard to figure out the concept behind 'fetch'.

She sighed and raised an eyebrow, "You want me to throw it, right?"

Maybe she _did_ understand after all! He nodded, jumping to his feet, tail going crazy on his posterior.

_Come on. Throw it. Throw it! Throw it!_

Instead she sighed again and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sven, but I _really_ have-"

No! He had _finally_ found someone who knew what to do! She wasn't going to get out of it this easily! He grunted, and stood high, menacing his nasty looking _sharp_ antler. Since she'd already experience the sharpness twice that day…maybe it wasn't the best ploy, but _he wanted to play_!

That surprised her. She took a step back and blinked, warily eyeing his antler. "Uh…you do know the penalty for threatening the Queen, right?"

Threatening the what? What was she talking about? He still couldn't work out what that word 'queen' meant. Like 'princess'. Humans had such weird concepts.

He took one step back and nudged the ball at her, once again resorting to his newborn calf look. And waited…and waited…and waited…

Elsa groaned, and held up a finger, "Alright, fine, but _one_ throw only!"

She was going to throw it! He watched long enough to see her, very reluctantly, bending over to pick up the ball before bounding away into position. Satisfied he was far enough, he spread his front legs into a balanced ready stance, lowered his chest, and…wait. Why was the ball _blue_? What happened to his favourite _white_ one? What did she do to it?

He was so distracted that all he could do was watch the ball fly up into the air, land a few feet from his position, and roll to a stop directly at his feet.

"Hmmm…aren't you supposed to _catch_ it?"

He ignored her. There was a more pressing issue at hand. His ball was_ blue_! He put his nose closer and his eyes went wide – it felt _cool_! It was like…_ice_! He stuck out his tongue. Yes! It really was like ice!

But it was also stuck to his tongue. Why did that always happen?

Oh well, no matter. It was small, and easily fit between his teeth. Twisting his tongue to the side, he carefully put pressure on the blue ball, and heard the ice crack between his teeth. Wait –what was that hard thing between his teeth?

He spat it out. It was the white ball! Surrounded by bits of blue ice. He stared at it in amazement! Where had it come from? He licked up some of the ice and chewed it, just to make sure. It was lovely and cold in his mouth.

"Something wrong?"

He looked up from the ball to where Elsa was standing, safely out of harm's way of his antler, but close enough to check on him. She was worried about him. Someone was actually worried about him! His tail was going so fast.

He knew he had a goofy look on his face, especially when she cocked her head to the side looking, in his opinion, bewildered. Didn't she grow up with an animal friend? Anna treated him like _she_ had, and if these two were from the same litter, or parents, or whatever, shouldn't Elsa have been the same? Either way, it didn't matter. He had a human to play with! A human who was worried about him! A human who somehow covered his ball in _ice_. A human he could show all the wonderful delights of having an animal companion. A human – hold that, he needed to pee.

Where was the nearest bush?

A quick sniff….no, no, no good…maybe…that one over there…no…no good…oh! Over there! Perfect!

Phew…relief…

He went as fast as he could and bounded back around the bush – and he let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding when he saw Elsa was _still there_! She had her back to him, and gosh! Look at the rip in the back of her shirt! Did he do that? It was from left waist up to right shoulder.

Oh, she was going to kill him.

No…wait…she was playing with him! Clearly she didn't care too much about her shirt. But, on the safe side, he pawed the ground behind her, keeping his antlers well clear.

She turned, "Uh…all good?"

He nodded energetically, and pointed his nose at the ball near her feet.

She followed his gaze, "Right…well, one more throw only, okay. So you better catch it, or…do whatever you normally do." She bent over and Sven stared in amazement as a blue swirl of _something_ left her hand and surrounded the ball before she touched it. He barely even noticed her muttering under her breath, "You know you're talking to a reindeer right?"

The ball was _blue_! This was so amazing!

He darted forward to sniff the ball in her hand, and grinned up at her.

"Uh-huh. Right. Well…uh…are you ready?"

Again he nodded, eyes focused on the ball, as she carefully extended her arm behind her back and gently tossed it up into the air in an underhand throw.

He bolted forward the second it left her hand and –oh! Skidded to a stop when he realised it was one of those tricky little throws Kristoff sometimes gave him. He spun back…where did it go? He looked left, right, left, right, left, right –there it was!

Oh the ice was so tasty!

And…Elsa was still waiting! He quickly crunched down the ice, picked up the ball, and dropped it at her feet.

She blinked. "Oh. Right. Well…okay, one more, but that's it!"

Two hours later, Sven sighed in pure content. The fire was lovely and warm, and the rug he lay on before the fireplace was so soft. Outside the rain was bucketing down, and he half listened to the noise it was making against the glass windows, the crackle of the fire, and the scratching of Elsa's quill against parchment.

All in all, the day had turned out a real treat. Elsa threw the ball for him until it started raining, and then she let him come to her office, had someone light a fire and bring him a few carrots, and let him relax along the rug before the fire.

He yawned. This was much better than the stables or anywhere else Kristoff usually arranged for them to sleep at. Maybe tomorrow he could convince her to play tug-o-war with him.

With that bright thought on his mind, he drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Pinkie and the Brain

**Yo! S'up?**

**Once again, a big thanks for the reviews and support. I know the last chapter was a little random but...this **_**is**_** a series of (not so) one-shots depicting random days by random people, so…**

**This chapter went in a completely different direction to where it started, but it introduces a few players I might bring into the ball game sometime down the track. I hope it isn't boring...**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Frozen or any of it's attributes, and any similarities to real life people and situations is entirely unintentional. And the same goes for the television show, The Pinkie and the Brain.**

* * *

**The Pinkie and the Brain**

Olaf was easily the most sensitive snowman alive. The fact he was _alive_ was beside the point. Especially now that the citizens of Arendelle were not only _aware_ they had a living, breathing (no one could quite figure out how that was possible), walking snowman innocently exploring their kingdom with wide eyed enthusiasm, but had actually _seen_ him. _Seen_ him. And, in many cases, _hugged_ him.

Having a Queen with the ability to turn summer into the worst winter Arendelle had ever suffered wasn't the easiest concept to accept. When she unfroze it, many wondered why it took so long, until word spread that she had never known how. Her actions in running away when her powers were suddenly revealed _did_ work in her favour. It proved she cared a great deal about her subjects, and if isolation was the only way to protect them from herself, she was willing to do it.

Now, sometime down the track, and only rumours coming out of the castle about wayward power mishaps, life had once more settled down to how it had always been.

They rarely saw their Queen outside of the castle, which was fine by them. Not that they were scared of her, although, if pressed, many would admit they were still a _little_ scared of her – she had _magical_ powers, for Pete's sake! Running a kingdom, and keeping up with worldly ties, and whatnot, had to be time consuming, and a lot of pressure. And as their contacts in the castle reported, Queen Elsa was really doing an amazing job. So they were happy if she was happy doing whatever it was she needed to do to keep them all alive, safe, and well provided for.

The permanent unmeltable ice additions to the castle (especially the rink) were a nice touch. Children (and adults) of all ages skated away free hours, honing skills, trying new tricks. A group of teenage boys had started a new sport involving oddly shaped sticks (borrowed from shepherds) and a flat circular rock in which they competed in teams trying to score goals. Apparently it was an adaption of an overseas game called 'hockey' –which was usually played on solid ground with a small round ball, not skates and a small stone.

Those who couldn't afford skates (or weren't very good on them) played a similar game, but used shoes, their mothers' brooms, and a ball. It was definitely a comical game, and several teenage girls were slowly being persuaded to join in.

When those games started to get a bit rowdy (and random passer-by's felt their personal safety was in danger – not to mention the castle windows), Queen Elsa was forced to create a 'skating schedule'. The boys could have free range to play their weird sports Sunday _only_. Everyone else was well advised to steer clear. And she was not responsible for any injuries sustained in the use of her ice rink.

The Princess on the other hand was the complete opposite to what was widely becoming known as Arendelle's cool, calm, and collected Snow Queen. She was full of energy, very friendly, and such a sweet natured girl, the entire kingdom had become over-protective of her. And many eyes watched carefully whenever that ice harvester was with her.

Olaf sighed. The little snowman, for the first time in his life, didn't feel like his usual bubbly, happy self. And he didn't know why. Nor was he really sure what he was feeling, only that it wasn't normal.

His personal flurry was chugging away like normal, so he knew it wasn't temperature related. Could he even get sick? He didn't have lungs. Or internal organs of any sort. Except for his buttons, eyes, hair, stick arms, and carrot nose, he was complete snow. He had tried drinking water once – Elsa needed to remould his head after it started melting from the inside out. She had tactfully convinced him to avoid liquid water until she figured out how to stop him from melting.

He really liked Elsa. She was a very capable Queen, and completely dedicated to the people she served, but at the same time, she could be so clueless. The concept of interacting with people, particularly on a social setting, was often beyond her comprehension. She just didn't understand them, and she really didn't understand emotions. At all. People made her jumpy, and a jittery Elsa often had power related mishaps. Embarrassing for her, and amusing for the staff (once they got over their initial surprise, shock, fear).

He knew it was related to her thirteen year isolation, and his little non-existent in the physical sense heart went out to her. He remembered telling Anna 'I bet she's the nicest, warmest, gentlest person ever'. He wasn't far off the mark. She actually was all those things under the layers of control she had learned to employ – necessities of being a ruler, especially one whose magical abilities were so closely linked to her feelings.

Olaf hadn't seen Elsa in a week. She had been confined to her office –something to do with a frost incident involving all the paperwork on her desk (unfortunately not the first time, but _almost_ every other time she had managed to reverse the frost before it did any damage) which he had accidently caused.

It wasn't his fault he had caught her sound asleep at her desk, and how was he to know that whenever she woke in a panic or fright, _everything_ gets blanketed in snow and ice? Actually he did know, but he was so surprised to see her asleep that he forgot about what usually happened when she was disturbed.

This time the frost had been powerful enough to ruin everything on her desk.

And naturally, her desk had been piled high with financial documents relating to something called 'annual book keeping'. Heaven help anyone who went in there. She had made it clear she would not be held responsible, and whoever was foolish enough to bother her would be unfrozen next week. Only Anna had been brave enough to enter, and she'd come out only seconds later covered in ice and snow with a magical snowball chasing her down the hall until it found it's target –her face. Since then, no one had entered the study.

Anna, Kristoff and Sven (and chaperon) were off in the mountains somewhere doing who knew what, leaving Olaf with no one but the castle staff and three Mini-Marshmallows for company.

Personally, he didn't like the Mini-Marshmallows, and was very thankful they seemed to spend most of their time sleeping in Elsa's room. He knew several members of the castle staff had asked the Queen to get rid of them but she refused. Her defence was she couldn't take away life once it had been given. She made Olaf so proud – after all, if she consented to removing them, what would stop her from 'getting rid of' him if she was pressured enough?

So, the staff were slowly learning to live with two scary looking snowmen (the pink one simply wasn't scary because of her –formerly his- colour) and one overly friendly snowman.

Olaf sighed again as he trudged down another of the long castle corridors before turning to a window and peering outside. It truly was a beautiful day, but lately, whenever he went outside, he couldn't stop sneezing. And his eyes would _water_ – and the tears sometimes made melted indents in his face before the flurry could compensate.

He loved summer so much, but why was it affecting him so bad?

Being inside was boring, so maybe that was why he felt a little down. Maybe…maybe a nice warm hug was all he needed.

With that perky thought in mind, he retraced his steps looking for anyone to help him out.

Where was everyone?

The castle staff was slowly growing larger although Kai was yet to convince Elsa on why they needed to re-recruit. Having the gates open didn't change anything was her opinion. She didn't realise that most of the staff (and Anna) were eager to host balls and entertain once more.

Yet, one by one, week to week, a new face joined the staff.

Olaf wondered if Elsa had noticed that yet. She had only become aware of the new cook after a reaction to a new culinary dish. Since then, spice was off the menu.

Anyway, that didn't matter. There had to be someone _somewhere_ that could hug him.

Down one corridor and the next and up the stairs, then down several more hallways, back down the stairs, and –finally! A young girl in the dark green clothes of a housemaid with black hair and a freckled face. Definitely a newbie.

That cheered him up even more and he waved his hand in a very enthusiastic greeting. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like-"

"Aiiieeeee!"

Seriously, why did every human he encountered do that? What was so scary about a happy, talking, friendly snowman?

The young girl dropped her load of linen and bolted behind a nearby curtain. He raised an eyebrow as the whole thing started trembling, eyeing the rod it hung from. The last thing he wanted was for it to fall and bonk her on the head. An accident to a member of staff was brought to Elsa's attention, and that would alert her to Kai's unauthorised recruiting.

He ventured a little closer, and when her head peaked out for a second, he waved his hands again, smiling as brightly as he could, "Hi, you must be new here. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Two brown eyes went wide, and it wasn't until he was a few feet away that she spoke in a trembling voice, "You're…a snowman."

Humans. So original.

He nodded energetically, "And you're a person."

She blinked, and her eyebrows drew together thoughtfully, "Well, yes, but I'm alive."

"So am I," he told her, leaning to the side to peer at her better. "You can come out, if you want."

She thought about it for a moment, staring at him warily. When he made no move to do whatever she thought he was going to do, she stepped out from behind the curtain and kneeled beside him, a curious look on her face, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug, reaching out to gently touch her hand. She flinched a little, but when she realised it was just a hand made of wood, she relaxed. "You should ask Elsa. Queen Elsa, that is. She built me. And Marshmallow, but you _don't_ want to meet him. And you definitely don't want to throw a snowball at him. Trust me. Oh, and maybe you should be careful with the three Mini-Marshmallows. No one has thrown a snowball at them yet, but…"

Her eyes went wide again, "Mi-Mi-Mini-Marshmallows?"

He nodded again, "Yep. They mostly live in Elsa's room, but have been known to roam from time to time."

"Oh."

She looked so worried he decided to change the subject and squeezed her hand, "So what's your name?"

It seemed to take her a few seconds to comprehend his sentence, and when she did, she smiled, "I'm Heidi. This is my second day"

"And no one told you about me?"

She shrugged, "I came from Cudlee Creek. There was a rumour about you but I didn't believe it, and yesterday I was told so much stuff I hardly remember any of it."

He pointed at messy pile of formerly carefully folded linen in the middle of the hallway, "Where were you going?"

She told him, and then perked up, "You wouldn't happen to know where that is, would you? I mean, I was given a tour, but this place is so big. It's a castle, after all. I still can't believe I'm working in the Royal Castle!"

Fifteen minutes later, at her intended destination, Heidi hugged him, "Oh, thank you so much, Olaf."

He still didn't feel like his usual self, but he felt better than he had. In fact, he was so determined to find another human to hug, that he didn't notice the warning signs of danger before he was standing in the middle of it.

"RAGHHH!"

* * *

For the rest of the castle staff, the day had started much as most days did. Routine cleaning and daily preparations. In the perspective of Mistress Minnie Thawn, formerly of London and current Head Cook, the staff of the Royal Castle of Arendelle had no idea how unique their lives were. Maybe the older staff did, but the younger had no clue.

In her experience, coming from a line of work in service to some of Britain's finest noble families before her unorthodox marriage to a former officer in the Royal Navy and consequential relocation to Arendelle (she didn't realise her navy husband had no sense of direction until they were lost in the Artic Ocean), mornings were early, with the kitchen always preparing elaborate three course meals for the three main meals of the day, and a wide selection of biscuits and cakes, as well as cooking for the entire staff. The housemaids tidied up from the night before, and then tackled routine dusting duties. Once the lady's maids and valets reported their charges dressed, then the housemaids could clean the family rooms.

So it had come as a complete surprise to Minnie when she discovered neither the Princess nor Queen _had_ a lady's maid. And access to the Queen's room was only permitted on the first Tuesday of every month. Since the revelation of her magical abilities, that standing order hadn't changed. The housemaids didn't really have much to do, except the never ending dusting and cleaning.

As to meals, she was lucky if she managed to serve breakfast and dinner to the Queen. Kai had explained, after she expressed concerns, that Queen Elsa usually got so absorbed in her work she simple forgot to eat.

Princess Anna, on the other hand, seemed to have a bottomless pit. When she was home, that was. As did Kristoff, when he visited. But when both were away, there was really very little for the staff to do but clean, clean, and clean some more.

So it was in the midst of repairing the oven – no handyman was permitted near it- that a terrified little snowman raced into her kitchen.

"Mistress Thawn, please, you have to help me!"

Olaf was a concept she was still struggling to understand and accept. After she heard he had slammed a cream pie (did he realise how many hours of work went into cream full stop?!) into Princess Anna's face, his access to the kitchen and anything food related had been severely restricted. She did not buy his excuse that Queen Elsa had asked him to do it.

She was still in the process of asking him what he meant when the little snowman squeaked, jumped into the oven, his flurry barely squeezing in with him, and pulled the door shut.

"What's the – _Oh my sweet flying fish!_"

"RAGHHH!"

* * *

Gerda, head housekeeper of the Royal Castle of Arendelle, tentatively knocked on the tall cream door with green, blue and purple painted patterns and turned the gold inlaid handle. In her other hand, a silver covered tray was carefully balanced.

She cautiously surveyed as much of the main office as the small gap she had made by partially opening the door afforded her. From her vantage point, she didn't see any evidence of frost or snow. And yet, Elsa hadn't responded to her careful knock, which wasn't unusual, since most of time, especially when absorbed in her work, she often didn't hear it.

After a silent debate, Gerda decided to risk it. She may only be a servant, but since the death of the King and Queen, God rest their souls, she, Kai, and Simone, the tall head housemaid, had filled the role of parents as best they could where their stations permitted.

Normally Kai was the only one bold enough to challenge Elsa, but he had learned the hard way to take Elsa's power related threats seriously –she was adamant she didn't want to hurt anyone, but accidents often occurred when she was stressed and irritated- and refused to enter the office. After a week, Gerda had had enough. Elsa needed to eat, and then she needed to sleep. What good were Arendelle's finances if the brain processing it all was too tired to see any errors?

And yet, it took three deep, calming breaths, before Gerda had the courage to open the door wide enough for her to enter. Then she paused – the room was empty. And the desk neatly cleared. Which meant…maybe Elsa had gone to her bed without eating.

After another silent debate, Gerda decided to go to Elsa's room and make sure. If she was still awake, it would be best for her to eat something first.

And so, once again, she found herself tentatively taping on a white and blue patterned painted door, before carefully turning the sliver door handle and pushing the door open. Her gaze immediately fell on the young Queen, and a small fond smile spread across her lips.

Elsa looked like she had just collapsed across the bed and fallen asleep that way. And, now that she thought about it, Anna was right – she really _did_ have big feet.

The question now was whether or not Gerda should wake her. Just how long had she been asleep? Maybe Gerda should leave the tray on the bedside table. The room was already cooler than the rest of the house, so the warm soup wasn't going to stay that way for long. Not that Elsa ate or drank hot foods and liquids.

Unfortunately, before she could make up her mind, the decision was taken from her.

"RAGHHH!"

The silver tray tumbled from her hands to the floor in a noisy, messy clatter, as a frightened Gerda, with eyes as wide as saucers, ran from the room faster than she had run in years.

* * *

Simone was the eldest of the staff in the Royal Castle of Arendelle since the former head cook had retired a few months back after the pure happenchance recruitment of the very experienced in several cuisines and culinary knowledgeable Mistress Minnie Thawn. She had joined the staff as a young girl when the current Queen's grandfather was King. Her retirement was close at hand, but service was all she had known. The thought of having nothing to do but what she fancied frightened her, so she clung on to her role.

Besides, with Kai sneakily recruiting staff, she felt it was her duty to ensure they were properly trained before she withdrew. They were a little older than she had been when she first started, and two of them she wasn't yet sure of, but she was determined to make the most out of them. And they were slowly turning into decent young workers.

If Queen Elsa could be persuaded again to hold another castle function, Simone was confident, assuming Kai managed to get the staff back to an adequate level, the castle would be able to cater for all the Queen's guests. She had been horrified when first informed that the guests for the coronation had to find their own accommodation either in the town, or remain on their ships. What was the point of having a castle full of grand, lavish guest rooms if no one was allowed to stay in them?

Now that Arendelle, and the world, knew the Queen's darkest secret, Simone hoped to see at least one formal celebration before she retired. She had a passion for fashion, and loved sneaking glances at all the beautiful fine dresses the ladies wore. Unknown to most, she was the designer behind the Queen's coronation outfit.

She sighed as she wiped a finger over a mantle place and found dust. It was time she had The Talk, again, with her young housemaids about upholding the honour of Arendelle.

She was completely unprepared for three of them to charge past, screaming at the tops of their lungs. But before she could make them stop and berate them, she came face to face with what had caused such disruptive behaviour.

"RAGHH!"

Despite her age, Simone easily overtook the three terrified housemaids.

* * *

By carefully looking out the glass section of the oven door, Olaf knew when the coast was clear. He felt a little sorry for Mistress Thawn. She wasn't all that comfortable with him, so he could understand why she ran from the kitchen terrified. And yet, it took him a significantly long time to work up the courage to open the oven door and climb out. If anyone had been watching, they would have said he fell out in a few pieces, but Olaf was somewhat used to reassembling his body at least eleven times a day. And that was on the uneventful days.

Now, as he carefully navigated the corridors hopefully heading to safety, Olaf just managed to duck out of view as Simone, Heidi, Annalise and Birgitta charged past. He knew what was chasing them, and quickly retreated – madly grabbing one foot as it separated from his body and hopped toward danger and reattached it to his bottom snowball.

Clearly it wasn't safe in the castle. His heart went out to the terrorised staff, but they were solid, and not in any real danger. He was made of several pieces, and in serious danger of being pulled apart.

In the end, it took several detours and secret passages before Olaf saw the sunny outside world through the open main doors.

Unfortunately, the four terrified housemaids, who had been joined by Gerda and Mistress Thawn, buzzed passed him. He watched them slip and slid across the ice before spinning his head around.

Oh no, they were coming.

"RAGHHHH!"

His feet took off across the ice, gracefully sliding across the slippery surface, while he watched the two white Mini-Marshmallows jump down the stairs after him. They had their arms above their heads, menacing their sharp looking ice claws, and their jaws were wide with jagged snow teeth showing.

They really looked like their larger predecessor as it chased him, Anna and Kristoff down the mountain, and-

_Wham!_

Elsa always cautioned him to look where he was going since she often had to rebuild separated sections of his body. She wasn't sure how to make his flurry capable of splitting when his body separated, although she had tried several times. But there was always so much to see, that he often forgot her warning.

The rock that took his head off effortlessly careened through his snow from one side to the other and continued across the rink where it came to a stop indented into one of the ice adornments to the brick wall. From his vantage point, the world spun around and around so fast that by the time his head slid to a stop at the base of the fountain, Olaf was feeling queasy and very dizzy.

He blinked rapidly several times, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, when his head was lifted high into the air. It was a weird feeling having his head floating, and even weirder when he realised it wasn't his own stick hands that had down the lifting.

He looked left and right as best he could –to the left there wasn't much to see but a few guards high up on the wall, and to the right…oh, that explained it. Sunday afternoon. Ice hockey.

He watched one of the players zip across the ice to retrieve the stone.

What he didn't understand, was why his head was floating.

Until he heard the trademark war cry.

"RAGHHH!"

To his non-existent ears, it had a feminine touch. Wherever his body was, he felt his heart sink. It would be a miracle if he survived this, and he tried to look down to confirm what he was hearing. Since he could see the two white Mini-Marshmallows running through the gates –both casting an anxious look over their shoulders- Olaf knew, despite his inability to confirm this, that Pinkie, Anna's nickname for the pink Mini-Marshmallow, had him.

And from the way she was waving his head about as she chased down her white fellows, he got the distinct impression she was going to throw him at them, which was a very bad idea. His body usually retained it's shape when separated and after falls (at least, when the temperature was low enough), but he wasn't happy about the prospect of being _used_ as a snowball.

So he tried, unsuccessfully, to talk her out of it as they ran through the main gates, along the stone bridge, and into the crowded main square of the township. The random stunned citizens had made a wide path, and watched on with startled expressions as the six castle workers, headless snowman with small flurry overhead (thank goodness Elsa's last attempt had actually worked!), and white Mini-Marshmallows raced through the square, eventually followed by Pinkie and Olaf's head.

He shouted a greeting to the people he had time to recognise, and tried to reassure several of the kids that everything was okay, Pinkie was just having some fun –which she tried to negate with a very loud "_Not!_"

As they sprinted down various alleys, sometimes doing complete block circles, Olaf kept trying to reason with his captive, "If you want revenge, this isn't the way to do it –Hi, Mister Ivan! He's a nice man, did you know? His family has been blacksmiths for generations – oh look, there goes his kids! Anyway, what did the Whites do to you to get you like this?"

She rambled something that he didn't understand – big Marshmallow had spoken so clearly, what was wrong with his minis? So he took a hazardous guess, thinking out loud as he tried to duck under a low table – he felt his hair scraping the underside wood, and asked her to be careful. If anything, that made her raise his head higher. Women.

"So…uh…are the Whites mean to you?" Was that a no? He frowned, and shouted another greeting as they passed the baker. "Okay…so…if they haven't done anything, then…Hello Rasmus! Have you seen my body?" The startled stocky middle age assistant Harbour Master pointed to the left, and Pinkie skidded around the corner in that direction. "Thanks!"

He shouted several more greetings, and asked her several more questions which, if anything, irritated her. His head was in danger of being damaged by random objects – she pointedly moved him closer when they passed solid, unmoveable items. Although, asking random citizens if they had seen the other Mini-Marshmallows pass by did seem to be working in his favour.

"You know, we haven't spent much time together, but I'm a nice snowman. I like all things summer, and warm hugs, and – gosh! That's it, isn't it?!" The sudden revelation hit him so hard his head hurt. "I get it! You want revenge on the Whites, because when Elsa made you, she wanted revenge on her sister. So since they're kind of like your brothers, _that's_ why you're after them!"

She mumbled something sarcastically, and he figured she must have said "Finally, figured it out, did you?"

Knowing why she was after them still didn't make him feel any better about his current predicament, but he was slowly starting to enjoy the ride. So _this_ was what it felt like to be tall –well, _taller_. And she could certainly move faster than he could – the wind felt nice blowing through his hair.

They had completely lost sight of their quarry, but –

"_Aaachooo!_" The sudden, unexpected sneeze caught them both by surprise, and his nose shot several metres ahead of them and rolled across the stone pavers. The force of the sneeze knocked Pinkie backward and off balance, and Olaf rolled free from her hands…toward a puddle of water.

"Ahhh! Pinkie! Help! _Please!"_

The puddle got closer and closer – he shut his eyes. He was about to melt – he knew what water did now. Maybe Elsa would be able to save him…if she had to make a new head, would he remember his life, or would he be a new snowman named Olaf? With his eyes squeezed shut –his only defence- he didn't realise just how close he came to being a melted snowhead when Pinkie grabbed him.

Only the unusual feeling of floating, and her garbled speech prompted him to open his eyes. She had him at her level, and her face looked concerned as she rambled off something.

Taking that to be a question about his wellbeing, he sighed in relief, thanking her profusely. His gratitude deepened when she carried him to where his carrot had shot off and repositioned it on his face.

"You know, Elsa gave me several pointers on the whole revenge thing. Help me find my body, and I'll help you get one up on the Whites."

One week later, Elsa found a trembling blue and green Mini-Marshmallow hiding under her desk.

* * *

**Author's note: Ice hockey was a new concept on the field version around the 1800s. As to field hockey, variations of 'stick and ball games' have been around for centuries, with the first recorded reference of the term 'hockey' in 1363. Broomball, the other ice sport with the players in shoes, I'm not so sure about but I figured, why not?**

**Again, I hope it wasn't boring. It started off in a different direction, but for some reason, the idea of Olaf and Pinkie being buddies appealed to me.**


	8. The Heir and the Spare

**Hey everyone :)**

_**Author's Edit: Spelling, grammar, missing words, minor errors...**_

**First off: Thanks for the reviews and support everyone. I really appreciate feedback, and I'm happy **_**someone**_** gets my wacky humour.**

**Secondly: Be warned, this chapter isn't my usual 'light hearted funness'. It's a ****little serious,**** even for me. I was going to release it as a standalone story but then I decided I might be able to get something out of it later down the track. I'm not sure what though… Anyway, better posted than sitting in my computer's hard drive collecting dust. :)**

**And last but not least, a big apology for any spelling and grammar errors. They keep slipping in! (And also, things **_**are**_** spelt a little differently in Australia).**

**Disclaimer: I still have no claim on Disney's Frozen. I'm just obsessed with the best Disney movie that has been released in a very, very long time.**

* * *

**The Heir and the Spare**

Some days, Elsa eyes seemed bluer. The Queen supposed it was because of her winter powers. Once upon a time those eyes had been full of spirit and mischief. Now the vulnerability in those bright blue eyes pulled at the Queen's heart strings.

Her beautiful daughter, every bit the image of a proper lady, a true Princess and heir, curtseyed and bowed her head as her parents came down the main stairs. She had been surprised to see her out in the open, so to speak. Normally Elsa was only ever found in her room or in the King's office.

"Do you have to go?"

Elsa wasn't ready for this, despite her husband's belief that she was. He had had the misfortune to inherit the throne at the age of twenty nine, and in that moment, he realised just how unprepared he had been. So he was determined to do things different with the upbringing of _his _heir. He was going to keep testing her, from the moment she turned eighteen, by having her rule by proxy while the King and Queen were away. For the sake of confidence.

The Queen thought it was a good plan, as accidents _did_ happen to monarchs, and had Elsa been born 'normal', she wouldn't be so concerned. Ever since the separation, her eldest baby girl had become withdrawn and dependent on her father's strength and guidance.

Despite having learned to project confidence and control, the Queen knew that deep inside, her little girl was as far from confident as one could be, and it was all because of those powers. She had personally gone through her husband's family history (and her own) and found no other reported 'sorceresses'. It didn't make sense.

The trolls had spoken of fear destroying her. At the time, they had all taken that to mean other people's fear would kill her. But over time, the Queen had come to the realisation that perhaps it was _Elsa_'s fear that would destroy her. Unfortunately Elsa would not listen to her. She was determined to protect everyone from herself, and spent every waking hour learning how to control and conceal her emotions.

She just didn't realise how expressive her big blue eyes could be.

Like now.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," her husband said in that soft, patient voice he often used with their troubled eldest daughter. Sometimes the Queen had felt jealous of their unique bond – ever since Elsa started refusing any form of contact with, well, anyone, the bond between mother and daughter started to go downhill. With the dismissal of most of the staff, the Queen had taken a more active role in the education of her daughters. While Anna had other tutors, Elsa was one on one with both her mother and father.

Unable to rebel, as Anna often did, for risk of unleashing her powers, Elsa was submissive to everything she was taught. She was very studious, with a very keen, sharp, quick intellect and had a natural flair for diplomacy and politics. As to the proper etiquette and protocols befitting a young Princess and future Queen, Elsa had them mastered by age fourteen. The Queen was so proud of her.

If only dancing was out of the question – how many Princesses were there that not only _couldn't_ dance, but _refused_ to? Anna was such a beautiful dancer, and she didn't have Elsa's natural flowing gracefulness.

Elsa looked like she didn't believe her father, but she wasn't going to argue. Especially not in front of the household staff. If her father said she would be fine, then Elsa would do everything she could to not disappoint him. She just needed to have the confidence she flawlessly projected around other people.

She really was ready, the Queen supposed. She had been helping her father run the kingdom for the last three years. Her judgement and decisions were sound. And she was undefeated in chess, which had to count for something, right?

Her husband moved, his hands reaching out as they often did for her shoulders, but pausing mid-motion. Elsa's eyes warily watched them, and she took an instinctive step backward, once again tearing at her mother's heart strings.

Oh what she wouldn't give to take her beautiful young woman of a daughter in her arms and hold her tight. To kiss her hair and tell her everything really would be alright.

Her husband sighed, and lowered his arms and voice so that only his wife and daughter could hear, "Remember, don't let them in. Don't let them see. Just…be the good girl you always have to be."

Well, that was a new one. The Queen had _never_ heard her husband say that to their daughter. About her, yes, to her, no.

Later that night on the gently rocking boat, the Queen rolled over in bed to prop up on one elbow to look down at her husband, "We're doing the right thing, aren't we?"

"She needs to do this, my love," he said, reaching up to stroke her long brown hair. His brown eyes were sad but determined, "Once she proves to herself she can do it…that'll make all the difference in the world. And Kai will be right there with her to help. I _know_ she can do it."

* * *

Four weeks later:

Kai frowned at the folded parchment bearing the official seal of the Kingdom of Corona that one of the Harbour Master's yeomen had just delivered to him. Like the two Princesses, the household staff, and the Kingdom, he was worried about the King and Queen's delay. Being so close to the Arctic Circle, it was rare for any ship to be becalmed for more than two days. They should have been back by now.

Unless they had decided to stay longer in Corona? It was possible. Maybe that was the intention all along. After all, the King _was_ testing Princess Elsa's readiness and abilities to rule the Kingdom. Perhaps he had decided it wasn't a fair test if she knew when it would end.

Personally, Kai had been against his King's decision to let his eighteen year old girl take the reins, so to speak, for a while. He was one of the rare few members of the staff who knew about her 'secret'. After the 'accident' involving Princess Anna, he had watched the carefree, vibrant, vivacious young girl withdraw so far into herself she was _nothing_ like the child she had started life as. Now she was cold, reserved and aloof. She was so scared of hurting someone with her powers she jumped at her own shadow, and Kai's heart went out to her, especially when the King announced his little test. But every now and then, a snippet of her playful side would appear –before she quickly stifled it.

She had surprised him, he would freely admit, and he often did to his wife Gerda. In fact, he was certain she had surprised herself. She had the potential to be one of Arendelle's finest rulers, but he prayed that day would be a long time in coming.

The burden of constantly needing to be in control of her feelings and powers was heavy enough. He wasn't sure she had the strength to run the Kingdom as well.

He found her, like usual, in her father's office, carefully examining Weselton's latest trade proposal. Several reports from the Mayors of Arendelle's few towns were scattered over the desk. She was very thorough, he would give her that. The needs of her people were always put first, regardless of the benefits exploiting them might bring to the Kingdom as a whole.

She glanced up at him when he entered, and a small half smile crossed her lips when she noticed he was pointedly frowning at the silver tray containing her untouched breakfast located at the very corner of the desk.

Elsa was the only person he had ever met that got so absorbed in her work she simply forgot to eat. Not eating didn't seem to slow her down, but he worried about her health, and, having got to know her a little better in the last four weeks, often remarked on that nasty habit of hers.

He sighed, "Princess, do we need to have this discussion _again_?"

She gave him a sheepish look and accepted the letter he held out to her, breaking the seal without looking closely at it, "Maybe once more wouldn't hurt."

Almost instantly he knew it wasn't good news, and it took him a long time to realise just _how_ he came to that conclusion. Outwardly her composure didn't change, as she read the letter to it's entirety. Okay, so the room was suddenly a lot colder. That often happened, but at least it didn't start _snowing_ this time.

It was her eyes. There was something in them that caused his insides to freeze in sudden dread.

Elsa put the letter down carefully, as if it were a delicate piece of artwork, and took a deep, steadying breath. She let it out just as slowly and followed it by two more equally deep breaths. Then she stood and paced to the large window behind her desk, her arms wrapped tightly across the front of her body with her gloved hands hugging her sides.

Fighting for control.

Kai knew it would unwise to push her for information that he knew must be bad but he had to know. He forced his own deep breath past the constricting lump in his throat and reached over the desk to pick up the letter.

A strangled cry escaped his throat before he could hold it back. The words were right in front of him, but he had to read them three times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There, in the Queen of Corona's careful script, was the sentence that stopped his heart from beating.

They hadn't made it.

The King and Queen never reached Corona.

If they had made it to any other port between Arendelle and Corona, word would have been received by now.

They were lost.

* * *

Anna was up early for a change. Sometimes that spontaneously happened. She wasn't sure why, since she was usually late to go to bed. Being only fourteen, and the middle of the week, she knew she only had two hours freedom before her tutors came looking for her. She was so over being reminded it was unladylike to sleep in. Just as the constant reminders of sliding across the parlour and down the circular staircase banister was 'not the proper behaviour of a Princess' were getting on her nerves.

She couldn't wait for her parents to get home. Why was it taking so long? And why did they have to go in the first place? _Elsa_ should have been the one to go, not the King and Queen. It was her responsibility as first in line. It was only a wedding they were going to after all, nothing serious.

Anna sighed. It was too early to be angry at Elsa.

She had two hours of freedom after all. She didn't want to waste it. Where could she go that would take the longest time to find her?

She was up and dressed in five minutes flat. It took a little bit of stealth but she managed to get outside undetected by the meagre staff.

It was another overcast autumn day, the sun hidden by clouds threatening to rain. Or snow. Winter wasn't _that_ far away. Maybe this would be the year she finally convinced Elsa to build a snowman with her.

With that bright thought in mind, Anna's feet took her to the stables. Her white horse spotted her and trotted over for a pat before returning to the fresh hay he had been eating from. She let him go and wandered further into the large brown wooden building looking for the mare Heidi.

She patted the horses she passed, until finally, _there_ she was. The mare she was looking for was also enjoying a fresh pile of hay.

"Two weeks, your highness."

Anna jumped, and the old stable master apologised profusely for startling her. She liked old stable master. He had spent his whole life looking after the castle stables, working up from a simple yardman to the position he held now. He was in his late seventies, missing at least half of his teeth, and only a thin layer of white hair around the sides of his head – hidden by the hat he only took off for her.

He nodded at the pregnant mare, "That's my bet, ma'am. Two weeks."

He let her give the young mare a pat before taking her for a tour of the stables, despite her last visit was little over a week ago.

An hour later she was sneaking her horse a second carrot when Kai found her, which was odd, since he rarely had anything to do with her.

Hiding the half eaten carrot behind her back, she beamed up at the very large man, "Good morning, Kai-" she cringed as her horse loudly bit off a chunk of the carrot. "Uh, how are you today?"

He half smiled at her, but his expression looked forced. Was his eyes red rimmed? Like he had been crying? He was her father's unflappable advisor and castle butler. She had never seen him look so unsettled – not even after the bicycle incident involving the suits of armour.

"Princess Elsa wishes to see you."

Anna blinked. Whatever she expected him to say, it certainly wasn't _that_. "_Elsa_ wants to see me?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Well, that's a first," she muttered under her breath. She cleared her throat, "Uh, when?"

"Now."

"Now?" She knew she sounded surprised. She couldn't help it. Let's face it; she could count the number of times Elsa had wanted to see her in the past ten years with one finger. And that finger was today.

"Now." He repeated firmly.

Kai escorted her all the way to her father's office. His silence was unnerving. Normally he would ask her questions about her day, and answer almost anything she asked of him. All of which heightened the uneasy feeling deep inside her that something was wrong.

The door to the office was open. Another rarity- Elsa lived behind closed doors.

Something was definitely wrong.

She stepped inside, jumping involuntary as the door clicked shut behind her, and gazed about the room. It was unchanged from the last time she had been in it, except Elsa stood behind the desk where her father normally stood.

Straight backed, head high, not a hair out of place. Calm, reserved and regal. Yep, that was her sister.

Anna took a nervous step closer to the desk. When was the last time she had spoken to her sister? Scrap that, when was the last time she had even _seen_ her sister? What did she say to her? And was it just her, or was the room unusually cold? Maybe she was more nervous than she thought.

"You…uh…wanted to see me?"

Elsa nodded, but still she did not smile. Her face, cold, closed off, calculating…yet so beautiful. She didn't speak. Instead, she held out a letter.

Weirder and weirder. Anna slowly took the required number of steps forward to take the letter from her sister's hands, and back peddled twice as fast. She glanced at the intended recipient. Her mother. Her eyes sought out Elsa's. They were the same shape and size, but sometimes Elsa's eyes seemed bluer…and colder. Like today. "This is for Mama."

Elsa nodded, but _still didn't say anything_.

Clearly she was expected to read a personal letter addressed to their mother. And just why had Elsa opened it in the first place? Their parents weren't _that_ overdue. She sighed, and flopped down onto one of the guest chairs in the spacious room.

She was only three lines in when her heart stopped.

"…_the ceremony was beautiful. I wish you had been there, but I know how things suddenly crop up that change all plans. I am a Queen too, after all. If you sent word, it must have been lost. We have been informed of a strong hurricane in your area of the world two weeks past. My husband and I offer the assistance of Corona in any rebuilding efforts that you may require…_"

Anna stopped reading, her eyes desperately seeking out her sister. Elsa hadn't moved. Her expression hadn't faltered.

"What does this mean?"

For the first time in months, Elsa finally spoke to her. "It means…they didn't make it."

The words were said so cold, so _sterile_, as if she was discussing the weather. Her stomach felt as though it had been punched with a cold fist, and her breath caught in her throat. Her parents…_dead_? Such a thing was not possible.

The letter was a crumpled ball of parchment in her hand.

"You're lying!" she bellowed across the room. Okay, so not the most Princessy thing to do, but Elsa's lack of affliction by the news their parents might be dead was the final straw. The ball of parchment sailed across the room, bouncing on the desk and rolling onto the floor.

"Anna-"

"This is all your fault! _You_ should have been the one to go, not them! I HATE YOU!"

And she ran from the room with no real memory of where she was going or how she got there. She felt so cold inside…so empty. Her parents couldn't be dead, they just couldn't.

It was late at night by the time Gerda eventually found her, curled up and out of tears, underneath the vanity desk in her mother's room.

The usually cheerful plump head housekeeper coaxed her out from under the desk, prepared her a warm bath, and brought her a bowl of hot soup before tucking her into bed.

* * *

The next few days passed by all but unnoticed by the young Princess. The black mourning clothes she wore were a constant reminder that the two people who brought happiness and meaning to her life were gone.

Now she had no one. No one but Elsa…if only Elsa was there for her.

Both sisters had been avoiding the other, but since then, and with the memorial service tomorrow, Anna wanted to make amends. She had been unkind, hurtful even. They had both lost their parents, yes, but Elsa had the worst end of the tragedy.

Anna remained a Princess, even if she was now no longer the 'spare' but the 'heir'. Nothing was expected of her until she reached maturity, and even then, that was up to the Queen. Elsa. Elsa was eighteen, and the entire weight of the Kingdom had been dumped on her shoulders.

She was now the underage Queen of Arendelle. The lives and livelihoods of the entire Kingdom depended on her.

Anna wearily trudged down the halls of the castle. It was so cold. Winter was just around the corner, but it felt colder in the castle than it had outside when she visited the stable. She was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't registered what her eyes were seeing.

Elsa. Meer steps away from her room. She stood straight and proud, like always, but even from a distance, Anna could see the tension in her shoulders and back.

This was her chance to reconnect, and she picked up her pace, "Elsa!"

Her sister paused, but did not turn back, one gloved hand on her bedroom door handle.

"I'm…sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was angry. I know you would have gone but Mama wanted to. Please…forgive me."

She was still too far away, but she did hopefully watch Elsa's shoulders rise as she took a deep breath and then…she entered her room, shutting the door without a word of acknowledgment to her younger sister.

Anna skidded to a stop outside the door, and knocked hard. She could feel her tears streaking down her face and struggled to control her breathing enough to speak, "Elsa, please. Please don't shut me out."

* * *

Anna nervously rolled the steam of the crocus she had found poking out of the melting snow between her fingers. It was the emblem of the flag of Arendelle, and the first flower she had seen since the heaviest winter the Kingdom had had in years descended upon them. It had brightened her bleak mood almost instantly…and she wondered if the little flower would work some magic on Elsa.

It had been five months since the passing of her parents. Five long, hard months.

She was worried about her sister. She had seen her twice in the last two months, and not at all in the three prior. Elsa was busy, she had a Kingdom to run, and if Anna was hearing things right, she was doing a remarkable job. Especially for her age.

But Anna also overheard things that worried her. Elsa might live behind closed doors, hidden from the world, but Kai saw her the most. And _he_ was worried, so that meant _Anna_ was worried. Her sister wasn't eating much, and she wasn't sleeping. Kai wasn't known for exaggerating, so if he said there were dark rings under Elsa's eyes, then there were dark rings under her eyes. If he said she looked underweight, then she was underweight.

Elsa was eighteen and so much was expected of her. _Nothing_ was expected of Anna. She had been able to mourn her parents' death in any way she saw fit. Elsa didn't have that privilege.

The door to the office was shut. She expected that, and took a deep breath before giving her signature knock. "Elsa, I, uh, I found something out in the snow this morning that, uh, well, it, uh, it made me smile, so I thought maybe…maybe you would like it too. So, uh…I'll just leave it at the door for you."

* * *

Kai smiled when he saw the small flower at the base of the office door, and stooped to pick it up. He twisted it between his fingers, before knocking on the wooden door. Unlike Anna, who seemed unaware the door was usually unlocked, he entered.

Elsa didn't look up from her desk, and when he placed the silver platter directly in front of her, she pushed it to the side without acknowledging it or him.

He sighed, "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she coldly replied.

_Be firm with her_, Gerda and the head cook had told him. _Enough is enough_.

So he cleared his throat and slid the tray in front of her again, "You haven't eaten in months. A bite here and there _doesn't_ count. Now…you can either eat this here right this minute or…or…or…I'll lock up in the dungeons until you do."

She finally looked up at him and raised an unamused eyebrow, "In my own personal cell?" She was referring to the cell she had asked her father to have modified to specifically hold her. How had he forgotten about that?!

Kai gulped, his stomach knotting, "No…no, I don't think we need to go to that extreme…do you?"

Her voice was as cool as her face, and carefully neutral, "If you back off right now, then no, I think we're still relatively safe."

"Your majesty-"

"Please, Kai. Not now."

"…As you wish."

"I do. Thank you." And she looked down at her work again, once more pushing the tray out of the way.

He turned to leave and remembered the flower in his hand. "…Uh…this was outside."

He dropped it on the papers in front of her and back peddled to safety.

* * *

Kai sighed as he settled his weary body down on the stool near the door of his own quarters. He bent over to remove one boot at a time, lining them up perfectly, pausing to polish a slight scuff out of one of them.

He was so focused on his task he didn't notice his wife until she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his balding head.

He looked up in surprise, and placed an arm around her, "What was that for?"

Instead of answering immediately, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him on the lips, "Thank you."

"For what?"

She beamed at him and kissed his forehead, "For whatever you said to Elsa today."

"What do you mean?"

Another kiss, on his lips again, "She ate all her lunch _and_ dinner."

Kai blinked in surprise, remembering the icy look she had given his suggestion, "But I didn't- _Anna_." This time it was his wife who pulled back in surprise, so he clarified. "There was a crocus on the floor outside the door. I'm guessing Anna put it there, and I gave it to Elsa."

A few tears welled up in Gerda's eyes, "What did she say when she saw it?"

"Uh. Well, I didn't stick around. Dumped it and ran, I did."

"What?"

"She…didn't appreciate my concerns about her appetite," he sheepishly admitted to his wife. "So I…uh…avoided her for the rest of the day."

"Oh Kai."

"I was scared, okay. She…can be so cold and aloof, and…what happens if she gets to the stage where she just has to look at something and it freezes?"

"Kai, that's the- oh. I never thought of that."

* * *

"Your majesty, I'm sorry, but I'd like to run through this to _the end_," the archbishop of Arendelle sounded sincere in his apology but also determined. He believed in rehearsing to the minute before. And right now, he needed to Queen to take up the Sovereign's sceptre and orb _without_ her gloves and turn. He knew about her gift, he had baptised her and seen the ceremonial waters turn to ice.

Elsa sighed, and looked down at her gloved hands, "That's not a good idea, your grace."

She sounded troubled, and looked it. If he was reading her right, that was. He knew her mother well, and apart from the hair, the two were almost identical, so he _assumed_ the same characteristics he had learned to recognise as worry in her had to be the same with her daughter. And he was in the business of offering impartial advice after all.

He nodded at his helpers, and waited until they had withdrawn before waving a hand at the front row pew, "I will help you in any way I can but the law is the law."

She reluctantly sat down beside him, clearly thinking about his words. Then her shoulders sagged, "I'm not fit to be Queen and we both know it."

"I disagree," he told her sincerely. He knew she had been doing a remarkable job, but she refused to hear it.

"Anna's not ready." Elsa said wearily, before waving a hand and then pointing it at herself, "She…I can't just dump this on her, she's younger than I was when it was dumped on me, but at the same time…I don't know how much longer I can contain it." She looked down at her gloved hands and formed two tight fists. "I wish I could prepare her but…she…I can't risk being near her. I just…I hope someday she'll understand _why_. Preferably before I'm burned at the stake or run though with a pitch fork." She tried to say the last bit wryly, but the hitch in her voice ruined it.

The archbishop blinked. _Burned at the stake or run through with a pitch fork_? She sounded so certain about it, and his hand paused an inch above her clenched fists, "Your majesty-"

She pulled her hands away and hugged her sides, "It's only a matter of time before that happens. It's called being realistic. We all must die eventually." Then she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I wonder if I'll retain my powers in hell or if I'll be subjected to heat for the first time in my life."

He tried to object, "You're not-"

"Going to hell?" She laughed without any real humour in her voice. "Sure I am. I almost killed my four year old sister when I was eight years old. I have uncontrollable, dangerous magical abilities. I may look like a human but inside I'm nothing but a monster. That's all I'll ever be."

Her voice was so cool and frank, and full of conviction. In his service to God, the archbishop had heard many confessions, and given more advice than he could remember, but never had he been faced with such certainty and hopelessness in someone so young. When he became archbishop, his counsel was often sought by the former King and Queen, God rest their souls, mostly regarding their troubled eldest daughter. Now he was the one who needed to advise her, but what did he say?

She was his Queen, yes, but she was also a young woman, and the vulnerability she was feeling, the uncertainty and _fear_ shone brightly in her eyes. He appreciated her honesty –in fact, he was surprised by it, and he knew, deep inside, the only answer he could give.

Honesty deserved honesty.

"Your majesty…you were born with a gift –no, please, let me finish. Thank you. It may seem like a curse now, but as a child you embraced it, and you were flourishing. Yes, I know about the accident. It wasn't your fault – your majesty, please. It wasn't your fault, but you've let fear take too strong a hold. Anna is older now, maybe it's time you tell her the truth. You're all she has left. I don't think she has the strength to lose you too."

* * *

The coronation celebration ball was everything she had imaged it to be, and it surprised her when she realised just how much she was enjoying it. As Queen, and especially as host, her only real requirement was to acknowledge all her guests of various ranks. And having Anna there beside her, _joking_ with her was…better than she had imagined. She missed her sister so much, if only…

She felt a little guilty about sneakily tricking the Duke of Weselton into dancing with Anna, even if that had turned out to be very amusing, and she was envious when she watched her younger sister dance so gracefully with the handsome whoever it was in the white formal wear. She regretted her harsh words and pulling away when Anna reached out to her. She had carefully considered the archbishop's words about whether or not to tell Anna the truth, and she honestly didn't know if she should or shouldn't. She was still surprised at how open she had been to him.

Lost as she was in her thoughts, it took Elsa some time to realise she could no longer see Anna in the ballroom. And the handsome man was gone too. She knew her sister to be young and impulsive, courtesy of Kai, so…should she be worried? Should she send someone looking for her?

Kai distracted her then with another introduction. She bowed her head respectfully to the royal couple from Corona, and watched the young Princess drag her husband toward the sweets table. The young girl reminded her strongly of Anna, and Elsa realised, yes, she was worried about Anna, and what was the point of being Queen if she didn't take advantage of all the people who reported to her.

She stepped off the podium in the direction her tall butler and sometimes advisor had turned in, "Kai?"

He paused and looked back, raising a polite eyebrow, "Your majesty?"

She glanced around carefully and took a step closer, lowering her voice, "Have you seen Anna?"

He blinked, and then frowned, before using his own height to peer over the heads of most of the guests, "Not since she danced with the Prince from the Southern Isles. Is there a problem?"

"I…" she paused and took a deep breath, wringing her hands together when she felt her finger tips start to tingle. She exhaled that breath slowly, and shook her head, "No. No problem."

From the way he narrowed his eyes at her hands, she knew he wasn't convinced, especially when her hands trembled slightly. He took a step closer, "I'll ask the others to keep an eye out for her and have them shepherd her back to the party."

She nodded, and flashed him a warmer half smile than any of her guests had received, "Thank you."

It was still another hour before Anna returned, and she smiled when she heard that young voice impulsively call her name halfway across the room. So much for etiquette – although, Anna did quickly realise her mistake and corrected it, complete with a curtsey.

Elsa was immensely relieved to see her safe and whole, though what she thought _could_ have happened in _her_ castle, she didn't know. She bowed her head to the Spanish and Irish dignitaries, before giving Anna her complete attention.

Of course, what Anna did actually say, was the last thing she ever expected to hear from her spontaneous younger sister, and she knew her surprise was obvious in her voice and face, "Marriage? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Anna rattled off something, but all her mind focused on was the fact Anna wanted to have a marriage ceremony _here_, in _her_ castle, and fill it with Hans's_ twelve_ brothers –and no doubt, _their_ families. She struggled to keep control just with Anna and the current small staff. There was _no way_ she could permit this.

The archbishop was right; Anna needed to know the truth. "Anna…can I talk to you, please? Alone?"

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Damn, damn, and double damn. Didn't Anna realise she was about to learn _why_ she had been shut out for thirteen years? She could feel her anger seeping into her veins, and yes, jealously as Anna clung to the arm of a handsome young man. It wasn't fair. Her sister was so young and free. She struggled to keep her temper out of her voice, "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

The strength of her power coursing through her veins and into her hands was increasing. She needed to get out, now, and fast, but…if she had any hope of mending her rapidly deteriorating relationship with her sister, she had to try. "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you," her sister countered harshly, yet _honestly_. "All you know is how to shut people out."

That hurt more than Anna could have possibly realised. _I did it to protect you_, her mind weakly objected. She knew her face probably showed her feelings, but she forced her layers of control to take back control, and her voice was carefully neutral yet firm, "You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no."

She knew she stammered when Hans reached out to her, but she skilfully pulled away. Her whole body was starting to tremble. _Conceal, don't feel_. She needed to leave, but protocol dictated that only when the party was over, could the host and Queen leave.

So the party needed to end. If only Anna hadn't overheard her order to the member of the Royal Guard, maybe she would have made it to safety.

But in hindsight, as she watched the sun rise above her former kingdom from the safety of her ice palace, maybe it had worked out better this way. _Finally_ her powers were free, and with them, her soul had soared, as though two disconnected halves had been reunited. She felt happier and freer than she ever had.

This was who she had been born to be. There was no going back. She wished Anna could see who she really was under the reserved aloof persona she had been forced to project to everyone, and grieved that she would never see her sister again. But it was better this way.

Anna would be alright, and that Hans seemed like a decent chap. Plus, Kai would be there to help guide them both.

Arendelle was in good _safe_ hands.

* * *

**Author's note: Again, this was way more serious than my usual approach to this series, but I couldn't leave it alone, and there are so many Frozen stories, I didn't want it getting lost. The original idea was a day in the life of the former Queen and ended up in a completely different place. I plan to get back to her and the King in a less serious context.**

**I'm in the middle of a more 'my style' chapter, so, as work permits, I hope to have it up as soon as it's ready. And I've got two others in various disconnected stages.**

**P.S. Did anyone else notice Elsa almost slipped over (or stumbled) in her run to freedom across the fjord? It looked that way to me, anyway. How embarrassing, :P**


	9. Rainy Days

**Hi everyone!**

**As per usual, a big thanks for all the reviews and support. I really appreciate all feedback, especially since last chapter was a little grimmer than my norm.**

**So this chapter (and my other half done one) have suffered massive writer's block smack bang in the middle. I may have failed to bring it to life in the end...**

**I brainstormed for hours what I do on raining non-working days and came up with jigsaw puzzles, reading, candy crush, Wii, cooking and board games (assuming there is someone to play with).**

**According to my research, the first jigsaw puzzle was created in 1767 by London engraver John Spilsbury as a geography teaching tool (he used a tool called a 'jigsaw' to cut out the pieces, hence the name). They were boring maps, painted on wood, and not the interlocking pieces of today. The inventor discovered the business opportunity, and eventually the puzzles moved into nature and stuff. In the early 1900s, jigsaw puzzles became increasingly popular amongst all ages, and in the 1930s, during the Great Depression, the wood backing was substituted with cardboard for the poorer, struggling families, and it took off from there. Anyway, describing a puzzle is boring, so…next!**

**Reading…meh.**

**Candy crush (gah! That stupid game! I hate you!)…maybe I'll think of a comical variation using real candy.**

**Wii…sigh…**

**Cooking – in regards to cake icing, there wasn't much, but in the movie, there definitely was **_**something**_**, so that's my basis.**

**As to board games, the first real board game was invented in 1800 by George Fox, an English children's author. Printed in black on paper glued to linen for easily folding and sold in a type of cardboard case, was 'The Mansion of Happiness'. It had several reprinting's before W and S.B. Ives of Salem, Massachusetts, published the game in 1843 (the second board game to be released in the U.S. following F. and R Lockwood's 'Traveller's Tour' in 1822), and then again in 1989 by the Parker Brothers. The focus was on Christian principles, morals and values, with vices being punished sins, and virtues rewarded, on our way to the Mansion of Happiness (Heaven).**

**Now, I've only got pictures to guide me, so I may have unknowingly changed the few rules I found, but I got so into this game (complete with drawing my own spiral track and using the people figurines from Cluedo (also known as Clue) to simulate a round) that…well, you'll get to the end of this chapter and think "What the hell was Fuzzy Wookiee smoking?!"**

**It probably doesn't make a lot of sense (you may need to google image the game) because I did go a little over the top, but I was having so much fun! I play best by myself, lol.**

**The next released board games weren't until the 1880s, so my options were limited, but I was so sold on this Mansion of Happiness!**

**A teetotum, when you get that part, is a kind of like a spinning top with numbers on the side. I'm assuming it falls on it's side to display a number. At the time, with Christian morality being the main focus of the game, dice were considered the 'bones of the Devil' and, being a children's game, closely related to the horrible vice of gambling. Hence the teetotum. For my version of the game, it's one to six sided like a dice.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Frozen or any of it's attributes, and any similarities to real life people and situations is entirely unintentional. And to Wikipedia for the Mansion of Happiness info.**

* * *

**Rainy Days**

It was so boring!

That was the thought that had been at the centre of Anna's thoughts for the past three hours. After thirteen years of being confined to inside the castle walls, Anna was somewhat used to having nothing to do and _had_ managed to survive –especially after the unfortunate accident that took the lives of her parents. Somehow.

Now, months after the coronation, after being free to explore the town (and Kingdom) as much as she wanted, she couldn't remember what she used to _do_. Maybe it was because she _knew_ what was outside that she had trouble staying _inside_.

The problem was it was bucketing down rain, as the season of autumn often did when the days got shorter and colder. Winter was only around the corner. She really had tried her old pastimes – spoke with the paintings, bounced on the chairs, imitated the paintings, slid down the halls, rode the two seater bike down the staircase again, annoyed every person she could find, and still, that had only taken, like, an hour. Now all the staff were avoiding her.

Which left Elsa.

The office was just how she remembered it. Very neat and tidy…and cold. She wasn't entirely sure if the coolness was coming from Elsa or the weather. Maybe a combination.

Elsa _had_ let her in when she knocked on the door, but Anna had got the distinct impression it had been a reluctant decision. Part of the 'please don't shut me out' plea Anna had often used (thankfully less often) the past few months. Elsa _was_ trying, but thirteen years of isolation was a tough habit to break. She often initiated hugs –provided the two sisters were alone- and didn't quite flinch away when Anna spontaneously gave her one. She'd only suffered accidental frostbite about…maybe twenty-three times.

For the hundredth time that minute, Anna let her eyes room around the room, idly wondering if she should try strike up a conversation again. The last three attempts hadn't gone that well.

Elsa was fully absorbed in whatever it was she was doing, busily writing whatever that needed writing in that perfectly neat calligraphy of hers – Anna was beyond jealous when she first saw her sister's handwriting, especially when she discovered her sister was left-handed! She still couldn't understand why her parents had allowed that. Her own neatest writing was a scrawl at best. But she was slowly learning that Elsa was extremely patient, and a perfectionist. And when Elsa reached the end of her seemingly endless patience, it was a wise idea to suddenly find somewhere else to be.

Although, Anna took absolute pleasure in pushing Elsa to that end –that's what sisters were for, after all.

Her gaze lingered on the frozen chess board – why did Elsa always do that when she started to get a little energetic in her battles against herself? It was always when the game was getting to the interesting part! And she had read every book worth reading in the entire castle!

What to do, what to do?

There was an exasperated sigh and shuffling of papers which recaptured Anna's attention, and she glanced over at her normally unflappable sister. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Elsa looked… agitated. A rarity. Even when dealing with the most obnoxious and pompous lords, ambassadors, dignitaries, et cetera, she rarely lost her composure.

For all intents and purposes, Elsa acted like the Queen she was. At all times. Even in the middle of the night after her somewhat irritating little sister jumped on her bed and woke her up simply because she could.

There was little that could shake her – or rather, little that shook her enough to get past her finely controlled body language.

Was Elsa…actually scowling? Her eyebrows were drawn so close together they were almost one, and her eyes, when Anna got a glimpse, seemed a darker shade of blue than usual, and she felt an involuntary chill go down her spine.

If looks could freeze, whatever it was she was glaring at would be an ice cube. Wait…was that possible? With Elsa? She could conjure up ice with her _feet_ after all. Maybe her powers would develop enough that she could just look and think what she wanted to happen and it would.

Scary thought.

And what was she working on anyway?

Employing her stealthy powers, Anna slowly rose from the couch and crept around the far edge of the room until she stood behind her sister. There she went up on tippy-toes to peer over her sister's shoulder.

Almost immediately she saw the problem, and she quickly raised a fist to her mouth to fight off the sudden urge to laugh. It was the main problem with ink bottles and quills. The bottle often overturned, and when it did, one could be sure that the most important item on whatever surface the incident occurred on what be inked.

In this case, it looked like several documents.

Anna half wondered why her sister still used such old fashioned writing device instead of the newly invented metal dip pen. And hadn't she read somewhere that something called a 'fountain pen' had just been invented – it was said to contain the ink on the inside! Maybe she should get Elsa one for her birthday.

At any rate, Anna loved every opportunity that presented itself to watch (and cause) a power mishap, so she asked as innocently as she could, "Did the ink attack you?"

Elsa jumped, and from her hands, the entire top of her desk turned into a thick layer of ice. Once again, never mind the ink anymore.

Anna snickered, unperturbed by the icy glare her sister sent her way. She was totally immune to those looks.

"You!" growled Elsa – wow, she really _was_ peeved. The entire office was being blanketed in snow. She pointed at the couch Anna had vacated, and spoke through clenched teeth. "There. Now."

Anna grinned and curtseyed, "Yes, your majesty."

She could hear Elsa grinding her teeth together the whole way back to the couch. The snow was about five inches deep, and cold. She had dressed for a cooler day, but not a snowing one. Sometimes Elsa's snow was only 'cool', perfect for playing in with light winter gear, and other times, like now, it was super freezing.

Obviously _temperature_ was linked with what she was feeling at the time of conjuring too. Anna filed that useful piece of information away for further use.

Still, snow was snow. And there was plenty enough on the floor! She was on her hands and knees gathering it into a sizeable pile, ignoring the numb tingling in her hands and lower limbs.

"Hey, Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?"

And Elsa finally snapped, "_Anna_! Don't move, don't talk, don't think, _don't even breathe!"_

Anna couldn't help it anymore. _Don't even breathe_?! She was laughing so hard that she fell backward into the pile of snow, clutching at her sides trying to draw breath, and crying. The impact of the inevitable snowball only made her laugh harder.

When Kai found her in the hallway outside moments later –and how _did_ she get out there, anyway?- his puzzled expression and concern about all the snow _outside _the office set her off again.

He wisely accepted her word that he didn't get payed enough danger money to enter the office and retreated.

Which left Anna once again bored to the tips of sock covered toes –once the snow outside the office had disappeared, that is.

So Anna set off down the hall looking for a new distraction. Kristoff was scheduled to return that day, but with the bad weather, she hoped he was bunked down somewhere dry and warm, like at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. He had been gone for two weeks, and boy did she miss him. And he had mentioned this was probably going to be one of his last harvesting trips before winter set in, so she was looking forward to having him around constantly for a few months.

She knew now that what she had felt for Hans was infatuation. With Kristoff, it was true love. And if it were up to his family, they would be already married. Although Elsa had made it very clear to both of them marriage was out of the question until Anna turned of age, despite the couple in question's assurance that they weren't ready to even consider marrying.

There was just too much to do and see!

Unlike today, when there was nothing to do and nothing to see.

So that was how Anna found herself in her current predicament two hours later.

"Faster, your highness, faster! Faster!"

Anna groaned. The muscles in her arms and shoulders were burning! She had never done anything as exhausting as this. It was impossible! Her face felt hot and sweaty, and she was starting to question her wisdom of innocently wandering into the kitchen.

"How…long…did you…say…?" she was so out of breath she could barely speak.

Who would have thought whipping eggs could be so tiring?

"Until they're light and fluffy," replied Mistress Thawn with a beaming smile. "Usually about two hours."

"Two…_hours_?"

She nodded vigorously, returning her attention to finishing off her ministrations to the flour. From Anna's perspective, she had watched the talented cook 'sieve' the flour through the piece of muslin three times already.

A block of yellow butter already sat on the bench, and her young assistant, Kari, who was not much older than Anna, was pounding a lump of sugar into a fine powder. The castle's former head cook, Mistress Adellis Falkor, who was finding retirement a little boring and often visited to lend a helping hand, was stoking the hearth.

Anna looked down at the beaten eggs she was attempting to whisk. What did Minnie mean, 'light and fluffy'? There was no way eggs could get 'light and fluffy' no matter how much whisking one did.

"Tired, Princess?"

Minnie took the bowl from her hands, tilted it to the side, and positioned it comfortable against her bosom, and started whisking so fast it was almost a blur. Anna gaped, "How do you do that?"

The head cook grinned, "We weren't born with these shoulders, ma'am."

She watched on in amazement as the eggs started to change colour and consistency, "So what happens when the eggs are…what did you say? Light and fluffy?"

"Fold in the flour."

Anna frowned, "Fold?"

"You'll see. Don't worry, it's easier than whipping the eggs. _That_'s the hardest part."

The young assistant piped up from across the kitchen, "Not counting making the butter, of course."

"Very true," Minnie acknowledged, as all three servants laughed knowingly.

Sometime later, after the bowl had been handed to the assistant for a turn at whipping, Minnie set Anna down at one of the long wooden tables, dusting the bench with a muslin wrapped ball of what she called 'cornflour' ("Adellis calls it maizena"). Apparently it had been a product used primarily for starching laundry but had recently become a cooking additive. It was an accident discovery, but she was convinced it worked the best for what she planned to do.

Her powerful shoulders were kneading a lump of white dough ("Icing, miss," the young assistant explained) to which she had added a blue colour. When she was satisfied, she rolled it out to a very thin layer, and with a small knife, carefully cut out a butterfly shape.

"This is a new idea, your highness, but it seems to be becoming a fad back home," she explained, as she traced a small pattern into the butterfly's wings. Then she dusted Anna's palms and fingers with the muslin ball and handed the small icing decoration over. Anna brought it close to her face to examine the intricate pattern, and her jaw dropped, "This is amazing."

Minnie blushed and shrugged, "I'm still learning. Walter, my husband, has a real talent for it. He's just started work for the town baker, so beware. They'll be rivalling anything I can make before too long."

The next hour was spent making little decorations. Anna discovered she had no artistic talent whatsoever, but it was fun, and when the eggs were _finally_ light and fluffy (she still couldn't figure out how the eggs could end up like that from how they started), she watched on (and helped a little) as the cake batter took form.

It was in the middle of an impromptu flour fight, that Mistress Thawn had initiated, that Elsa walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on here?"

The laughing, somewhat shrieking, foursome spun as one like children caught in the act toward their unimpressed looking Queen. The three servants immediately sunk into a deep, respectful curtsey, and after a moment's hesitation, Anna did also.

"Your majesty, we're making a cake," Minnie explained with a slight tremor in her voice, rising from the curtsey. The other two nodded vigorously.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, clearly surveying the mess, "I can see that."

"We'll clean it up right away, ma'am," Adellis said, and as one the three servants did as she suggested.

Elsa sighed, and looked at Anna who was in the middle of forming a protest. "It doesn't matter. Anna, I…" Her voice trailed off and she blinked. Twice. Three times. Then she frowned, a puzzled expression crossing her face.

Anna exchanged a quick glance with the others before she raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Her sister didn't respond immediately, instead idly scratching the skin under one eye. Then she rolled her eyes and exhaled forcefully, "I can't remember. It mustn't have been important." She waved a hand at the mess and turned to leave, "Carry on."

The servants curtseyed again, and acknowledged the order while Anna fought back a snicker. It wasn't like Elsa to forget something, and as her sister walked past the wooden workbench, Anna eyed the muslin wrapped ball of cornflour and the 'dust' it carefully spread on the counter thoughtfully. Should she?

Of course.

She picked up the ball and held it firm, waiting for the perfect moment. Then she pulled her arm back, putting extra oomph into her throw and…

_Thud_.

Damn, she missed. She did succeed in giving Elsa a fright though, and the Queen jumped as the material flour ball thudded into the door threshold directly beside her head. She stared at the white dusty imprint and then down at the offending object innocently lying at the base of the wall, then at the imprint one more time, before sighing. She bent over and picked the ball up, turning back to her sister and raised a dubious eyebrow, "Did…you just throw this at me?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "No, the cat threw it at you. Of _course_ it was me."

"You missed," Elsa pointed out.

"I noticed."

"How could you miss? I was barely fifteen feet away from you," Elsa asked with a frown, seemingly unable to understand how this was possible.

"Guess I haven't had much practice lately," Anna replied with a grin, before pointedly adding, "Unlike _some_ people."

"Well I don't exactly need to aim to hit you."

"I've noticed. You cheat."

Her sister thought about that for a moment, seemingly just noticing the tense way the three cooks were carefully watching the two sisters and the Queen's ungloved hands. Then she shrugged, "Minor details."

"Sooo…are you going to give that back?"

"And have you throw it at me again? I think not."

"I missed, remember?"

"I noticed."

* * *

"Surrender now and I will grant you mercy!" Anna demanded in a deeper voice than her own, moving the black horse (_"Knight!"_) in a direct charge toward the white queen. She picked up the white piece and spoke in a higher pitched voice, "You'll never take me alive!" Then she wiggled the black piece, once more dropping her voice, ignoring the exasperated calling of her name, "Then we shall fight to the death!"

"_Anna_!"

After a vigorous exchanging to swords, or imitations of the sounds swords made when clashing, the white queen was forcefully knocked from the small board to tumble to the floor, and the black horse firmly in her place, Anna grinned up at her sister. "Your turn."

Elsa had her forehead in her hands, and she glared at Anna, "Do you _have_ to do the sound effects?"

Anna shrugged, "Well, yeah, it makes the game more interesting."

"This is _chess_," her sister insisted, pointing at the pieces and board, "not…not…not war on the battlefields."

Anna poked her tongue out, "You're just complaining because I killed your queen."

"I sacrificed her to draw out your knight!" Elsa snapped, clearly regretting her decision to challenge Anna to another match, and to prove her point, she moved her own knight, and grinned in triumph, "Checkmate."

Anna's jaw dropped, and she quickly scanned the board to confirm that her king was indeed trapped. Then she shrugged again, "Meh. Another game?"

After helping the three cooks get the cake batter into the oven, Anna had idly wandered all over the castle until dinner time, where she was very surprised to see Elsa walk into the dining room carrying the now unfrozen chess set. She set it down further down the long table and challenged Anna to a match after dinner.

Now, three games later, with Elsa slowly growing increasingly frustrated with Anna's never ending war cries, she had apparently reached her end. "No way."

"Aww, come one, just one more game?" Anna begged, helping reset the pieces, "I promise to keep the battle cries out of it."

Elsa snorted, "That's what you said for the last two games and if anything, you were worse."

"Chess is so quiet and _boring_."

"It's about tactics," Elsa insisted with an exasperated sigh, having already made that point several times. "And if it's so boring, why do you want to play again?"

Anna huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair, "Because there isn't anything else to do." And before Elsa could offer suggestions, she ticked off everything she had already done today on her fingers in a very bored voice, "And it's way too early to go to bed."

As it turned out, Elsa wasn't particularly keen to go back to whatever she had been working on in her office, or to bed, so she reluctantly agreed to a fourth match.

It was in the middle of the magician ("_Bishop_!") cursing a white rook ("-and then, as a frog, a carriage will squash you flat!") that Mistress Thawn entered, carrying a tray of hot tea, a few slices of cake and what looked like, from Anna's perspective, a folded piece of white cloth and parchment. She set the silver platter down carefully, and spread out the cloth which, Anna realised, had what looked like paper glued to it, between the two sisters, "Begging your pardon, your majesty, but Kai mentioned you and Princess Anna were playing chess, and I thought perhaps you would both find this game interesting."

Anna pulled the cloth closer, eyeing the black printed spiral track with sixty seven numbered spaces, several with pictures and a heading, before reading the large words at the top of the cloth, "The Mansion of Happiness. An instructive moral and entertaining amusement."

"It's what they call a board game, only this version is made of parchment glued to cloth," the cook explained as she handed a heavily scripted piece of parchment to the Queen. Anna quickly snagged the teetotum and spun it, watching the numbers one to six spin so fast they were a blur. "I actually think it was designed to be a children's game, but I know it's very popular for all ages. Walter and I often play it to pass the time."

"What do you do?" Anna asked, trying to peer over the piece of parchment Elsa held and read upside down, before looking up at the cook.

Minnie smiled, and reached over to the small pile of discarded chess pieces, taking a white rook and a black horse, before placing them at the starting position. Then she pointed at the centre, "You race around the track to reach here, the Mansion of Happiness. Certain squares are virtues or vices, and they determine if you go forward or how far back you go."

Anna squinted at the fine black print, reading the first few printed squares, "Justice, piety, honesty, the water –the water? What's that?"

"It's where you end up if you land on passion," Elsa explained, finally looking up from the parchment of instructions. "For a dunking to cool down." Then, while Anna laughed, she looked up at the cook, "As the experienced player, do you wish to join us?"

Minnie looked surprised and held up her hands, "Heaven's no. I do not wish to intrude on-"

"Aw, come on, Minnie!" Anna cut her off with a desperate plea. "It'll make the game more interesting having more players! How many can we have, anyway?"

"Oh, umm, well, it's only a small board, so it'll get crowded quickly, but I think you can have as many as you like."

Anna clapped her hands together, "Brilliant! You go find some people to join us."

Thirty minutes later, after Elsa had once again beaten her in chess, the cook returned with three others. Anna knew Kai and Gerda, but the other male was unfamiliar. He was tall and skinny, with a slightly bent posture –which he quickly straightened in the presence of the Royal family. His face was very weathered, and his curly black and grey hair tied back in a small pony tail. Minnie introduced him as her husband, Walter.

When they were all seated, and a chess piece selected as each token –Elsa didn't quite grind her teeth when Anna all but threw the white queen at her- she read out of the instructions, "Whoever possess piety, honesty, temperance, gratitude, prudence, truth, sincerity, et cetera is entitled to advance six spaces toward the Mansion of Happiness-"

"Well that's me!" Anna declared, and she snagged her white horse to energetically tap it forward several spaces. Then she pointed at her token, now at the blank forty-six space, "Look I'm halfway there already."

Elsa gave a long suffering sigh, before continuing her recital, "Whoever possess audacity, cruelty, immodesty, or ingratitude must return to their previous roll position and not even think of happiness, much less partake in it."

"Well there goes you!" Anna declared as she took the white queen and moved it rapidly backward in several thuds until it was a fair distance from the starting line. "That's for freezing my head, shutting me out, the ice dress, freezing my heart, dropping me down a-"

She broke off as Elsa's very cold hand slammed down on top of hers, pinning it and the piece to the table, and looked up at her sister's icy blue eyes. Elsa's voice, when she spoke, was carefully neutral, "Do you want to play or not?"

"Tee-hee! Jokes!" laughed Anna, beaming at her sister and the suddenly tense other players, before she returned Elsa's piece to the beginning.

"Passion requires players to go back to the waters for a cool dunking, Sabbath breakers go to the whipping post, pride goes back to humility…" her voice trailed off and she sighed, "How about if we land on a vice we look it up?"

The others agreed, and after a spin each, Anna went first. She spun the top of the teetotum with enough energy it spun and spun and spun, working it's way closer to the edge of the table, until it finally settled on a number. She groaned, and Elsa grinned. "One? All that energy for –hey! Justice! That means six spaces forward, right?" Elsa nodded, so she gladly tapped her piece to the new spot of seven, then she frowned, "Audacity? Does that mean I get to go forward another six?"

"Uh, Miss, audacity is a vice in this game," Minnie corrected gently.

"Oh. Well, does that mean I have to go back?"

Elsa quickly scanned the instructions, "It doesn't say." Then she looked at the Thawn couple, "What do you normally do?"

"Oh, we assumed a vice doesn't count unless you actually land on it from a roll, majesty," Walter explained.

The others nodded in agreement and Anna fist pumped, "Yeah! I'm totally winning right now!"

Gerda went next and spun a six, ending up in 'the water'. She raised an eyebrow at the Thawn couple, "Do I have to do anything?"

Minnie shook her head, "From our understanding of the rules, no. You're just a spectator."

Next to her Kai spun a four and moved his white castle to the fourth space, 'honesty', and advanced six squares. He smiled when Anna groaned, "Don't worry, ma'am, the game has only just begun."

Walter ended up on the number five blank space, and Minnie on the blank number three. Elsa's two put her on the 'piety' space and she advanced six spaces.

_Finally_ Anna's turn again –she was starting to regret asking Minnie to find more players. It took so long! And she was coming second last! Another big spin ended with a four, and she groaned as her white horse landed on 'poverty', "Now what?"

"Back to the Inn, ma'am."

She grumbled a little as her horse backtracked two spaces.

Gerda ended up on a blank square, and Kai overtook the lot when he landed on another virtue, 'temperance', and sped ahead another six spaces. Walter also ended up on a blank spot, and his wife took a turn at 'The Inn'.

When Elsa's next spin ended up on 'poverty', and in turn, back at the inn, Minnie couldn't resist piping up, "Looks like there's no room at the Inn." Her comment earned her three heartfelt groans, but her husband laughed, while Anna took the teetotum and gave it another spin.

"See you later, I'm outta here! Five! Whoo-hoo!" her horse tapped forward, and then she groaned, "_Passion_?! Are you _serious_? What kind of a game is this?!" The last part she demanded in a half good-natured, half annoyed tone as Elsa helpfully –and somewhat gleefully- moved her piece back to the number six spot of 'the waters' and behind everyone else.

Her older sister smirked, "I thought you said you were winning."

A moment later, Gerda did the same, and Kai sped ahead after landing on the vice of 'truth'. Walter also moved ahead after landing on 'temperance', and Minnie landed on a blank square where she was soon joined by Elsa's white queen.

Picking up the teetotum Anna blew on it for luck, "Come on, spin big, spin big!...That's it!...Keep spinning…gah! One! Is this thing rigged?!" Her new space, 'audacity', caused her to return to her previous spot, 'the waters'. "I'm still on number six while Kai's on _twenty-nine_!"

Gerda, sharing the water with Anna, moved ahead to 'poverty' and back to the Inn, "I'm with you, Princess. We seem to be stuck at this end of the board."

Anna sighed, and looked at her favourite of the staff, "Do you suppose the game's hinting you should take up a position as head housekeeper of an inn?"

The head housemaid laughed, and said playfully, "If that were true, you better watch it next time you're with Kristoff, ma'am, or the waters it will be!"

Anna felt her cheeks go bright red as the others laughed behind politely raised hands, while Elsa smirked, "Or the well."

Thankfully, in Anna's opinion, Kai's spin of five landed him on the vice 'a cheat' ("Too right!"("_Anna_!")) and he had to move back to the 'House of Correction', a mere one spot ahead of where he originally was. Walter paused at the number twenty two spot, labelled as the Whipping post, and Minnie's spin to 'gratitude' put her a spot behind her husband at number twenty-one, with Elsa's spin to 'temperance' put her at nineteen.

Anna frowned at the wooden teetotum, carefully weighing the wooden object in her hand and confirming that it definitely wasn't rigged. She sighed, "Maybe small spins is the key. "Okay…here we go…_What_?! _Poverty again_! I am so over this stinking Inn!"

With a spin of three, Gerda finally ended up on a blank _safe_ square, and she showed everyone her crossed fingers, "Here's hoping I make it _past_ passion!"

Once again Kai ended up a cheat and returned to the House of Correction. He laughed, "Clearly didn't learn anything the first time, did I?"

Walter's move to 'immodesty' returned him back to where he was at the Whipping Post ("Must be quite a show!"), while Minnie's impressive spin of six put her three spaces behind Kai at number twenty-seven ("I'm catching you, Mister Kai!"). Elsa's five put her on 'truth', and she ended up a space behind Kai on number twenty nine.

After glaring at the four tokens on the other side of the spiral track, and at each player in turn, Anna spun the teetotum, and dramatically sighed in relief when her white horse landed on the blank number twelve space.

"Don't worry, Anna, a two will have you return back to the waters," Elsa told her helpfully. Anna rolled her eyes as the others laughed. Honestly, she preferred chess! At least there she could let out her inner energy. Whereas here she would be lucky if she even got to the twenties zone in this game. So much for 'Happiness'!

A spin of four put Gerda on 'temperance' –she paused whilst passing Anna's horse to compassionately pat it's head- before quickly jumping six spaces ahead to the blank nineteen. "Sorry, Princess, but the Inn and Waters are all yours to enjoy."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Kai rolled a two, advancing to a boringly blank thirty-two ("I am so going to beat you, Kai!" Anna declared). Walter landed on twenty-six, the Road to Foley ("Phew, at least I can just look down the road!"), and Minnie was punished for being a Sabbath-breaker and returned to the Whipping Post at number twenty-two ("Whoever invented this game clearly didn't work in great houses!"), whereas Elsa's spin to 'sincerity' moved her to the lead at number thirty-nine ("And you said I wouldn't even place on the board, Anna.").

"Yipee! A five! Goodbye passion!...and- shesh! This is the worst game ever!" She glared at the spot under her white horse, "What happens for 'insolence'?"

"In general, or in the game?"

"Elsa, I swear, if I could, _you_ would be in an ice cube right now!"

"Resorting to threats, now, huh? And besides, it says 'idleness', not 'insolence'."

"No, it doesn't."

"It does too."

"No, it doesn't -oh, it does too. So, uh, what happens for idleness?"

"Back to 'poverty', miss," piped up Walter.

"_What_?! That's…where is it?...That's number _eleven_!"

With another two, and a laugh, Kai landed on the cheat square and went back to the House of Correction ("He always was a slow learner," his wife declared). Walter overtook him with an impressive six to take up the blank thirty-two square, ("I'm catching up, your majesty!" he stated defiantly), and his wife, a spin later, managed to land between the row of vices at a blank twenty-seven ("Phew," she sighed in relief, wiping her brow).

This time fortune really was on Anna's side, and she felt her spirits start to rise as her token landed on 'gratitude' and bounded ahead to number twenty-one, "Finally!"

"If she spends as much time in the twenties as she did in the teens I think we're safe, ma'am," remarked Kai, reaching for the teetotum. He paused to raise an eyebrow at Elsa, "What do you think?"

"Just shush up and spin, Kai!" snapped Anna, aiming a kick under the table at her smirking sister. Her toes throbbed when they hit wood.

A five took Gerda to 'truth' and from there to twenty-nine, and a three took Kia to 'sincerity' where he shared a number thirty-four with Elsa ("Ah, _finally_ about to re-establish my lead!" he declared). Walter's four took him to the pillory ("I seem to have a pleasure for watching corporal punishments"), and Minnie's spin to 'chastity' put her a space ahead of her husband.

Elsa sighed when her four put her on 'a perjurer' and she was sent back to the pillory, ("Gosh! Imagine getting to watch the Queen locked in the pillory!" cackled Walter –he broke off abruptly when Elsa levelled an unamused look at him, and Minnie elbowed him in the ribs).

"Truth! You beauty!" declared Anna, jumping to her feet in trump as her two _finally_ put her on another virtue, and she moved up to the same space as Gerda ("Good thing I'm vacating!").

Gerda's 'sincerity' put her up with Kai at thirty-nine until he spun a five and moved to the blank forty-four ("Now I'm _definitely_ back in the lead!"). Walter moved to a blank forty-one while Minnie repeated what Elsa did and now shared the pillory with her ("Misery loves company!"), until Elsa's 'humility' moved her up with Kai.

Anna's spin of four gave her _another_ virtue and she gleefully thudded her horse six spaces ahead to briefly share thirty-nine with Gerda ("And you all said I'd be stuck back there!").

The head housekeeper's six spin put her on the virtue of 'charity' and from there, seven spaces ahead of Kai and Elsa at fifty-nine ("Wow! All those vices and look at me! The closest to the Mansion of Happiness than the lot of you!"). Kai's three labelled him 'a drunkard' ("Looks like you've been caught out, dear," his wife whispered in a loud voice, playfully nudging his side), and he went back to 'the stocks' at number forty, while Walter's 'charity' put him up with Gerda ("Ah ha!").

Minnie's 'humility' moved her to forty-four with Elsa ("I promise I'm not stalking you, your majesty!"), and a moment later, Anna's five put her with them both ("I am sooo going to win this game!").

A two put Gerda on a blank fifty-three, and a miserable one did little for Kai. A four for Walter landed him on the fifty-five vice 'ruin' ("Back to prison right, Minnie? Bugger –begging your pardon, ma'am, Princess."). Minnie was also 'a drunkard' ("Well the cook _has_ to taste test the wine before she uses it!") and moved back to 'the stocks'.

Elsa's 'charity' moved her to fifty-one, and Anna's gleeful six moved her to the prison, ("Just visiting, right?"). Gerda's four turned her into 'a robber' and she joined Walter in jail, ("Hi Gerda! I'm visiting! See, I'm a nice person!" welcomed Anna's horse when Gerda's token arrived). A four put Kai on the charity virtue and he joined Elsa at fifty-one ("Hello again, your majesty"), the both of them one space ahead of the prison. A spin later, Walter jumped ahead to the blank fifty-three, and Minnie ended up in 'the pillory' again, ("Corporal punishment," she said with a sigh, "Nothing beats it." Then she profusely declined Anna's offer to try the pillory in real life). Then Elsa took the lead with a two, ending on a blank square.

Anna groaned when her six made her a robber and she was sent back to prison, this time as an inmate.

"It's getting a little crowded in here, don't you think, Princess?" asked Walter, as Gerda spun the teetotum.

"Good thing I've been bailed!" Gerda told them with a grin as her two put her on the virtue humanity and she took the lead at number fifty-eight.

Kai was two steps behind at fifty-six, where Walter joined him a moment later, and Minnie visited the stocks ("Just my luck! I get somewhere as a bystander and there's no one there!") Thanks to the virtue generosity, Elsa retook the lead to number sixty, where she was joined by Anna, ("Ha! And you thought _I_ was going to lose!").

With another impressive six, Gerda landed on sixty-four ("So close!"), and Kai's token came to a stop at fifty-nine, one step behind the sisters. Walter's move to the sixty-one space of 'ingratitude' led him back to ruin at fifty-five, and Minnie finally found the virtue charity to make it into the fifties at fifty-one.

The white queen moved to sixty-four, ("Isn't there a penalty for not letting the Queen win?"), and Anna joined her there ("Hiya sis!") and Gerda groaned when her two put her exactly one step from the end, ("It's so close I can see the grass and feel the wind in my hair!").

"The Summit of Dissipation?" questioned Kai when his piece landed there, and he sighed when Walter explained he had to go back to his last spot. "Well, that's me out."

Minnie found some generosity and jumped ahead of the boys to sixty, "Ah ha! A least I didn't end up in prison!"

With a spin of three, Elsa came a grinding stop next to Gerda at sixty-six, directly before the end.

"Yes!" Anna declared as her four put her firmly in the centre of the board. "_I_ am the champion, my friends! And you all thought I was going to lose for sure!"

Gerda joined her next, "Ah, time to put my feet up and enjoy the music, right, Princess?"

"Too right!"

Kai's token moved to sixty-two where Walter joined him, and Minnie jumped ahead to the blank sixty-four. Without even bothering spinning, Elsa moved her token one space forward into the Mansion of Happiness, where a smirking Anna asked her, "What took you so long, sis?"

In the next round, both men fell short, and Minnie skipped ahead to the end, "Clearly a place for the ladies only."

"Hear, hear."

* * *

**Author's note: Like I said, I went a bit over the top with the game, but I was sooo into it! Google image it and it might make a little more sense.**

**Also, apparently 'the pillory' and 'the stocks' are very similar and often confused, with the same large hinged wooden board for public humiliation and punishment. However, if you're in the pillory, the boards are normally around the head and neck and you stand somewhat uncomfortably (understatement), whereas the stocks is usually on the feet (and sometimes your head and arms are either chained or in the boards as well) which means you sit somewhat uncomfortably (understatement).**

**And like always, those little errors **_**keep slipping in**_**!**


	10. The Ice Master

**Hiya everyone!**

**Look, not long winded author's comment filled with useless pub trivia! I probably should have put the last chapter's worth at the end…hmm…**

**Thanks for the reviews and support! And a special thanks to MagicOfDisney for a certain phrase you used in a review :)**

**I'm not sure if I successfully got into Kristoff's head or not. You be the judge :) And if there's any ideas you have that you want to see, please message me - I'll do my best to accommodate (with credit, of course) :)**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on Disney's Frozen or any of it's attributes. I'm just having fun in the magical land someone else's brilliance has created. Nor do I have any claim on The Princess Diaries 2 – I'm just borrowing one line. And the same goes with Star Trek: Next Generation. : )**

* * *

**Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer**

In his twenty-one years of life, Kristoff had been in some binds before and had his fair share of close calls over the years. Ice harvesting, his obsession since youth and his now full time career wasn't just a walk in the park, it was hard, dangerous work. And the woods could be just as hazardous as the ice fields high in the mountains.

Although, right this moment, he was struggling to think of anything to match his current predicament. Not even being chased down the North Mountain by Marshmallow seemed to compare.

He was in big trouble. If only he had told Anna 'no' when she ordered him and Sven to take her up the mountain after her ice crazy sister in the first place. Then he wouldn't be hiding in a trunk, who knew where, inside the Royal Castle.

Elsa was going to kill him. He knew it. Or worse, she was going to stick him in ice and make him the new town square decoration. Honestly, he would prefer the stocks or pillory.

Would she listen to his request?

Would he _get_ a request?

After tonight, probably not.

This was all Anna's fault. If she hadn't pushed her sister so hard, Elsa wouldn't have snapped and accidently revealed her powers and consequently caused a three day eternal winter. And if that hadn't happened, Anna wouldn't have crossed paths with Kristoff. Meaning he would be _safe_ somewhere with Sven, probably in the Valley of the Living Rock, and _not in a trunk!_

But if she hadn't done all that, would she really have left Arendelle with Hans, that back-stabbing, throne thirsty creep?

That thought often got him thinking, and while he was still getting to know Anna better, he knew it was something that still bothered her. She _always_ quickly changed the subject when it came up –not that it came up all that often, but _sometimes_.

Anyway, what had happened had happened, else he wouldn't be here.

An official royal banquet. It sounded simple enough. Anna had certainly put it to him as a simple affair. Dinner and maybe some dancing – he gawked at the dancing part. He did not dance. Full stop. And no amount of Anna's pouting was going to change his mind. He was a mountain man, not a performing monkey in heels.

All he had to do was show up, shut up, smile politely, and wear the stuffy formal getup Kai insisted he _had_ to wear. The collar was so stiff and tight! And he was convinced he did indeed look like a monkey in heels –or maybe an ape, since he was a sturdy, well-muscled man –he was wearing a _dress_ coat, for Pete's sake!

Kristoff sighed as he tried to get comfortable in the way too small trunk as he thought back on how this had all started.

**/~*~*~*~*~*~\**

Oh no, she had that look on her face. The one that said 'I've got a brilliant idea, Kristoff!' The one that usually ended with him almost having a nervous breakdown considering what he was going to say to Elsa when Anna's inevitable death as a result of her crazy idea occurred, and anxiously wondering just what the heck Elsa would _do_ to him if that happened on his watch.

What should he do? She had already seen him, so he couldn't just turn and run. Or could he?

Then he frowned as Anna got a little closer to the stand he and a fellow ice harvester were managing. Maybe it wasn't the' brilliant idea' face, but the 'I'm up to something and you're not going to like it' one. Now, considering she had been at war with Elsa for the last few days, Kristoff was almost certain –eight five per cent certain at least –that that expression wasn't aimed at him. Or at least, he _hoped_ it wasn't.

Next to him Arian whistled, "She's a beauty, that one, you lucky fellow."

He was right. Anna really was beautiful, and she was in love with _him_, Kristoff, the weirdo loner ice harvester with reindeer friend.

She still looked tired, but whatever she was up to was overcoming her fatigue. Even Kristoff had been frightened of that creepy clown that seemed to be stalking Anna, although Sven had tried to convince them both it was just a Mini-Marshmallow with a face mask. Or maybe it was just the liveliness of the townsfolk joyously celebrating the Midsummer's Eve Festival that had brightened her spirits.

Arian all but pushed him in Anna's direction, "Go. I got this."

So Kristoff intercepted her halfway to his stall. When he leaned down to kiss her cheek she put a hand on his chest, "Not here." At his surprised raised eyebrows –since when had she held off when they were in public?- she pointed a thumb over her shoulder, "Elsa."

Instantly, and somewhat sheepishly, he looked in that direction, but saw no sign of the tall Queen. She wasn't there…yet. So, she wasn't far away, and...considering the extent of the prank war, the last thing he wanted was Elsa to suddenly decide he was also a target because of Anna. He wisely pulled back, but Anna looped her arm through his and steered him away.

As they pushed through the crowd –he wasn't sure where they were going. Maybe…that expression he had seen on her face was aimed at him after all. Should he be worried? Had he done something lately that annoyed her? Should he ask?

They were moving closer and closer to a dark, somewhat deserted area of the town, away from the festivities, he decided he had to know. She probably wouldn't tell him, but…He _was_ learning to read her better. So he sighed, and hunched over so that his mouth was close to her ear, "What are you up to?"

She glanced up him and pointed at her chest, "Me?" She sounded and looked way too innocent, so he raised a dubious eyebrow and waited her out. He could see the corners of her mouth tugging upward, so it was only a matter of time until…she laughed, and squeezed his hand, "Oh, Kristoff, I so have the cat in the bag for this prank war."

He winced a little at her expression – did she even know what 'the cat in the bag' even meant? Probably not. She hadn't been exposed to much in her almost eighteen years of life. Then he felt a little worried –Anna hadn't had the same brilliance since that first night with the clock changing mousetrap prank. Elsa's mind tricks were keeping her too rundown and jumpy. He had honestly been surprised she had held out so long refusing to surrender. Personally, Kristoff would have conceded defeat days ago.

Now he was worried, and he straightened to his full height to try peer back into the crowded town square. He couldn't see a blue streaked platinum blonde head anywhere. Should he ask? Would Anna take it the wrong way if he expressed concern about her devious ice queen sister? He could just wait with baited breath until the prank was revealed…but then Elsa might accuse him of being part of it.

He had to know.

With a sigh, he hunched down to her level again, "Okay, what did you do?"

"I am so not telling," his Princess told him gleefully. "You'll just have to wait and see."

When they reached wherever it was she was leading him too – a dark, private corner – and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down to her level, and in turn, his arms automatically encircled her body, everything but her went out of his mind.

* * *

Several hours later, Kristoff still wasn't entirely sure what Anna had done. Or, at least, if what he _suspected_ she had done was right, he had no idea _how_ she had pulled it off. Rumours were one thing, but even he had trouble believing that the Queen had spent the rest of the night behind bars for 'public intoxication'.

Yeah, sure, she had been thankfully taking a break from her Ice Queen persona – the Snow Queen won over her people again last night, and wow, he had _no_ idea she could sing so well. And Anna too –although, he _had_ heard her humming songs, so it made sense she would be a beautiful singer, but Elsa was something else. And together…wow!

Anyway, where was she? It was almost five pm –actually, a quick glance at the grandfather clock told him it was actually ten past. He hadn't even noticed it dinging. And he had never felt so uncomfortable in all his life.

The clothes had been perfectly tailored to his build, so they _were_ a comfortable fit, but he felt like an imposter –heck, he probably _looked_ like one, and he tugged at the cravat and tight stiff detachable white wing collar underneath, before making sure it was carefully tucked into the top of the cream waistcoat. Then he triple checked the white undershirt was neatly tucked into the waistband of his dark blue trousers, before realigning the same dark blue colour cummerbund.

Anna appeared just as he was pulling down on the cufflinks of his dark green dress coat so that the jacket wasn't bunching up over his shoulders, and his jaw dropped. She giggled a little at his stunned expression, going up on tippy-toes to kiss his cheek, "You scrub up well."

He blushed, and ran his hands down the cream vest, "I feel ridiculous."

"But you look nice," she said reassuringly, before looping her arm through his and leading him toward the…well, he was still learning the castle layout, so he _assumed_ they were heading toward the dining room.

And she…wow. A one sleeve, heart shaped bodice with flaring skirt of several different length and shape layers of lace like and silk materials he didn't know existed – not that he knew much about fashion and dresses - of several shades of green. It seemed to float around her legs as she walked.

"You…look a-amazing, Anna," he told her sincerely, blushing anew at the unexpected squeak in his voice. She giggled a little, before patting his hand, and kissed his cheek again.

By the time they reached the hall outside the dining room, and could hear the many voices inside, the anxious nerves Anna's rambling had calmed were starting to seize up again (he still couldn't believe it when she confirmed that not only Elsa, but _Anna too_, had seen last night out and today in behind bars!)

"-Of course, Elsa's never been exposed to alcohol, and thus has been totally unaware about it's effects –I mean, I know she probably _knows_ what alcohol does to people, but since she's never experienced it, nor actually _seen_ it, and she's never been tempted to try it –something to do with worrying about her powers- that she simply can't understand _how_ it happened. At any rate, I've successfully won the prank war, and _you_ are going to take us camping."

If not for the smile on Anna's face, Kristoff would have walked over to the wall and banged his head against it. He loved the mountains, yes, and taking Anna camping probably wouldn't turn out all bad, but Elsa…she didn't strike him as the outdoors type. Her ice palace at the top of the North Mountain sort of proved she liked having walls, floors, and a ceiling around her.

Gah, why couldn't he think of an excuse? Just like this stupid banquet. He didn't care that his silver Medal of Honour and position as Arendelle's 'Official Ice Master and Deliverer' made him part of the nobility – _Sven_ got a medal too, and _he_ wasn't required to attend, even though the reindeer was super disappointed! Was Anna really worth this?

Sigh. Yeah. She was.

Ten minutes later, after Kristoff had nervously fiddled with and smoothed his formal clothes once more, Kai appeared with a somewhat subdued Elsa in tow. She looked beautiful – she definitely had the poise and grace thing expected of the royalty (or nobility) mastered –wearing a dark blue shaped dress, with thick shoulder straps, and a darker blue waist sash, and not as flowing shirt. Gloves the same colour went up to just above her elbows, and a high necked magenta cloak, held together by a blue gem clasp, covered her bare shoulders and ended on the ground a few steps behind her.

Her hair was in it's usual bun, but she had somehow managed to style it so the blue streaks weren't so prominent.

Her skin looked paler than normal, and she wasn't even bothering to conceal her expression with that 'polite tight lipped smile'. She looked tired, and not entirely well, and she winced when Anna all but shouted at her.

"Elsa! About time! And you keep going on at _me_ about being late! Ha!"

"The Queen is never late, your highness," Kai politely informed the smirking Princess. "Everyone else…is simply early."

Anna snorted, and even Elsa half smiled at that. Then the older, taller, larger man excused himself to enter the dining room.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked in a gentler, concerned voice.

Elsa paused in the middle of rubbing her forehead, and grimaced, "I have a headache the size of…I have no idea, and my stomach hasn't kept anything down today."

"That good, huh?" asked Anna, moving closer to her sister and smoothing out the slightly off centre cloak, "So, Simone talked you into replacing the cloak…"

"Not so much _talked_ but went ahead with it anyway," explained Elsa, her fingers lacing together in front of her. "Besides, I kind of like it."

"Me too."

"Just don't stand on it, okay?"

"Elsa, we settled this prank business this morning, remember?"

The Queen took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Actually, no, I don't, but I promise to review the details of this alleged negotiation tomorrow if you agree to leave me alone tonight."

"Deal. As long as you don't amend it."

"Anna…a contract is a contract," Elsa admitted somewhat reluctantly before changing the subject. She turned to look directly at Kristoff and nodded with a genuine half smile, "You look nice, Kristoff."

"Uh." So much for etiquette lessons. What was he supposed to say when a lady complimented him? Especially when that lady was the Queen? Certainly not 'uh'. He suddenly realised he was scratching the blonde locks directly behind his right ear and willed his hand to stop. "Thanks, uh, El- I mean, your majesty."

Anna seemed to take pity on his uncertainty, and placed a hand on his arm, "Remember, Elsa out here, your majesty in there. _But_ if you call _me_ your highness in there I'm going to-"

"We're ready, your majesty," Kai's timely return interrupted Anna's threat, leaving Kristoff a little confused. Wasn't he _required_ to be formal to Anna when in the presence of the nobility?

And what did Kai just say? We're ready? Oh no. That meant it was time. The moment he had been dreading all day had arrived. What happens if he stuffed up? What if he made a complete fool of himself? Or worse, embarrassed Anna? What would she do? What would Kai do? What would _Elsa_ do? He was starting to hyperventilate and couldn't slow his breathing. This was a very bad idea. He never should have taken Anna up that mountain. He didn't even notice someone calling his name until that voice snapped in a tone used to be obeyed.

"_Kristoff_!"

"What?" he demanded, in an almost completely panicked voice, and his eyes went wide when he realised it had been _Elsa_ and not _Anna_ who said his name. His stomach went cold and he gulped down air, "Uh, I'm sorry, I mean, yes, your majesty? Sorry, uh, I mean, yes, Elsa?"

"Stop worrying so much," Elsa told him kindly, waving a hand at the door, "It's dinner with a few nobles, and _then_ you can hide away somewhere."

He tugged at the cravat and tight collar again, "Is…uh…should I know anything about these…uh…people?"

The Queen shook her head, "Not really. I have to meet with them all at least once a year, and these are the lucky people I drew out of the hat for this month." Kristoff snorted involuntary at the dryness in her voice. He was getting the distinct impression she didn't want to go in there either, and it wasn't because she didn't feel so well.

As Kai moved to escort him in, Anna ducked forward to quickly kiss his cheek and squeeze his hand, "We'll only be a minute."

And then, next thing he knew, he was in the dining room and _everyone_ was looking at him and Kai. Seven men, four wearing a dark blue jacket instead of the green, and one in black with a high white collar – and two women.

Kristoff felt his panic start to subside a little when he recognised the tall, grey haired archbishop.

At least there was _someone_ he knew, and oh, the old man was pushing through the crowd, to hold out his hand, "Mister Kristoff, a pleasure to see you again."

He had a firm grip, and Kristoff fought down the blush that wanted to spread to his cheeks as he remembered how he first met the man. "Hello…uh…your grace."

The archbishop smiled, nodded at Kai, and gestured to the gathered nobles, "Kinds sirs and ladies, allow me to introduce to you Sir Kristoff."

Wait, what? _Sir_?! Oh no, oh no, everyone was bowing to him. What was he supposed to do? It was some sort of head and shoulder inclination right? That way nobles greeted nobles at formal affairs, which wasn't the same as bowing to Elsa and Anna…uh…Well, it was an awkward bob forward, but over just as quick, and a young man in the green with carefully combed thick black hair and brown eyes in a tanned, freckled face stepped forward and held out a hand. He looked to be around the same age as Kristoff.

"Sir Kristoff, a pleasure to finally meet you." Like the archbishop, he had a firm handshake, "I am Karl Rosendale, son of Count Rosendale of Snowy Peak."

"Wait. Snowy Peak? As in, just below the ice harvesting fields?"

Karl smiled and nodded, "The one and same. I've been anxious to meet an ice harvester for years." Then he waved at the other nobles introducing them in turn. Kristoff failed to remember any names except the short man with wild thinning grey hair and a double chin was Baron Mellem, Mayor of Arendelle Town. While never crossing paths, his ice business had been authorised by the Mayor.

Then Kai cleared his throat, "Her Majesty, Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

Everyone swept into the somewhat exaggerated (in Kristoff's opinion) greeting of the Queen (he half wondered why Kai always put the 'of Arendelle' part at the end of Elsa –and Anna's- introductions –where else would they come from?).

"Her highness, Crown Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

From Kristoff's vantage point it looked like Anna tripped on her own two feet whilst entering the room. Her unexpected loss of balance and forward momentum had her stumbling with arms flailing to regain her balance before…accidentally treading on the end of Elsa's cloak.

_Thankfully_ Elsa had already stopped moving, but Anna's shoe lost grip on the magenta cloak and she slid forward into her sister. Luckily the Queen had seen her out-of-control sister coming and was ready to brace for impact, managing to effortlessly stabilise her sister, who threw both arms around her.

Anna was red in the face from embarrassment, and when she pulled away from Elsa, she nervously straightened Elsa's cloak waiting for an outburst. "Uh, sorry."

In response, Elsa gave a pointedly loud long suffering sigh and rolled her eyes, causing the tension to instantly abate with appreciative laughter.

Everyone rose, and once the laughter had subsided, they all looked at the royal family seemingly uncertain what to do. Kristoff paused halfway to the table when he realised no one else was moving – the food smelt so good!- which was how he was close enough to hear Elsa when she leaned closer to her still partly embarrassed sister to speak without even breaking that tight-lipped smile, "My cloak."

Anna blinked, "What?"

"You're on it," explained Elsa, still smiling politely at the guests.

"So?"

"Get off!"

"Oh!" Anna all but jumped clear, and grinned sheepishly at her sister, "Woops, my bad."

And then, with Kai and the three footmen directing, they were all seated –once the royal sisters were down first. Kristoff found himself on Elsa's left side, directly across from Anna, with Elsa had the head of the table, and the archbishop on his left side. The young (and handsome) Karl Rosendale sat next to Anna, and the Mayor of Arendelle was seated at the other end of the table.

Next to Karl was the Lord and Lady Something of Somewhere, and…a baron? And on Kristoff's side, after the archbishop, was the Count and Countess of…was it Cudlee Creek? And who was the other old guy? He was…Kristoff strained his memory. Nope, no idea. A baron or something.

Across the table Anna grinned at him, before Karl tried to engage her in conversation. What were they talking about? The table wasn't _that_ big, but why was Karl using such a quiet voice? Next to him the archbishop was talking to Count of…it _was_ Cudlee Creek, right? Or was it Little Spring? And he could hear the count's wife talking to the lady across the table. So why couldn't he hear what _Karl_ was whispering? And why was Karl running a hand through his hair - it had been perfectly styled, now it was messy. Was he missing something here? Why had Karl come across so friendly to him only to ignore him at the dinner table? Was he...making a move on Anna? Surely was just being paranoid, right?

All fell silent as the archbishop performed grace, and _finally_ food!

The soup was cream in colour and substance, but such a small bowl! That wasn't going to make any dint on his hunger, but still, food was food. He managed to hold out long enough until he saw Elsa dip her spoon in, before digging his own in. The flavours…he had no idea _what_ he was eating, but it was so good, that he all but inhaled it. If not for a sharp kick under the table, he probably _would_ have inhaled it. But…why did he have to eat so slowly?! Especially with food this good! And would it be considered bad manners if he asked for a second helping?

It took another warning kick to stop him from scraping the base of the bowl for any missed soup, no matter how small, and he anxiously watched the others finish. Elsa had hardly touched her meal –he spared a glance at her face. Wow, she _really_ didn't look so good. Should he ask if she was okay? Clearly she wasn't, but he was a little worried about her…and her unfinished soup.

Such good food…going to waste…a tragedy.

The footmen cleared the first course, and way to slowly brought out the second.

Salad.

Wait, what?

Kristoff frowned at the green and purple leaves on his small plate. The bright red little tomatoes and slices of onion didn't make it look any more appetising. He was a grown man! A _mountain_ man! And mountain men _did not_ eat plants!

He poked at a leaf with his fork, and looked up at Anna's snicker, "Don't worry, Kristoff, it won't kill you."

A good natured chuckle went down the table at his expense, and Kristoff endured it with clenched teeth when that Karl immediately drew Anna into conversation again about…he strained his ears…that little prick! He was trying to make Anna believe _he_ knew more about ice harvesting and the mountains than _Kristoff_ did.

How dare he!

Kristoff struggled to hold back his temper but couldn't resist taking it out on his salad. The fork dinged loudly against the plate and his eyes went wide as he saw the plate split in half and the prongs of his fork lodged in the white linen tablecloth.

Of course, it made a loud noise, so _everyone_ was staring at him, and at his fork which was standing upright in the middle of his plate without him touching it.

He struggled to tear his attention away from his ruined _salad_, and glanced up at Elsa. She seemed just as stunned as the others.

Just as he was about to apologise, she smiled and shook her head, "I'll have to remember to keep salad off the menu when you're dining with us next."

Everyone laughed, again at his expense, and Kristoff glumly stared at the white space in front of him when the footmen cleared his area. He could hear Anna laughing at something _Karl, _with his perfect hair and teeth and table manners and manners in general, said, and the occupants of the other end of the table were having a lively discussion about the antics of sheep and sheep farmers.

The archbishop was too busy savouring each piece of the salad, and really, what was Kristoff supposed to say to him? How is God today? And Elsa…seemed to be forcing herself to eat all of her salad. He didn't want to interrupt her concentration –especially if it was about convincing her stomach to keep it down. He was okay with blood, but vomit was a different story.

By the time the main meal came, fish and something he didn't recognise, Kristoff had all but lost his appetite. Anna hadn't looked at him once, and no one wanted to talk to him. He had never felt so out of place in all his life. Not even when he was a very young lad following the big ice harvesters around everywhere.

He picked up a fork and knife, and was about to carefully cut into the fish when _bam_, kicked under the table again. His head shot up at Anna – she wasn't looking at him but at her eating utensils and fish. He frowned, what was the kick for? He looked down at his hands and the meal, and back up at her again…oh! Wrong fork. Well, it was nice to know she was paying _some_ attention to him after all.

The fish was nice –he almost choked on a bone and hoped no one saw him spit it out into the cloth napkin, and the whatever it was, was okay, but…a little dry. He reached for his water glass which was just behind the red wine glass.

In hindsight, he should have moved the wine glass out of the way first instead of trying to skilfully navigate the water glass around it, because _naturally_ he accidently knocked the stemmed glass of red liquid, and it swayed unsteadily at it's base. And _naturally_ when his other hand shot out to help the one holding the water glass stabilise the wine glass, _both_ managed to be knocked over with enough force that their contents sprayed across the table and…all over Elsa's hardly touched meal.

Everyone was staring at him again, just as he was staring at Elsa mortified, waiting for the outburst. The servers had rushed to her side, and she indicated for one to take her plate, and refused a new meal.

Elsa didn't snap at him, but she didn't say anything either, and slowly, one by one, the other guests returned to their own meals and conversations.

This evening was making it clearer and clearer that he didn't belong in this kind of life. He was just fooling himself thinking Anna really liked him for who he was.

By the time dessert came, Kristoff had compiled a list of all the reasons he should break it off with Anna. He wasn't worthy of her, and he would never be able to live the kind of life she had been born into. He would never amount to anything more than a loner, weirdo ice harvester. That Karl Rosendale was everything a proper, well-born and placed young man was supposed to be.

He mindlessly spooned the slowly melting ice cream around the bowl. This was what he had been looking forward to the most ever since Anna had described it to him, and it really was nice, rich and creamy, but…he wasn't hungry anymore. He risked a glance at Anna, when –_How dare that rich-brat slippery toad_! _No one_ was allowed to touch Anna's hand but him!

His spoon angrily stabbed down at his ice cream plate as his mind had already completely forgotten what happened the last time he stabbed an eating utensil at a plate. The dessert bowl was an odd oval shape, with a circle base at the centre, so, _naturally_, his spoon hit the edge with enough force to overturn the bowl, and…once again, although this time with a liquid ice cream, Elsa was in the firing range.

She hadn't been paying attention and the white creamy liquid hit her square in the face.

For an instant, everyone froze in horror, and Kristoff felt like his insides were turning to ice. _Twice_ now he'd done something to Elsa, and the ice cream was definitely worse than the wine. It was like…he was deliberately trying to humiliate her! And he wasn't!

He jumped to his feet, holding out his own cloth napkin, as she slowly and calmly moved her _own_ napkin to her face.

Unfortunately, his chair thumped into the footman walking back to the side serving table. The man grunted as the back of the chair slammed into his face, stumbling off balance whilst raising both hands to his nose. Another footman tripped over him –or struggled to stop in time, but managed to fall forward over the man instead, and from his hands a large pitcher of water overturned, and the content ended up directly over Elsa's head.

She gasped, so surprised the water had a chance to soak into her hair and clothes _before_ it turned into ice fragments and tumbled to the ground around her and over her lap, thankfully taking the ice cream with it.

Her blue eyes –had they always been that shade? They seemed darker somehow- first stared at the two footmen untangling themselves on the floor, then at Kristoff – he gulped, recognising _that_ expression, it was the Ice Queen expression she had levelled at him when he went to help Anna who was being held headfirst down a well- before slowly looking at each of her stunned, horrified, partially amused guests, and snickering-into-napkin sister.

Then she carefully put her cloth napkin on the table and stood –everyone quickly scrambled to rise as well- shoulders straight and proud, just like her head. "I believe my withdrawal from tonight's festivities is understandable. Please stay and enjoy the night. Anna will take over as host."

With a polite nod, and some manipulation of her lengthy damp cloak so that _she_ didn't trip on it, she made a dignified exit from the room.

After a stunned moment, Anna raced out after her, ungracefully shouting over her shoulder, "Back in a sec!"

Which left a still mortified and completely terrified Kristoff staring across the table at a smirking, smug Karl, and the three shocked nobles beside him. The archbishop tried to ease his panic with some story about the first time_ he_ had attended a royal banquet – something to do with a chicken- but Kristoff hardly heard him.

_He had embarrassed the Queen at a formal function!_ She was going to have his head for sure! His good deeds toward the Kingdom and Royal Family during the Eternal Winter weren't enough to save him.

He needed to leave. Now. Find Sven, and retreat to the Valley of the Living Rock. Grand-Pabbie would protect him from Elsa's magic, he was sure of it.

It was sometime into his mindless flee that Kristoff realised he had absolutely no idea where he was. Since he hadn't been paying attention, he couldn't back track his steps, and every time he looked out a window to regain his sense of direction, he failed to find a corridor that took him where he wanted to go.

Where the heck was he?

Then he heard a voice – and from the glow of a lantern, he saw two members of the Royal Guard coming around the corner. Oh no! They were after him. He had to run! But where? Back the way he had just come from was a dead end.

His hands fumbled across walls and lantern holder or any unusual surface he had time to inspect, praying for a secret tunnel, and finding none. The guards were getting closer – his eyes spied a small trunk.

He climbed inside –it sure was a tight fit- and shut the top just in time.

Straining his ears, Kristoff _thought_ he heard the guards walk by. At least, he couldn't hear them talking anymore. Had they seen him? Where they waiting in the room until he decided to risk a glance and would catch him then? Or had they already gone by?

What should he do?

With no way of tracking the time, but judging by the stiffness in his neck, Kristoff guessed he had somehow managed to fall asleep. Bulda always claimed he could sleep anywhere. Maybe she was right –well, she was always right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

It was tricky, but he managed to move one hand up to rub his neck, debating about whether or not to open the trunk. It was so stuffy…yeah, he needed to get out. He wasn't built for tight cramp spaces. So he carefully pushed the lid open.

"Holy bumblebee! It's a ghost!" a startled voice shrieked, and several thuds (and a long suffering groan) followed, "Hey! You're supposed to take me with you! You'll _melt_!"

Kristoff also jumped in fright, managing to painfully knock his elbow on the edge of the wooden trunk –why was it called a funny bone? It so wasn't funny!- and a sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw Olaf's rapidly melting body quickly replacing his head.

The snowman also sighed in relief when his flurry managed to save his lower half –he was going to need Elsa's magic, but at least he still had a body, and his stick hands patted the two misshaped snowballs. Then he blinked his big eyes rapidly at Kristoff, "Are you a ghost? Because you look a lot like Kristoff-"

"It's me," Kristoff told him, climbing out of the trunk and stretching.

"Who's me?"

"Kristoff!"

"When did you die?"

"I'm not dead."

Olaf frowned, "Then why were you in a trunk?"

"Because I made a mess of everything."

"Oh." He didn't look convinced, and after several seconds thought, shrugged as best he could, and changed the subject, "Well, Anna's been worried sick about you."

"Wait…she has?"

"Well, yeah. She loves you. And when she found Sven in the stables and no you…well, she started to panic…a lot. So you should probably go talk to her."

"But-"

"I'll take you to her!"

Despite how the night had begun, it had definitely ended better, thought Kristoff as he snuggled back into a secluded pile of hay in the stables with Anna nestled comfortably in his arms. Both still wore their formal gear, and Anna had already mentioned several times she needed to get back inside before the Captain shut the doors, but had made no intention to actually go.

According to her, Elsa wasn't angry with him. In fact, she was relieved to have an opportunity to get out of the rest of the night, and while she would have preferred a drier approach, she was grateful to him. He didn't _quite_ believe Anna, but he _hoped_ she was right. Still, he planned to avoid the Queen for the next few days just to be sure.

The other guests decided to have a few rounds of cards – Karl tried to show off his skill and ended up losing a lot of money, and became the first to leave. Kristoff felt his spirits rise when Anna told him the young man was one of the most irritating, pompous know-it-all's she had ever met. Then one by one the others left, leaving Anna anxiously prowling the stables, grounds and castle looking for him.

"Oh, and thanks for the kicks during dinner. Shame I made such a fool of myself that…well…I appreciate it."

Anna twisting in his arms to peer up at him, a confused look on her face, "Kicks? What kicks? I didn't kick you."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Oh."


	11. The Meadows

**G'day!**

**Like always, thanks for the reviews and support!**

**I have been stuck with this chapter for weeks, so I'm so happy to **_**finally**_** have it finished. Since it lost it's way a few times, I hope it doesn't sound too disjointed.**

**According to my research, National Anthems/songs /hymns rose to prominence in Europe in the nineteenth century but some originated much earlier than that, and some a century later so, this **_**is**_** Disney…Not that it has any big impact on the story.**

**Disclaimer:** **I have no claim on Disney's Frozen or any of it's attributes. I'm still having fun in the magical land someone else's brilliance has created. **

* * *

**The Meadows**

Kai took a moment to check his appearance before tapping lightly on one of the two main access doors to the castle office. He wasn't vain but he liked to look his best. As usual, there was no response, but that didn't stop him from pushing one of the two doors open and stepping inside, his eyes immediately looking toward the desk, and frowning.

It was just as the young housemaid Annalise had claimed during her restless early morning stroll through the castle halls when Kai had encountered her in the kitchen. After having had this talk several times this month alone, Kai prayed his advice was being taken to heart.

Clearly it wasn't.

His monarch was young, yes, and determined to do her very best for her people, but, in his opinion, she was trying too hard. Papers were scattered all over the desk, and the two candles in holders on two corners of the desk had almost burned down to nothing. Why she had pulled an all-nighter was beyond him, but she did it so often he was afraid she was going to burn out.

And besides, with today's schedule, she was going to need her energy, so she really _should_ have gone to bed.

With her attention focused completely on whatever she was working on she didn't notice him as he came to a stop directly before the desk, so he took a deep breath and somewhat pointedly cleared his throat, "Good morning, your majesty."

Elsa jumped, her face showing her surprise, and a very light layer of frost shot forth from her hands. Inwardly Kai cringed, he kept forgetting that always happened, but sighed with relief when she instantly undid what her powers caused. Satisfied all her papers were okay, she looked up at him again and raised an eyebrow, "What time is it?"

"Six am."

She blinked, "Oh." Then she nodded briskly, and half smiled a little sheepishly at him, "Good morning then."

"Have you been up all night?"

"Apparently so," she replied a little distractedly having already returned her attention to what she was working on. "Is there something you wanted?"

He sighed wearily, "I've given up expecting prudence from you, your majesty."

That got her full attention, and he saw a different, indignant response forming on her face before she relaxed, rolled her eyes and laughed, "Only you can get away with saying that to me, Kai."

"I know," he replied with an answering grin. "But in all seriousness, you really should get some rest."

"I'm fine."

That was her answer to everything, especially health related subjects. And considering what today was going to bring, it was clear to him she truly _had_ forgotten to check her schedule recently. "Only you're going to need your energy for The Meadows."

She frowned, "I'm sorry, the what?"

"The Meadows," he repeated slowly, and she raised an eyebrow at him. Wow, she really _had_ forgotten. He fought off another teasing grin, "From Pine Tree Gully." Her expression still remained blank, so he sighed and shook his head somewhat fondly. "The school group."

She blinked once…twice…three times…then her eyes went wide and she groaned, "That's _today_?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She started digging through the pile of parchment on her desk, looking for her personal monthly planner, apparently oblivious to the light snow drifting down lazily from the ceiling, "What time?"

"At nine. You've already cancelled them twice."

"I have?" She belatedly realised it was snowing, and waved a distracted hand, instantly evaporating the soft white mess, and unfolded her planner over the top of the untidy desk. She sighed, "Oh." Then her eyes went wide, "Wait, three _hours_!" The snow was back in an instant, and heavier than before, as she glared at her monthly planner, obviously thinking. Then her face brightened, and the snow lessened, "What's Anna doing today?"

That urge to grin was almost overpowering, but Kai only just managed to fight it off. He was certain she didn't notice the slight warble in his voice. "She has no plans that I am aware of, but that usually changes minute to minute. Mister Kristoff is away ice harvesting. Do you wish for her to attend in your stead?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Kai knocked loud and hard on the double white doors with green floral pattern, "Princess Anna?" There was a sleepy groan, but then silence. So he knocked again, harder and louder, "Princess Anna?"

Another sleepy groan answered, before Anna's lethargic voice sung out, "Who is it?"

"Kai, ma'am. Sorry to wake you but you have a meeting at nine."

"I…" he could hear her sleepy yawn from the other side of the door. "I do?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Doing what?" her voice asked puzzled.

"Spending three hours with the school children at the Meadows, Pine Tree Gully."

"Wait a minute!" she cried, and there was a bang, several crashes, and a thud, before the door opened and a fully dressed Anna hopped out pulling on a shoe. She beamed at Kai, "Three whole hours with the town kids?" She actually seemed overly excited about it, and Kai bit back a grin seeing the complete opposite reaction to the 'booking'. "How come I'm only been told now? Did Elsa forget?"

How to explain that? Kai, like the entire castle staff, was well aware of Anna's fondness for baiting her sister with anything and everything she could think of. Elsa gave back as good as she got, but Anna truly had more to work with. Try for tact, he thought. "She's been up all night working on a trade agreement."

"Sure she has," replied a dubious, skeptical Anna. "Let's face it. Our Queen is skittish around people, and terrified of children."

"Her fear is justifiable, ma'am."

"Yeah, I know," said Anna with a sigh, and then she imitated her sister, "'Just because I know how to reverse my powers now doesn't mean I have complete control'. That's her excuse for everything. She doesn't even know how to _dance_! That's like a prerequisite for being a Queen!"

"No, that's a prerequisite for being a _Princess_," a lower, drier female voice spoke up, and both spun around to see their unimpressed monarch standing a few feet away. Her arms were crossed, both hands pressed to her sides, and she raised an eyebrow when Anna started to stammer out a bright greeting.

"Hi ya, Sis! How are you this morning? Wow, you look tired! Did you really stay up all night? Seriously, everything you do is so boring, how do you even stay awake?" Her voice trailed off at the cool stare Elsa was giving her, and she grinned sheepishly. "It's true though. You should learn how to dance. I'll teach you. I've asked Ingrid Kessel to help me teach Kristoff. You could join us."

Elsa frowned, "Who?"

"Kristoff," Anna repeated, a wry grin tugging at the corner of her mouth as she forced a concerned frown, "You remember Kristoff right? Tall, handsome, messy blonde locks, brown eyes-" She broke off when she heard Elsa's teeth starting to grind, and laughed, "You're too easy, sis. Ingrid Kessel. She's like the best dance instructor in the Kingdom."

"Good for her," Elsa replied dryly, before walking past Kai and her irritating younger sister. She turned back a few steps away, "Oh, and Anna? Take Olaf with you."

* * *

Despite Elsa's suggestion, Anna couldn't find Olaf anywhere. She really didn't know where the little snowman was, and none of the staff she passed had seen him either. Which was a shame really, since all the kids loved him. And she didn't have time to look since Pine Tree Gully was two hours horse ride away. She idly wondered how Elsa had originally planned to get there. On Gunnar or by walking? Arendelle's mountainous ranges made carriages impractical.

The Meadows Headmaster (and priest), Viggy Kolar, shook her hand enthusiastically. Anna wasn't sure, but she had got the slight impression he was relieved to see her _instead_ of Elsa. He was about the same height as her, heavyset with greying brown hair and brown eyes, with neatly trimmed brown moustache and beard.

"Princess Anna, it's an absolute delight you can visit the school today."

She shrugged and carefully extracted her hand before he could do any damage to it, "My sister, Queen Elsa, sends her regrets."

A flicker of relief crossed his face, confirming Anna's initial impression, before he shrugged regretfully, "Ah, we understand she is very busy managing the Kingdom." He waved a hand at his fellow teacher, a very tall masculine man, who he introduced as Jon Kildahl. "We understand your time is limited but hope that perhaps, as the year progresses, you will be able to come back and visit us again."

Considering this was the first time Elsa had let Anna do something official for her, she was determined to not mess it up. She wanted to prove her older sister's lack of faith was unjustified.

"Of course, of course. I'd be delighted to return throughout the school year."

The Headmaster clapped his hands together, "Great! I'm sure they'll all look forward to it. I know the children have been very…err…excited to meet Queen Elsa, so I'm sure they'll be over the moon to meet you. First off, assembly."

* * *

Anna struggled to keep that polite smile plastered on her face as the Headmaster droned on and on and on and on in his monotone voice. Her hands were clasped together, and her elbows slightly bent. Informal, and attentive. She fought off another yawn, the skin tightening around her eyes briefly. At least she managed that much.

Pine Tree Gully was a small community of farming families on the other side of the mountain ridge Arendelle Town was built into. Still, there were around forty kids present at the assembly, sitting in perfect rows on the floor, some not even trying to conceal their boredom. A few of the older kids at the back dared to whisper amongst themselves.

Anna knew Elsa was reviewing the education system. Their great-grandfather had introduced the system almost a century ago, and their own father had amended that to be a compulsory attendance requirement for children to attend for six years -they could be any age to start although preferably around seven, but they had to finish the six years. Elsa's main opposition came from the fact most of the children were required to take up work on their family farms, or get apprenticeships or any other kind of work from when they were fourteen, fifteen to help support both themselves and their families. What would they do if they're children had to stay in school longer?

Anyway, that was Elsa's problem, not Anna's, and if the boring Headmaster didn't shut up soon and dismiss everyone, she wasn't going to get a chance to talk with them.

Wait…movement. She blinked, and retuned in as a few students got up and formed a small band. She tried not to cringe as they played out of key and out of tune, but that was soon drowned out as the whole assembly stood and started singing the National Hymn –wait, was that _really_ what the band was playing?. Of course, the assembly was almost as bad as the band, but at least she could sing the song and _know_ when it was going to end.

Once the dreadful anthem was over –Anna really needed to talk to Elsa about that- the children got up and started somewhat noisily rearranging the stacked desks and chairs at the end of the room to form rows. She wondered why they went to all the trouble of clearing the room to sit on the cold, hard floor for assembly when they were going to use the furniture immediately after.

It took a little time, and a bit more enforcement from the teacher –Anna jumped when his wooden ruler snapped down across the desk- before the children actually stopped laughing, talking, playing up, took their seats and payed attention to him.

"That's better," approved Kildahl, and he waved a hand at Anna. "We have a very special guest today. Everyone, say hello to Princess Anna."

"Good morning, Princess Anna," the class said in chorus, and all –a quick count revealed there were thirty-nine students - faces were turned her way.

It occurred to her then she probably should have thought of something to say to them on the morning ride instead of enjoying the fresh mountain air so much. Her stomach knotted anxiously, and she forced a few deep breaths past the lump in her throat. "Uh, hi everyone. Well, uh, I'm Princess Anna and…I haven't got much to say. I'm not good at speeches, so…uh…feel free to ask me anything you want."

Silence greeted her words. Silence except for the loud tick, tick, tick of the clock.

_Well this is awkward_, she thought. She expected the kids to say _something_. They stared at her with wide-eyes. She glanced at the teacher, and he stared back at her, clearly expecting _her_ to lead the class. The silence was unnerving, and just as she made up her mind to try again, a lean boy near the back raised his hand.

He stood and introduced himself as Magnus Shankue, and bowed a little awkwardly. Well, at least he had manners. "Princess, what's it like to go ice harvesting?"

That was probably the last thing she expected to be asked, "Oh! Um, well, I haven't actually _been_ ice harvesting, but Kristoff tells me it's hard, dangerous work, but he enjoys it. I'm not sure if he's exaggerating to put me off going with him, but he's been doing it since he was seven."

"Seven?" Two boys around the same age spoke up, and a third scoffed, "Surely you jest!"

"No, no, it's true." Anna insisted, "His parents died when he was really little, so he started tagging after the ice harvesters. He's pretty much been doing it his whole life."

The boys whispered amongst themselves, as two of the elder girls looked at each other and sighed dramatically, "He's so handsome." The others giggled.

Anna smiled, thinking Kristoff was more than just handsome, when one of the giggling girls stood, "Princess, is he a good kisser?"

"Lisa!" snapped the teacher.

"Sir?" the girl asked innocently.

The teacher had his hands on his hips as he glared at the young woman, "That is _not_ an appropriate thing to say out loud. Shame on you. You should know better, and your parents will be informed!"

"But sir!" objected Lisa, raising her voice above her snickering friends, "The Princess said we could ask her anything!"

"Be that as it may, young ladies do _not_ speculate about such indecent acts, nor do they discuss them! Now apologise to the Princess."

Lisa glared at all the younger students who were staring at her and waited until they turned away, before giving Anna a forced smile, "My sincerest apologies, Princess Anna. My question was rude and tackles, and I hope you will not see it as a reflection upon my character."

Anna blinked, "Uh…Apology, uh, apology accepted. That's…wow, that's like the best apology I've ever heard."

The young girl grinned, and shrugged, "I've had practice."

"It shows!"

"I suppose as Princess you wouldn't need to apologise much."

"Lisa!"

Anna laughed, "Oh, I'm apologising all the time. Elsa says I'm a walking hazard. I'm forever tripping on things, bumping into things, and knocking thing over. Sometimes I feel like every second word that comes out my mouth is 'sorry!'."

"And you don't get into trouble?" asked one of the younger kids with wide eyes.

"The staff is used to it, and Elsa…well," Anna shrugged, "I'm constantly driving her crazy –you wouldn't believe how much fun it is to annoy her, to push her to the edge, because, she is _so_ _funny_ when she snaps –of course, when I laugh at her it only makes her angrier, but oh gosh, it's so worth the repercussions."

That got the students talking amongst themselves until the littlest child in the class put up his hand. When Anna nodded to him, he stood and pushed his glasses up his nose, to ask seriously in a voice that was still higher pitched, "Princess, is it true she freezes everything she touches?"

"Anton! You should not-"

Anna cut the indignant school teacher off with a raised hand, "No, it's okay." She noticed how attentive the class students suddenly were, and cleared her throat, "Uh, no. She doesn't. Not anymore. And anything she does accidently freeze, usually unfreezes just fine." The kids were staring at her, so she grinned, sharing a recent incident with them, "I mean, there was this mouse that was frozen for like a week before I convinced her to unfreeze it and it was totally okay. Took off, squeaking like mad, probably warning it's family and friends _not_ to run across the office floor at two am."

"She froze a _mouse_?" another of the younger children asked horrified. Anna quickly scanned the faces of all present, and only a few seemed as concerned as this little girl.

"Well, yeah, but it was super fine."

"Why did she freeze it?" asked another little girl.

"Because it's a mouse, silly!" snapped one of the older boys.

"Jonas!" barked the teacher.

"But sir! That's what people do to house mice! Jump on them and squash 'em flat!"

"Ewwwww!" the girls answered back in a chorus, as the teacher, red faced and puffy, glared at the youth.

After several seconds of a stare off, the teenager sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Hanna."

The younger girl went bright red and hunched over, trying to appear invisible.

Anna decided to try a little damage control and smiled at Hanna, "She didn't mean to freeze it. It gave her a fright, that's all, and that's like her instant response. Her papers and desk are usually on the receiving end, and…well, after an…_incident_ involving a mousetrap or two or fifty three, the staff have had to find _other_ ways to keep the mice out."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story. So…uh…any other questions?"

Silence greeted her words, before Jonas raised his hand, "What's it like spending time in the pillory?"

"Oh." Talk about spontaneous awkward questions. She was definitely going to have to figure out a speech or something next time she came back. The whole class was very attentive –even the teacher was waiting for her answer. "Uh…well…I…I wouldn't recommend it to anyone, so, uh, behave and don't break the law. It's there for a reason, to, uh, protect us and others. Something like that."

"But what's it like?" the boy insisted, really curious.

She sighed, closing her eyes as her body remembered the aching pain twelve hours straight in the pillory had caused. She still couldn't believe Elsa had done that to her when she discovered the truth behind her Midsummer's Eve Festival prank –but at least the Guy with the Silver Flask (Bobby) had been good company in the pillory next to hers. The disastrous camping trip as per the now torn up parchment that had dictated the negotiated end of the Prank War probably contributed to Elsa's harsh retaliating punishment. Humiliation deserved equal humiliation.

"It's…uh…well, it's really uncomfortable. I mean, the first fifteen minutes are sort of okay, but after that," she shuddered with feeling, "I could hardly walk, my back and neck were that sore, and it took days for the aching to go away."

A little boy spoke up from the front, "Mama told me you must have been very naughty to end up in the pwillory on Queen Elsa's orders."

"Well, like I said, the repercussions are _usually_ worth it."

The group of younger children stared at her with wide eyes, and an older boy smirked, "You mean Queen Elsa did it because you annoyed her?"

Anna laughed, and hoped her laugh didn't sound as fake to their ears as it did to hers, "Well, it was a bit more than that." Time for a subject change she decided, and one that was _safe_, so she smiled at the younger children, "Have any of you been to the castle?"

A chorus of 'no' seemed to outweigh the few that said 'yes'. Well, so much for that approach. "Raise your hands if you have."

Just as she thought from the initial response. Only six hands were in the air, and one of them was waving at her. She smiled at the owner, "Yes?"

The girl of about ten with braided bright red hair and a very freckled face stood, "Princess, what's it like to live in the Royal Castle?"

Inwardly, Anna sighed with relief. _Finally_ an easy question, "The castle is pretty amazing. Long corridors to slide along, secret passages to find and explore – every time I think I've found them all, I stumble across another one." Then an idea occurred to her and she beamed at them, especially because it had the potential to affect Elsa. "Hey, maybe I can talk El- I mean, Queen Elsa, into letting me give you all a tour."

Pure enthusiasm greeted her words, and it took the teacher some time to settle them down.

"Of course, we'll have to speak with your parents and arrange passage to Arendelle Town, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it."

"Will we see the horses?"

"Will we see the harbour?"

"Can we see the ballroom?"

"Can our parents come?"

"Can we _dance_ in the ballroom?"

"Can we slide down a banister?"

"Can I push my brother down the well?

"_Jonas_!"

"Can we _pat_ the horses?"

"Will we meet the Captain of the Royal Guard?"

"Is he recruiting?"

"Can we ride a horse?"

"Can we go swimming?"

"Can we go shopping?"

"Can we go fishing?"

Anna was stunned by all the enthusiastic questions and raised voices (it was certainly better than talking about the pillory –why didn't she think of the castle earlier?) –the giggling girls were debating what they should wear – and required the teacher's help to quiet them down, "Of course, of course. I'll even show you the art gallery, and…we'll have to ask her real nice, but Queen Elsa might even show you her office. And she _might_ let us have a small function in the ballroom."

"Will Kristoff be there?" asked Lisa over the cheering group.

"Uh…I'm not sure." Anna was starting to wonder if she should ask Kristoff about where he used to go during his free time. These girls certainly seemed to be fond of him. Just who did he sell ice to anyway? "But, uh, Olaf should be. He loves meeting new people."

"Who is Olaf?"

"Is that the snowman?"

"Mama says living snowmen are unnatural and the devil's work."

Absolute silence greeted those words as all eyes turned to a seven year old boy with thick black hair settled at the far side of the room. He went bright red, and tried to shrink in his chair, "Well, she does."

"Right...well…uh…moving on…"

"Princess, what's it like having a lady's maid?"

"A what?"

"She dresses the Princess, silly!"

"I can dress myself and I learned when I was really little!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"You mean you can't dress yourself?"

Anna blinked when all eyes were suddenly redirected at her and felt heat rushing to her cheeks, "Uh, no, I don't have a lady's maid. Nor does Queen Elsa. I can get dressed for a ball in seven minutes flat. Elsa takes forever but she _has_ to look her best – first impressions and all that. I can't stay still long enough to care."

"So you cook and clean and everything?"

"Hahaha, no. I'm a hopeless cook. I've tried, and Minnie –I mean, Mistress Thawn, the castle head cook is a brilliant teacher, but I fail miserably. I'm sure she'll be happy to serve a selection of specialties for our impromptu tour ball –assuming Elsa approves."

"Does Kristoff live in the castle?"

"I bet he sleeps in the stables with that reindeer of his."

"He's so gorgeous."

"And smells like the wilderness."

"Mountain men…so dreamy."

"_Girls_!"

Kristoff was definitely staying away if this tour ever took place. Just _how_ did these girls know him?!

When the Headmaster rang the bell and kids joyfully raced outside for fifteen minutes freedom, Kildahl informed him off Anna's tour proposal. The Headmaster looked both pleased and worried, "Pine Tree Gully isn't as prosperous as some of the other townships in the province, Princess. I worry that you might be getting the children's' hopes up."

She was equally surprised when Elsa expressed the same view to her during dinner.

"You really should have spoken with me first."

"But Elsa! Education is about opening doors, right? All these kids know is farming. What if they don't want to be farmers?"

Elsa sighed and put her fork down, "Pine Tree Gully is financially depended on the Kingdom as a whole. Their farms are only productive during the warmer months, and they struggle during winter. They objected strenuously when Papa made schooling compulsory because they rely on the help of their children."

"Are…you saying no?"

Elsa rubbed her forehead thoughtfully, before exhaling slowly, "I can't do that to them. You are right; this is an opportunity for those children to see what's outside Pine Tree Gully, but…it'll be tricky."

"I'll sort it all out."

"Are you sure?"

"I can do this. I know I can. Please?"

"And when word gets out and every Mayor and Headmaster in the Kingdom demands the same, then what?"

"Oh…I didn't think of them. Meh, it'll be fun."

"Mmmhmmm. You just keep telling yourself that. And don't forget, you're going to have to convince Kai and Gerda yet."

* * *

It was time for winter to be over, and the snow had all but melted all over the lower parts of the Kingdom. She had hoped the day would be clearer, but had made allowances -especially considering the very light snowfall. The Royal Guard had already been drafted into escort duty should they be required -Arendelle's mountain paths became deadly slippery during the wet and snow.

Even though it was cool outside, and the group weary from the long walk, the children had a ball slipping and sliding across the ice rink courtyard, and several of the parents enjoyed the challenge, while the reserved few took the long route around the side. At the Mayor's suggestion, Anna had extended the invitation to the older teenagers no longer required to attend school, so it was moderately large group.

Kai had expressed reservations, but Gerda, Simone and Minnie had been exited to have the castle opened up. They took over half the planning, and were determined to give the 'school group' the best experience, despite the extra work it would give them all. Simone was pleased to _finally_ have a real chance to test her new housemaids, and Minnie delighted to be catering for a large crowd.

A few stable hands waited to take care of the horses and donkeys the group used on the journey.

When they were assembled at the steps, she jokingly pointed up at the sky, "Don't worry, Elsa has already informed me this isn't her doing. Hopefully it won't last long."

Uncertain of when they would arrive, the first day of the 'tour' had little planned. Considering they would be tired, Anna had decided on dinner and an early night. Eyes had bulged, and jaws dropped when they had been shown their rooms, and several families awkwardly accepted the assistance of their assigned housemaids.

After dinner, which was inhaled with indecent haste –Anna had been very relieved Elsa had declined her invitation to attended- the guests had gratefully gone to bed.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"Princess Anna, time to get up, ma'am."

Snuggled up warmly in her bed and dreaming about bunnies and bees, Anna groaned in protest, trying to return to that level of blissful slumber Kai insisted on dragging her out of.

"You asked me to get you up at seven, ma'am."

She did? Why would she make such a stupid request?

"Ma'am, the guests will be up soon."

Guests? What guests?

"The school group, ma'am," Kai's deep voice replied. Oh, she must have asked that out loud. School group….hmmm. "From Pine Tree Gully."

She rolled over in her bed, thinking about Kai's words. It took several long seconds before it forcefully clicked in her mind, and she tumbled out of bed, legs tangled in her blankets.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

"Ugh…all fine. Thank you, Kai. I'll be downstairs shortly."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

She had a feeling they only stopped eating because everything was gone, not because they were full. Several of the older kids and male parents had three helpings. She remembered Elsa mentioning Pine Tree Gully struggled during winter -did that mean they didn't have much to eat? It certainly seemed that way, or maybe it was because Minnie was an amazing cook. Anna hoped it was the latter.

Throughout the whole tour, Anna was convinced several of the children were going to have bug-eyes for the rest of their lives. Every room seemed to make their eyes go wider and wider, and she was able to answer almost every question directed her way. She was relieved she had seriously considered Elsa's suggestion to review the castle history. It had certainly come in handy.

The stable master, on his best behaviour, showed them most of the stable and let the children hand feed a few of the horses.

"Wow, Papa, look at _that_ horse!" one of the eldest teenagers of the group nudged his father, pointing down the stable. All heads turned in that direction, and Anna strained to see around them. Why did she have to be born so short?

The stable master half smiled, "That there, lad, is Gunnar."

"Handsomest horse I've ever seen," the boy's father said, awe on his face. Several of the other male parents agreed. "Is he the Captain's horse?"

"No. Queen Elsa's. When she can be persuaded to ride, that is. Begging your pardon, Princess."

Anna laughed, and held up her hands, "No need to apologise, Rolf. At least Gunnar has stopped giving her the cold shoulder."

"I think he finds her ice tasty."

"Bribery. At any rate, I _know_ Sven certainly does."

"That reindeer is an oddity, Princess."

From the stables they went to the church where the archbishop gave them a long, and somewhat boring, spiel on religion, and the history of the church in Arendelle. Thankfully, especially in Anna's opinion, he allowed them all to take seats in the pews first. "-Now, who can tell me the Ten Commandments?"

The question was directed at the younger children and several hands shot into the air. The archbishop singled ten children out, and one by one they told him all ten Commandments (all correct, much to the relief of the Headmaster).

"Now who here has a brother or sister?"

All but three hands rose in the air.

"Why do you think there is a Commandment about honouring they mother and father, but not one about our brothers and sisters? Shouldn't we honour them as well?"

A chorus of answers were directed his way, most involving how mean or annoying their older or younger siblings were ("We should throw them down a well!" (_"Jonas_!"). The archbishop held up his hands and one by one they all fell silent.

"Why do you think God forgot to make a Commandment about our brothers and sisters?"

Several stumped faces looked at him.

"Because he forgot?"

"Maybe he doesn't have any brothers or sisters."

"Maybe he didn't like his brother either!"

The archbishop smiled, "Alright then, if God did make a Commandment for our brothers and sisters, what should it say?"

Before any of the children could speak up, a clear voice spoke up from the church entrance, "Thou shall not kill."

As one the group turned, and then scrambled to their feet to bow/curtsey awkwardly in the small gap between pews when they realised who it was. The archbishop laughed, "Well said, your majesty."

For the afternoon, the families explored the town at their own leisure, before returning to their rooms to prepare for the small ball Anna had prepared.

In the last room of the hall, a mother pulled at her hair, "Emma would you please put it on."

"Please is just another way of saying 'do it now'," a little voice sniffled.

In another room, "Anton, you've got your shoes on the wrong feet _again_!"

"But, Mama, these are the only feet I have!"

In the next room a desperate Lisa asked her friends, "Do you think Kristoff will like me in the blue dress or the pink one?"

Down the hall a serious seventeen year old turned to his father, "Do you think Princess Anna would dance with me if I asked her?"

Across the hallway, a lanky teen lounged across the bed "Do you think Queen Elsa will freeze Thomas if I asked her?"

"_Jonas_!"

Two rooms back, an exasperated mother said to her young daughter, "Hurry up, Petra, or we'll be late!"

"Can you pause the clock?"

In another room, "Papa, do I _have_ to dance with Mama?"

In the hallway outside the room assigned to Kristoff, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Instructor Kessel said I was the worst student she had ever had."

"No, she said that about Elsa. You're her _second_-worst student."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Despite the harassed scrambling by parents, and the stress by those at the age of vanity, all managed to make it to the ballroom in one piece, although a few parents were still making last minute adjustments to their children as they entered the room.

And they clumsily bowed and curtsied when Elsa and Anna entered after Kai's announcement – Anna had tried to persuade him out of that but Kai was a sticker for protocol, and she had a funny feeling both he and Elsa would be lost without it.

It was an awkward start, but before long the main centre of the ballroom was filled with twirling, giggling children, those who mostly knew the steps, and a few parents.

Kristoff spent most of the night talking about ice harvesting and avoiding Lisa and her giggling gaggle of friends. So Anna danced with anyone bold enough to ask – she snorted when she passed a small group of boys daring each other to ask Elsa. She wasn't sure if any did, but considering Elsa presided over the entire night from her spot on the podium, she knew what her sister's answer had been.

Much later that night, Anna ungracefully sprawled across the chaise couch in Elsa's office, sticking her aching feet up on the armrest, having followed her sister there at the end of the ball.

Elsa was already shuffling through papers on her desk. Anna heard a match light, and from behind closed eyelids, saw the room grow a little brighter. "You do realise you're going to have to do all this again for the next school group."

"Uh…why did you make me go to Pine Tree Gully in the first place?"

"You know very well I'm not comfortably around children."

Anna snorted, and draped an arm over her eyes, "You know you're required to produce one of your own someday."

"I already have an heir."

Wait…what? Anna sat up a little to peer around at her sister, "You're talking about me, right?"

Elsa frowned, "Who else would I be talking about?"

She was leaving herself wide open and didn't even realise it, but luckily for Elsa, Anna was too tired to tease her. _Almost_ too tired, that is. "You never know."

"What?"

Anna shrugged and lay back down, "Never mind."

It took longer than Anna thought it would, but eventually Elsa's prudish brain realised what her sister was suggesting, "…_Anna_! I'm only twenty-two!"

"So? Most young ladies of prominent birth are married with children by twenty-two."

"Don't you think you would have noticed?"

"You did spend thirteen years behind closed doors."

"_Anna_!"


	12. Fire verse Ice

**Greetings!**

**Ummm…yeah, I got nothing, except a big, big thankyou to reviews, followers, favouriters, and random people who simply read my story : )**

**I've been saving Elsa for the Midsummer's Eve Festival (because I'm still figuring her out) but have had bits and pieces of this chapter floating in my databanks for a while now. So, put 'em together and what have I got, bippity-boppity-boo**.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Frozen or any of it's attributes, and any similarities to real life people and situations is entirely unintentional. **

* * *

**Fire verse Ice**

Mistress Minnie Thawn was a new employee of the Royal Castle of Arendelle. Prior to leaving England two months ago she had never heard of the Kingdom of Arendelle. It was only due to bad weather, a broken top sail, and her husband's somewhat questionable navigational skills that the couple had somehow managed to find another sailing vessel somewhere close to the Arctic Ocean, and after following it, discovered the majestic, mysterious, breathtakingly beautiful, hidden Kingdom.

She had spent her life in service, and after the death of her employer and her dismissal at the hands of his heir, she had meet and married Walter Thawn. He was everything she wanted in a man, and he convinced her to pack up her few belongs, say farewell to her fewer friends and family, and set sail for Corona.

Having since seen a map, Minnie still couldn't figure out how they had gotten so off course. It was like they set sail in the wrong direction completely. But she had since decided it was God's work, for He led them to a place far better than anything they had left behind. The people were very friendly, and kind, and it was through another bout of good fortune that she had crossed paths with Mistress Adellis Falkor, Head Cook at the Royal Castle.

She still couldn't believe her luck! Walter had been looking for work in the town to help cover the expenses required to fix the boat, and she had somehow been recommended, interviewed, and given the job of Head Cook in the _Royal Castle_ all in one day. Although, she still wasn't entirely sure if she believed the rumours about Queen Elsa having magical abilities. Such a thing was not possible.

The beautiful ice additions to the castle were definitely fake (somehow) – no ice could retain it's shape in this heat.

From Adellis's personal recipe book, she discovered her new Queen and Princess had been largely unexposed to the full wonders of the culinary world. For someone who had spent her life dedicated to the finer art of her chosen profession, such an opportunity was almost unheard of.

If only she could convince Kai…

* * *

Two months later:

And still he didn't go away. Every two weeks he came back with the same proposal. He was charming yes, and well educated, but how many times was she going to have to tell him a very resounding 'no' before he got the hint?

Elsa took a slow, deep, controlled breath, and released it just as carefully, resting both _gloved_ palms on the arm rests of her high backed stately office chair, "Lord Rosendale, I admire your determination in this regard, but my answer still remains the same. Princess Anna is _already_ engaged."

Well, _technically_ she was even if Kristoff hadn't actually asked her yet.

Lord Karl Rosendale, son and heir to one of Arendelle's richest estates, the County of Snowy Peaks, was very handsome, and well aware of it, but that continual 'hand through the hair' motion of his was getting really annoying.

"To an _ice harvester_! Surely you can see the ridicule in that, your majesty!"

Was he whining? And…was he pouting? Since when did she tolerate such adolescent behaviour from her subjects? He was getting on her nerves, and constantly wasting her time. She had always been polite and firm with him, but since he _wasn't_ getting the hint, it was time for the gloves to come off.

The Ice Queen stood from her comfortable chair, and levelled her darker blue eyes at the insufferable self-important obnoxious young man, "Lord Rosendale, Sir Kristoff is a member of Arendelle's nobility, and a living holder of the Medal of Honour for his deeds in protecting Arendelle from adversity." Never mind that adversity was technically her. Her cold, carefully neutral voice and icy stare seemed to be having the desired impact on the young noble. He had gone white as a sheet and actually backed up a step. So she leaned forward and placed both hand on her desk. "He deserves the respect of the entire Kingdom, and _I will not permit anyone_ to treat him with less than what is his due. Is that clearly understood?"

Rosendale was shaking all over, "Bu-bu-bu-but you-you-your-"

Was he really objecting? He was stammering so bad she could hardly understand what he was trying to say, but if definitely wasn't the 'Yes, your majesty! My apologies for wasting your precious time, your majesty! I won't bother you again, your majesty!' she wanted to hear.

So she sighed, as obviously as she could, and crossed her arms, before speaking in a slower, colder voice, "I asked you, Lord Rosendale, if you understand?"

He squeaked fearfully, backed up further, before nodding frantically, "Ye-ye-ye-ye-yes, you-you-you-your m-m-m-m-m-majesty."

_That's better_. She smiled, well aware it didn't reach her eyes, and slowly sat back down, leaning back somewhat uncomfortably against the cushioned back rest, elbows on the arm rests and hands steepled together in front of her face. She peered over them at him, "Was there something else you wished to discuss with me?"

He jumped, shook his head, and stammered something she didn't understand. So she nodded a curt dismissal and waved a hand at the door, "You may go now."

He nodded, bowed, spun around, tripped over his own two feet, hit the floor with a hard thud, and practically speed crawled into her office door, where he stumbled back, rubbed his head and reached for the handle. It took several seconds for him to realise (or remember) that the door opened inward and not out, before he was _finally_ out of her sight.

It wasn't often she got to be that harsh on someone, but boy did she enjoy it when she could. Especially on such pompous arrogant men like him. She grinned, and sat up properly in her chair. Sometimes it was so much fun being the Queen.

She hoped he would get the hint and leave both her and Anna alone. Or, at least, she hoped he would be too embarrassed and scared of her to ask for a private audience with her again. Just as she hoped word _would_ get out –and considering what a bunch of gossipers her staff seemed to be, word _definitely _would get out.

Arendelle's young, single female ruler wasn't a push over and she _didn't_ tolerate insufferable self-important young, middle aged, and old men at all.

But now she was hungry, so the world and politics and her subjects and everything else could wait.

* * *

When she reached the dining room five minutes later she was very surprised to find Anna and Kristoff already there and waiting on her. She knew she _shouldn't_ be surprised since Anna was only ever on time when it was food related, but Anna took an absolute delight in needling her and generally bringing chaos to her perfectly ordered world that she hated unintentionally providing her younger sister with live bait.

Thankfully Anna seemed more preoccupied with the meals the young footmen – she couldn't _believe_ Kai had recruited so many new staff without her realising it!- were placing on the table. However, Kristoff at least noticed her arrival, and stood politely.

Kai was working on him, and Elsa was pleased to see some improvements when it came to proper etiquette. She was starting to relax her guard again when dining with him, but had already informed Kai that Kristoff was to sit next to Anna at future official banquets. It would save her further humiliation at his hands _and_ keep any single men from getting too close to Anna, thus, in turn, saving her wasted time dealing with all Anna's wishful suitors.

Maybe she should order Kristoff to propose –she would even buy him whichever ring took his fancy- just to make it official. Would men get the hint then or would they think they still had a chance? At least none of them had dared ask for _her_ hand yet. Could she encase them in ice? Would that stop them from asking?

A vivid picture of a row of pompous men frozen in blocks of ice proudly displayed in the town centre came to mind, and she smiled.

"Uh…Elsa?"

Elsa blinked, and refocused on her surroundings. Tobias was waiting patiently at her chair, Kristoff looked a little awkward standing at the table, and Anna was smirking at her.

"Are you going to join us or stand there like a loon all night?"

She really had three options. Try to explain, which wasn't an option. She was the Queen after all, and the Queen _didn't_ explain her odd behaviour to anyone. Two, tell Anna to go have a seizure or something, which would give Anna something else over her. Or three, ignore them all, proceed with dignity, and sit down.

Option three it was but she couldn't resist adding a disdainful 'you-are-all-beneath-me' look as she crossed the room to her chair and sat.

Anna snorted. And Kristoff grunted painfully as his elbow collided with the edge of the table when he resumed his seat.

The meal was placed before her and…just what exactly was she looking at? The rice was obvious, but what was that orangey coloured creamy texture with brown lumps covering half her plate? It certainly wasn't anything she had been served before.

On her right side Anna took a deep, appreciate sniff of her food and sighed in pleasure, "I've been looking forward to this ever since I saw Minnie's cookbook!"

_Of course_! Mistress Thawn had been begging Kai for months to let her serve dishes she had been well known for back in England to her new employers. And when she managed to recruit Anna, Kai had very reluctantly brought the subject to Elsa, who equally reluctantly approved Minnie's request.

But just what the heck _was_ this? It certainly wasn't fish and vegetables.

On her left Kristoff froze with a loaded fork halfway to his mouth, his eyes flickering between both sisters, suddenly remembering he had to wait for the 'host' to eat first. Anna often told him etiquette didn't matter as much when it was just the three of them, but he knew how much it mattered to Elsa. So he very reluctantly put his fork back down.

When Anna scoped up some of the orange covered brown lumps and shoved it in her mouth, Kristoff followed suit. Both took a moment to chew –which was rare since both usually ate with indecent haste –and Elsa watched their faces carefully.

They swallowed, exchanged a glance that seemed to say 'wow!', before digging in with gusto.

Elsa was raised on etiquette. For all intents and purposes, she was a proper lady, the 'perfect girl', as her mother often praised her with. So she couldn't really _refuse_ to try this…whatever it was. The brown lump, cut carefully in half turned out to be meat of some sort.

She warily eyed the tiny piece of meat on her fork, it's _orange_ creamy layer, and the few grains of rice before taking a deep breath, and slid the morsel into her mouth.

At first, nothing was apparently wrong. The food was, as it's context and colour suggested, a very interesting, and somewhat tantalising combination of flavours. She chewed for the right amount of time and swallowed, before thoughtfully looking at the remainder on her plate. Despite it's appearance, maybe this whatever it was wasn't so bad after all.

She was in the process of gathering up a second forkful when it happened.

The pain receptors in her mouth felt like they were burning. Coming from a person who had little experience with _heat_, it was an interesting yet very unpleasant sensation. At least, she assumed this was what 'burning' felt like.

She glanced at her dinner companions. Both Anna and Kristoff were digging into their meals with their usual indecent haste, barely chewing before swallowing, clearly unaffected by what was suddenly troubling her. She made a mental note to re-schedule 'proper decorum at the dinner table' lessons for them.

The burning feeling lessoned slightly, so she decided to risk another bite. Whatever was affecting her clearly wasn't from the food. Maybe she was getting sick? Anna often complained of a sore throat when _she_ was sick. Perhaps this is what she was referring too. Wait. Could she even _get_ sick? In the short twenty-one and a half years of her life, she had _never_ fallen ill to a viral infection.

The second bite went the same as the first, a pleasant but unusual (for her) combination of flavours.

It slid down her throat easily enough.

Then it happened again. Worse than before. The pain had doubled, in her mouth _and_ throat.

What the heck was happening to her?

She coughed involuntary, sounding a little parched to her own ears. Her dining companions jumped, and she half noticed Kristoff's fork tumbling from his fingers to bounce on the white table cloth before plummeting off the edge of the table. He stared at the orange stain it left behind, then at Anna, panic clear on his face. Then he glanced down at the fork, quickly scooped it up off the floor, and resumed eating with it –this time slowly, and properly. Just as Anna was.

Neither glanced at her, so she assumed they both thought her cough was a reminder to 'slow down and _chew_!' If she coughed again, it would definitely attract their attention, which she really didn't want to do.

The burning was lessening again, taking with it the need to cough.

She frowned at the meal. Was it her or was it the food? If it was the food, why wasn't Anna and Kristoff affected? What was going on? Was Mistress Thawn trying to poison her? Had one of the new recruits added something to the meal? Surely not. Minnie was a very nice person, with a marvellous sense of humour, and so was her husband.

Whatever was affecting her _couldn't_ be the food.

So she took a deep, partially apprehensive breath, before taking a third bite. She didn't chew as long, but it still slid down her throat easily enough and waited. Sure enough, it happened again, definitely worse than before.

What the heck was in the food?!

She tried not to panic, tried to focus on her breathing, but if anything, the burning was intensifying. She needed to cough, badly, but didn't want to attract anyone's attention, especially when she realised her face felt…unnaturally hot, and…why was her forehead damp? What was that liquid running down into her eyes? Was she _sweating_? Since when did she sweat? Never in her life had she sweated before!

Her nose felt clearer than it ever had, and…since when did she get the sniffles?

Was this what it was like to be born 'normal'? It was certainly unpleasant.

The need to cough was intensifying, and she slowly, as discreetly as she could, dabbed at her lips and nose with her napkin. Then she reached for her water glass, and lifted it to her tingling, burning lips, and…nothing. She raised the base higher…why wasn't there any water rushing into her mouth?

Must have water! She opened her eyes – when did she shut them? The world was blurry and she blinked away a few tears –_tears_?! She squinted at her cup and sighed. Frozen. That would explain it…but wait…what was that in front of her face? It was like…a puff of steam. Where had it come from? She never breathed out steam – even during Arendelle's coldest (and unnatural) winters. It just wasn't possible…or was it?

She took a deep breath of oxygen – it burned on the way in and on the way out – and oh boy! Steam! From her mouth!

What in Heaven's name was happening to her?!

She only really had three options left.

The first, give into the overwhelming need to cough and thus attract the attention of the others. Not an option.

Two, substitute water for wine. Considering she had vivid recollections of the last time she had _unknowingly_ drunk alcohol courtesy of Anna and the Guy with the Silver Flask –or rather, had vivid recollections of waking up very unwell in her bed in the _middle of the afternoon_ with no memory whatsoever of how she had got there or the rest of the Midsummer's Eve Festival- it was definitely not an option.

Three, ask Anna for her water. Or better yet, maybe she could use her powers to _steal_ it. Without Anna noticing.

She flexed her fingers and narrowed her blurry eyes in the direction of Anna's cup.

No. No hope. Pabbie's lessons were still to new in her mind. Go back to option two – or better yet, run out the door.

_No! Focus Elsa. You are the regal Snow Queen of Arendelle, and you _do not_ run out the door!_

Her hand was halfway to her wine glass when the need to cough overpowered her self-control. One...two...five coughs later she realised Anna and Kristoff were gaping at her.

"Uh…are you okay, Elsa?"

"Peachy," she tried to say but it came out in a tender wheeze of steam. The burning was mostly gone, or maybe it was because her throat felt like someone had sucked the moisture out of it and that was distracting her.

Either way, her face was still burning, and probably an alarming shade of red.

Elsa tried to maintain her dignity as best she could, even though she knew Anna wasn't going to let her live this down for a very long time, and held out a hand, "Water?"

Fortunately Anna seemed more concerned about her health at that moment than making fun of her, and held out her glass without hesitation. Unfortunately, while her head was taking a break from her body's automatic cooling system, her hands were not. Maybe her brain was overcompensating. Regardless, the glass turned to solid ice the second her fingers touched it. Some with Kristoff's, and the entire pitcher Tobais promptly brought to her side.

She only just managed to raise her napkin to her lips in time for a second coughing fit, and blindly reached for her cup of wine.

To hell with it. She sculled it all.

"_Elsa_!"

Having never drunk wine before, she was completely unprepared for how parched it would leave her throat, but at least the burning was finally gone. With her face buried in her napkin, and her hands summoning up the power she had been born with and directing it at her face through the cloth, she finally felt like she was starting to cool down.

At least, when she lowered the icy napkin, she hoped her face was only pinkish and not the alarming red it felt like it had been.

But that definitely wasn't the problem anymore. Why did it feel like the world had unexpectedly tilted to one side? And why was Anna's very worried face going blurry again?

She blinked slowly. Once. Twice. Three times. No effect. Several more rapid blinks, and if anything, the room was starting to spin. She felt…lightheaded. She _never_ felt light headed, and shook her head to clear it.

Ugh, bad idea. Her stomach heaved rebelliously as the world picked up speed.

People were talking to her –she saw Anna's mouth moving but couldn't make out the words. Her mind couldn't process the disjointed sounds her ears were reporting.

She was already humiliated enough – vomiting was only going to make things worse. She needed to safety of her room. She needed the perfect order that only room could provide. It was the one place in the entire castle she didn't need to see to be able to walk safely around.

The doorway was right there. Only a few metres away. She could do it. And she wasn't going to run. Dignified steps were required. When she was satisfied _no one_ was nearby, _then_ she would make a beeline for her room, but until then. She could do this.

One step…two…three…so far so good…four…five…six…seven…almost there…eight…

But then the door threshold moved, a step before she could reach it. At least, that's how it seemed to happen, because one moment she was about to pass through it and the next she was walking into the solid wall directly _beside_ the open arch.

"_Elsa_!"

That was Anna. She sounded concerned. At least she wasn't laughing. Yet.

What happened to the doorway? It was right there! How could she miss?

She reached out a hand and stared at her fingers – had her fingers always been that long? And why were they shaking? And where was the doorway?

What the heck was happening to her?!

And why was she giggling like a runaway school girl? What was so funny?!

Elsa opened her eyes. And blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. That was definitely the purple curtained overhead of her bed. What was it doing there? She frowned at it. Her head was pounding, making it harder to process the confusing data her senses were reporting.

She was…on her bed? In her room? How did she get there? Was it all a dream? It had felt so real!

She turned her head to the side and groaned involuntary as her stomach heaved and her headache intensified. Her left arm, unusually heavy and slow to respond, flopped over her eyes when she realised the room was way too bright.

"Elsa?" a very worried voice asked softly. The mattress dipped a little as someone sat down beside her and a hand touched her left arm, pushing it up off her eyes.

She blinked rapidly in the bright room, trying to focus on the very blurry face peering anxiously at her. "Anna?"

"Yeah," the blurry face confirmed in Anna's voice –at least her brain could process that much. "Are you okay?"

She sounded really worried. Why was she worried? What had happened? It was a dream right? Oh please dear God in Heaven, let it all have been a horrible nightmare. But…she had to know, because right now everything seemed way too hazy to be reliable. "Ugh…what happened?"

"…You don't remember?"

Her sister's blurry face was slowly becoming clearer…now if only the room would_ stop spinning_! "Remember what?"

"Uh…what's the last thing you remember?"

_Please, please, let it have been a dream_. "Dinner. Burning up. Walking into a wall. Waking up here."

Anna sighed, obviously relieved, "Well, you remember the beginning."

"You mean it really happened?" When Anna nodded, she groaned, and recovered her eyes. "Just what the heck was that dinner? I felt like my insiders were on fire."

"You looked like it," confessed Anna's voice.

Then something Anna had said suddenly, forcefully, _painfully_ clicked in her mind, and she lifted her unnaturally heavy arm, "Wait. You said beginning. What else happened?"

Anna looked concerned, "I'm…not sure I would tell you."

Elsa felt her eyes go wide, and she pushed up in bed, before wincing from the pain in her head, and squeezing her eyes shut to combat the rebellious heave of her stomach. Mind over matter. Mind over matter. Oh God. Mind over matter! _Mind over matter_!

It took longer than she hoped it would, but she did manage –just barely- to keep her stomach contents down. She kept her eyes covered, "Just…tell me what happened."

Anna's voice sighed, "Well, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Well…I helped you leave the dining room and halfway to your room you decided you wanted to build a snowman, like old times. So we went to the throne room –which reminds me, Kai asked me to remind you to unfreeze the throne room when you're up and about- and that became a snowball fight throughout the entire castle – Gerda's not all that happy with us either- and then I tried to teach you how to slid down the circular staircase banister and _you_ turned it into an ice slippery slide, and…"

"_And_?! Oh my gosh. Why didn't you make me go to bed? Why did you let me behave like a two year old? Couldn't you see I wasn't well?" She knew she sounded panicked, and struggled to stop herself from hyperventilating. Oh the shame! How was she going to live this down? What were her subjects and staff going to think of such childish, immature behaviour?

"You really don't remember any of that?"

"No, I don't!"

"That's good, because I don't either."

"_ANNA_!"

"You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!"

* * *

Minnie Thawn felt absolutely terrible about what had happened. She still couldn't understand _what_ had happened. The Indian based meal had been served to dozens of people before, and _no one_ had reacted the way Queen Elsa apparently had. Anna and Kristoff were completely fine, so what went wrong?

Was she choking or did she have an allergic reaction of some sort? It sounded, from Tobias's perspective, as though her _powers_ had had a reaction to the food, but that was just silly. And then she had fainted, or something. Either from the wine -since she definitely had a weak constitution for alcohol- or from the weird food reaction. Maybe it was a combination.

The summoned physician hadn't been able to shed any light on the situation. He had been unable to get near her –it seemed that even when asleep (or unconscious), her powers were still active and very protective. Kai found that odd since the Captain of the Royal Guard had had no trouble carrying her unconscious form down from the North Mountain during the Eternal Winter, but decided maybe it was because Elsa _knew_ and trusted the Captain, her powers must have felt safe.

Minnie had decided the whole concept of magical powers gave her a headache and didn't want to think about it. All she knew was that the Queen was really unwell thanks to something _she_ had served her.

When Walter showed up looking for her around midnight, she had burst into tears in his arms. By the time morning came she had worried herself into a nervous wreck. Anna hadn't left Elsa's side, and Gerda, checking on the two sisters, reported the eldest remained unchanged. So Walter had temporarily taken over as cook and ensured all the worried staff, as well as Anna and Kristoff, received a hot breakfast.

Once word came from Princess Anna that her sister was okay, the anxiety within the castle instantly evaporated. But that still didn't make Minnie feel any better.

She had been standing outside the Queen's door for ten minutes already debating whether or not she should enter. In her hands was a silver tray with some toast (long gone cold) and coffee (also cold). Elsa normally didn't drink coffee, but it had worked last time she was suffering from the after effects of too much alcohol for the system. And between the toast and coffee was Minnie's resignation. This was all her fault. She hadn't taken her employers…uniqueness into account.

"Do you want me to knock?"

Minnie jumped, and the coffee cup swayed unsteadily –Anna quickly reached out to steady it. Once satisfied it was safe, the young woman placed a comforting hand on Minnie's shoulder, and repeated her question.

"I don't know if I should go in or not," the head cook informed her forlornly, bowing her head.

Anna smiled, "Don't worry so much. Elsa likes you. And so do I." Then she tapped lightly on the door before partially opening it.

"But what if she's asleep?"

"Then leave it on the bedside table. She'll know it's from you, since you're the only one who brings her coffee."

Inside the freezing room, Elsa was indeed sound asleep. Actually, Minnie wasn't entirely sure since she was buried under her blankets and pillow, but she didn't dare disturb her just in case she really _was_ asleep. So, with a heavy heart, she put the tray down and retreated back to her formerly safe kitchen.

* * *

"Ready to go?"

Minnie glanced up from the long wooden workbench, and half smiled at Walter. He was such a nice, gentle man, and she loved him so much. And while he didn't agree with her decision to hand in her resignation, he would support her in everything she did.

Then she slowly looked around the whole kitchen – it had been more familiar to her than the one she had spent most of her life in. She was going to miss being a cook, but it was time for a career change. There was no way she felt safe in her profession after what had happened.

She patted the stove fondly, before nodding firmly at her husband, reaching out to take his hand.

"Mistress Thawn?"

Both Thawn's looked back at that soft voice, and instantly bowed/curtseyed at the young monarch of Arendelle. She waved a hand and bid them rise, before looking directly at Walter, "May I have a moment alone with your wife, please?"

"Of c-course, your majesty," Walter responded with a slight stammer and voice squeak, before rushing out of the room.

Both women watched him go with different expressions, Elsa looked puzzled and concerned, and Minnie a little amused.

Clearly Elsa had no idea the effect she could have on men, especially when wearing what she was currently wearing with her hair in that carefree loosely plaited braid over one shoulder. The dress was tight fitting over the bodice, with a wide flowing skirt featuring a high split, made of an unusual shimmering blue material. Wait…was that _the_ ice dress?

Minnie knew she was staring but couldn't stop. It was absolutely remarkable, even if it wasn't _the_ ice dress. It was still a dress made from ice. She had been longing to see it ever since…was it Simone? Probably. Ever since Simone had convinced her it was real. She had to ask. "Is that the legendary ice dress, your majesty?"

Elsa blinked, clearly surprised by the question and glanced down at her own body, "Uh, no, but it's…sort of the same."

"But it's really made of ice?" asked Minnie, unable to keep the awe out of her voice.

"Mmmhmm," confirmed Elsa with a nod, a half smile forming on her face. "I didn't have the energy to change but wanted to see you before you left. Please don't tell Kai and Gerda. They didn't approve of the ice dress."

"I didn't think the Queen needed the approval of her servants."

Elsa held up a hand, "Please, I prefer the term employees."

"Of course, I'm sorr-" Minnie started to say before the young Queen cut her off.

"No, it's okay, I –ugh!" she grimaced, and firmly pressed a palm to her forehead, her eyes squeezed shut, and she swayed unsteadily on the spot.

Minnie may be getting on in years, but she still had a fast reaction speed –it was a requirement in her profession, as things that required catching often made a sudden unexpected beeline for the floor. She had both hands on Elsa's bare upper arms before she realised what she was doing, and it was only when her hands reported how cold they were that she realised she was touching the Queen.

That was a frowned upon, punishable offence, right?

Her hands instinctively let go, "I'm sorry."

She wasn't sure what she was expecting Elsa to do, but _laughing_ certainly wasn't it. It was accompanied by another wince and forehead rub, and she gladly helped the young woman to a nearby stool when she asked.

Once she was safely seated, Minnie, somewhat baffled by this out-of-character behaviour and _concerned_ by it, asked carefully, "Are you okay, your majesty?"

Elsa's partially blood shot light blue eyes looked at her somewhat desperately, "You wouldn't happen to have any coffee left, would you?"

Minnie blinked, "I thought you didn't like it."

"I don't, but you were right. It _does_ seem to work best for…what did you call it last time? A…hangover?"

It took a while for the hearth to warm up enough to boil some water, in which time Walter had returned to the kitchen worried something was wrong, realised everything was okay, and quickly returned to wherever it was he had been waiting. Elsa on the other hand had buried her face in her crossed arms on the wooden workbench surface with a heartfelt groan.

She only stirred when the strong smell of coffee filled the air. Considering Elsa's hand instantly cooled the hot liquid, Minnie half wondered why she went to the trouble of heating it in the first place.

Several sips later, each accompanied by a distasteful grimace, Elsa perked up a little. Or rather, she seemed to be regaining her usual regal composure, with her back straightening and her head high. "I refuse to accept your resignation-"

"But, your majesty-" Minnie's desperate protest broke off instantly when Elsa raised a hand.

"Never interrupt your Queen when she's being all high and mighty," the Queen informed her in mock-seriousness.

Minnie blinked in surprise, suddenly realising she was seeing Elsa's rumoured playful side. _That's_ why she seemed out-of-character. According to Kai and Gerda, it was very rare for Elsa to relax her guard that much even around them. A warm feeling spread through her heart when she realised just how much Elsa trusted her, and she forced her voice to speak in a submissive manner. She _almost_ kept voice level, "Uh, of course, your majesty."

Elsa nodded curtly, and sipped from her cup. "Good. Now, as I was saying, your resignation has not been accepted. I need coffee, therefore, I need you. End of discussion."

Then she got up, winked at Minnie, and casually strolled out of the kitchen, still sipping her coffee. She paused in the kitchen door threshold, and looked back, "Oh, I need chocolate too. Bring it to my room."

"At once, your majesty."

* * *

**Author's note: The meal was based on the Indian recipe 'butter chicken'. I have a very low tolerance for even 'mild' curry, and thought…hmmm…ice…heat…why not? This is the 'culinary reaction' Olaf mentioned in his chapter 'The Pinkie and the Brain', where 'spice is off the menu'.**


	13. The Captain

**Hiya everyone!**

**First off, a big thank you to mollykristen and MagicOfDisney for your constant feedback on my random work : ) Secondly, thanks to everyone who has read my story, and followed/favourited it :)  
**

**Uh…so this chapter is a little odd. It **_**was**_** the Captain's POV of the eternal winter (that I started when the movie was still fresh in mind - come on, Australia, hurry up and release the DVD!) which was a bit meh, so it gained a weird ending and then needed a start and then the Captain part didn't seem to fit anymore and then I decided my brain hurts so I gave up. This is the end result. Meh, my chapters even have me stumped...  
**

**It falls between the swimming trip and the last chapter, Fire verse Ice.**

**Disclaimer note: I don't own Frozen or any of it's attributes, and any similarities to real life people and situations is entirely unintentional.**

* * *

**The Captain**

"You've got a headache again, haven't you, ma'am?"

Elsa didn't need the reproof she could hear in Kai's voice to remind her he didn't approve. If it had been up to him, the doctor would have been summoned almost immediately after the headache first appeared almost a week ago, and Elsa would have been confined to bed _resting_. Certainly not in her office preparing for a showdown with the representative the Southern Isles was sending her way.

The headache was getting worse, and felt like a build-up of pressure behind her eyes which sometimes felt uncomfortably dry. Not only that, it was distracting her from her important work, _and_ disrupting her control over her powers. The incident in the stables prior to the swimming 'adventure' had been the start.

Her control was slipping, and powerful waves of her magic were often unleashed on her unsuspecting furniture and staff.

She slowly lowered her right hand from her face, the fingers of which had been massaging the bridge of her nose, and sighed, "I'm fine, Kai."

"Begging your pardon, ma'am, but it's more than that."

Well, he was persistent. It was what made him such an effective butler and sometimes advisor. But right now, she didn't have time for his concerns. She had no idea what the Southern Isles representative was going to do or say, and the _last_ thing she needed was a power mishap during their visit.

So she forced her weary mind and sore eyes to focus on the parchment on her desk, "I'm fine, Kai."

This time he didn't question the icy tone her voice had taken on. He knew when to press her and when to back off.

* * *

Gunnar was a very proud horse, very intelligent, and he knew exactly who his rider was. It may have taken a while to grasp such silly human concepts, but even he knew a herd had to have a leader, the alpha male. The fact the humans 'alpha male' was a young female was an even harder concept to grasp. But he had still been chosen and trained for her alone…until he discovered she had no idea how to even _ride_ a horse.

The trek up into the mountains had been the longest day of his life, and he had gleefully shaken her off when they reached the 'swimming hole'. There was no way she could be the 'alpha male'. There had to have been a mistake.

And she had completely ignored him for the trip back, instead choosing to return to the castle on foot.

Since then, she hadn't come by the stables once.

So he was _very_ surprised when she suddenly appeared in his bay in the stables late that night. His immediate reaction was to stand up tall and hauntingly proud, and if she didn't get the hint, he was going to push her out, but…something was wrong. He might not like her, but he wasn't heartless.

She was pale in the moonlight and trembling from head to foot, the palm of a hand pressed to her forehead while the other held out a…what did humans call it? A…map…or something?

"Gunnar, I know you don't like me, but I need your help," she spoke softly yet urgently. "I can't make it on foot and…ugh-" she broke off with a painful groan, and bent over, hands clutched across her body. He jumped back as best he could in his bay as a cloud of white particles vehemently swirled around her body. It wasn't until she dropped to her knees and the white particles abruptly fell from the air that he realised it was _snow_. Just like the day they first met!

How was that even possible? Did humans control the weather after all?

She had her back to him, and when he moved forward to nudge her, she took a deep shuddering breath, "I'm sorry, Gunnar."

And just like that, she collapsed on his pile of fresh hay and didn't stir when he nudged her shoulder. Whoa, his nose was suddenly ice cold, and he peered down the length of his muzzle to make sure it was okay. He sighed in relief when it started to warm up seconds later.

Then he frowned at the crumpled form in his bay. Now what?

* * *

It wasn't often that Captain Lars Nielsen (or simply 'The Captain') could be taken by surprise, _especially_ by a _horse_ of all things, even if that horse was as black as the darkest moonless night. He was on his way back to the barracks after checking on his posted guards when the horse snuck up on him.

It had taken a little while to be certain he was seeing what he was seeing and that his eyes weren't playing up. The horse wanted him to follow him and seemed annoyed it was taking him so long to do as it wanted.

Eventually Lars sighed and followed. He knew this horse. Gunnar. One of the finest and smartest horses he had ever seen.

Finding Queen Elsa unconscious in his bay was the last thing he expected, and he whirled on the horse, "What did you do?!"

The horse blinked, snorted, stomped a foot, pursed his lips and glared at him, clearly saying 'I didn't do this!'

"Well if you didn't, who did?!"

Gunnar pointed his nose at Elsa.

"You mean she just collapsed?" Lars asked weakly.

He nodded fervently.

Now what? Why was it that same question had been in his mind continually for the past few months?

It wasn't often that the Captain was uncertain where his duty lay. He had joined the Royal Guard at the age of sixteen, and had slowly worked his way up to Captain during his twenty years of service. He was the youngest to have even been promoted to Captain, and that was in the wake of the former Captain's death at sea on the royal ship with the King and Queen.

The Guard had been leaderless for about five months before Queen Elsa picked him to take over, despite there being older and more experienced officers than he. He still wasn't sure why she picked him.

They had formed four solid lines of soldiers down the length of the throne room (also known as the ballroom). Down on one knee in perfect position, right fist over their hearts, they had recited the formal oath swearing allegiance to their new leader and charge. None of the Guard had seen her in ten years, and those who remembered her, remembered a young, confident, vivacious, intelligent child. Her eighteen year old version was very beautiful, and looked remarkably a lot like her mother except for her hair, but the laughter and joy was gone from her face. She seemed…cold and aloof…except for her big blue eyes. All Lars remembered thinking was she looked to young and delicate to be Queen, but the firmness in her soft voice when she spoke and bid they rise surprised him.

With perfect timing they stood to attention, lifting their right boot and slamming it down in perfect unison. Then she had chosen him to take over as Captain, which in turn made him her personal bodyguard. She never said why.

As of that day, every week, as was custom, he reported to her office with essentially the same security update. The castle remained locked up tight – no one knew _why_, but it made the Guard's job easier- and the only ships spotted in Arendelle waters were trade vessels. And after every meeting, he couldn't shake the feeling she had chosen him for a specific reason.

From his vantage point high up on the castle walls, he had seen her exit the castle into the crowded courtyard the night of the coronation, and his insides felt like they had been hit with an icy fist when he realised she looked panicked. Scared. His Queen, always so cool, calm, and collected during every meeting, was _frightened_. He vaguely remembered pushing through his officers, running for the down staircase when he saw her back into the water fountain –his feet skidded to a stop when it turned to ice before his very eyes. And then – his eyes bulged when _something_ burst from her ungloved hand and took out the Weselton Guards. _Ice_.

He felt like _he_ had been frozen in place, and watched in horror (and fear) as the person he had sworn an oath to protect with his life ran across the fjord surface _away_ from him. And he was too scared to follow her.

_Why_ did she pick him? And what was he going to do? He failed in his duty to protect his Queen, and wasn't worthy of the uniform he wore. The only person who had an inkling of what he was feeling was Major Frode "Teddy" Teslow, Princess Anna's personal guard.

Thankfully Regent Hans, the Southern Isles Prince Anna had left in charge, was a very decent young man and took immediate charge of the Guard. His priority to the needs of the people of Arendelle was clear, and he refused to let that pompous Weselton Duke or any of the other miffed dignified guests alter his main concern.

Until Anna's horse had returned without her.

Dagfinn, named by Princess Anna after a fearless adventurer in a popular childhood story, had been Anna's horse for seven years, even if the first year of his life had technically been spent in training. And while Anna was never permitted to ride him _outside_ the castle walls, they had formed a strong bond.

And he had returned without her. Terrified.

It took a lot to frighten a royal horse that much.

When Hans called for volunteers to go out looking for her, Lars hesitated. He was already questioning his abilities and knew very well doubt had no place on the battle field. Just as he made up his mind to stay behind, he saw the Duke volunteer his two Guards.

Something inside him snapped back into place.

He was the Captain of the Royal Guard. He had been specifically chosen by Queen Elsa over older, experienced officers. He had failed her, yes, but he wasn't going to fail Princess Anna.

* * *

As a child, Lars loved winter. He would play with his brothers all day every day, but he couldn't remember a winter that had been _this_ cold. True, this _wasn't_ a natural winter, but still! And to think Queen Elsa had conjured it! So _that's_ why her office always seemed so much colder than the rest of the castle.

They had no idea where to start searching for Princess Anna, and were resorting to just climbing up the mountainous ridges calling out her name. Eventually a man named Oaken, when they stumbled across his shop, informed them Anna had dropped in and purchased winter clothing. She then hired an ice harvester to take her up the North Mountain. So now they knew where _Elsa_ was, and prayed Anna was there too –and that she was safe. Lars was relieved he had decided to tag a long – especially when he saw the two Weselton men exchange a smirk.

She may have freaky strong magical abilities, but she was still his Queen, and he swore an oath to protect her.

The air was starting to get that little bit harder to breathe when they found it –a _palace made of ice._ It was remarkable. He was still admiring it when Hans strode ahead on Sitron, "Remember, we are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen." He dismounted, and directed the next comment more toward the Weselton men – so he didn't trust them either. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, your grace."

Then the mound of snow near the immaculate staircase came to life. What the hell is that?! A _snow monster_?! A living _snow monster_?! He gestured to his men, and as one they threw their long spears –the monster blocked it with an arm and – oh boy! It was really angry now!

Lars managed to duck under a sweeping arm, and spun toward the few who had been knocked aside. His men were okay…wait…where were the Weselton men? Left…right…back…no sign of them.

They were gone..._with_ their crossbows.

_Elsa_!

They were going to kill her. They were going to _kill_ the Queen of Arendelle! _His_ Queen!

Hans seemed to realise that as well, for he fought harder and faster against the snow beast, managing to successfully severe a leg before making a wild, desperate charge up the ice steps. The beast lunged after him and – oh thank the Lord! Hans managed to get a firm hold on the rail while the monster plummeted below.

It took time to pull Hans back to safety, and they all slipped and slid across the icy floor before charging up the stairs. Lars felt his heart pounding in his chest – especially when the palace shook after a very loud crash.

The ice was an unusual yellow amber colour and very bright – the door was open and they all skidded to a stop when Hans extended his arms out on either side.

Was that _really_ Elsa? Her platinum blonde hair was in a long loose braid down her back and she wasn't wearing what she ran away from the castle. Her left hand was extended to the side, but she was focused on her right hand and the blue magic it was emitting.

To the left a Weselton guard – the younger one, Burke, was pinned to a wall by spears of ice, feet helplessly dangling, and a shard of ice was mere millimetres from piercing his throat. A loaded crossbow was in his hand but pointed at the ground. From all the mini jagged walls of ice, it looked they had given killing her a fair shot but she was winning. So where was the other one?

Would she hurt them if they tried to stop her?

Hans stepped forward, "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they think you are!"

She jumped and twisted to look back at them, her beautiful face an angry sneer, and she blinked, the anger rapidly leaving her face, and her outstretched hands relaxed, instantly stopping what they had been doing.

She was breathing hard, and looked stunned –whether to see them or about what she almost had done, Lars wasn't sure.

He didn't even notice the Weselton man raising his crossbow at Elsa before Hans was rushing at him, and the fired arrow shot into the air, perfectly severing the impressive ice chandelier…directly above Elsa's head.

The other soldiers leap back the second the chandelier started to fall but Lars held his ground –even reaching out a hand to his young Queen, who, with a horrified gasp made a desperate sprint toward them, and watched on in stunned disbelief, convinced he was about to watch her die. Convinced he truly _had_ failed her.

Then she slipped and hit her head on the solid ice floor with a resounding thud, and her limp body slid to a stop at his feet, as shards of ice from the chandelier sprayed across the room.

Lars instantly dropped to his knees beside his Queen. Was she dead? Or…just unconscious? If she was dead, would all this magic she had conjured…simply disappear? Or would it stay? The bright glowing amber colour of the walls was fading, becoming a dark blue. Did that mean she really was dead?

He reached out a tentative gloved hand to her crumpled form, his fingers trembling.

"Be careful, sir," hissed one of the younger officers, Lieutenant Skaar, and the Captain involuntary jumped, glancing up at the man. Two worried faces greeted him –the young officer and Teddy. He quickly scanned the room – Hans and two other guards, Lybeck and Wiland, were helping the Weselton man pinned to the wall get down. Lars was pleased to see his crossbow safely in Hans's hands. And Lieutenant Haugen was escorting the other Weselton man, Wolff, back into the main room. Lars still wasn't sure what had happened to him, but he looked shaken and was white as a sheet.

Then his gaze returned to his young charge, and his trembling fingers reached for her shoulder again. Would he turn to ice just from touching her? The tip of his first finger brushed against the lace like material on her shoulder, and he jerked it back, staring anxiously at it. The glove didn't turn to ice. So he reached out again, and slowly lowered his whole palm and…contact. Even through the warm glove, she felt cold…but…his glove still wasn't turning to ice, so he took a firm hold of her skinny shoulder and rolled her onto her back.

So far, so good.

_Check for breathing_, the words of his former Captain came immediately to mind during a mock rescue training exercise. _Look for the chest to rise and feel for the warm breathe. Put a hand on the chest if you have too!_

The Captain fought off a blush as he looked directly at her chest. She may be his Queen, yes, but she was a young, beautiful, well figured female. The new dress –was it made of some form of ice?- did little to deter the imagination, especially with that long toned right leg revealed to just above the knee from a rip in the dress.

_Focus_, he ordered his mind, and his eyes returned to her chest. Nothing. No!...wait…was that? It was, wasn't it? And…_again_! He ripped off his glove, his fingers instantly tingling in the cold, and held it over her mouth, watching her chest intently and waiting…waiting…What the? His head jerked back on his neck in stunned disbelief as his Queen breathed out cool air, not _warm_ air form her lungs.

Well…it kind of made sense. Ice powers. Cold skin. Cool breath. But she _was_ breathing, so that meant she was alive, and his sigh of relief came out in an obvious puff of steam. "She's alive."

Crouched beside him, Teddy also sighed in relief, and clapped him on the back, "Thank the Lord for that."

Lars nodded. She may have dangerous magical abilities that she had kept secret her whole life, and those powers may have unintentionally endangered all of Arendelle, but she was still a young woman, and he was still technically in charge of her safety.

"Search the rest of this place for any sign of Princess Anna," he ordered the Major. The man acknowledged the order and relayed it, taking two others with him.

The Captain carefully tilted Elsa's head to the right side and brushed a few strands of her platinum blonder hair to the side and leaned closer to inspect her left temple. It was definitely reddened, but not cut. He didn't envy the headache she would wake up with.

If she woke up.

"Is…she alive?" a gruff angry voice spoke up from across the room, and the Captain levelled a disdainful look at the Weselton foreigner.

"No thanks to you."

"She tried to kills us!" The bigger man, Wolff, who was still shaken, retorted defensively.

"With good reason," snapped Lieutenant Skaar from a different area of the room. "Have a look at this!"

All heads turned his way and Lars felt his eyes widen at the sight of an arrow, at Elsa's head height, lodged in a jagged wall of ice.

Hans, in possession of both crossbows, glared at the two men, "I ordered you to leave the Queen alone!"

"We don't take orders from _foreigners_," sneered Wolff. "We did what was _necessary_ to ensure Arendelle's survival!"

"You mean your Duke's," scorned Hans, and he snapped his fingers at Lieutenant Skaar and Wiland, "Arrest these two men!"

"At once, your grace!" The two acknowledged despite the fact they had no way to restrain the two men, but they did take the two crossbows from Hans. With one loaded and levelled at the pair, the second officer searched them and removed the two remaining arrows.

By this stage the other three guards returned and Teddy shook his head, "No sign of the Princess."

"What are you orders, sir?" Lars asked Hans, and the young man ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

The Prince sighed, "We go back to Arendelle." He nodded at Elsa's unconscious form, "When we convince her to bring back summer, _then_ we'll be able to find Princess Anna."

"And when she refuses?" demanded Wolff.

Hans shrugged helplessly.

* * *

She was very light, that was Lars's first thought as he gathered Elsa up in his arms. The thought that quickly followed next was, she's also very cold! He shivered involuntary.

He couldn't _believe_ how cold she was, and he wasn't sure if it was the ice her clothes were made from or her in general. Probably both.

Hans had made a move to carry her but Lars insisted –she was his Queen, and while Hans _was_ a decent, trustworthy man with the best intentions at heart, he was still an unknown.

Unfortunately, while their horses hadn't run away that far, the Captain found it difficult to mount his horse carrying the young Queen. He had tried to pass her to Teddy but his gloves and overcoat arms immediately started to frost over, which was odd since Lars was completely unaffected. The same thing happened with Hans –his hand barely touched her shoulder before the glove also started gaining a layer of frost.

It didn't make sense, and it really made mounting a horse a whole lot harder. In the end, he had to set off on foot until he found something high enough to climb up on that would allow him to _finally_ mount his steed. He positioned her into a sitting position across his lap with her head nestled into the crock of his neck and shoulder.

Thankfully it was easier going _down_ the mountain than it was coming up, but Lars breathed a sigh of relief when the town was finally in view. He knew she didn't mean it, but his whole body was starting to get painfully numb from the cold inflicted by holding her so close.

Although, unfortunately the town streets and centre _weren't_ deserted as he hoped they would be, and the citizens of Arendelle stared on as the Royal Guard, Hans, and the two Weselton men, with their hands tied securely, galloped toward the castle. His soldiers performed a protective circle around Lars, so he prayed not many saw their Queen's unconscious body in his arms –considering her ice dress was very blue, a start contrast to his dark off green-grey uniform, it was probably wishful thinking.

Lars was a very strong man, so dismounting with the Queen in his arms wasn't a problem. He spun his leg over the saddle, held her tight, and jumped, landing firmly but securely on his feet. The main doors were already opening, and the large figure of the butler paused halfway out the threshold when he realised exactly who the Captain was carrying.

His desperate blue eyes sought out the Captain's as he held out a hand, stopping it mere inches from her shoulder, "Is she okay?"

"She's alive," admitted Lars simply, looking down at his Queen with a troubled sigh. "For now."

The 'counsel of advisors' Hans had left in charge were out the door only moments after Kai, and Lars glowered at the Duke when he pointed a finger at Elsa, "You brought her back? She'll curse us all! We need to kill her now while we can!"

Without orders, and in perfect unison, the five accompanying guards stepped between the Duke and the Captain, and Teddy spoke in a warning voice, "You will not harm our Queen, sir."

"But she's a monster!" The Duke wasn't intimidated easily, Lars had to give him that. He even stood his ground, staring up the tall Major.

"She's still our Queen!" insisted Lieutenant Skaar, stepping up beside Teddy and glowering at the Duke. "And under Arendelle law, she's not guilty of any crime."

"She's also really cold," pointed out Lars deciding to end the argument before it could really start, and pushed through his men to look directly at Kai. "Lead the way to her room."

"You can't put her there!" snapped the Duke. "Take her to the dungeons!"

"No, and if _you_ don't fall silent, _you_ will be joining your men in the dungeons, sir."

"Actually, Captain, the Duke is right," said Kai carefully, a troubled look on his face. "Provisions…were taken in case something like this happened." All eyes turned to him, and he sighed heavily, pulling a ring of keys from his pocket, "Follow me."

Orders where orders and Lars never let his curiosity cross them, but he had always been curious about _why_ no one was allowed into that cell. Now he knew why. It had never been the store room everyone claimed it was. It had been converted to contain one person. Elsa.

He gently lay her down on the cold, hard stone bench while Teddy prepared the heavy iron handcuffs. Kai, also unaffected by Elsa's magic, helped secure each of her hands, while Gerda showed up carrying a blanket. Her eyes were red rimmed, and she sniffled as she covered Elsa's unconscious form, taking time to brush a few strands of platinum blonde hair from her face..

Then the door was shut and locked, with Skaar and Teslow volunteering to take the first watch.

With a heavy heart, Captain Nielsen followed the men and Gerda back up to the main level of the castle. Being one of the last to leave, he only caught the tail end of the argument between Kai and the Duke, "The King knew this would happen! He wouldn't have converted a cell to contain her if he hadn't!"

"Enough! The cell was _her_ idea, not his! She's spent the last thirteen years terrified of _hurting_ someone with powers she could barely conceal let alone control! Your fear of them is _nothing_ compared to hers. It's been ten years since she's allowed anyone to even touch her. You imagine being an eleven year old girl unable to permit even your _parents_ to hug you because you're so scared of hurting them. So don't you dare judge her!"

* * *

He still couldn't believe it! And he had practically seen it with his own eyes!

She was free! The iron shackles were busted and warped, and a great gaping hole was all that remained of the previously solid stone block wall. It was impossible! And yet…she had done it.

Hans was furious, and he stalked out into that rapidly intensifying blizzard after her. His three officers made to go after them both but Lars stopped them. They would die out there for sure.

Instead, they retreated back to the main level and followed the three dignitaries, an ambassador and Lars's own son to the very top tower. It was way below freezing, and they couldn't see much, but it was safer than being _inside_ the castle. Razor sharp spikes of ice were growing out of the walls, regardless of who was in the way.

The storm was getting worse – maybe it was safer inside the castle after all. They just turned to re-enter when…it was like the storm stood still. Snowflakes hung in place mid-fall.

"Sir!"

Lars spun to the young officer hearing the desperation in his voice, saw his outstretched hand, followed it with his gaze and…his heart stopped.

Elsa was down on the ice, her back to Hans as he raised a sword to kill her and –wait! That was Princess Anna! Hans said she was dead! The young Princess rushed to intercept Hans – and what the heck just happened?

She raised her bare hand against Hans's down swinging blade and he was knocked flying away from her like he had hit an invisible barrier. Like magic. And then…she turned blue, completely blue, exactly like an ice sculpture.

With the stillness of the air, sound travelled far and fast despite the distance they were from the fjord, and Elsa's devastated sobbing touched them all. Lars bowed his head in sorrow, clapping a fellow officer on the shoulder.

Then the young lad gasped, "Daddy! Look!"

All eyes returned to the fjord where – Anna was alive?! And…wait! What was – the fjord, it was unfreezing, and the snow _lifting_! The air was instantly turning warmer, and they followed the snow and magic with their eyes as it formed a large snowflake in the air before dissipating, leaving behind no trace that it had even been there.

Gunnar whinnied, distracting Captain Nielsen from his sentimental thoughts of the past and brought him back to the here and now. He refocused on the Queen's crumpled form and the frozen hay she lay on. From one gloved hand, resting on the barn floor, a layer of ice slowly spread, meaning her powers were active.

Last time they hadn't been. And if her powers were active, that was a pretty solid indication she was still alive.

Was it safe to touch her? Or should he summon Kai? Or Anna?

Summoning Anna seemed like the best plan but…he couldn't just leave her. He was her Captain and bodyguard, and right now any nefarious villain could take her out. Not that such shady characters would be found on the castle grounds with all his men carefully patrolling and standing watch high up on the walls.

Lars sighed, and knelt down beside his Queen. He could feel the cold emanating from her, and reached out a trembling hand to her shoulder. He jerked it back so fast it was a blur when he realised his white glove was gaining a faint layer of frost and whipped it off, staring at his pale, unaffected fingers.

That's when he noticed the piece of parchment laying on the ground not far from his boot. It was…a map? To where? Having committed the entire kingdom to memory and been well trained in map readying, Lars could easily understand it, but…the Valley of the Living Rock was just an old folk legend…wasn't it? A made up place of wicked trolls that stole naughty children when they misbehaved and used their evil magic to turn them into stone garden sculptors.

It wasn't real…but the map certainly was. And it looked to be as old as the original charts of the land.

Real or not, _Elsa_ obviously thought it was, since she was in the stables with the map and Gunnar had known exactly where she was.

What should he do?

While he was debating his options, Gunnar stamped a foot, exhaled powerfully, and lowered his muzzle to the small gap between Elsa's shoulder and the frozen hay, and he forcefully used it to push Elsa over on to her back.

She rolled easily, and Gunnar's nose _didn't_ gain a layer of frost but the horse shook it quickly, his eyes staring down the length of his muzzle at his nose. The Captain, one hand out to stop Gunnar from touching Elsa and his mouth opened to make a protest , redirected his outstretched bare hand to gently touch Gunnar's snout. It was cool, but just as he first thought, no frost.

The horse pushed his hand away and reached forward to nudge Elsa's face with his nose again. He was whimpering, as though urging her to wake up, and breathed several strong lungful's of warm air out of his nose directly on her skin.

Lars watched on fascinated – his first impression of the relationship between the Queen and her horse had been one of tolerance, of two very stubborn individuals forced to work together not by choice, definitely not friendship. He wasn't aware of her visiting the stables since the trip up the mountains two weeks back, so what had changed? Why was Gunnar almost frantically trying to wake someone he didn't like?

Regardless of why, Elsa moaned and her eyelids flickered. Gunnar pulled back far enough to allow one of her hands access to her face, and the palm of that hand pressed hard into the bridge of her nose and forehead.

The Captain leaned in close, "Your majesty?"

Her eyelids flickered again before slowly they opened a sliver revealing ice blue irises. "Cap…tain?...Gunnar?" Her voice was groggy, confused, and her breathing rapid. Then she winced, and squeezed her eyes shut once more, the fingers of her hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'll fetch the doctor," Lars informed her, but she moaned in protest and shook her head, one eye opening again. He could see the desperation on her face.

"No…I need…Valley…trolls…"

Lars frowned, "But the Valley of Living Rock isn't _real_…is it?"

She nodded, "Guidance….I need…their guidance…again." Then her arm and body went slack as she passed out again.

Lars thought over her words. She wanted the guidance of the trolls. Again? Was she delusional? Some fevers did produce delusional states. But…he wasn't aware of her ever being sick before. The Midsummer's Eve Festival incident didn't count since that was from intoxication, not viral influence.

Then he thought about how she looked that morning…or was it yesterday morning by now? She had seemed perfectly fine, but when he looked back before exiting her office, a pained expression had been on her face as the fingers of one hand pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes. He had dismissed it as a bad headache…but what if it was more?

Gunnar nudged the map with his nose, leaving behind a wet smear, and stamped a foot, whinnying urgently. Well, he believed her, and he wanted Lars to help regardless of what the Captain thought.

A while later, Captain Nielsen urged his horse to slow down before they reached the destination indicated on the map. Gunnar had tried to insist on carrying them both but Lars simply didn't ride side saddle. He knew he could have put _his_ saddle on the tall horse but, if the trolls _were_ able to help, and if Elsa was okay in the end, he had a feeling _she_ wouldn't appreciate riding back with him on the same horse.

He was immensely relieved when his gloves and uniform didn't gain a coating of frost when he picked her up, and appreciated the great black horse's determination to follow him into the grassy clearing of circular moss covered rocks. Dawn was rapidly approaching. This was where the map indicated was the place to be but…where were the ugly scary trolls and their stone statues? It looked…peaceful.

…Maybe the stories where just stories…

"Uh…hello?" His nervous voice echoed in the clearing and he reshuffled Elsa in his arms –she wasn't heavy, but she was certainly cold. "Is anyone here?" Nothing but the echo of his voice greeted him, and he turned to Gunnar, "Maybe…this isn't the right place."

Gunnar sighed, and from behind Lars was a loud popping sound, followed by several more in quick succession, and the black horse's eyes went wide.

"It's the Captain," a voice said, and several murmured in agreement.

Lars spun back around and almost dropped Elsa in surprise as rows of stone trolls in green moss clothing stared up at him. His eyes went as wide as Gunnar's.

"It's the Queen," several whispered in unison.

What did he do now?

* * *

She wasn't in the office.

The concept was particularly hard for Kai to grasp at seven in the morning.

And she wasn't in the dining room, which was usually unlikely but definitely an option.

Which meant…was she still asleep?

The only time Kai could remember Queen Elsa sleeping in since the coronation was after the Midsummer's Eve Festival. And before that, there were the few months after the King and Queen's deaths, but that was different. She was _always_ on time, and…always in her office by seven in the morning, unless Anna had made arrangements for the day.

So where was she?

He paused outside her bedroom door, took a deep breath, and knocked, "Your majesty?"

No response to his straining ears. Normally Anna grunted, moaned or snorted. Since Kai had never had to wake Elsa up before, he wasn't entirely sure what to expect. The King had been a very deep sleeper, and so was Anna…but the Queen had been a light sleeper so…which was Elsa?

He counted to ten in his mind and knocked harder, raising his voice, "Queen Elsa?"

Still no response. He waited a polite thirty seconds before knocking harder again, "Queen Elsa?"

No response. Maybe she wasn't in there. That last knock would have woken Anna from her deepest sleep. His hand paused on the sliver door handle…should he enter a lady's room?

No. Time to find Gerda or Simone.

Ten minutes later Gerda opened the bedroom door from the inside and shook her head, "She's not in here or the bath chambers, and the bed looks like it hasn't been slept in, which doesn't mean much since she remakes it as neatly as the housemaids."

Thirty minutes later, Kai knew five things. One, Queen Elsa was missing. Two, so was the Captain. Three, both their horses were gone. Four, no one knew _when_ or _where_ they had gone, or _why_. Five, the representative of the Southern Isles was due to arrive today.

Anna's big blue eyes grew large with worry when she was informed, and even larger when Kai informed her she had to fill in for Elsa.

"But I don't know anything about running the Kingdom!"

Kai had been sympathetic but firm, "All you need to do is inform whoever it is Queen Elsa had urgent business in…uh…Twin Peaks since that's two days ride away. Ask them to wait for her on their ship and she'll summon them when she is back."

"And if they don't want to?"

"Well, make a list of everything they say, and then tell them to return to their ships."

"And if they still don't?"

"Ask the Royal Guard to escort them back to their ship."

"And if they ask what happened in Twin Peaks?"

"Be creative."

"Ugh, this is going to be a disaster."

Kai completely agreed with her but wisely held his tongue.

* * *

The trolls of the Valley of Living Rock were always curious when a stranger entered their midst, but wary. They knew while most people were pure and honest (like 'their sons' Kristoff and Sven), there lived those who would bring danger to the Valley should they know the truth.

So, often they waited for the stranger to either state his intentions, or until Grand Pabbie gave the signal it was safe to resume full form.

Grand Pabbie watched on from his cave above the clearing as his fellows played, danced, and taught the younglings. They were a merry, peaceful easy-going lot, not at all like the monsters human folk tales had portrayed them to be.

Captain Lars Nielsen still looked uncertain as he waited with the two horses at the edge of the clearing. He had a pure soul, so Pabbie saw no harm in letting him stay. And as Captain of the Royal Guard it would have required a considerable amount of magic to convince him to leave his Queen behind.

Behind him, nestled in a fresh pile of moss, a young woman moaned sleepily, and he turned back in time to watch Elsa move in her sleep. He could tell it wouldn't be long before she woke, and he pondered over what to say to her.

The fact she had come back to seek his advice warmed his heart. From the snippets Anna had let slip, they knew Elsa had grown up alone, miserable and afraid. He regretted showing the royal family what Elsa's powers could bring to pass all those years ago, especially when it had almost come true. When the King informed him they would close the gates, reduce the staff and limit Elsa's contact with people, he never assumed they would go to the extreme they did. He never assumed the love would be gone.

He felt a little guilty prying, but he wanted to help her to the best of his abilities and to let no misunderstandings or drastic measures come as a result of his advice. He scanned her memories, and his heart wept at the anguish in all of them. The last two months were almost equal to the memories of her first eight years of life, but those thirteen would be with her forever. A dark stain against the pureness of her soul.

She moaned again, repositioned once more, before her blue eyes, the same shape, size and colour of Anna's, blinked open. He could see the confusion on her face and patiently waited her out.

She would either ask or figure it out. He could feel the questions growing in her mind and wordlessly pointed out Captain Nielsen and the two horses.

She sighed, and half smiled at him, "I take it you know why I'm here?"

He did and nodded, reaching for her hand, "Your powers are in a state of flux."

She looked like she had been expecting that answer, and he knew for a fact she had, having seen it in her thoughts and memories, but politely waited for her to ask why she had come so far to see him. "…How can I stabilise it?"

"Love," he told her simply, and she blinked in surprise.

"Love?"

"You do not love your powers," he explained as gently as he could but a slight reprimand appeared in his voice nonetheless. "You still fear them and _that_ is the problem."

"How so?"

"They are who you are, and you are what they are. You need to accept that, fully, deep in your heart, or you will lose the battle to them." She frowned and worriedly asked him to clarify. At least she was listening to him. So far. So he explained further, "They control you more than you control them. It should be symbiotic. The power is in your soul."

"…Is that why I keep having mishaps?"

Pabbie nodded, struggling to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape as specific power mishaps in her memories came to mind, "In a way, yes, but it's also why you feel your control has been slipping since the barn incident two weeks back."

"You know about that?" she asked in surprise. Thankfully she didn't wait for him to come up with an appropriate explanation. Instead, she sighed and asked resignedly, "What must I do?"

Well, it wasn't the open acceptance he was hoping for but it was a start. He held out his hand for her other hand and squeezed, "Close your eyes and focus on the way you felt when you were at the top of the North Mountain. You were free and so were your powers. Focus on that feeling. The way you could do whatever you thought-"

One eye peeked open, "But that's the-"

"Shhh. Close your eyes and _focus_." She sighed and did as he requested. He waited until he could see the memory clear in her mind, and through her hands he could feel the power singing joyously. "Slow your breathing. Nothing else exists but you and that beautiful, pure magic." He could feel a protest forming her mind and squeezed her hands tighter. "_Focus_. It chose you. That is why you were born with it. It is a rare, sacred gift that you alone have. There have been others, yes, but none like this. None this strong. You can do more than you can possibly imagine."

That statement stirred up the fear deep inside her, and he patiently waited for it to either ease or break her out of the trance…but it didn't.

"Let that power build up inside you. You can't hurt any of us, so don't worry. Let it fill you up, surround you, lift you, and...let it go."

It took longer than he thought it should but, in light of her memories, he could understand why, and quite a bit more encouragement before she finally did as he suggested. The harmony deep inside was dazzling to his eyes, and it radiated from her across the Valley, leaving a lazy layer of snow falling from the air in it's wake.

Considering the Valley was protected by powerful magic, which is why it remained unaffected by the Eternal Winter, the fact it showed now was a testament to her strength.

Elsa felt incredibly wary embracing the free feeling she had gained high in the mountains –she had somehow conjured an Eternal Winter that affected all of Arendelle and her neighbours after all. The troll master was very wise and kind, but it was his advice that had made her childhood so miserable. It was a gamble coming to him in the first place but she was right about one thing, he _was_ the only one who could help her. She really didn't want to hurt anyone, and it had been harder to hold on to her control ever since that day in the stables when Anna forced her to go horse riding and _swimming_.

She took a deep breath, prayed the troll master was right when he said she couldn't hurt them and…let it go.

The beauty and strength of her powers took her breath away, just like the last time it had been this free. Like two disconnected halves reuniting. She felt…like she had taken flight, her soul was soaring so high.

"Now…open your eyes."

She did…slowly…and _holy Moses_ she was _levitating_! She gasped, lost that level of control, and tumbled to the ground, landing with a solid thud on her right shoulder.

Ouch, that really hurt.

The troll leader leaned over her and smiled, holding out a hand to help her sit up, "How do you feel?"

She thought carefully about how she felt and answered with the only word she could think of "…Regenerated." And she did, both physically and deep inside where her powers lingered.

He nodded, "Exactly."

But she still didn't understand how that was possible, or why her powers had been playing up so much. She didn't hate them the way she did _before_ the coronation. Sometimes they were an inconvenience, and she hated the way they often gave away her mood, and she hated the way people reacted to her power mishaps, but she liked the way they allowed her to peg snowballs at Anna (admittedly a childish delight).

She looked at the troll leader but he seemed to have heard the thoughts in her mind and he patted one of her hands compassionately, "Even a caged beast yearns to run free. For the first time since the coronation, the two halves of your soul were one. You need to loosen the control. You need to _listen_ to it."

"…I don't want to hurt anyway."

"Then you need to _trust_ yourself."

"…I can't."

"You will cause more harm if you do not," he replied seriously, the gravity of the situation in his face, eyes, and voice.

"…What must I do?"

"Let it go. Everything. Every feeling, every thought, every memory. From this day forward, you will embrace it, welcome it, and _use_ it. Every time you start to feel overwhelmed, you will perform the calming ritual I just showed you. Find somewhere you can be alone if you must, and…let it go."

It was nightfall by the time they returned to the castle. She had been silent the whole trip, preoccupied with her thoughts and deeply troubled, but now that the town was finally in view, Captain Nielsen wanted to speak with her.

"Your majesty?"

It took a little while for her to realise he had said something, and she looked over with a politely raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

He nodded, and unbidden, his cheeks started to heat, "Your magic…is really something beautiful."

"You saw?" she demanded horrified.

His cheeks were definitely going red, and he shrugged helplessly, "It…was kind of hard to miss."

And it was. She had been levitating, surrounded by a beautiful swirl of blue magic and snow particles, and it was like her whole body was glowing. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, and he wanted her to know. And he had watched the whole day as the troll leader and his kind had her experiment with the full capabilities of her magic – when a baby troll started floating across the grassy plain Lars had freaked out a little. That was the trolls magic right? Just because Elsa's hand was outstretched and a look of complete concentration on her face _didn't_ make it her magic, right?

In the stables, Anna barrelled past him and practically pounced on her sister the second she dismounted Gunnar, and promptly seemed to be trying to squeeze the life out of her, shouting something incomprehensible into her ear. A few steps behind, Teddy entered the stables and saluted, "Good to have you back, sir."

From the Major's update, Lars learned the Southern Isles ship thankfully hadn't arrived today, but Princess Anna had anxiously paced the entire castle and grounds. It had taken quite a bit of convincing on Kai's part to stop her from setting out in search of her sister.

"So where did you go?"

"Uh…to the Valley of the Living Rock."

Teddy burst into laughter and slapped a knee, "No, seriously, where did you go?"


	14. Midsummer's Eve Festival

**Okay, so moving on from what I think was probably my worst chapter, I give you the long awaited 'Midsummer's Eve Festival'. I hope it lives up to the expectation : )**

**So apple juice, the way it comes in a bottle nowadays, wasn't really possible back in the day before the industry age fully set in, but…it suits my story better to have the refined version instead of the murky unrefined version. Magic wand has been waved.**

**And water closet = dunny (or toilet for those unfamiliar with Aussie slang). They were a work in progress but definitely on a rapid evolution to what are around today.**

**Oh, and Elsa will appear significantly out of character in this chapter – you'll see why.**

_**Author's Edit: Okay, so I've already noticed like a hundred errors - no actually two, so hopefully that is all (and now they are fixed!)**_

_**And I forgot to mention: I've decided all the singing the characters did in the movie was just what they were feeling on the inside, so most was **_**said_ instead of _sung. _Hope that makes sense and doesn't put anyone out... :)_**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Frozen or any of it's attributes, and any similarities to real life people and situations is entirely unintentional.**

* * *

**Midsummer's Eve Festival**

Next to the Yuletide week, the Midsummer's Eve Festival was once the most talked about celebration of the year, and citizens would travel from near and far to witness the large traditional bonfire floating in the middle of the harbour and the spectacular fireworks launched from high up on the castle walls. Tents would be erected in the castle courtyard and town square, with farmers selling their produce and townsfolk selling cakes, sweets, jams, and beverages.

Preparations had been underway all week in Arendelle Town, and many agreed that this year's bonfire would be their biggest yet (although, that's what they claimed every year). At least the floating device the bonfire was built on was slowly becoming a sturdier construction – there was a time when the stack of wood often overturned or sunk _before_ the fire was even lit making the constructors the laughing stock of the Kingdom for the rest of the year.

When the castle gates suddenly slammed shut, the citizens struggled to maintain the spirit of the festival, especially when there were no more fireworks displays and they were forced to cram all the tents and stands in the main square and down streets. People stopped making the long journey as their own villages had their own traditional bonfire and stalls. Without the draw of the fireworks, what was the point of travelling so far?

All of which meant, _this_ year, with the gates open and the entire population of Arendelle curious to see and meet their Snow Queen and Crown Princess, the attendance level was predicted to be the highest in recorded history. _Especially_ when Queen Elsa promised to light the fireworks originally conscripted for her coronation day.

Although the planners and organisers were a little worried given the state of the impromptu prank war that was unfolding throughout the entire kingdom.

* * *

From the vantage point of the window behind her desk, Elsa watched the festivities get underway in the main town. It was only half five, and considering the festival generally went all night and well into the next day she had plenty of time to attend part of it. Not that she was particularly keen.

Why couldn't she just watch from her office? Or the balcony? She didn't _have_ to partake, did she?

Paperwork, negotiations, and politics. That's all she ever had time for, especially in the wake of the disastrous coronation. She often envied Anna's freedom, but someone had to do it. And she had been born for this. She had spent her whole life learning how to run the kingdom (and conceal uncontrollable magical powers). It was just unfortunate she had inherited the throne so young.

She sighed, and placed her hands on her aching lower back, arching her shoulders backward to stretch her tired, cramped muscles. She missed Anna, that's what the problem was. And she was tired. And she couldn't understand _why_ Anna had felt the need to start this ridiculous prank war between them.

There was a light tap on the door and she heard it creak slightly as whoever it was entered the office, and through the glass reflection watched Gerda come to a stop behind her. The head housekeeper had a worried expression on her face, so Elsa took a deep calming breath before turning to face the shorter woman.

Despite having been Queen for three years, and Princess for eighteen years before that, Elsa still felt uncomfortable when the household staff stopped whatever they were doing to respectfully bow as she walked past. They rarely did it for Anna she had noticed. But then again, Anna didn't walk, she ran. Full pelt. By the time the staff realised they were in her company she was long gone.

Elsa hadn't been able to convince Anna to slow down, and _stop sliding_, throughout the castle. The first time she had watched her sister slide down the three story circular staircase banister had stopped her heart mid-beat. How had Anna even survived to make eighteen?

"Is something the matter?" she asked Gerda's bowed head, unable to keep her exhaustion out of her voice, and she moved to retake her seat at the desk.

Gerda straightened, and Elsa could tell from her expression she had heard the weariness in her Queen's voice. She looked concerned, "I came in here to remind you it was about time you got ready for the festival, but now I'm wondering if I should be making you go to bed instead."

"I'm fine," Elsa told her simply, her hands already reaching for her quill and ink bottle. She frowned when she belatedly remembered the lack of ink in the small glass container was the reason she had gotten up from her desk in the first place.

Gerda looked like she didn't believe her, "Begging your pardon, ma'am, but you look tired. And you sound tired."

"I'm fine," Elsa repeated, adding a warning edge to her voice.

Unfortunately, Kai and Gerda knew her to well, and since the coronation they rarely backed off when she wanted them too. Like now. She really needed to work on her 'drop it and leave me alone' voice. "That's it, put that quill down right now."

"Excuse me?" It wasn't often Gerda challenged her, as the head housekeeper usually had her husband do it for her, but her voice was set and her hands were firmly planted on her hips.

"I am going to prepare you a luxurious warm bath-"

"Warm?" Elsa tried to interject weakly.

"And you are going to soak in it for a good thirty minutes-"

Wait, what? "Thirty _minutes_?!" Elsa could barely stand being in water for five seconds.

"And then Simone is going to give you a very good back massage-"

"A what?" Back _massage_ did she say? What was _that_?!

"She's really good, trust me," assured Gerda before resuming her dictating tone, "And then we are going to help you get ready-"

"I don't need help-"

"And if I see you back in this office or even in the castle _before_ midnight, then I…"

"You'll…?"

Gerda thought about it for a minute before nodding firmly, "There shall be no chocolate for a month."

Elsa blinked. Gerda sounded serious. And…would she really try restrict Elsa's chocolate intake? And…hang on a second, didn't she realise she was talking to the Queen here? Form the nervous expression on her face, Gerda looked like she was expected to be blasted for her forwardness, but…that back massage had piped Elsa's curiosity. Her muscles really were aching…but…it was done with clothes _on_ right? And…should she snap at Gerda? The older woman was just trying to look after her, and really…sometimes it was nice to be looked after.

She sighed, what it really came down to was, chocolate or no chocolate?

"Now _that_ is an ultimatum I simply can't ignore. Lead on."

* * *

Crown Princess Anna had had a very different day to her sister. After yet another midnight visit by the creepy clown – how did it keep finding her?!- she felt exhausted, and worried that her makeup wasn't quite up to the task of concealing the rapidly darkening rings under her eyes.

She was ready to call it quits. Elsa's pranks weren't even funny, and after three harrowing days, Anna had had enough. Her stupid big sister could win; she didn't care anymore, as long as that damnable clown stayed away. At least the rotten milk smell was _finally_ gone.

To keep occupied (and far away from Elsa), Anna had spent the day helping with the final preparations for the festival. The town excitement was invigorating, and she prayed Elsa would indeed leave her alone throughout it.

It had taken some stealth to sneak into the castle and Simone promised to keep her presence secret while she prepared her a bath. Her spirits lifted a little when she saw the new dress waiting for her on the 'temporary' dress stand, and she used the tall ladder Kristoff had provided to reach her hairbrush, hair accessories and the rest of her makeup which was still stuck to the roof with the rest of her furniture.

* * *

A perplexed eyebrow rose when Elsa discovered her personal bath chamber illuminated only by the glow from several flickering candles with the thick purple curtains drawn tightly shut. It was still light outside, why did Gerda feel the need to waste resources in this manner? A layer of bubbles covered the top of the full bath and steam was only just visible wafting into the air.

Ugh, she _really_ hated baths.

Then the smell hit her, and her nose sniffed delicately, before inhaling deeply. What was that beautiful, intoxicating fragrance? Was it floral? Or…what was it? She couldn't put a name to it. Where was it coming from? Was it a type of perfume? It smelt…so inviting.

Another deep breath and all at once her troubles started to lift. Nothing seemed important anymore, and she could definitely endure a bath if that scent lingered in the air.

It was from only very controlled thinking that the bath stayed partially warm when she slipped into it. She leaned back against the ceramic frame, taking another deep breath of that invigorating aroma and closed her eyes.

A relaxed sigh escaped her lips. She could get used to this…

* * *

A few rooms down, Anna sighed at the uninviting bath that was awaiting her. It was lacking Simone's personal touch and devoid of any of those special scented candles Corona had gifted Elsa for her coronation. And the bubbles…mediocre at best. Where was the love and attention?

But at least it was warm.

* * *

Simone felt a little guilty tapping on the bath chamber door, but thirty minutes had come and gone, and Queen Elsa was _still_ in there. When Gerda informed her of her plans, Simone figured she would have five minutes at best to prepare for the therapeutic medical rubdown. She was still a little stunned the shorter staff member had managed to persuade Elsa to agree to such a thing in the first place.

In the bath, Elsa jerked out of her light doze as a tentative voice called out, "Your majesty? It's time to get ready."

The bubbles were gone from the bath, but the scent lingered. It was the candles, right? And wait, what did Simone mean 'time to get ready'? It had barely been five minutes.

With a reluctant sigh, Elsa climbed from the bath, towelled dry and pulled her bath robe on. She walked into her room still drying her hair, and this time both eyebrows rose in surprise.

Her bedroom curtains were also drawn shut and flickering candles were scattered about the room. They had a different smell to the ones in the bath chambers. But what piped her curiosity the most were the various sized coloured bottles spread across her bedside cabinet.

Simone was standing next the bed and rubbing her hands together as if to keep warm. She smiled, "Are you ready for the back massage?"

Elsa still hadn't been able to determine exactly what that was but her bed looked so inviting. Did she really have to go to the festival? Couldn't she just skip this…whatever it was, forget the festival, and just go to sleep?

Simone patted the side of the bed closest to her and the arrangement of bottles, and held up another towel, "Slip off the robe, put this around your hips, and lay down on your stomach here, your majesty."

With each instruction slowly seeping in, Elsa's eyes went from the bed to the towel to her own bath robe and back to the bed, and then they went wide. Simone wanted her to do _what_?!

* * *

Anna sighed as she applied another layer of foundation over the dark rings under her eyes before coaxing a wayward curl to return to her neatly braided and coiled bun. It was hard business getting dressed when all her mirrors were on the roof, and the ladder swayed a little unsteadily as she tried to lean back and scrutinise her appearance.

It wasn't working.

Time to find Simone or Gerda.

* * *

It had taken a significant amount of convincing on Simone's part, and only after she played the 'no chocolate' card, that Elsa finally, and very, very reluctantly, did as she was requested. Although, she waited until she was satisfied Simone was indeed in the adjoining room _before_ she slipped off her robe and settled on the bed with the towel around her waist.

She felt very uncomfortable having her bare back so exposed, and gasped when Simone's hot palms firmly pressed down on her skin halfway down her back and slid up to her shoulders. She was unable to prevent her reflex reaction, and the head housemaid gasped in pain, "My hands!"

* * *

Instead of the two women she was looking for, Anna found Kai in the staff dining room, and the tall overweight man pushed up to his feet, his chair scraping back on the tiled surface, the second he saw her. He smiled, "You look lovely, Princess."

Well, it wasn't the opinion of a woman, but Kai often scrutinised _Elsa's_ appearance, so she assumed if he had the guts to tell _her_ when something was wrong, he would tell Anna if something was amiss.

* * *

Only Simone's tsk tsking about all the knots in her muscles (and the pain of those muscles being unworked) kept Elsa from falling asleep. Gerda was right. This really _was_ good. In fact, it was the most incredible, relaxing, and somewhat painful experience she had ever endured that left her back tingling with pleasure.

When it ended –sigh- Simone allowed her to get dressed in privacy, and it took Elsa a long time to convince her body to get up and more.

Fifteen minutes later she scrutinised her appearance in the tall mirror.

Gloves or no gloves?

Anna was trying to convince her to stop wearing them, but after thirteen years, she felt vulnerable being around people when her 'safety net' was gone from her hands. And besides, it _felt_ weird having her hands all exposed. She wasn't used to touching things, and people often watched her hands carefully when she didn't have gloves on.

She sighed. Safety first. Gloves it was.

Ten minutes later she left the castle feeling relaxed and rejuvenated, and smiled when she saw a familiar strawberry-blonde head on a green and black dressed body slipping and sliding across the ice courtyard and hastened her pace to catch up with her.

It was probably a good thing she did because Anna, walking very slowly and cautiously, suddenly lost her balance when one foot shot out from underneath. She fell backward, arms flailing like a windmill before Elsa managed to catch her under the arms.

She laughed at her sister's startled and relieved expression, "You okay?"

"Ugh, this ice is hard work," Anna complained good-naturedly as Elsa helped her regain her footing. "I thought by now I'd be getting the hang of it."

Elsa laughed again. Suddenly she was looking forward to this festival. She had really missed Anna's company the last few days and just seeing her had brightened her mood completely. Hopefully Anna would drop whatever it was that had prompted her to start this ridiculous prank business and just enjoy the night with her. With that bright thought in mind, she held out the crook of her arm, "Come on, take me arm and…let's go celebrate."

Anna did as she was bidden, but she gave her a wary look, "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

The town square was full of laughing, merrymaking people. They did initially fall silent when they realised their Queen was amongst them, but quite a bit of encouragement from Anna convinced them to resume the festivities.

"What shall we do first?" asked Anna, beaming at all the activity.

Elsa blinked, "Do? What do you mean?"

Anna pointed at the closest game stand, toss the rings, "Don't you want to have a go?"

"Not particularly."

"Oh. Well, are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Food it is! Let's go!"

* * *

An hour later, a frustrated Anna stood in line for the beverages stand. It wasn't the 'standing-in-line' part she was irritated about, it was her boring sister. All Elsa did was talk to people –and not just any random person, but people like the obnoxious old Harbour Master and the pompous plump Town Mayor, when all Anna wanted to do was have a go at the games, try the food, and dance a little. If only Kristoff hadn't been roped into helping run the ice stall by Arian! It wasn't like they actually had any ice to sell. All they were doing was getting customers and future orders _for_ their ice.

Well, at least Elsa hadn't done anything humiliating to her. Yet. And she did save her from an embarrassing slip over on the ice courtyard. Would it be appropriate for her to ditch her sister and explore the festival on her own? And why was this line moving at a snail's pace? What so hard about pouring drinks?

Through the throngs of people, Anna could see her sister still talking to the old Harbour Master. They had been talking for _ages_ – or rather, the old man had been talking for ages. What could they possibly have to talk about? The bonfire, yet to be lit but hopefully soon, would be burning far away from any wooden structures.

She sighed, and turned back to the line. Only seven people in front of her…six…five…four…oh come on, just pick something! Three…two…one…yes! Wow, there were a lot of choices crammed onto the small table.

The old lady…Mrs…Mrs…oh what was her name? Well, whatever it was, the old lady smiled at her, "Princess Anna, you look lovely tonight! Would you like some orange juice? Or some punch? Or…how about some apple juice?"

Apple juice? Anna squinted at the amber liquid. She didn't know an apple could be juiced. And what would Elsa like? Aware the line was equally long behind her, Anna considered the drinks, but her gaze kept returning to the apple juice. She was curious now, and an apple a day kept the doctor away (apparently). She pointed at the dark amber liquid, "Two, please."

The old lady smiled, poured two glasses and handed them over. Oh, right, money. Uh…she stared at the various coins in her hand, and the old lady pointed a frail hand at one of them, "That one, Princess."

Monetary exchange done, change received, tick. Two drinks, tick. Now where had Elsa gone? She stepped to the side to allow the next in line room but didn't stray too far.

Anna did a slow full circle, peering through the gaps in the crowd, and sipped from her glass. Her eyes widened and she stared at the drink. Now _this_ was the way to have an apple. If Elsa didn't show up soon she could stand in line for her own drink. But, hang on, as Queen, could she jump in front? And if she could, did that mean _Anna_ could? Why was she only thinking of that now? She could have saved herself fifteen minutes of waiting in line.

She shrugged. Meh, all part of the experience.

"Bobby, you remember what happened last time?"

Anna turned back to the stand curiously, taking another sip from her cup. The old lady had a hand on her hip and was pointing at the current customer. She had a very old fashioned look on her face. The man she was serving was tall but hunched over, his clothing seemed rugged, and he had an awful lot of hair on his head and face. In one hand he held a silver flask, and the other was pointing at the apple juice.

"Aw, come on Mrs Evensen, just one drink," the man slurred

"You look like you've already had plenty," the old woman retorted, both hands on her hips now and she glared pointedly at the silver flask. "Constable Fett's on the lookout for you."

The man didn't seem concerned, and he pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "You're holding up the line."

Mrs Evensen sighed very dramatically, and reluctantly poured a glass of apple juice. She made sure she had his money first before she handed it over, and she glared at him when he immediately pulled the lid off the silver flask with his teeth and poured a generous amount of the same coloured liquid into his cup. After a gulp and a satisfying sigh, he staggered in Anna's direction.

He bobbed his hat, "Princess."

She frowned at the silver flask he was slipping into an inside pocket of his overcoat, "What was in that?"

He grinned, revealing yellow jagged teeth amidst his overgrown, shaggy dark red hair, and tapped his pocket, "Just some spice."

"Spice?" Wasn't spice dried out, ground up plants or something?

"Spice," the man confirmed before taking another gulp from his drink. He belched, and thumped his chest, "Pardon."

He was revolting, and he definitely hadn't had a bath in what smelt like eons. But she was curious. "I don't understand."

He laughed, and ugh, his breath was awful! "You know, _spice_." At her still blank look he sighed and looked around covertly before stepping closer and lowering his voice, "Whiskey."

"Whiskey?" she repeated slowly. Then she frowned, "You mean alcohol?"

"Shh!" He snapped, holding a finger to his lips. Then he waved his hand palm down at the ground while peeking around again, "Not so loud."

Now she was really confused, "Why add whiskey? It tastes great on it's own."

"Oh, it's not for the flavour, but the benefits," he explained. "See, whiskey, it…it makes you relax, unwind, just…you know, go with the flow."

"Go with the flow?" Anna repeated weakly. She could feel an idea forming in her mind, but what was it?

"A little does," the old woman snapped loudly from behind the counter, glaring at the old man, and the first ten or so customers peered around each other curiously. "A lot can make you lose control."

Wait, what? _Lose_ control, did she say? That was…that wasn't possible, was it? And…could this be the solution she had been hoping to find?

She remembered back to the moment she stood in Elsa's dark room staring around for inspiration, the Northern Lights shining down on her pile of mousetraps.

Elsa's life revolved around being in control of herself and her powers.

What would happen if…that control _slackened_ a little? _Without_ Elsa realising it?

She could feel her features twisting into a sneaky grin, and held out the untouched glass of juice to the man, "Can I try some?"

"Princess, you can't!" gasped the old woman.

The man seemed just as stunned, but the old woman's horror snapped him out of his trance, and he barked at her, "Stay out of this you old bat." He lifted his own glass and downed it in one before reaching into his coat pocket. He uncorked it and nodded at her two cups, "Glass for a glass."

"Deal."

* * *

Elsa tired her best to stay patient and pay attention to what the old, frail harbour master was saying, but he was droning on and on and on, and, well, this was a festival! Not a meeting opportunity. If only she had been able to persuade Anna _away_ from the sweets stand.

What was he so worried about anyway? The fireworks were pointed out over the fjord, not the town and 'his precious harbour', just as the bonfire wouldn't be lit until it was also far away from 'his precious harbour'. And besides, Elsa was the best fire defence the town _had_, but it was probably best if she didn't bring up her 'unnaturalness'.

She restrained from sighing and rubbing her forehead, "Master Ohlsen, your concerns were duly noted _during_ the planning of this and carefully addressed. All you need to worry about is how you wish to spend your evening." He opened his mouth to protest but she held up a hand, cutting him off. "Now, if you will excuse me, I seem to have misplaced my sister. Good evening, sir."

She didn't give him a chance to object, inclined her head politely, and turned away. Anna said something about….hmmm…what was it? Oh, she couldn't have gone far. Taking advantage of her high, Elsa tried to peer over her stockier subjects, craning her neck…where was she?

Realising the long line she could see led to the beverages stall, Elsa decided to join the queue. She felt thirsty, and if Anna came looking, surely she would be able to find her. It wasn't_ that_ far from where she had been trapped talking to Master Ohlsen.

She was halfway to the line when she saw Anna already _at_ the beverages stall –now her mind remembered what Anna had said!- and…who was that unkempt fellow she was talking to? Certainly someone who had no business talking to the Crown Princess but, then again, Anna didn't care much for such petty restrictions. She didn't seem to realise it was her safety that Elsa was worried about.

Anyway, that didn't matter because Anna held _two _cups in her hands. One was empty, and the other full, so Elsa (somewhat hopefully) assumed her sister had thoughtfully got her a drink.

"Anna! _There_ you are."

Both jumped, the man especially and he spilt half his own drink down his grubby shirt. She raised a curious eyebrow at him as he bobbed his head respectfully, shuffled back, bobbed his head again, bumped into the queue, bobbed his head once more, and disappeared.

She thought about saying something about him to Anna, or questioning her sister on why she had been talking to such an unusual, filthy man, but thought better of it. Instead, she shrugged and nodded at the two cups, "What do you have there?"

"Apple juice," Anna promptly replied. Her voice sounded a little too sweet, but Elsa assumed that was because she had been caught out talking to a random riff-raff citizens. Then she held out the full glass, and Elsa immediately dismissed the warning bells in her head. "This one's for you."

Elsa took it with a grateful smile, "Thank you. I've never heard of apple _juice_ though."

"It's really yummy," said Anna, and she frowned at her own empty glass, looked at the line and sighed. "It's also selling out really fast, so you better savour it."

She raised it to her lips and sniffed. A whiff of apple greeted her. She wasn't the biggest fan of apples, but this was promising to be an interesting way to sample them. A small sip later confirmed the initial presumption. She still couldn't understand how it got that colour since apples weren't dark amber.

It had an odd aftertaste though.

Oh well, couldn't have everything perfect.

Anna was watching her face carefully, so she smiled, "You're right, it is nice." And she took another sip…and blinked. Twice. Three times.

Her vision suddenly felt a little hazy, and she shook her head to clear it, but that only made things worse. Now she felt woozy and off balance.

What the heck was going on? She felt dizzy – she _never_ felt dizzy, and she had never fainted in all her life.

It took a while for her vision to clear up, but it still seemed a little cloudy around the edges. Anna's concerned face greeted her and she belatedly realised she was leaning on a random citizen for support.

The woman looked familiar, but Elsa couldn't place her name, and really didn't like the way the woman's infant, cradled in her other arm lunged it's arms at her with a delightful gurgle.

She pulled away, but the woman didn't let go, "Your majesty, are you alright?" Those exact words, said the same way with that same voice, from the same face stirred a memory but Elsa couldn't place it for the life of her. She knew she knew this person but who the heck was she?

What was going on?!

When Anna asked the same question moments later Elsa realised she hadn't answered the woman. She blinked, "Uh, just a little dizzy all of a sudden."

"Do you want to sit down," the woman asked in concern before Anna could, but Elsa was already starting to feel a little better.

"No. No, I'm okay." And she was. Mostly. Even if the world was still spinning a little and one ear was ringing loudly. The woman wasn't convinced but she did let go.

"Dizzy, you say?" asked Anna thoughtfully and she rubbed her chin, obviously thinking. "Maybe you're a little dehydrated."

"Dehydrated?" repeated Elsa weakly. It was possible but she had gone the entire Eternal Winter without eating or drinking and it never affected her like this.

Anna nodded, "Uh-huh. What did you have for lunch?"

"I…uh…" Hmmm…what _had_ she had for lunch? "Now _that_ is an excellent question."

"What about breakfast?" the familiar face female citizen asked. She looked like she believed Anna's idea about being dehydrated.

Elsa frowned, thinking back over the day. Why was it suddenly so much harder to remember things? "I…uh…don't remember, but I did have some soup last night!"

"Last night?" the woman repeated in disbelief.

Anna shook her head slowly, "Elsa, you need to stop missing meals. It does terrible things for your electrolyte balances." She spoke as if talking to a five year old and put her hands on her hips. "Now drink up," she commanded.

The woman agreed with Anna, "A bit of sugar can do wonders, your majesty."

"And none of those small lady sips," instructed Anna. She could certainly be bossy when she wanted to be. "The whole lot, down in one."

Suddenly aware a lot of people were watching her closely, Elsa eyed the dark amber liquid. Apart from the weird aftertaste, it had been okay. She took a deep breath, raised to her lips, and downed it one, just like Anna ordered.

The world heaved, and she staggered again, clinging on for dear life until everything seemed to stabilise. That one ear was still ringing awfully loud, and her vision a little hazy, but she suddenly felt better than she had since her short lived freedom up top of the North Mountain.

Maybe Anna was right. Maybe she was dehydrated after all.

The world levelled out and she let go of the woman again, thanking her profusely. She still looked unconvinced her queen was okay but Anna cut her off before she could say anything, "Do you want another drink?"

A second glass of apple juice was handed to her a moment later, and oddly enough it _didn't_ have the weird aftertaste, but it seemed to do the trick. Everything snapped back into focus…even if she felt like she was floating a little.

From the startled looks directed at her feet and the eerie silence –thank goodness that ear had stopped ringing- Elsa raised a puzzled eyebrow before looking down. Oh. She _was_ floating, a clear few inches off the ground and blinked, willing her powers to stop. It took some conviction, and she had no idea what the trigger was in the end, but her touched down with a jolt, and she grinned a little sheepishly at the onlookers, "Sorry. Didn't know I could do that."

They blinked in unison, still staring at her, until Anna glared at them all. _Then_ they half looked away. Anna beamed at her, "So, what do you want to do next?"

Her stomach took that opportunity to rumble. Loudly. Embarrassingly so. Her stomach had never done that before, and she placed both hands on it, willing it to be silent. "Uh…are you hungry?"

Anna grinned, "No, but you seem to be. Come on, let's go!"

At the beverages stand the old lady exchanged a horrified look with those who had seen Anna's deceitful trick. "I can't believe she did that," Mrs Evensen weakly objected to the first in line.

"Should…we have said something?" the shocked blacksmith asked.

"Are you mad?" demanded the baker behind him. "We'd've been thrown in the stocks for sure!"

"This is going to be funny."

They turned as one in the direction of that voice and glared at the hairy shabby man, "Bobby!"

* * *

After the sweets stand where the line parted for their Queen and Princess, and they both sampled a slice of delicious cake, Anna directed her toward a games stand. Elsa smiled and nodded at everyone who greeted her.

Anna and that woman were right. The difference a little sugar could make! She hadn't felt this happy and free since the first days _after_ the coronation, before Kai and Gerda forced her back into the proper clothing of her station and her responsibilities had once again resumed control of her life.

"Toss the ring over any prize. If it lands flat, it's yours!" the game stand supervisor shouted, waving sets of three rings at anyone who came close enough. There already was a row of contenders, but they gladly made room for Anna and Elsa.

"Do you want to play?"

Elsa eyed the knickknacks up for grabs. She didn't need anything, and shook her head. "No, but you go for it." And she supplied the right coin for one game since Anna seemed to be having a little trouble working the currency out. It wasn't that hard.

Despite her objection, Anna made her take one of the three rings. She pointed out the handcrafted wooden reindeer, "That'd look nice on your desk as a parchment weight, don't you think?"

Her first ring missed, and the second succeeded in knocking the reindeer over but that didn't classify as a win. Elsa grinned, "You're not very good at this."

"Ha! I doubt you can do better."

The reindeer figurine wasn't that far away, and the ring was relatively light, so all it needed was a gentle flick…and bingo! Her grin widened, "You were saying?"

"Show off."

Elsa thanked the man when he handed Anna the wooden sculpture. He bowed his head, "You're a natural, your majesty."

At the next stand where contestants were required to knock milk bottles off a row of stands several feet away, Elsa's three balls scored three direct hits, earning her (which she promptly handed to Anna) a scraggly doll. "Sven will love this," laughed Anna.

Halfway to the next stand they bumped into two familiar faces. Gerda pointed at the two prizes in Anna's hands, "You seem to be successful tonight!"

Anna jerked her thumb at Elsa, "_She's_ the lucky one." Then she spied Kristoff through the throngs of people and excused herself.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, your majesty," commented Kai fondly, although he did sound a little surprised.

"The wonders a few aromatic candles, an invigorating back massage, a little fresh air and apple juice can have on one's perspective."

* * *

After a brief rendezvous with Kristoff, Anna found her sister standing outside the roped off tug of war enclosure, watching the current undefeated champions of the night prepare to face off against her own castle staff.

The odds were definitely in favour of the defenders. Eight burly ice harvesters against Kai and five elder laughing women. The staff didn't stand a chance.

Anna was halfway there when a husky voice spoke up from behind her, "Psst!"

She jumped and spun around. The guy with the silver flask from the beverages stand grinned at her and held out a full glass of apple juice, "Ready for round two?"

* * *

She was watching a round of tug of war when Anna reappeared with a third glass of apple juice, and her younger sister blushed when Elsa pointed out her lipstick appeared to be a little smeared. With a knowing smirk, and a reminder about being careful of her reputation (Anna rolled her eyes at that, having heard it over a dozen times already), Elsa returned her attention to the current round.

The Royal Castle Staff verse the festival's consecutive champions, a group of ice harvesters. The defenders had goaded her staff into competing, managing to persuade the crowd for help. Eight solid, strong men against Kai and five laughing older women.

They didn't stand a chance.

The adjudicator held up his white flag, signalling the get ready, when Anna called out, "Hang on a moment."

Everyone turned in her direction, and Elsa immediately recognised that expression on her face. It was the 'innocent' one, and warning bells went off in her head.

"Princess?" the man asked.

Anna frowned and pointed out the teams, "Eight against six isn't very sporting."

The next thing Elsa knew, Anna had her by the arm and with an almighty tug, pulled her toward the small opening in the rope ring. It was by some miracle Elsa didn't spill her drink, although half the contents did slush over the side, but that didn't matter. What was Anna _thinking_?

For starters, she had never tried tug of war in her life, and for seconds, she was the Queen! Dignified and poised. She did not roll around in the dirt and compete in such trivial meaningless games.

The crowd were cheering madly and a wild chant started, "Arendelle!" _Clap, clap, clap_. "Arendelle!" _Clap, clap, clap._

Elsa forced her features to resume their usual tight lipped polite smile, and without moving her lips hissed at her sister, "Anna, what are you doing?"

Her sister grinned, and moved to the front of the staff, "What does it look like I'm doing? Evening the odds, of course."

"Of course," Elsa repeated weakly. How the heck was she going to get out of this without competing? Everyone was looking at her expectantly. She couldn't just back out…could she? What sort of message would that be sending to her subjects if she refused to support her own servants in a battle they had been goaded into competing in?

Curse it, there was no way out. She glared at her smirking sister as the adjudicator approached to unnecessarily explain the rules –she knew the basics. Pull the other team into the soft mud directly below the centre line before they pulled her team into it, and her teeth started to grind when the man indicated for her to take lead position.

Clearly Anna wasn't ready to drop her ridiculous grudge until Elsa was thoroughly publically humiliated.

The rope looked dirty from sweat, and the muddy ditch looked awfully close.

Oh well, she could always let go _before_ the mud and jump to the side. Anna was next in line, so it would serve the young Princess right if _she_ landed face first in the slop.

She was about to reach for the rope when the adjudicator pointed out the half a glass of frozen apple juice in her hand and advised her to remove her gloves. At first she handed him the glass for safe keeping while she reluctantly removed her gloves –she _really_ didn't want to touch that filthy rope with her bare hands. After the gloves were handed over she decided a sugar hit wouldn't hurt – it might even make her feel a little better about the horrid situation she was in.

The last two glasses certainly had boosted her spirits.

She downed it in one and handed off the glass and whoa…not _again_. Her vision blurred, her left ear rung, and her balance wobbled. Blinking rapidly, she shook her head to clear it, initially making things worse, and wait! The judge had the white flag in the air, and his voice was distorted when he shouted, "On your marks!"

Elsa looked down at the rope, it phased in out of sync from one blurry rope to three blurry ropes and back to one. Her hands fumbled for a hold.

"Get set!"

Her hands locked on.

"Go!" She didn't see the white flag zip downward with the adjudicator's arm, but the rope did lurch forward, taking her (and her team) with it. There was cheering, chanting, grunting and groaning, all blending into one.

The mud was right there almost underfoot – she struggled to get away but her hands were locked on to the rope. Why was the rope so important? Could she let go? What was going on? Why didn't anything make any sense?

She really didn't want to land in the mud and _wish_. Almost on it's own accord, one hand _did_ let go, and from that hand her magic was unleashed, a thick layer of ice forming over the mud _and_ under the other team's feet.

Their sudden loss of traction combined with her own team's fruitless tugging, caused the Arendelle Royal Castle side to stumble backward off balance before they fell on their backs like dominos, victorious.

Halfway up to her feet, with Anna's laughing assistance, the world snapped back into place again, and she shook her head disorientated.

Was this really the symptoms of dehydration?

* * *

It wasn't until after the _fourth_ glass of spiced apple juice that Anna really noticed the difference in her sister. She seemed…rather spontaneous with her vocabulary all of a sudden and was talking more than Anna had _ever_ heard her talk before, and _giggling_. She had been so grumpy after the second spiced glass (and losing the tug of war rematch) that Anna almost didn't make her drink a third.

Now she was glad she had, _especially_ when she watched her sister pretty much tell the old, irritating Harbour Master, in her best icy neutral 'Ice Queen' voice, to shove his concerns and disapproval about the size of the bonfire up his rear end and not bother her with it again.

Then she had taken her stunned sister firmly by the arm and dragged her from the House of Horrors exit and into the House of Mirrors.

* * *

Elsa wasn't sure of this eighth glass of apple juice Anna had just handed her. Only the second glass had been missing that unusual aftertaste, and it seemed to vary in strength depending on the glass. As did her perception. Everything seemed…almost too agreeable. And that odd haziness was back, as was the ringing of her left ear –seriously, what was it's problem?

The bonfire was spectacular, and as she watched it burn, she came to the startled realisation that if the harbour caught fire she had no desire to put it out. It would serve that pompous harbour master right if the whole lot burned down.

Her memories of the night were becoming blurred. Had she really competed in tug of war? Was that why she had mud stains on her dress? And did she really start a snowball war in the House of Mirrors?

But…singing, especially in _public_, wasn't something she felt entirely comfortable about, and she failed to see how an eighth glass of apple juice was going to change her mind.

Anna insisted, or rather, begged her to drink up. She was so annoying that Elsa ended up agreeing just to shut her up. It bothered her a little that she was being somewhat more obliging than usual, but that was until she drunk the juice.

Wow. After the initial odd side effects, she suddenly felt even better. This stuff was amazing! She needed to start serving it to her grouchier, demanding official visitors. It would make her life so much better if everyone simply agreed with her.

And what was so wrong about singing anyway? She had no idea if she even _could_ sing, and considering how bad half the people in the competition before her had been, she was fairly confident she wouldn't be the worst.

Bring it on!

* * *

Anna had no idea her sister could sing so well. Their mother had had a beautiful voice, and she had taught Anna how to sing. It just never occurred to Anna to wonder if she had taught _Elsa_ how to sing as well. Although, thinking back on the snippets she knew about Elsa's life, it was hard to imagine Elsa learning how to sing in her room. Or even picture Elsa standing at the window singing away to herself. There was nothing happy in the last thirteen years for her, so…clearly she was one of those rare natural singers.

Her voice had _soul_, and from the stunned silence of those watching the performance, Anna knew Elsa had surprised a lot of people tonight. She had certainly surprised Anna. Take away the control and Elsa was freer, like the child she could barely remember, and she was _funny_. And after every drink the guy with the silver flask passed to Anna who in turn instructed Elsa to drink, the Princess started to find it harder and harder to restrain her elder sister's enthusiasm. For everything.

Thankfully the fireworks were set off before Elsa could get too uncomfortable from the way everyone was staring at her mesmerised after her singing ended.

Three cups later, Anna was struggling to keep up with Elsa's energy, and really didn't know what to make of Elsa's conversation with a sheep. Her stately sister was fully convinced she was talking to a person, and apologised to the animal for Anna's rudeness.

It was well past midnight and the now eighteen year old Crown Princess was ready for bed. It was just a shame Elsa wasn't. And…where had she gone now? Oh no! Pig wrestling! She needed to be stopped.

_Elsa_ might not remember the night, but her subjects certainly would. And Anna might be enjoying this freer, childlike version of her sister, but it _was_ her doing, and Elsa would feel so betrayed if Anna allowed her to make a complete fool of herself (if she ever found out the truth). She would be disowned, disinherited, and banished for sure.

Why did Kristoff have to go to bed so early?! He was such a coward. He was convinced Elsa would punish him too _when_, not _if_, she found out. Although, he was also worried about the official banquette Elsa had thoughtlessly scheduled for the night after the festival (which was now tonight).

What to do? What to do?

Starting a drunken brawl probably _wasn't_ the best idea but it had certainly been effective.

* * *

Her head was aching something horrid, her nose was throbbing, and her stomach felt like it was out to sea on rough waters. She wanted nothing more but to roll over and go back to sleep but…her head really hurt.

A moan escaped her lips as she tried to shuffle into a better position. Her bed felt different. What was wrong with it? And why was everything so blurry?

"Elsa? You okay?"

Her eyes blinked open and she squinted at the hazy grey stone wall she could see, "Anna?"

"Who else did you expect?" her sister asked dryly but her voice seemed to reverberate inside Elsa's skull.

She winced, "Shh. Not so loud."

"Sorry," apologised Anna in a softer voice and _finally_ her bleary face came into view.

But something wasn't right, and she squinted at her sister, before rubbing her uncooperative eyes with an ungloved hand. Nope, no change. It had to be her right? Not Anna? But…it was so trippy she _had_ to know, even though a small part of her tried to stop her frazzled mind from asking a silly question. What was silly about it anyway? She frowned, "Why am I seeing two of you? Are you a mutant?"

Anna snorted, "This coming from the person born with magical abilities?"

Good point…but that didn't change the state of her vision. And after several rapid blinks and no alteration, she groaned, leaning back in whatever it was she was laying on – at least it was soft and adjustable, and pressed the palm of her gloved hand hard against the centre of her forehead. "Ugh…my head feels like my brain has taken up the drums."

Anna didn't comment.

Sometime later, when the pounding had lessoned slightly, Elsa decided to risk opening her eyes again. She was still seeing two, sometimes three, of everything, and the room was spinning something horrid, and it took a long time for her brain to process the feedback her senses were providing –just why was her left ear making such a loud racket? Nothing made sense, but she did know _one_ thing. She wasn't anywhere she recognised. She felt like she should know the answer to all her questions but for the life of her couldn't remember a single thing since the beginning of the night. Everything seemed so foggy.

"Uh…where are we? And why am I in a pile of snow and not my bed?"

Anna, or the mutant in her place, smiled, "I've seen you sleeping in a pile of snow _on_ your bed before, you know."

"What? That so doesn't compare," scoffed Elsa. "And would you _please stop moving_!"

Her mutant sister's eyebrows rose in surprise…or concern. Probably both…if that was possible, and she held up a hand, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

When Elsa reached eight, she decided she couldn't be bothered counting the rest. She reached out a trembling hand to confirm that Anna was indeed only holding up one hand and sighed, "More than you could possibly have on one hand." Then she frowned, and narrowed her eyes at Anna suspiciously, "Are you sure you're not a mutant?"

Anna laughed, "No, I'm not a mutant. I'm your perfectly normal teenage sister. Completely mortal."

What did she say? Perfectly normal teenage ninja? And what was that last bit? "Did you just say you're completely turtle?"

"What? How do you get turtle out of 'completely mortal'? They don't even sound the same."

She had definitely said turtle. And if she had said that, then logically this really _wasn't_ her sister, "Whatever you say teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" the mutant turtle asked incredulously. "Because you don't sound like my regal snow queen sister."

"Your regal snow queen sister has a massive headache and is incapable of processing…well, anything."

"Uh-huh," Anna murmured weakly. "Uh…what about my ice queen sister?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Riiiight. And you?"

Fair question. "So-so."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Anna knew she was staring at her sister in incomprehensible astonishment. Did she even _know_ she was talking gibberish? And she sounded so convinced of her weird conceptions, although where she got 'teenage mutant ninja turtle' out of 'completely normal teenage sister' and 'completely mortal' was beyond Anna, that she refused to accept anything she was told.

So this was what it was like to converse with a completely intoxicated person? She had read somewhere that certain people became hostile when under the influence. Elsa was so funny. She had no _idea_ how funny she was, and it took all of Anna's willpower not to burst into laughter. Laughing would pipe Elsa's curiosity, and Anna wasn't known for keeping secrets. The truth _would_ be revealed, and well before Anna could take advantage of it.

The window of opportunity was narrow.

"So, uh, Elsa, I was thinking I'm ready to negotiate an end to the prank war."

Elsa's bright blue eyes blinked open and a quizzical expression crossed her face as she carefully re-examined her surroundings, her mound of snow, and finally her sister's face. "Wasn't I winning?"

Anna nodded, "My point exactly. See…it's all been a big misunderstanding."

"How is fifty-three mousetraps a 'big misunderstanding'?" asked Elsa, still with that puzzled frown on her face.

Oh damn, she was starting to make sense. That window of opportunity was rapidly narrowing.

"Seriously, I doubt you got all fifty-three," objected Anna.

Elsa grimaced, "I think I missed two."

"Well at least you didn't have a crazy scary clown stalking you!"

"Please, that's one of my snowmen with a face mask," scoffed Elsa, resting back in her snow and closing her eyes. "Trust me, he's not that scary in daylight."

"He's a Mini-Marshmallow! That _makes_ him scary!"

Elsa's eyes opened again, and she raised a perplexed eyebrow, "A what?"

"A Mini-Marshmallow," Anna repeated slowly. When her sister still didn't seem to understand, she sighed. Okay, maybe it was too early to play her final cards after all. It seemed Elsa was too dazed to comprehend what she was saying. That window was rapidly opening again. "You know, a miniature version of the abominable snowman you conjured to throw us out of the palace."

"Yeah, I know that," snapped Elsa in a voice close to her ice queen persona. "What I don't understand is where does the marshmallow part fit into it?"

"Ohhh. That's what Olaf named him."

"Marshmallow?" repeated Elsa dubiously.

Anna nodded, "Yep."

"…I still don't understand why."

"You know, as a joke, since he really wasn't."

"Oh…" said Elsa, but Anna could tell she still wasn't convinced. Then her older sister frowned again, "You wouldn't happen to know why one is pink, would you?"

"I thought you did that."

"No. It was definitely white to start with. I thought you might have…"

"Nope. Not me."

"Oh." Then, all of a sudden, Elsa's head flopped back against the snow, her eyes shut, and she started snoring.

From Anna's count, courtesy of the clock, it was two hours before Elsa woke up again. She could tell when Elsa's faint snoring ceased that her sister was awake. Ugh, the hard cold floor was really uncomfortable.

Elsa spoke up from her mound of snow, "Hey, mutant turtle, you never told me where we are."

Right, how to explain that without revealing everything. "Well, uh, there was…an argument which sort of turned into a brawl and…uh…we got caught up in the crowd and somehow ended up in the town cells." Never mind the fact she had started it, and Elsa had somehow launched herself out of harms away several feet across the town square and collided solidly with a brick wall. Thankfully not many people had seen it happen since those not swinging punches wisely retreated, and Anna wasn't entirely sure she believed what she had seen. _No one_ could jump that far.

Her right hand throbbed from the few punches she had thrown in her desperation to get to Elsa's slumped form. Her sister had been okay, just incredibly dazed…and laughing her head off about it. She had a funny feeling _that_ was why the constable had 'accidently' locked them both up in the cells with at least half of the festival participants.

The cell hadn't been designed and built with this many people in mind, so several lucky people got to go with a warning, and the rest were cramped together practically on each other's laps. Only a demonstration of Elsa's powers, and the realisation their _Queen_ was locked up with them, kept their corner free.

"Didn't the constable recognise us?"

"Uh…" _Amend the truth, Anna. It's not lying…exactly, and she's not going to remember this anyway. You hope. _"It was dark, and there were so many people, and, uh, I don't think he sees all that well."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Anna allowed Elsa time to think that over, and when no further objections or questions came from the pile of snow, she decided it was now or never. She had no idea how long the effects of alcohol lasted, and really didn't want to let such a perfect opportunity slip by. She needed play the trump card now. Especially since it was now her birthday and Elsa was probably going to be too unwell to do anything with her.

"So, uh, as I was saying before about the prank war being a misunderstanding, how about we come to an agreement?"

"What do you mean?" At least she _sounded_ like the sister Anna knew

So far, so good. At least she hadn't brought up the mousetraps again. "I was thinking we don't really know each other that well, so why don't we, you know, chose an activity we like doing or something we want to try, and do it together."

"Hmmm…" Elsa thought about it for a few minutes before sighing, "I don't really have that many activities. My day generally consists of paperwork and meetings. I eat when I remember and try to go to bed when I can justify it. You already sometimes eat with me, and you're currently banned from entering my room until I decide otherwise, so…"

"What about chess?"

"Who plays chess so vigorously that a white knight is knocked from the board so hard it sails across the room and smashes my ink bottle?"

"…Wait…is _that_ why you were angry with me?"

"Theatrics and war cries do _not_ belong in chess."

"Well…I'm sure you'll think of something else to do in your free time."

"I don't _get_ free time, Anna."

"…Well…what would you _like_ to do if you had the time?"

"I…well, I'd like to sleep in one day. And…I'd like to be able to just use my powers without everyone freaking out all the time."

They were good desires, but neither helped Anna achieve her intended victory. She thought over everything she had seen Elsa do and…wow, she really _was_ boring. "Wait…what about skating? You love skating, and I'm still dreadful at it. That's something we could do together."

"…I don't know."

"For the sake of the kingdom and castle?"

"How do you figure that?"

"There's a shocker of a prank war unfolding out there you know."

"As a matter of a fact I do."

An hour later, released from the cells by a disapproving Kai and amused Captain Nielsen, and courtesy of the half a glass of apple juice the constable had kindly returned to Elsa, and the immediate affects that 'spiced' drink had on her sister the moment she drunk it, Anna dictated the terms of the agreement.

Elsa's handwriting was far from her usual careful calligraphy but it was mostly legible. Kai, well aware Anna was up to something Elsa hadn't recognised, and also well aware Elsa seemed to be rather intoxicated (Anna had stomped on his foot painfully hard before he could reveal 'the secret' to her), had unsuccessfully tried to talk Elsa out of signing.

She was adamant and his feet were in danger of being broken, so he very reluctantly allowed her to proceed, and signed as witness before flipping a coin in the air.

It landed on tails.

Anna beamed at both and pumped her fist into the air in triumph, "Yes! Let's go camping."

Elsa's face immediately drained of colour as she finally realised what Kai had been trying to warn her. It wasn't _Anna_'s fault her unimaginative sister _hadn't_ considered activities _outside_ the castle walls. In the end she groaned, and her face slammed into her desk with a solid thud, "I hate you."

* * *

Elsa woke with an excruciating headache and rebellious stomach –she barely made it to the water closet in her personal adjoining bath chamber before the contents of stomach reappeared. There was nothing to bring up but disgusting yellow green brown bile and gastric juices, and the revolting bitter after taste lingered in her mouth.

She felt exhausted, her head was pounding, her stomach bobbing up and down, and the world was spinning. Everything just seemed too hard, and she slumped down against the wall in the small segregated section of her bath chambers to stare miserably across the room at the basin. Some water would be nice, but…it was too far away. So was her bed. It was safer next to the water closet.

It was a long, tiresome painful process attempting to sort through her memories, or rather _lack_ of memories, but she was seventy per cent certain she _did_ go to the Midsummer's Eve Festival but after that…nothing.

When did she get home? _How_ did she get home? Why couldn't she remember…_anything_?

What the heck was going on?!

There was a light tap on her bath chamber door, "Your majesty?"

It took too much energy to formulate a response, and when her stomach heaved threateningly Elsa decided to just wait for Gerda to enter. When she did enter, the head housekeeper scanned the room until she found her, and her eyes widened, and she hastened across the room to Elsa's side, "Your majesty!"

Elsa winced as Gerda's voice seemed to echo and reverberate through her brain, "Hi." To her own ears, her voice sounded forlorn and miserable. She knew her expression was probably reflecting the same feelings.

But…wait a moment, what was that robust smell? It was…what was it? Certainly something she hadn't smelt before. All of sudden her brain felt a little clearer – it still couldn't remember anything more about last night, but it definitely wasn't as hazy.

Where was it coming from?

Then she noticed the white tea cup in Gerda's hands. It had a black liquid in it with little whiffs of steam rising from the surface. What was it? It certainly wasn't tea.

The older woman held it out, "This is called coffee, your majesty. Mistress Thawn is convinced it is the best remedy for…uh…certain ailments."

It smelt so invigorating that Elsa didn't hesitate in taking the cup, even though her hands trembled a little. She raised it to her lips, took a small sip of the cool liquid and ugh, it was revolting, leaving a different bitter aftertaste in her mouth. She glared at the dark liquid – it had smelt so good! What a disappointment. "Coffee, did you say?"

Gerda nodded, "She said it can take a while to get used to the taste."

"Now you tell me," muttered Elsa dejectedly.

The head housekeeper smiled, "I'll prepare your bath."

Normally Elsa would have persuaded her to not worry about it. She didn't need help but…this coffee substance was perplexing and required concentration. Her nose was still convinced it was the best smelling liquid it had ever encountered but her taste buds knew otherwise…or maybe it was the lingering bile in her mouth and throat that had contaminated the drink.

Ewww, no, the second sip was just as bad as the first, and so was the third…and the forth. How did it possibly get better? Was she game to try a _fifth_ sip?...The first four had been disgusting, so the how could the fifth be any different. She sighed, and took a sip. Yech!

It was distasteful and undrinkable. How could Mistress Thawn recommend it? And what did she mean 'best remedy for certain ailments'? Did the cook know what was wrong with her? Was it food poisoning? Surely not. The last thing she ate was…was…was it really dinner the night before the festival? That was ages ago. But…no, wait, earlier her stomach had brought up _more_ than just bile and gastric juices.

Then she thought about the sympathetic expression on Gerda's face. What did she mean by 'ailment'? She knew, didn't she?

Steam was rising from the frothy bath, and Gerda was in the process of re-lighting the aroma candles from the day before. "Gerda?"

The plump woman looked up, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Did I attend the Midsummer's Eve Festival?" Elsa knew it was a stupid question, but she had to know what was real and what wasn't if she had any hope of piecing together what on earth was going on.

Gerda was surprised by the question, "Of course." Then she frowned, "Don't you remember?"

"No. I remember leaving the castle with Anna, the first hour or two, and then nothing." She eyed her head housekeeper suspiciously, "Why?"

"I…uh…" her voice trailed off and she looked distinctly uncomfortable. "You…seemed to have a really good time, that's all."

Clearly something _had_ happened…but what? She grimaced when she absentmindedly took a sip from the tea cup. It definitely wasn't getting any better…but her thoughts were. For some reason the haziness around her perception was lessening...or maybe she was imagining things. Probably.

"And Anna?"

"Enjoyed your company, ma'am," explained Gerda as she tugged at the high collar of her uniform. "I…uh…think she's happy you agreed to end the prank war, ma'am."

Elsa blinked, "I did _what_?" The last time she looked (or remembered) she had been winning! Why would she agree to end it? Surely Anna surrendered. Yes…that was it, right? There was no way Elsa would simply give in or call a truce. Anna started it for some unknown reason, so Anna deserved to suffer until she came clean and apologised.

"It's on your desk, ma'am," Gerda told her, squirming a little under Elsa's intense glare. "Signed by both you and Princess Anna, and witnessed by Kai."

Oh…well if Kai was there, then surely it would be okay. He wouldn't have let her do anything he thought was foolish. And besides, she knew he was on her side of the dispute. He had invested in her victory, so he definitely would have stopped her if he thought Anna was getting the better end of the agreement.

…Right?

Gerda hurriedly finished her administrations to the bath and lighting while Elsa was distracted by her thoughts and –_ugh! Stop sipping from the cup!_- the relief in her voice when she announced the bath ready went unnoticed.

She insisted on helping undo the back of Elsa's dress and corset before rushing out the door taking the repulsive coffee with her.

Then Gerda poked her head back in, "Oh, and don't be long. The official banquette starts in less than an hour."

Official banquette? What official banquette?

* * *

**Author's note: Ta-da! Okay, so the 'teenage mutant ninja turtle' bit was a little cheesy, but meh, randomness is the name of the game :)**

**I really hope it didn't disappoint anyone – let me know what you think :)**


	15. Showdown

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is undergoing serious modification. It needed way more than it got and my sleep deprived work addled brain did a pathetic job on it. Read if you want, but my advice is to skip it for now :)**_

**Hiya Everyone**

**Apologies for the long delay. Crazy hectic full on week, and difficulty with the Camping chapter (I've got the ideas but not the words – I am so bad at describing things!) prompted me to switch ideas at the last minute. That and I wasn't feeling funny. So... It occurs after The Captain, and before Fire verse Ice.**

**A big thanks to tlegg13 for your special request and helpful ideas.**

**This is a more 'random person' point of view than the specific main characters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on Disney's Frozen or Tangled or any of it's attributes. I'm just having fun in the magical land someone else's brilliance has created. The same goes with Hallmark Entertainment's 'Snow Queen'.  
**

* * *

**Showdown**

One week after the Eternal Winter:

Location: Southern Isles

"Brother, in the past I've been confused by you, I've been mad as hell at you, but this is the first time I've been _ashamed_ of you," snarled King Emanuel as he stalked across the raised dais his throne chair was located on, glaring down at his youngest brother, hands in chains, kneeling on the floor with the Captain of the Guard and his deputy standing guard over him. "Just what the _hell_ were you _thinking_?!"

Despite having spent the last week behind bars, Hans, easily the best looking of the thirteen brothers of the Southern Isles, looked immaculate. His hair was windswept and his face a little pale, but that was only sign of his miserable week. Ruben, brother number two, often joked Hans could fall in horse manure and come out unscathed.

"I was about to do what our father only _dreamed_ of doing!" sneered Hans, with a feral, defiant look in his eyes and on his face. He made to stand but the Captain roughly shoved him back down. "Arendelle has always been a mysterious Kingdom. They have no ties with any of us, and that makes them unpredictable and uncontrollable. Father always said so!"

"And you thought usurping and _murdering_ the Queen and Princess was the answer to gaining allegiance?!" demanded Emanuel, coming to a stop in front of his chair, to stare down his brother. From the determined look on Hans's face, it was clear he _still_ thought he was right. Emanuel cursed, "You stupid, stupid idiot! It took our grandfather _years_ to convince Arendelle to even _consider_ the possibility of trading with us, and it was only from our father's hard work that we even _received_ an invitation to Queen Elsa's coronation."

"Don't take it personally, brother," scoffed Hans. "Ever _Corona_ was invited, and they're not allied with Arendelle, nor do they have any trade agreements. The whole thing was a political ploy to make us all think Arendelle isn't as dangerous as it is!"

Emanuel had heard enough, and while the full report from the Spanish Dignitary was alarming in several regards, he did not want to be considering anything in front of Hans. So he deliberately turned his back and walked to his chair, before slowly lowering his tall, masculine frame into the high backed chair, "For your actions in betraying the trust and goodwill of the Southern Isles, I have no choice but to accuse you of treason. Your sentence will be determined in due course." Then he nodded at the Captain, "Take him away."

"You're making a mistake, brother!" shouted Hans, struggling against the two guards and his chains, "She's a monster! She'll destroy us all!"

"I don't care if she breaths fire! We _need_ Arendelle, and your actions have endangered us all!"

Two hours later, Emanuel sighed when he heard an elderly voice pointedly clearing behind him, and turned away from his perusal of the town to where his mother stood in the centre of his office. He offered her a weak smile, "I take it you've heard?"

His mother looked older than he had ever seen her. "I have," she said forlornly, taking a seat opposite his desk, staring at her hands. "I'm struggling to believe it."

Emanuel sighed again, taking his own seat, and held out the full written report left by the Spanish Dignitary. "I'm having trouble believing it myself."

Queen Mother Klara took the parchment but didn't read it. From the moisture he could see in her eyes, and the way her delicate frame trembled, he assumed she was barely keeping herself together in front of him. "Where does this leave the Southern Isles, Manny?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly, with a shrug. "She didn't cut ties with us the way she did Weselton, and she returned Hans to us when she had ever right, every justification to have him executed on the spot for his actions. I think there is more to this than Dignitary Santos knows."

"Or it could simply be compassion and forgiveness," his mother pointed out thoughtfully. "Fear makes us behave irrationally, and I think even your father would have struggled to remain calm and dignified during a…an unnatural winter conjured from the hands of his host."

"And yet she completely cut ties with Weselton?" questioned Emanuel.

Klara acknowledged his point, and fell silent, so Emanuel patiently waited her out. Eventually she sighed, "I want to go to Arendelle."

His eyes went wide, "You want to _what_?"

"I've lived my whole life on these shores, which I don't regret in the slightest, but Arendelle has always captured my imagination," his mother explained in a soft voice. "After what…Hans has done, I want to apologise in person to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

"But Mother-"

She held up a hand, "Son, please. If you want to salvage any ties with Arendelle, then this is the best way to go about it."

"…Fine, but you're not going alone. Daven is going with you."

His mother stared at him, "_Daven_? I thought the idea was to _improve_ ties, not ruin them for sure!"

* * *

Three weeks after the Eternal Winter.

Location: Corona

Lord Daven Anderson, thirty years of age, was a very tall, masculine man, with short cropped curly dark brown hair, brown eyes under busy eyebrows in a tanned face, sporting a pencil moustache and soul patch under his lower lip. When not required by his brother, King Emanuel, to undertake ambassador duties in the name of the Southern Isles, he was a distinguished Captain in his kingdom's navy.

For the last three years he had been living in the Kingdom of Corona and longed for the day he could return to sea, his only passion in life. Emanuel swore this 'tour of duty' would only take six months at the most until a suitable replacement could be found. Since the Kingdom of Corona had always been on good ties with the Southern Isles, Daven often wondered why his talents were being so wasted.

He was no diplomat. He despised politics, the games people played, and the people who played them. He was a very proud man, and lived by the values of the Navy: honour, honesty, integrity, courage, and loyalty. He had no time for anyone who didn't exhibit the same values in life, and was well known to be brutally honest. Many who questioned or challenged him woke the following day with a broken nose, black eye and broken cheek bone.

Now he glared at both his younger brother and the missive in his hands, "Emanuel wants me to do _what_?"

Oskar shrugged helplessly. He was the third youngest and easily intimidated by Daven, the third oldest. "He wants you to escort Mother to Arendelle."

The missive scrunched into a small ball in his tight fist. "I understand that," explained Daven through clenched teeth. "What I _don't_ understand is why _I'm_ being sent!"

Oskar definitely looked uncomfortable as he tugged at the high collar of his identical white uniform, "Well, uh, he thinks, uh, he thinks she'll listen to Mother if you're with her instead of one of us."

Courtesy of Princess Rapunzel, one of the few people he called a true friend, Daven was well aware of everything that had happened in Arendelle. He had come close, several times, to ordering his ship for an immediate departure home where he would beat the life out of his stupid, conceited, goody-two-shoes youngest brother. Oddly enough, she was the one who stopped him every time.

An hour after Daven coldly dismissed his brother and stormed into the castle, Princess Rapunzel laughed, "If it's bothering you that much, then why don't we come with you?"

Across the room, Prince Eugene choked on a mouthful of muffin, and Daven raised both eyebrows at the exuberant young Princess, "You want to go to Arendelle again? After what happened last time?"

Rapunzel grinned, "If it means I get to see snow again, I am so totally going."

* * *

Current time

Location: Arendelle

She wasn't in her office. Again. Two days in a row.

Like the day before, it was a particularly hard concept to grasp at seven in the morning. Especially when she refused to say _where_ she had been all day yesterday, and the Captain claimed he was ordered not to say anything.

According to Gerda, Elsa had gone to bed not long after returning from her mysterious trip, and when the head housekeeper checked on her during the night, she had been sound asleep tucked under her blankets and a layer of snow.

Was…she still asleep?

One hour later Kai was forced to wake Anna with the alarming news that her sister was missing again.

Anna's big blue eyes opened wide with panic, "You mean I have to be acting-Queen _again_?!"

One hour later…

"Have you found Elsa yet?" That was the first question Anna asked everyone who entered the main office, even if that person had gone out for five minutes only before returning. She had no idea how to be queen, or even what Elsa actually did all day long. The monthly planner yielded no insight, for it was full of abbreviations that Anna didn't understand, and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin whatever filing system Elsa had going on by perusing the large pile of official documents and growing number of missives.

So, she apprehensively paced around the room, trying to keep her mind occupied and to stop worrying about her sister. Elsa could take care of herself, and like yesterday's mystery trip, clearly she needed a little time alone. She tried not to feel hurt when Elsa failed to confide in her about what was going on.

Kai looked grimmer than he had all day as he shook his head, "No, but a ship has been spotted at the edge of our official waters. It'll be entering the fjord in about three hours."

Anna inhaled sharply. The Southern Isles representative. It had to be. Damn, damn and double damn. _Elsa, where are you?!_

* * *

Aboard the _Queen Kathryn_, Daven acknowledged the report the ship's first officer relayed to him, and nodded at his companions, "We've been spotted by an Arendelle ship of the line. It's moving into escort position."

* * *

Harbour Master Ohlsen and his assistant Ivan anxiously waited at the end of the main pier the Coronan ship of the line had been indicated to berth near. Four members of the Royal Guard, including the Captain, stood behind them, and a dozen more were hidden around the main square.

The _Queen Kathryn_ dropped her mighty anchors in the middle of the harbour, and the two men (and waiting guards) watched a loaded row boat of ten people be slowly lowered down the side of the ship, before, after a quick detach, made it's progress by oar to the wooden pier.

* * *

Devon saw Prince Eugene, whom he also simple called 'the thief', squeeze Rapunzel's hand reassuringly when she commented on the four Arendelle guards waiting at the end of the pier with the two ordinarily dressed men. So, Queen Elsa had misgivings about allowing this meeting to take place after all.

With the assistance of the Arendelle guards, the 'main party' disembarked from the rowboat courtesy of the wooden plank that was lowered into the boat, and one of the guards snapped to attention, "I am Captain Lars Nielsen. This way, if you please."

The large town square was far from deserted, and Daven saw a mixture of distrust and curiosity on the faces of the watching locals. Just as he noticed several more guards in plain clothing scattered throughout the crowd.

"It's beautiful," Klara whispered in appreciation to him as they crossed the long stone bridge, looking up at the ice adorned castle and the flags with Queen Elsa's busk. "Truly magnificent."

However they all came to a surprised (and delighted in both Klara and Rapunzel's cases) when they discovered the entire front courtyard was covered in blue, immaculate ice, with several Arendelle citizens casually skating about.

"This wasn't here before," whispered Rapunzel in amazement. She took two quick steps out and promptly slipped, caught under the arms before she could fall by the quick reflexes of a well-balanced Captain Nielsen. She laughed, "Teehee, thanks. You've had practice at this."

The man half smiled, "Indeed, Princess, but it wasn't until I started playing this sport called broomball that I noticed a difference."

"Broom ball did you say?" repeated Rapunzel as she allowed the Captain to lead her back to the stone floor at the castle gates. Before the Captain could explain further, Rapunzel started waving enthusiastically across the courtyard. "Look! It's Princess Anna and…umm…what was the butler's name again? Oh…oh…oh! Kai!"

All eyes looked toward the castle main entrance at the very tall and large man, and his shorter petite Princess. Anna started to walk down the stairs but Kai stopped her and, after a brief explanation on his part, the young Princess reluctantly moved back up the stairs to stand beside him.

Klara sighed, and Daven turned in time to see the grave expression on her face before it vanished behind the polite mask most royalty, particularly queens, learned to employ at will.

Nielsen pointed out the very narrow path to the edge of the castle wall, "This way if you please."

Rapunzel looked longingly at the ice courtyard, and Daven suspected if it wasn't for her condition, the young Princess probably would have attempted to walk directly across the icy surface. The thief seemed to realise that as well for he put an arm around her waist, directing her onto the narrow path behind the Queen Mother.

* * *

Anna sighed as Kai reminded her again to stay on the steps and not move down to greet the visitors. Seriously, politics was way beyond her understanding. Yes, she had very negative feelings about Hans, and yes, she often had nightmares about what he did and what could have happened, but she was determined to keep an open frame of mind when dealing with the Southern Isles representative, even if her stomach was anxiously twisting into knots and her heart had picked up speed.

The young woman in purple with the party of four overshadowed by four foreign guards and four Arendelle guards waved happily across the ice courtyard, Anna felt her apprehension start to ease a little. The woman looked familiar but Anna couldn't place her name at all. During the coronation the only names she learned where Hans and the Duke's. Afterwards she avoided all the guests, leaving Elsa to sort it out. It _was_ her job after all.

So who was the young woman?

She could have asked Kai, but she was over asking silly questions. Elsa seriously needed to teach her heir a thing or two about running the Kingdom. Not that Anna was particularly keen to learn.

Thinking about Elsa, and how worried she was about her older sister, distracted Anna enough that she didn't notice the guests had reached the stone steps until Kai cleared his throat, "Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

Why did Kai _always_ put 'of Arendelle' whenever he officially introduced her and Elsa? Did he think visitors would assume some random individual would be standing on the steps of a foreign castle to receive guests?

Oh wait, what was she supposed to do now? Smile and wave, or look grim?

The woman in purple didn't give her a chance and bounded up the steps, throwing her arms around Anna in a very tight hug, "Oh it's so good to see you again! And to be back in Arendelle! You have such a beautiful home!"

She pulled back but held fast onto Anna's hands, her green eyes twinkling, and a truly happy smile on her face. There was something so familiar about her, but then Anna felt her eyes go wide as a green frog of some sort crawled up onto her shoulder. Where had it been hiding?

"Uh…" was all she managed to get out.

The woman glanced at her shoulder and laughed, not unkindly, "Oh, this is Pascal. He's a chameleon. Don't worry, he's harmless."

"Most of the time," one of the two non-guard men of the party scoffed.

She rolled her eyes, "Eugene!" Then she gave herself a little shake, and held out her hand, "Sorry, manners. Uh, I'm Rapunzel, Crown Princess of Corona." She had a firm handshake and such a relaxed, easy going personality, that Anna felt the last of her tension start to abate. Rapunzel pointed at the man behind her, "This is my husband Eugene Fitzherbert."

He was very handsome, and seemed well aware of it, for he gave Anna a very sly look, easily dodging the hand Rapunzel swatted at him, before he smiled normally and also held out a hand, half bowing awkwardly.

Then Rapunzel pointed out the other man. Gosh he was tall! "This is...uh..._Lord_ Daven Anderson of the Southern Isles, and her majesty, Queen Mother Klara of the Southern Isles."

Wait, Queen _Mother_, did she say? As in, _Hans's_ mother?! She was very beautiful, well into late middle age, with grey lining her brown hair, but she had the same eyes as her youngest son, and…the same ears.

Anna belatedly realised she was staring, and quickly wondered what she was supposed to do? Was she supposed to curtsey to a visiting Queen? Or rather, visiting ex-Queen? When Kai inclined his head politely, Anna decided stuff the indignant, cryptic impression Kai felt was needed for this kind of situation because that was more Elsa's style than Anna's, and bobbed into a quick curtsey.

She looked up in time to see a flicker of…was it relief? cross the Queen Mother's face, and an unexpected wave of sympathy filled her deep inside. Maybe this 'showdown' wouldn't be so bad after all. At least Rapunzel seemed like a kindred spirit.

Oh wait, now what? Everyone was looking at her. Umm…she darted a quick glance up at Kai and he pointedly looked toward the castle doors. Oh right! "Uh, my sister, Queen Elsa was called away to, uh, Twin Peaks for a, uh, unexpected emergency of some sort. She didn't tell me." From the way the giant was eyeing her, Anna could tell her spiel wasn't very convincing, so she feigned confusion with a fake laugh. "Oh, well, actually she did, but I've already forgotten. Goldfish. So, uh, I can offer you refreshments and a tour, but that is all."

The giant still wasn't convinced, but Eugene rubbed his hands together enthusiastically, "Bring on the food!"

Rapunzel elbowed him hard in the ribs.

They were halfway to the informal seating room when Anna heard a tell-tale war cry, and managed to put both arms out to either side and halt the party just in time for a blue and green Mini-Marshmallow to race past. Hot on their heels was Pinkie, and lagging behind, puffing hard was Olaf.

The Mini-Marshmallows completely ignored the stunned humans and continued on – Anna cringed when she heard something down the hall smash loudly- but Olaf stopped. He beamed up at them, "Hi! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Rapunzel pushed past Anna's ram and dropped to her knees, opening her arms wide, "Hi! I'm Rapunzel!"

"A snowman. A _talking_ snowman! A _living_ _talking_ _snowman_! Why is it talking? _How_ is it talking? I'm not seeing things right?" It took Anna a little while to realise that panicked voice belonged to Eugene, and turned in time to see Lord Daven roll his eyes.

"And they say you were Corona's number one wanted man." Wow, he had the deepest voice Anna had ever heard.

Eugene muttered something under his breath and crossed his arms sulking, while the giant laughed.

Then the Queen Mother stepped between the pair, her eyes narrowed and her head tilted thoughtfully, "How is this possible?"

Anna shrugged, "I have no idea, but Elsa was just as surprised to find out he was alive as I was."

A garbled voice called out from down the end of the hall, and they all turned to see Pinkie glaring at Olaf with her hands on her hips. The friendly snowman gulped, "Oh sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you all."

"Olaf's a sweetie but the Mini-Marshmallows…" explained Anna when the two snow creatures were gone, and shook her head as if baffled, "I have no idea what was going through Elsa's head when she made them but shesh, avoid at all costs. Unless you like being pranked, that is, because _they_ are little devils. Especially the pink one."

* * *

The Kingdom of Arendelle was older than both the Southern Isles and Corona, and the castle showed the age it was constructed, with it's stone walls, and darker colour styles, but it was still beautiful…to those who appreciated such petty concepts. Like Rapunzel and his mother.

Daven was an outdoors man. He admired ships, not buildings. But there was something appealing about the Royal Castle of Arendelle. He didn't care to work out what that was. The sooner the mission was over, the sooner he could be back out to sea. Emanuel _promised_. At any rate, he took comfort in the fact his mother seemed to be enjoying her tour of the castle. Since returning home and 'picking her up', so to speak, for the trip to Arendelle, he had hardly seen her smile.

Anna was as bubbly as Rapunzel, and came across as an airhead, but Daven suspected she was smarter than she gave off. The two princesses where so similar anyone would claim they were sisters. He _was_ curious about Queen Elsa's 'sudden emergency', and didn't buy Anna's explanation at all. In his profession, and as a member of the royalty, Daven had learned to read people simply by their body language. His gut instinct told him Anna was lying. And if she was, then where was the Snow Queen?

The thief seemed to be enjoying this official tour of the castle and made no attempt to hide the fact he and Rapunzel had explored every nock and cranny during the Eternal Winter. Rapunzel at least pretended to be surprised at everything they were shown, and Daven was starting to think she was going to abandon the group in the art gallery just to stare up at all the pictures for the rest of the trip.

And they all paused at the picture of the former King and Queen. She looked familiar, but Daven had never met anyone from Arendelle before. Anna fell a little silent as she gazed upon her parents.

It wasn't until they got to the stables that Daven found some substance to put to his gut instinct as he admired the tall, proud black horse grazing behind the wooden structure. Especially when the gruff stable master told him exactly whose horse it was.

"Queen Elsa's horse, did you say?" he asked the old man. "Does she ride any other horse?"

The old man grinned, "Nope. For someone who got on a horse for the first time just a few weeks ago, she's a quick learner, but only Gunnar's been trained for side saddle. I mean, she looked like she was getting the knack of it when she got back yesterday."

Bingo. He thanked the old man before returning to the party, where Rapunzel was scratching Anna's horse behind the ear. It seemed to enjoy it but didn't react the same way Maximus did. "Princess Anna?"

The young girl jumped, "Uh, yes?"

"How far away is Twin Peaks?"

Anna blinked, "About two days ride."

"And when did she leave?"

Anna shifted nervously, and rubbed at the few beads of sweat forming on her forehead, "Uh, yesterday."

Daven pressed his advantage, ignoring the warning look on his mother's face. He hated lies and deception. "So why is her horse still here?"

"Perhaps I enjoy walking," a very cold, neutral voice spoke from behind.

Anna gasped, "Elsa!" And she sprinted across the barn to throw her arms around her taller sister. All eyes followed, and Daven struggled to keep his jaw from dropping. He knew his eyes widened. She was beautiful. Anna was pretty, but she lacked the grace and poise that Elsa effortlessly projected. Regal Snow Queen indeed, and her expression was cold enough to fit the title.

The Princess pulled back twice as fast and shivered, "Woo, cold!" At Elsa's quick worried glance, she smiled reassuringly, "I'm okay."

Rapunzel pushed to the front of the group, pulling Eugene along by the hand, and both dropped into a deep curtsey/bow. Elsa inclined her head, "Princess Rapunzel, Prince Eugene, Pascal, welcome back to Arendelle."

Daven blinked in surprise when Elsa included the chameleon…but then again, she had four living snow creatures in her castle.

The Corona Princess beamed, and turned back to the rest of the group, "May I present Queen Mother Klara of the Southern Isles."

Elsa didn't quite managed to keep her expression cool and neutral at the introduction of Klara, her eyes widened slightly, before she sunk into a respectful curtsey, "Your majesty, welcome to Arendelle."

Klara gasped in surprise, and sunk into a lower curtsey. She hadn't been expecting any sign of respect from the young Arendelle Queen, nor did she feel she deserved any. "Thank you for allowing me to come, your majesty."

Rapunzel didn't allow Elsa a chance to respond before she pointed out the last member of the group, "And this is Lord Daven Anderson of the Southern Isles."

Daven bent forward in a stiff bow, before looking directly into her face. She had one eyebrow raised, "_Lord_ Daven? Or did you mean _Prince_ Daven?" Rapunzel sputtered something, and darted an agonised glance back at Daven. She knew how much he _hated_ being called Prince. "With the birth of your niece, you are third in line to the Southern Isles throne, are you not?"

"Nice to know you can count." The sarcastic words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he ignored the disapproval growing on his mother's face. So this was the Snow Queen, huh? Beautiful yet arrogant, regal yet distant, a Queen yet still a child. Cool, calm and composed. How deep did her control go? What would it take to unleash her powers again?

She smirked, and replied in a voice colder than before, "Oh, it comes in handy."

He took a step forward, using his height as intimidation. "And do you look to your toes for guidance when you run out of fingers?"

She met his disrespectful glare evenly, calmly and casually linking her hands together in front of her body, and raised a defiant eyebrow, "Do you?"

"_Daven_!" his mother cried horrified, and stepped between the two, glaring up at her son. "Enough, please! You promised to behave. Don't make this situation worse than it already is." In her voice was the desperation he hated seeing in her, and when she put a forceful hand against his chest, he very reluctantly inclined his head in acknowledgement and stepped back. Then she turned to Elsa, and put a hand to her own chest, "Your majesty, as my communication implied, I seek a private audience with you and Princess Anna to formerly apologise for the behaviour of my son…_sons_…on the behalf of my King, my kingdom, and myself."

* * *

Anna had never seen anyone directly challenge Elsa like that before. As Queen, and especially as a young female, she knew her sister was probably on the receiving end of pure male arrogance more than she realised, but Daven surprised her. Until the stables where he caught on to Anna's lie about Elsa's whereabouts, he had seemed mostly pleasant. And very attentive to his mother – Anna hadn't seen that coming. They looked nothing alike!

What was that all about?

Elsa didn't seem the least perturbed by Daven's obvious attempts at intimidation, and stood her ground. Anna had been on the receiving end of the Ice Queen at her best several times since the coronation, and was relieved to see that icy glare and cool neutral voice levelled at someone else for a change.

At least the Queen Mother had been consistent with the remorseful aurora she had projected since meeting, "Nothing I say will ever make amends for what my youngest son tried to do to you both. I have no excuse for his actions, nor do I fully understand them. None of my other sons' desire the throne the way he apparently does. All I can offer is my sincerest apologies, and that of my Kingdom. Speaking as a mother, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for allowing him to be returned home to us. You had every right to sentence him to death, but you granted him leniency. It breaks my heart to see him in chains in our dungeons, but he is my son. My youngest child. I pray he can be salvaged, and I thank you for allowing me the chance to _try_."

* * *

Klara had tried to refuse Elsa's offer for the visiting foursome to stay in the castle for the duration of their stay. The original plan was to depart immediately, hopefully on good terms, and not get in the way. But Elsa insisted. She really didn't understand the young Queen's cryptic explanation for why she allowed Hans to live. "A life for a life," she had said. It didn't make sense.

Her assigned room was beautiful, overlooking the stables and fjord, and it was adjoined to Daven. She regretted allowing Emanuel talking her into bringing him along. From his time in Corona, she had foolishly believed he was growing civilised, but that little display in the stables proved he still had no respect for people born power until they proved they deserved it. And his defence, "I just wanted to see what was under the icy exterior," was _not_ a good enough reason to challenge a snow and ice conjuring sorceress.

She was too worked up to rest before dinner, and decided to go for a stroll outside, which is how she came to accidently intrude on a very private moment between the two royal sisters of Arendelle.

"Elsa, what's going on?" asked Anna in a reproachful voice. "Two days in a row you've just disappeared. Please…please don't shut me out."

Elsa had her back to her sister, her hands hugging her sides, and her head was bowed, "I needed guidance." Her voice was missing it's 'official' edge, and trembled slightly.

Anna stepped forward, "Again?"

The Queen shook her head, then shrugged. "Yesterday…was for my powers. Today…I needed Papa." And she burst into tears, turning to and holding Anna tight, burying her face in her younger sister's shoulder. "I miss them so much."

"I miss them too," whispered Anna, holding her sister tight. "But you've got me."

"I know," Elsa sniffled, her voice muddled by Anna's shoulder, and she took a deep shuddering breath. "How can I let it everything go when he always taught me the opposite? All I've ever done is fail him…disappoint him."

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on yourself?" Anna asked reprovingly.

"I'm being realistic."

"No, you're being negative," replied Anna. She pulled back to stare pointedly into her sister's face, "Again."

Elsa sighed, and buried her face back into Anna's shoulder. "I guess."

"You are," insisted Anna. "You know, you sound like you need a break."

"I am _not_ going camping!"

Anna laughed, and after several seconds so did Elsa. "I was going to say, if you want a day off, you just gotta ask."

"And leave you in charge?"

"You did today, and the castle didn't burn down."

"I was surprised to find it still standing."

"Oh ye of little faith."

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter just seemed to unfold this way, and I hope no one minds me leaving Arendelle briefly at the beginning. Lord Daven is based on the human version (all three seconds on him) of the polar bear in the movie Snow Queen - I ummed and arred about bring him in, because Elsa so doesn't need a man.**

**Hopefully I wont take so long getting the next chapter up *crosses fingers***


	16. The Camping Trip

**G'day!**

**Okay so very mixed feelings about the last chapter that I left wide open at the end – it really needed more than what it got. Apologies.  
**

**Anyway, here is the long awaited camping trip. It developed a life of it's own and went in a direction I truly didn't see coming. So be prepared.  
**

* * *

**The Camping Trip**

In the Kingdom of Arendelle the time was nine o'clock at night. It was midsummer and the night sky lit by the beautiful, mesmerising Northern Lights. Crickets were merrily chirping and the wind was rustling through the forest carrying the howling of distant wolves.

In the majority of dwellings in Arendelle Town, children were already fed, bathed, and asleep in bed, while their parents either enjoyed some peace and quiet together or were preparing to retire for the night. In the minority, particularly those without children, residents were either preparing to go to bed or at the publican.

As for the occupants of the Royal Castle, only the servants seemed to be preparing for bed.

Had the Midsummer's Eve Festival _really_ only been two weeks ago?

"Elsa, it doesn't matter how many times you look at it, it still says the same thing!" a frustrated Crown Princess Anna informed her sister whilst running her hands through her loose strawberry blonde hair. "So stop wasting time!"

"I'm not wasting time," a carefully controlled neutral voice replied from behind a large scroll of parchment. The owner of which was stretched out along the centre of Anna's bed, leaning back comfortably against the headboard propped up by pillows with her legs casually crossed at the ankles. "This contract is the most ridiculous agreement I have ever read. It doesn't even make sense!"

"This coming from the person who wrote it?" scoffed Anna, and she returned her attention to her bag where she was trying to stuff a large pile of new 'outdoors' clothes Simone had commissioned for her. No matter how many times she repacked, or how neatly she folded her clothes, they still wouldn't fit.

"According to my sources, you were the one who dictated it," replied the neutral voice again, and the scroll was lowered to her lap. Queen Elsa glowered at her sister, tapping the parchment with a finger, "And besides, this doesn't even _closely_ resemble my handwriting."

"You…were somewhat…lacking…coordination," grunted Anna, straining with the effort of trying to seal her bag shut. It was bulging at the seams and the straps seemed to be just that fraction too short to reach their adjoining buckles.

"Because, thanks to you, I was intoxicated," accused Elsa, once more raising the parchment to scan the agreement for any loop holes she might be able to take advantage of. So far she hadn't been able to wiggle her way out of it.

Anna snorted, "You can't even _remember_ the night, so what makes you so certain it was me?"

Two narrowed blue eyes appeared over the top of the parchment, "I know for a fact _I_ wouldn't have drunk anything alcoholic deliberately."

"You do, huh?" replied Anna wryly, before she growled at her bag, up ended it and shook it's contents over the edge of the bed.

"As a matter of fact, I do, and it has something to do with _magical abilities_ that I can barely contain when I'm sober," retorted Elsa, re-raising the parchment. "Did you factor any power mishaps into your scheming?"

"Please, I think the reason you have power mishaps is because you're trying too hard to be in control," countered Anna as she started neatly folding her clothing into piles and eliminating a few from the rapidly growing stack. "Besides, aren't you promoting 'innocent before proven guilty' in our law system? Do you just talk the talk and not walk the walk?"

"You are guilty," Elsa informed her, finally rolling up the parchment before shuffling to the edge of the bed, her movement upsetting Anna's careful stack, and clothes tumbled to the floor. "And when I find my proof, you are going to be in for a world of hurt."

"Riiight," said a doubting, unconvinced Anna as she stooped to retrieve her fallen clothes. There was no _way_ Elsa would be able to figure it out. "In the meantime, let's go camping!"

* * *

"We've been over this dozens of times already," a frustrated Kristoff half whined to the three senior Royal Guard officers, running his hands through his hair. "How does going over it one more time make any difference?"

"Because _you_ are about to take over the safekeeping of _our_ charges," snapped Captain Nielsen as he slammed a closed fist on the table. "You, a twenty-one year old ice harvester with no experience whatsoever in _our_ line of work!"

"You already have a battalion of troops scattered around the campsite, so what's the big deal?" demanded Kristoff, waving his hands in exasperation. "And it's not like I'm the one who says you can't come, I'd be happy to have you along, _she's_ the one who said no."

* * *

"I really don't think this is a good idea," worried Gerda as she slipped into bed. Laying on her side and propped up on one elbow, she looked down at her husband's face.

Kai sighed, "It's out of our hands, love."

"I know, but this is ridiculous," insisted Gerda. "She's the Queen, she shouldn't be going camping."

"If she had it her way, she wouldn't be," pointed out Kai as he reached up to twist her loose long greying brown hair around his fingers. "If only she _listened_ to me, she wouldn't have signed that stupid contract."

"I still can't believe Anna did that."

"What? Got her so intoxicated she couldn't even remember how to spell her own name?"

Unbidden, Gerda laughed, as she reached out to stroke Kai's cheek, "So, my love, what are _we_ going to do with our days off?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something," he whispered, and he kissed her.

* * *

Camping! It was such an adventurous concept! It was what people did in summer, and Olaf, summer's biggest fan, couldn't wait to experience it. He still couldn't believe he had been invited in the first place by _Elsa_ of all people. Especially since he knew she really, really didn't want to go camping.

From his perspective standing on the cushioned seat directly under one of the main office windows, Olaf watched the sky slowly lighten with the first signs of dawn, and stained his ears for the town clock's dinging. Six had already come and gone, he was waiting for the single dong to indicate half past. _Then_ he was going to find his human companions of the trip.

Anna said six thirty, so he was going to make sure everyone kept to the schedule.

* * *

One hour later, a bleary eyed Anna stumbled into the dining room, one hand covering a large yawn and the other rubbing a sleepy eye. She wasn't surprised to find Elsa already there waiting for her, nor was she surprised to see Elsa still scrutinising the contract.

"Have you…" she paused as another yawn struck, and stretched her arms to the ceiling, "Have you found any loop holes _yet_?"

At the head of the table, Elsa smiled, a little _too_ brightly in Anna's opinion, setting off a few warning bells in her head. "Loop hole, no, but as I lay in bed last night thinking, I came to the realisation that _everyone_ expects me to have an absolutely horrid time with this…err…expedition. So, I have a proposition for you."

"You're not getting out of this," Anna told her abruptly, nodding her thanks at Kai as he managed her chair for her to sit down.

"I know," replied Elsa taking a sip from her tea cup with a distasteful grimace. "However, my wager to you, is that if I go the whole four days without…say…using my powers, for anything, and that includes my own personal shelter, then I win, and _you_ have to tell me what really happened during the Midsummer's Eve Festival."

"An interesting wager," supplied Anna, buying for time as she thought over the proposition, and she thanked Kai again when he put a plate of toast and eggs in front of her. The last thing she wanted to do was be the one to simply _tell_ Elsa the truth. She'd end up frozen in the town square for sure regardless of family connection and the little fact she was first in line to the throne. "What's in it for me?"

Elsa half smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, I haven't figured that part out yet.

"Well, it's got to be something equally appeasing," pointed out Anna.

"Naturally," her sister replied dryly. "What do you suggest?"

"I'll have to think about it. And not using your powers is too easy on your part. How about, if you go the whole four days without complaining or using your powers except in dire need, since you really have no control over that, then I will tell you everything that happened during the festival." Since Elsa couldn't remember any detail, she wouldn't notice if the truth was altered a little…or a lot.

A determined look crossed Elsa's face and she nodded, holding out her hand, "Deal."

* * *

Sven looked up when he heard Kristoff sigh one again in time to see his friend glaring at the very distant town clock with his hands on his hips, "Where _are_ they?"

The reindeer grunted, and heaved his own sigh, watching his hot breath swirl up dust. Two hours ago he had been prancing about super exited. Now he was curled up on the floor with his neck stretched out and chin flat on the ground. Why waste energy?

Kristoff dropped his hands to his sides and turned to Sven, lowering his voice, "Anna probably slept in." Then in his own voice, he nodded at the reindeer, "You said it, buddy."

* * *

Despite getting away at least three hours over schedule, Kristoff felt that they were making excellent progress to the predetermined camping location. It was probably a good thing it wasn't too far away from Arendelle Town. Another good factor was that Elsa had unlimited access to the top of the stone walls that bordered the town, so that shaved at least three hours off the trip…even if it took a fair amount of persuasion to convince Elsa to scale down the outside of the wall.

The morning sun was rapidly passing the overhead midday position and intensifying in the warmth it provided, and from the clear blue cloud free sky glimpsed in segments through clearings between the thick pine forest, the weather promised to be a fine specimen of Arendelle's beautiful summer climate.

They had been going strong for about four hours, and the worst was yet to come. It had been a steady trek slightly upward and around the mountain ridge the main town was built into. Soon would begin the descent into the valley to their destination, a popular camping location deep inside the Royal Reserve. So popular in fact, Anna's father had allowed the construction of a public outhouse (nicknamed 'the thunderbox' as per the paint on the outside) and a well not far from the main clearing.

Kristoff had been feeling hungry for the last hour but wanted to wait until they were past the halfway point before calling for a stop. He slid his own large pack, twice the size of the girls and three times as heavy, from his shoulders with a welcome sigh, stretching his sweating arms into the air, before twisting side to side, working on his tensing muscles. Well accustomed to lugging around heavy loads, he had learned from experience to take the time to stretch as often as possible.

Anna, Sven and Olaf had raced ahead from the start –Sven knew the way, so he wasn't worried about them getting lost. While he had only seen them a handful of times so far, he could still hear them. So he put two fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. Sven knew what that meant. Food.

Elsa had fallen behind, and did appear to be struggling a little with the wilderness trek. It wasn't that she was tired, far from it, but her outdoors coordination appeared to be as bad as Anna's _indoors_ coordination. He had heard several unlady like curses, but every time he doubled back to help her out, an icy glare greeted him. So, instead, he pretended to be either catching his breath, carefully considering where to walk or observing something he couldn't care less about until she caught up.

He was fairly certain she knew what he was doing but she didn't berate him, and at one point he could have sworn she half smiled at him.

The leading trio arrived before Elsa did.

"It's such a beautiful day," declared Anna, jumping up on a rock to try peer through the trees and down the mountain, carelessly tossing her heavy pack aside. "I wish we could go camping all the time."

Next to his family and Sven, Anna was the most upbeat, positive person he had ever met, and her enthusiasm for everything often took his breath away. _And_ she was pretty, _very_ pretty. On the inside and out. Her face was a little flushed from all the exertion, and he could see the sheen of sweat on her forehead, but she looked so radiant in the stream of sunlight streaking through the overhead tree top canopy that his breath caught in his throat and he simply couldn't look away.

She was so beautiful.

She seemed to realise he was staring at her and blushed under his admiring gaze, but she didn't look away…and neither did he. He could stare into her beautiful blue eyes all day.

Sven glanced between the pair, dramatically rolled his eyes, and started nudging at Kristoff's bag, looking for a juicy carrot that he watched his friend pack.

Still seated on his back, Olaf inhaled with pure delight, looking back and forth between the pair, his hands clasped together. There was nothing more wondrous than true love. Aw, they were so sweet, lost in each other's gaze. It was so romantic. And…wait…his eyes suddenly grew wide. There were words floating in his brain, words that _finally_ matched the lively upbeat musical tune he had been creating with the choir musicians. He had been so honoured when the archbishop invited him to join the choir after hearing him sing.

He untied the lute strapped over one of Sven's bags and jumped down to the ground.

"Love is in the air, everywhere I look around," he sung in his deep voice, ignoring the way Sven raised an eyebrow at him. "Love is in the air, every sight and every sound."

Oh this was the best song he had come up with in ages! The choir was going to love it! He could hear maracas, and the beat was so catchy, he couldn't stop his feet from tapping along, "And I don't know if I'm being foolish-"

"Olaf-"

His body started grooving, "Don't know if I'm being wise-"

"Olaf-"

"But it's something I must believe in," Oh wow, what a song! What a beat! "And it's there when I look in your eyes-"

"_Olaf_!"

He jumped in fright and spun around, the music in his brain screeching to a stop, and he grinned a little sheepishly at the four faces staring at him with varying expressions. Kristoff and Anna looked embarrassed, their faces a deep shade of red, Sven was grinning goofily, and Elsa had one eyebrow raised with that 'do-I-even-_want_-to -know?' look on her face.

"Uh, I'll…uh…I'll just put this away, shall I?"

* * *

Four hours later, Elsa was starting to regret ever making that wager this morning, and Anna was _yet_ to decide on what she would get if she won. The morning had been horrid, and the afternoon worse. Why was it _everything_ insisted on grabbing her feet? Roots, vines, rocks, everything ! And what the heck was with all the little midges that kept buzzing her face?

People actually did this for recreation?!

Her new 'outdoors' dress, made of apparently sturdier material, was ripped along the seams and dirty. _Dirty_! And as for the top, well, thanks to a moss covered slippery root which she had jumped down onto from a higher point in exactly the same way she watched Anna and consequently slipped on, careening off balance out of control past the others and into a thorn covered bush, it was now missing the right sleeve completely and a deep red gash over her shoulder joint was in it's place. Blood had flowed freely until Kristoff tore off her _other_ sleeve to use as a tight bandage.

She longed for nothing more than to give that damned bush a nice, _permanent_ coating of ice…but thanks to her stupid idea, and her desperation to know what exactly happened at the festival, she couldn't! So the stinking bush got to live another day. And her arm was throbbing!

What was she doing out here anyway? She had a million other things she should be doing, and thanks to Anna 'helpfully' clearly her schedule by postponing half her meetings to a later date, her next three weeks were going to be…unpleasant, to put it mildly. She'll be lucky to get any sleep at all.

Who goes camping anyway? What could there possibly be to do in the middle of nowhere? What did 'relaxation' even mean? Mistress Thawn had loaned her two recently published English books by some author named Jane Austen to 'peruse in her free time'. Elsa couldn't even remember the last time she had leisurely read a book unrelated to anything she did for a living. It was definitely well before she became Queen.

Why couldn't she just set up a tent in her room and pretend she was camping?

Unfortunately, the camping site _wasn't_ deserted when they arrived. Several other groups were scattered about the woods, and it took some persuasion on Elsa's part before Kristoff eventually consented to setting up camp a far distance from the main grounds. His protest was it would be a fair walk to the thunderbox in the middle of the night, but both girls assured him they would manage just fine.

It took Kristoff a long time to decide on the perfect spot, even longer to set up everything to his satisfaction, a minor emergency when Olaf tossed him the mullet and it hit him square in the face causing a serious nose bleed _before_ he was fully satisfied. The two sisters, grumpy at being bossed around so and made to hold up the heavy canvas tarp for so long, heaved a sigh of relief…until he ordered them to gather fire wood.

"Shesh, who died and put him in charge?" grumbled Anna when she was confident they were far enough away from the camp not to be overheard by the slave driver, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder in Kristoff's direction. She picked up a piece of wood and shoved it under her arm pit, "I hope he doesn't expect us to catch dinner too!"

Elsa paused, one reluctant hand half outstretched to an innocent looking broken branch, and stared at her sister with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, did you say _catch_ dinner?"

Anna turned back, a growing bundle of wood under her arm, and raised an eyebrow, "What did you expect us to be eating?"

"I thought Mistress Thawn provided provisions for us."

"Well, yeah, but it won't last long," explained Anna, fighting off the smirk that threatened to cross her face at the sight of her rather uncertain older sister. "Besides," she turned back to the piece of wood she had spied seconds ago and picked it up, "It's all part of the experience."

She could hear Elsa draw in a long deep breath, before she slowly released it, "I guess."

* * *

"Now _this_ is the life," declared Anna with a relaxed sigh little over two hours later as she leaned back against a large log Kristoff and Sven had relocated to the camp site. The fire was blazing gloriously, giving off plenty of warmth. She had stuffed herself full with bread and cheese. A very basic dinner, yes, but Kristoff promised to catch something the following day.

Next to her, with an arm around her waist, Kristoff smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek, "I couldn't agree more."

Across from them, a safe distance from the fire, Olaf strummed on the lute, humming the same song he had created earlier that day. Beside him Sven was stretched out and snoring.

The only person absent was Elsa, who, after waiting to make sure it was dark enough and no one would recognise her, had gone to the outhouse. Anna had gone earlier, and while she wished she could see the look on her sister's face when she encountered the smell, gave up the opportunity to tease her sister in favour of a few minutes snuggle time with Kristoff.

There was a certain sweet taste on his lips that, after two more samples, piped Anna's curiosity, "What have you been eating?"

Kristoff grinned, and kissed her again before setting a small box in her lap, "Marshmallows."

Her jaw dropped, and her eyes darted from the box, to his happy face, and back to the box, "I didn't know Mistress Thawn gave us marshmallows!"

"She didn't," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling the side of her face, and she shivered involuntarily as a wave of pleasure went down her spine. "I bought them from the baker just for you."

"Aw, you're so sweet," she told him lovingly, reaching up to caress his cheek, before kissing him again.

* * *

The trek _to_ the outhouse passed without any serious incidents for Elsa. The Northern Lights were just beginning to shine, and the moon was full. It took her eyes a little time to adjust after the brightness of the camp fire, but from the smell, she knew she was going in the right direction.

She still had trouble believing she was in the middle of nowhere, about to sleep in hammock that smelled as bad as the forest she was in, navigating around trees and shrubs and roots that moved to catch passing feet in the dark toward a stinking _outhouse._ Oh she missed her faithful, private, solitary room and private bath chambers.

Wait – voices! She ducked out of view behind a tree just in time, as a foursome of two adults and two small children with a lantern walked past.

"Mama, do I has to go bed?" whined one of the younglings.

Elsa didn't quite make out the parent's response, but frowned after the family. Wasn't it some form of child abuse to subject your child to the unpredictable dangerous wilderness like this?

Oh wait –another couple.

"You _promised_, Bobby!" a shrill elderly female voice snapped. "Does your word mean nothing?!"

"But Mrs Evensen, 't was only one drink," a male voice slurred, and Elsa could hear someone's staggering footsteps.

"One? _One_?!" demanded the female. "And stop calling me that! I'm your mother for Pete's sake!"

Then they were gone. Elsa waited a few more minutes to make sure the coast was clear before carrying onward. And –oh my gosh! The smell was so bad! The building, a small wooden frame and tiled roof, looked so innocent considering what it contained. She tried to order her body to take slow controlled breathes but ewww!

Did she need to go? After a moment to think about it, Elsa sighed, yes, she really, really needed to go.

If Anna could do it, she could do it.

The door swung open easily, and – uh, the pong was so bad! She felt faint, and sick. Maybe the bush behind the camp was better, as Kristoff claimed.

Then she realised what she was thinking and blushed. No, a Queen does not squat behind a bush. She lowered the wooden bar locking mechanism, and through the light coming in around the door, eyed the evil, putrid seat.

Did this class as a dire emergency? There was no way Anna could see her, and she covertly did a full circle of in the small room to ensure she _wasn't_ being watched somehow, and conjured up an ice bubble around her head….and sighed in relief. That was _so_ much better.

And a handy safe layer of ice over the seat did just the trick.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

She managed to exit the house undetected, and _almost_ vomited when the smell hit her again once the ice bubble was gone, but she was on the homeward stretch…until some sticky, partially unyielding, string like substance crossed her face.

It took several seconds, and the feel of something crawling up her arm to comprehend exactly what she walked into. A spider web.

Then she panicked – she didn't scream…at least, she _thought_ she didn't, but she did jump around like an idiot swatting at her face and arms, chanting frantically, "Get it off! Get if off! Get if off!"

By the time she _finally_ made it back to the comforting fire – even for someone naturally cold, there was something so mesmerising and reassuring about watching a fire burn- she felt frazzled and downcast. She really missed her bed, in her safe _spider-free_ room.

Stuff the wager. If she so much as felt something on her skin, imaginary or not, she was making a secure ice containment field around her hammock.

She expected Anna to make a sarcastic comment the second she returned from her trek, and her eyes automatically sought out her sister when none came her way. Then her eyes bugled, "_Anna_! _Kristoff_!"

The two jumped apart, and even in the altered light of the burning fire, she could see both their faces went a deep shade of red, and they were breathing hard.

She only left them alone for two seconds!

Anna cleared her throat awkwardly, and held up a small wooden box, "Uh, marshmallow?"

"Bed. _Now_."

* * *

Elsa woke slowly to the invading sunlight, and blinked blearily at the unfamiliar surroundings that greeted her eyes, half lifting her head to peer around better. Why wasn't she in her bed? Log…grass…duck…trees…Sven…burnt out fire…snoring Olaf… Ah, of course. _Camping_.

After she made Anna go to bed in the hammock, Elsa had settled down near the fire, determined to stay up all night to _ensure_ the two lovebirds kept their distance. Kristoff, still an alarming shade of red, twitched uncomfortably under her pointed gaze before settling down on his back beside her.

Anna started snoring almost immediately, and it took some time before she was satisfied Kristoff was also asleep.

Then it was just her, her sleeping companions, the dwindling fire, and the wilderness. She jumped involuntarily at every distant wolf cry, every snapped twig, and every ruffle of trees and branches. Her only comfort were her powers, and she tried to convince herself of that fact every time she came close to 'accidently' shaking Kristoff awake.

Obviously she had fallen asleep at some point and oh, her neck felt like it had the worst cramp she had suffered in ages, and she wiggled the fingers of her under right arm when she realised it felt rather numb. That often happened when she fell into a deep sleep on her right side. Then she rested her head back down on her right upper arm, slowly closing her eyes.

Technically this was a 'holiday', even if she really didn't want to be here, and was lying in the dirt, so that meant 'sleep in'. She wasn't entirely sure if she dozed off again, but…what was that odd warmth blowing into the back of neck at regular intervals? And what was that sound? Quacking?

A male voice behind her head moaned sleepily, "Hmmm…Anna…"

What? Her name wasn't Anna. What was going on? And where was that persistent quacking coming from? She opened her eyes again and gasped, propping up on her right elbow and pulling back.

The wood duck that had been innocently walking directly up to her face gave it's equivalent of a frightened gasp, jumped into the air, wings flapping like mad, feet running, crash landed, stumbled, jumped again, and managed to fly off.

What the heck?

Behind her that male voice stirred groggily, "Whaz…going on?"

That was when she noticed the warm, heavy weight draped over her waist when it tightened it's hold around her body. She looked down, and inhaled sharply. The next thing she knew she was tripping over her own feet in her desperate bid to get away, Anna was laughing her head off, and back where she had been sleeping, Kristoff jerked awake into a baffled sitting position.

Mortified, Elsa stared at him with wide eyes. How long had they been sleeping like that?! She had stayed awake for most of the night, right? It was only for a few minutes, right?

Then she sighed, regardless for how long it had been, she had just slept in the arms of a man. And not just _any_ man, but _Anna's_ man. Thankfully her sister didn't seem put out –she was still laughing so hard she was struggling to breathe. But this was about to be added to the ever growing list of things Anna was never going to let her live down.

After breakfast, once a still horrified Elsa had relocated to the hammock with a book in her hands, Anna tried to persuade her to join in with the day's plans.

"Oh, come on, it's part of the contract! You have to!"

Elsa stared her down, "No, it's not. The contract specifically states _one_ activity, to be taken in turns. _Camping_ is what you picked, _not_ wilderness walks, _not_ nature appreciation, _not_ bird watching, _not_ bug catching, _not_ rolling down grassy hills, _not_ bear wrestling and definitely_ not_ rock climbing. I'm here; I'm in a hammock _under_ a tent, so that means I'm camping."

Anna frowned, "But camping _includes_ all those other activities. Except bear wrestling. Yeah, no." She crossed her arms and glared back, "So you _have_ to come."

"No, I don't."

Eventually, after she had begged, whined, tried to get Kristoff to back her up (who had promptly turned red the second he looked at Elsa), Anna finally left Elsa alone and went off with Kristoff. Elsa sighed and relaxed into the hammock, even though it still smelled funny. She had barely opened her book when a sudden thought occurred to her.

Did she really trust Anna and Kristoff alone together in the woods?

She groaned, and climbed out of the hammock at the answer to that question. Not for a second.

Now…where did they go?

* * *

Of all the things he suggested, she _had_ to pick something that w_asn't_ on the list. Kristoff carefully considered the implement in his hand, Anna's eager face yet agitated body language, and wondered if it was really a good idea to let her try.

"Uh…are you sure Elsa won't mind?" he asked hesitantly, and cringed when he heard her growl. It wasn't often he saw Anna riled up so. Sisterly quarrels. Bulda had given him an earful about it, and warned him that the majority of things Anna and Elsa might argue about probably wouldn't make sense to him, so his best option, his _safest_ option, was to simply stay out of it as best he could. And if that didn't work, he should always pick Anna's side over Elsa's, regardless of the fact Elsa could freeze him on the spot whenever she wanted to.

So now he sighed, and reluctantly held out the handle.

Anna wanted to learn how to throw an axe, so Anna was going to learn how to throw an axe. He prayed Elsa would be understanding when she found out. Although, considering he had cuddled up to her during his sleep and slept with her in his arms for who knew how long completely without her consent, she was probably contemplating all the various ways she could dispose of his body. Now he knew why his front half had felt so cold all night, and why the blanket only seemed to warm up his back.

To his surprise, Anna had a knack for it. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, since Anna did have a mean right hook, but he doubted Anna had done anything like this before.

She was preparing for her fifth throw when an astonished voice snapped from the side, "_Anna_!"

Anna jumped, and the axe flew from her hands directly up above them, twirling end over end. Kristoff reacted fast and tackled Anna, knocking her out of harm's way, directly into Elsa, and all three tumbled down the small hill to land in a tangled heap of arms and legs, winded.

It was only when Olaf slid down the hill after them, with the axe imbedded in his snowhead, and a creepy grin on his face, did the trio pull apart.

The young Princess whirled on her sister, "Elsa, are you crazy? Couldn't you wait until _after_ my throw?"

"Please, you weren't even ready to throw," snapped Elsa, and with her arms crossed she glared at her younger sister, "You shouldn't be learning how to throw an axe in the first place."

Anna planted her hands on her hips and glared back, "How else do you expect me to defend myself if I need to?"

Elsa rolled her eyes before replying sarcastically, "Easy, you let the _Royal Guard_ handle it because, I don't know, that's what I _pay_ them to do!"

"And what happens if they're not around?"

"They're _always_ around," retorted Elsa, and she waved her hands exasperated, "There's probably a dozen or so watching us right now!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous," scoffed Anna. But then she paused, and glanced around thoughtfully. "You really think so?"

"I know so." A grin crossed her face when Anna cursed. "My sentiments exactly."

Kristoff blinked when the two sisters shared a long suffering sigh, before laughing and hugging briefly. Were they seriously over whatever it was already? Considering they had their arms linked and were headed off in the completely opposite direction of the camp, clearly they were.

Women. Sisters. Beyond comprehension.

He shook his head, climbed to his feet, and set off after them.

* * *

Kristoff allowed them to walk in the completely wrong direction of the camp until they both decided they should have been back by now. Then Anna convinced Elsa to just lie down in the middle of the grassy field they had stumbled on and simply watch the clouds zip by.

She had misgivings about the grass, and any creepy crawly insects that might live in the grass, but she couldn't think of a valid excuse that didn't sound like complaining so down she went. And in the end, it was nice. Olaf had a real knack for seeing certain images in the clouds.

The sun was very warm, not that Elsa noticed at first, but Anna did. She said something about finding shade but Elsa barely heard her. It was nice to be doing something so completely unrelated to her position, and even nicer to be doing it with Anna. They should go cloud watching more often.

So this was what relaxation was all about, huh? Maybe this camping business wasn't so bad after all.

Sometime later, when Elsa started to realise her arms and face felt _warm_, an interesting concept, she was about to suggest relocating back to camp when something bit her shoulder, hard, and several other bites rapidly followed. She grunted, and jumped to her feet, swatting at the ant invasion of her bare arms, dancing around like an idiot –she really should have changed into another fresh gown that morning or even last night. Anna stared at her with wide eyes, about to start laughing, when she too was attacked.

Olaf rolled to his feet, flicking ants and chunks of snow off his body, before charging in the direction Kristoff had left in, arms in the air. "Vampires! They're drinking my snow! I'm too young to be drunk alive! There's so much more to summer that I need to see! Nooo!"

Sven, dozing in the shade of a tree at the edge of the field, jumped to his feet. He stared after the panicked snowman as he bolted past, clearly wondering if he should follow. Kristoff had given him specific instructions to stay with Elsa and Anna, but Olaf was his friend as well, and that definitely wasn't the way back to camp either.

In the end he sighed. He could easily track Olaf by his carrot, because there was no other smell like it. Hopefully he could persuade the two sisters to go with him _before_ he took them back to camp.

* * *

"The Snow Queen prone to sunburn, who would've thought?" repeated Anna with a snicker for the nth time that night. They were sitting around the campfire again, the remains of the pheasant Kristoff had caught, cleaned and cooked completely devoured. Across the fire, and a fair distance from it's warmth, Elsa glared at her sister as she gingerly applied the lotion Kristoff handed her to both arms and face.

Her face and arms felt so uncomfortably hot, and her body seemed unable to compensation. All she desired was to conjure up a nice mound of snow and lay face first in it. Unfortunately, as Olaf pointed out when she attempted to do just that, it would be a breach of _the_ wager. Meaning Anna would win whatever she was still yet to decide on and Elsa would remain completely ignorant of the details of the Midsummer's Eve Festival. As it were, she doubted Anna would tell her the whole truth.

The lotion did give immediate soothing relief…for all of five seconds. Uh, this was so horrible.

After ten minutes endurance, she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed her ice, and if she had to linger in the thunderbox for a while, then so be it.

So she climbed to her feet, "I'm…uh…going to power my nose."

Anna jumped to her feet, that 'I'm on to you' look on her face, "Great idea! I'll come too!"

Inwardly Elsa cursed her, but even five minutes of her personal ice might make all the difference she needed. So together, with a handy lantern, they navigated the path to the thunderbox. Once inside, Elsa ignored her younger sister's claim that she would be able to hear her magic being used. As if.

She focused on what she wanted, felt the power building up, and let it go…only to stare in horror at where her hands should be in the dark as water squirted into her face instead of ice. What the heck? The same thing happened the second time. She couldn't understand – and blamed the putrid smell for her addled brain.

But her face _did_ feel a little better, and her arms seemed to sizzle as they received a coating of tepid water.

"Hey, other people have to go too, you know!" shouted Anna, banging on the door.

She still needed to use the…facility…and cursed every minute of it.

Ten minutes later, on the return journey, Elsa tried to dawdle behind. It was a darker, overcast night -the perfect cover for more magic- but Anna wouldn't have bar of it. Until they passed a bush with flashing, glowing specs.

Anna gasped and blew out the lantern, "Fireflies!"

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, they grew wide in astonishment. She had only ever read about fireflies. They were amazing, and so mesmerising. As they watched, hundreds joined the small bush, and after an indeterminable amount of time, Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's back and squeezed tight. She gasped and pulled back, "Wow, you feel really warm. Ice away and I'll see you back at the camp soon, okay?"

* * *

Anna gave a contented sigh as she leaned back against Kristoff with his warm secure arms around her body and slowly lowered a marshmallow speared through by a stick into the fire. This was the life, even if her boyfriend was too scared to kiss her for fear of displeasing the scary Ice Queen again. It was only by pointed wiggling closer and leaning into him that he finally consented to placing his arms around her, and she giggled when she felt his lips press into the back of her neck.

What was he so worried about anyway? Elsa wasn't going to leave the dark and fireflies willingly, and Anna had convinced Olaf to go have a look as well. They should have plenty of time.

She put the stick down, turned in Kristoff's arm, legs resting over his lap, took his face in her hands and kissed him long and slow.

This was definitely the life.

"You think the marshmallow is done yet?" a vaguely familiar male voice asked them dryly.

The young couple jumped apart and Anna stared up the newcomer. He was unkempt, with a lot of facial hair, wearing an old, ragged set of working clothes. It wasn't until he took a sip from a silver flask that he pulled from an inside pocket of his overcoat that Anna realised who he was, "_You_!"

The man raised a fist to his forehead and bowed, "Evening, your highness."

Kristoff frowned, "You know this guy?"

Anna blushed anew, "He…uh…we met at the Festival."

"Name's Bobby," the man said, coming around the fire to hold a hand out to the still uncertain Kristoff, "And you must be the lover boy reindeer whisper ice harvester weirdo."

"Excuse me?" demanded Kristoff affronted.

"Piff, nothing to be insulted about, boy," Bobby scoffed, waving a hand, before settling down between the two. He reached for the stick and pulled out the blazing marshmallow, "Yeah, this is way overdone." So he flicked it over his shoulder, and the marshmallow sailed away. "Got another?"

Anna and Kristoff stared in wide eyed horror as the burning marshmallow landed directly on top of the canvas tarp – the well-oiled to be waterproof canvas tarp. One second it was just the fire coated marshmallow, the next the entire thing was in flames.

"Oh dear God!"

"_Sven_!"

* * *

Olaf could see as easily in the dark as he could during the day, and didn't realise the significance of that until his fellow humans started stumbling around as if blind when the light was gone. It was just one of the many wonders about being a living snowman.

Which made finding Elsa and the fireflies so much easier, especially since the Northern Lights didn't seem to want to make an appearance tonight, and the moon was hidden behind clouds. She was sitting cross legged on the ground, staring up at a bush. He squinted, only just making out the periodic flashes of light, before returning his attention to her. She seemed…forlorn. It wasn't often Elsa dropped her guard low enough for her true feelings to shine through.

He tottered up to her side, and threw his arms around her. The wonders a good warm hug could have on the spirit.

Why could he never remember Elsa _hated_ being taken by surprise?

She gasped, pulling away and scrambling back on all fours, taking his stick arms with her, and Olaf's jaw dropped as he felt his two snowballs start to melt, "Uh, Elsa?"

"Oh, Olaf," sighed Elsa. "_Please_ stop doing that to me."

She picked up his arms and crawled back over to his side, settling them both back into position, and Olaf anxiously felt his body. His flurry started chugging harder in compensation, and thankfully the melting had stopped, but he felt awfully off shaped. But he was still five pieces, so he was all good.

He stared up at her downcast face, "But I thought you liked my hugs."

She sighed again, looking down at the ground, "I do like your hugs, but…I don't like being surprised. I'm dangerous."

Elsa's main problem was she had no confidence in her abilities, and normally Olaf would try to persuade her otherwise, but after she inadvertently _melted_ part of him, suddenly he was starting to think she was right. He warily put a hand on her arm, and jerked it back, staring at his wooden fingers, "Whoa. Your arm is super hot. Is this what sunburn is like?"

"I don't know," she confessed miserably. "I've hardly been exposed to the sun. But it's really uncomfortable, and worse, affecting my powers."

Olaf narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Affecting them how?"

"They're gone," she whispered bleakly.

Now his eyes went wide, "They're _what_?"

"I know," Elsa said with a sniffle. "I've longed for the day I never had them, prayed I would one day wake up free, and now…I just want them back."

He put a comforting hand on her knee, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a sudden _whoosh_, a brilliant glow in the direction of the camp, and a very loud, very panicked cry, _"Sven_!"

That was Kristoff! The camp! Sven was in trouble! The jumbled thoughts flew to Olaf's mind as he raced toward the light – the whole camp was ablaze. His jaw dropped just as the heat hit him, and he quickly back peddled only to be tripped over by Elsa, who hit the ground hard with a painful grunt. His body separated, and he stared in horror as the individual segments of his body started to melt.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kristoff, Sven was far from the campsite when the tarp caught fire. He _had_ been dozing near the campfire when an irritating squirrel started throwing nut shells at him. After asking the squirrel to stop several times, adding a sharper warning edge to his voice with each request, the squirrel ignored him. So, he gathered a shell in his mouth and spat it up at the squirrel.

Bullseye!

The astonished squirrel tumbled from the tree, and stared up at him with fear widened eyes as he menacingly stood over the little creature. Then it spat in his face, blew a raspberry, and took off.

There was no way Sven was going to let the little perpetrator get away so easily. It was a wild chase, and the squirrel only managed to escape when his antler got tangled in a low hanging vine.

He _hated_ squirrels! They were so rude and inconsiderate, flirting their tails and tormenting anyone innocently minding their own business below 'their' trees. Well, at least he didn't get pooped on this time.

It took him ages to free his antler, by which stage the squirrel had returned with friends and all were chittering away mockingly at him. He was going to stomp on them all! The world would be a much better place without them.

"_Sven_!"

_Kristoff_! With added determination gained by a sudden adrenaline rush, the reindeer managed to break free with a mighty pull. The squirrels scattered needlessly, as he turned on his heel and charged in the direction of the camp.

He arrived just in time to see Elsa trip over Olaf and scatter the rapidly melting segments of the snowman's body. A quick glance assessed the situation –Kristoff had a presumable empty water pouch in his hands, Anna was jumping up and down flapping her arms about, and an unfamiliar man was calmly drinking from a silver flask. No one was in immediate danger. Except Olaf.

Sven did the best he could rolling Olaf's bits and pieces back to his head which was safely under the flurry. They gather a lot of grass and sticks, and looked way too small to support his large head, but Olaf sighed in relief once he rapidly reassembled himself. Then he ran to Kristoff's side.

His best friend was almost in tears of relief, and threw his arms around him, "Oh thank goodness you're okay."

Anna hugged him as well, before gasping, "Elsa! Quick! Put it out! Put it out!"

The reindeer was puzzled. He didn't see any water near Elsa, so how did Anna expect her to simply put it out? When he turned to look at the tall platinum blonde, he discovered she was kneeling where she had fallen, and looked incredibly dazed. She raised both hands, palms outstretched toward the blazing canvas and…nothing. Then her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed backwards onto her back, either unconscious or not far from it.

"_Elsa_!" cried Anna, leaping over the large log, scrambling around the smaller campfire, and gathering her sister in her arms. She shook her sister harshly, and her blue eyes opened a sliver. "Elsa, talk to me!"

"I'm sorry," Elsa moaned exhausted. "No…power…sunburn…dry."

"What?" demanded Anna, but Elsa simply moaned again. That's when several people raced into the clearing shouting and throwing buckets of water at the canvas remains.

"Quick! We have to hide!" shouted the misshaped, head-heavy snowman as he hopped up to Anna's side on one foot.

"But-"

"No time! No time!" snapped Olaf urgently, and he grabbed Elsa's arm with his two hands to help pull. All he did was dislocate his two arms, but it was enough to convince Anna's confused, worried brain to drag her taller sister behind a nearby bush. Once hidden, Anna cradled Elsa's head and warm upper body on her lap.

Olaf leaned over her and gingerly touched her forehead, "Ekk, hot, hot, hot. I think she's dehydrated. The sunburn…it's sucked her dry."

Anna stared at him. He sounded serious but…that was just crazy right. But then Elsa sighed, "Flurry…nice."

* * *

Elsa woke slowly to the loud rumbling in the sky, and blinked blearily at the unfamiliar surroundings that greeted her eyes, half lifting her head to peer around better. Why wasn't she in her bed? Bush…grass…duck…trees…Sven…snoring lump of snow… Ah, of course. _Camping_.

Wait, duck. She eyed it warily, but it didn't seem game enough to go near her this time. Then she sighed and lowered her cheek back into the dirt. She was lying flat on her stomach, but felt oddly refreshed. Last night had been scary, and not because of the inferno that was previously a neatly setup campsite. She had never felt so drained in all her life.

But she felt much better now with Olaf's flurry gently showering her head as well as his own with flecks of snowflakes. She flexed her fingers, and sighed with relief when she felt her power coursing down her arms. Everything was going to be okay.

She was just starting to drift off again when she realised her body seemed pinned down to the ground. Why couldn't she roll over onto her side?

"Hmmm…Kristoff…" murmured Anna's sleepy voice, and the weight on her right side shifted slightly.

"Hmmmm?" a male voice responded, and the weight on her _left_ side shifted.

Wait, _what_? A frantic twist of her neck as far as possible either side allowed her to see exactly what she suspected. Anna and Kristoff were sound asleep using _her_ as their pillow.

Didn't they understand she had a personal space issue? And she did_ not_ appreciate being used in this indecent fashion!

She couldn't move her upper body, but did kick her feet against the ground, "Hey! Anna! Kristoff! Get! Off! Me! _NOW_!"

Kristoff jerked awake, stared at her with rapidly widening eyes, before scrambling away on all fours, his face turning an alarming shade of red. Her sister, on the other hand, snorted and kept sleeping on, moving further onto Elsa's back, so that she was practically lying completely across her.

Her sister was heavier than she looked.

"_Anna_!"

Anna grunted again, stirring sleepily, and blinked bleary eyes at the evil glare Elsa was levelling at her over her shoulder. "Elsa? Whazza matter?"

"If you wish to survive to nineteen you will get off me this instant!" Her little sister may still be in a sluggish haze, but she _knew_ that tone of voice, and she scrambled back on all fours much like Kristoff had.

"Thank you," the Ice Queen informed her in a slightly less cold voice, as she pushed up onto her knees and stretched her cramped shoulders and arms. Then she looked down at her filthy dress, and sighed, before rubbing the back of her neck, "You two weigh a tonne."

That softer, warmer voice snapped Anna out of her stupor, and she stared at her sister, "Elsa! You're okay!" The next thing Elsa knew, Anna tackled her back into the dirt, and was attempting to squeeze the life out of her. "I was so worried! Olaf said the sunburn dehydrated you!"

Then the sky gave a thunderous roar that seemed to shake the earth, and heavy rain started bucketing down.

With her face pressed into the dirt that was rapidly becoming mud, Elsa groaned, "Can I go home now?"

* * *

Two hours later Olaf stared gloomily out into the still heavy rain. He couldn't see Anna, Kristoff or Sven, all three of which were playing merrily in the falling rain, and crouched beside him balancing precariously on a small boulder out of the cascading water, was a miserable Elsa. Anna had consented to allow her to conjure a small shelter for Olaf's sake and rebuild him, but if she went beyond the very specific specifications of said shelter then she would lose the wager. Considering the trip was over the halfway point, that was the last thing she wanted to do. So now she was half under the snowman's shelter, mostly subjected to the pouring rain.

If she knew where the thunderbox was, she probably would have relocated to it.

Kristoff claimed it would be too dangerous to try navigate the path back to Arendelle Town in this kind of weather. So despite their lack of gear and food, all destroyed in the fire, they had to wait it out…and it seemed to be setting in.

"…Dee…what can I say for Dee that hasn't been used?" mumbled Olaf thoughtfully. "Oh! I know! Dungeons! Your turn."

Elsa sighed, "As I was strolling through the Royal Castle of Arendelle, I found: Anna, bedrooms, chocolate, dungeons, and…elephants."

"What? There's no elephants in the castle!"

"There are in one of the paintings."

"Why didn't you say 'Elsa'?"

"Because _I'm_ Elsa, and since I'm doing the strolling, I'd hate to come across myself."

Olaf blinked, "Good point. Okay, my turn. As I was strolling through the Royal Castle of Arendelle…"

* * *

An hour later:

"…a violin, Weselton's latest trade plea, and…gosh…ex…ummm…oh! I know, ex, as in the Roman numeral. They're on half the books in the library!"

Elsa groaned before beginning the recital.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the appearance of a drenched Anna saved Olaf from having to think of a word for the letter Z. The exuberant Princess beamed at her older sister, "It's so much fun out there! You should come play."

Elsa crossed her arms and glared at her foolish little sister, "No, and you'll catch your death out there if you're not careful."

Anna rolled her eyes, childishly mimicking her older sister. Then she grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled hard. "Come on! It's fun! This is what normal kids our age do!"

"I am _not_ a child-"

"Yeah, I know, _you're_ the _Queen_," mocked Anna, but she didn't let go of Elsa's arm. She sure had a firm grip, and it was so hard to see in the pounding rain that Elsa couldn't even make out Olaf's little shelter.

Gah, Elsa _hated_ being wet, and it was a true struggle to keep her automatic reflexes at bay. She had come so far, she could make it to the end.

Maybe.

At least, that was until she saw what Anna and Kristoff had been up too, and she stared down the mudslide her companions had crafted. She could only see the beginning five metres of it but if her memory was right, this ought to be where a hill was, which made this new…modification…a very long ride.

"Nuh-uh, no way, ho-zay!"

Anna didn't care to hear her protests and simply pushed her. Hard.

"_ANNNNNNNNNAAAAAA_!"

One minute later, after the most terrifying and _disgusting_ experience of her life, Elsa pushed up onto her trembling legs, only to have them taken out from underneath by a zooming sliding chortling Anna.

"Yipee!" cried Anna, "That is so much fun!"

Elsa sat up in the muddy puddle at the base of the slide and glared in the direction of her sister. That wasn't even _close_ to fun!

Anna was still laughing when she appeared at Elsa's side and offered her a hand up, "See? Wasn't that fun?"

"No, it wasn't," snapped Elsa, ignoring her sister's help and climbing to her feet on her own.

"Oh stop being such a grouch," complained Anna, planting her hands on her hips. "It's very unbecoming."

"And you think rolling about in mud isn't?" retorted Elsa, also planting her hands on her hips, glaring down at her annoying sister.

Kristoff chose that exact moment to exit the slide, and clean bowled them both.

"_KRISTOFF_!"

* * *

Olaf was becoming considerably bored by the time the rain finally stopped falling, and his eyebrows rose curiously as he heard a raised voice. With the roar of the rain gone, the voices seemed uncommonly loud.

"-So stop being so damned stubborn!" snarled Anna's voice. There was a pause, before Anna's scornful voice spoke up again, "My fault?! You're the one who stood on a damned snake!" Another pause. "Kristoff didn't see it! We _do_ have venomous snakes, you know! Which means, you need to stop moving!"

Finally the owner of the voice, and her three companions came into view. Elsa had an arm around Anna's shoulders, and seemed to be relying heavily on her support, hobbling on one foot. Walking behind them with two hands outstretched waiting to be of assistant was Kristoff, and behind all three was Sven.

It seemed to be an agonising slow progress, and Olaf wished he could run out to offer Elsa assistance but the ground was way too wet. He had already experience life with one tiny foot, and shuddered to go through that again, especially if the only person who could maintain him was unwell. Again.

Elsa was trembling from head to foot, soaked to the bone, and looked paler than he had ever seen her. He was still amazed her sunburn had completely cleared overnight. Once she was down, Kristoff gingerly eased her left shoe and sock off. Her foot was swollen, and two angry red bite marks were directly above the ankle.

Kristoff looked grim as he tightly tied the removed sock directly over the bite, "I'm not sure about this." He thought for a moment before sighing and nodding firmly, "I'm going to summon the Guard."

Anna and Elsa stared at him.

"You mean the _Royal Guard_, right?" asked Anna weakly. When Kristoff nodded, she sighed, "So they really are always watching us."

"I don't need the Guard's help," insisted Elsa, trembling so bad her teeth chattered. "I'm fine."

"Like hell you are," retorted Kristoff as he stood. "Stop being so damned stubborn."

Then he blinked, suddenly realising exactly what he had just said to _who_ he had said it to, squeaked unmanly, and rushed off.

Anna watched him go before sighing heavily, "I'm going to see if anyone has dry firewood. Olaf, you're in charge."

* * *

It felt like she had barely left Olaf's shelter when the little snowman started frantically calling out, "_Anna! Kristoff_!"

She felt like her stomach was twisting into knots. She couldn't lose Elsa, not now, not after everything they had been through. Fate had already been cruel enough.

This was all her fault. Why did she have to take the prank war that one step further?

Kristoff and a tall, bulky man in ordinary clothing beat her back to Olaf's shelter, and she heard Captain Nielsen's voice coming from the 'civilian'. "What do you mean 'she's gone'? Gone where?"

Olaf's large eyes were moist as he stared imploringly up at the Captain, "She was hallucinating. I couldn't…she wouldn't _listen_…she was _frightened_." He brushed a wooden hand under his nose. "I couldn't stop her. She just ran away."

"Which way did she go?"

Olaf pointed out the direction, "She was moving really fast."

"The last time she ran away in a blind panic she ended up on top of the North Mountain in a few mere hours," the Captain said grimly. Then he sighed, "If she _has_ been bitten by a poisonous snake, and if she's hallucinating, which seems to be what happened, then we need to find her with all speed."

* * *

Some part of Elsa's frightened mind knew what she was seeing wasn't possible. No spider was _that_ big, but that didn't make it any less real. She_ had_ to get away before the green saliva dripping from it's pincers burnt the flesh off her bones.

The pain in her left ankle was gone, and if not for her very handy powers, she would have been a goner for sure. As it were, she was barely managing to keep ahead of the eight legged beast effortlessly scaling the slippery rock cliff face behind her.

She scrambled for a hold at the top, and managed to pull herself up just in time as a wicked sharp leg slammed into the rock where she had been. It roared, and a tiny shower of green droplets sprayed from the sky down on her. She dove under a nearby shrub, slapping at the drops on her skin, feeling her skin tingling, watching it peel away in sizzling sections.

_Keep going! Have to keep going!_

A tree exploded into a fiery inferno directly in her path, and the ground trembled at another thunderous roar from the spider. She looked over her shoulder – it had a friend! Then she tripped over a root and tumbled down the hill, grunting painfully at every hard unyielding object her body made contact with until she was suddenly freefalling.

The tree top canopy rushed to greet her, and it felt like her body ricocheted off every branch possible until she hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

The world went black.

* * *

"Up there?" repeated Kristoff weakly, staring up at the impressive cliff face Sven's keen tracking skills had lead the group to.

Sven nodded firmly.

"How…_no one_ could scale that," he objected faintly. "Are you sure she didn't go around?"

Sven growled, pointing out the unusual additions to the rock face at odd intervals high above them. It wasn't often he saw sections of ice staircases attached to cliff faces.

Kristoff held up his hands in defence, "Okay, okay, okay." Then he turned to the jaw-slack Captain. "She went up."

"Then we need to find the fastest way around."

* * *

Her body was aching all over, and her head pounding when she came to.

Elsa stared up at the rapidly darkening tree top canopy.

Her right arm was throbbing, and her right hand tingling. She looked down at it and her eyes went wide. That was a lot of blood…and was that bone sticking out?

"_Roooooar_!"

She spun around in fright. The spiders! It had to be, even though she couldn't see them.

The adrenaline kicked in, and her pain was simply gone as she scrambled away…directly into the side of a large brown bear. She rebounded on collision, landing hard on her back in the grass. The bear grunted on impact, dropping what it was carrying in it's teeth on her lap, and turned to growl at her.

When it reared up on it's hind legs, Elsa grabbed the first thing her fumbling left hand could find, and swung the large salmon directly into the bear's face.

The bear staggered back winded, shaking it's head.

Elsa took that opportunity to bolt in the opposite direction, cradling the fish under her arm.

* * *

It was taking a long time navigating the safest path around the cliff face, and the falling rain did little to improve matters, when they heard three very distant yet distinctive bear roars.

"That's between us and Arendelle Town," Kristoff pointed out. "Do you suppose?"

Captain Nielsen ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It was growing darker by the minute, and they were rapidly running out of time. He assessed their progress so far. They hadn't gained much ground. He sighed, "It's worth a try. Hopefully your reindeer can pick up the scent again."

* * *

A miserable and incredibly worried Anna tried to hold back her tears as the two guards the Captain had assigned to her escorted her back into town. One of them carried a forlorn Olaf. Elsa was missing, probably dying somewhere lost in the mountains, cold and alone, and it was all her fault.

The two guards had tried to say positive words to her, tried to keep her hopeful, but she could tell even they doubted their own words.

Anna had no idea how to be Queen, but thanks to her rash foolishness…

She sniffled, and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. Not even the sight of the town and castle could brighten her spirits.

She was responsible for the death of the Queen. Who could possibly trust her now?

* * *

Captain Nielsen knelt at the dark pool Sven had found. The reindeer was certain Elsa had come this way, but his fix on her scent had them tracking _away_ from Arendelle Town. He removed his glove, and held his lantern closer, touching the dark liquid with his bare head. Red. Blood. And there was a lot of it.

She was hurt. Bad.

He _knew_ it was a stupid idea to let her go camping!

* * *

At seven in the morning of the first day of the working week, Arendelle was alive with the hustle and bustle of the morning rush, especially at the town square markets where everyone was trying to get the best fresh produce they could find.

Children were on break from school, so those that could slept in, while the older male children followed their fathers to work, or went to their own temporary jobs.

However, the very busy market place came to a standstill at a shrill female scream, and turned as one to see a young, filthy young woman, trembling from head to foot, stagger to a stop at the edge of the square. Her dress was ripped all over, she was covered in mud and leaves, and missing her left shoe. A particularly large salmon was tucked under her right armpit, and her left hand held fast to her right upper arm. Her right lower arm was covered in blood, the bone clearly protruding.

She fell to her knees first before falling forward onto her left side and over onto her back.

"Dear God!" whispered Walter Thawn from his vantage point. The villagers didn't seem to know what to do, and stared at the crumpled form in horror.

Walter turned to the nearest produce bench and roughly pushed the vegetables all over the floor. The farmer protested at first, "We need a stretcher, man! Quickly!" He pointed at the farmer's young teenage son, "You! Alert the Doctor!"

Once the board was clear, Walter and the farmer pushed through the crowd. He dropped to his knees by her side, and roughly shook her shoulder. The girl groaned, and her blue eyes flickered open, "We're going to lift you onto this board, okay? Hang in there, kid."

She nodded briefly, a grimace of pain crossing her face.

Walter tossed the salmon to a nearby boy, before nodding at the farmer near her feet, reaching for her shoulders. "Together. One...Two…Three!"

Once on the board, she was so light she only really needed two people to carry the makeshift stretcher, but several hands reached for the sides to help out.

The old doctor had the door open already and pointed the men through to his operating table (also known as and used as his dining room table). The girl was slid across, and he grimly assessed the wound.

"Is it known what happened?"

Several blank faces greeted him. He dismissed them all but the weathered old sailor stubbornly stayed behind claiming to have witnessed several surgical procedures performed at sea.

The doctor thoughtfully accessed his patient. She was barely conscious, feverish, and convulsing from either pain or infection. Probably a combination. The fracture was one of the worst he had seen in a while, and still bleeding freely. Her skin was paler than usual, cool and clammy, and her lips slightly puckered. Clear signs of dehydration from either blood loss or exertion. Probably both.

He reached for her left wrist to palpitate her pulse. Gosh, it was cold! The pulse was weak and rapid.

There was only one course of action for this kind of injury. The question was, would she survive it? How much blood had she already lost?

He touched her shoulder, and familiar blue eyes flickered open, and recognition flashed through them. The doctor frowned in sudden speculation. It couldn't be…could it?

"Doctor…Morgen?" her voice was very weak, and she sounded breathless despite her increased respiration rate, but it was unmistakably _her_ voice.

He gaped, "Your majesty?!"

She laughed feebly, "Didn't think…I'd be…seeing you again so soon."

It _was_ her. Suddenly the situation was so much worse. The arm needed to go, no doubt about that, but she was so weak, the odds of her surviving were bleak. The young Queen was probably about to die on his table.

"I'm going to give you sugar and water for the shaking, a drop of brandy for the pain, before…" his voice trailed off. He took a deep breath and sighed, meeting her eyes evenly, "This is a serious compound fracture. I need to take it off at the elbow."

Her eyes went wide, and he could see the fear shining in them. Then she took a deep steadying breath, her eyes narrowing, and she lifted her head and shoulders off the wooden surface to stare at her arm. "No."

Morgen was well accustomed to the fearful, irrational protests his patient's often made when given such grave news, and spoke as gently as he could, but firmly, "It's the safest option, especially if, as I suspect, infection has already set in."

"I said _no_," she repeated, and this time there was no mistaking the authority in her cold, neutral voice, and the doctor gulped involuntary as an icy shiver went down his spine as the young Queen levelled the coldest glare he had ever seen at him. He felt like frost was spreading over his face just from her ice blue eyes.

"Your majesty, it's a compound fracture," he repeated in a voice that trembled. "This is the only option."

She shook her head, "We discussed this last week, remember?"

He barely managed to refrain from rolling his eyes, and pointed out the same objections he had made in her office, "Reading about new surgical procedures adapted on the battlefields is one thing, ma'am. Actually _doing_ it is entirely different."

"They've been proven to be successful in seventy per cent of cases."

"And what happened in the other thirty?" he demanded.

He didn't think her expression could get any colder but it just did. And was it just him, or was the room temperature rapidly dropping? "I'd rather try than have it hastily chopped off."

Terrified as he was, the Doctor held firm to his opinion. It was the best option. Clearly her pain had affected her ability to think rationally. It _was_ hard to even contemplate losing a limb. It was probably already infected, and the first stages of delirium already setting in. He was quivering in his boots, but met her gaze as evenly as he could, "Respectfully, your majesty, that is not your call to make."

"I beg your pardon?"

He gulped as another shiver went down his spine, but that didn't alter his determination to make her see reason. "If you don't do as I recommend, gangrene _will_ set in and you'll be dead in five days! Then where will Arendelle be? Princess Anna is only eighteen. Think of how hard it was for you to become Queen at eighteen."

Her nostrils flared with a sharp exhale, and she turned away from him slowly. He breathed a sigh of relief thinking he had won, but her next question, directed at the weathered sailor froze his hand halfway to the old, proven and very sharp saw. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Thawn, your majesty, Walter Thawn," the man responded after a moment's hesitation. "Uh, my wife is your new head cook."

"Can you sew?"

"Uh, yes, your majesty."

Elsa nodded at him, "Good. Set the bone and sew it shut."

Walter's eyes went wide as the Queen settled back down on the hard board, and darted across her to meet the speechless Doctor's. Morgen cleared his throat, "Uh, your majesty-"

"Your services are no longer required, Doctor Morgen."

Walter Thawn felt a pang of sympathy for the well-liked and respected doctor at that very cool dismissal. The man stumbled from the room as if slapped, and Walter heard a chair scrap across the floor in the next room. He had seen many a horrific injury during his life at sea, and agreed with the Doctor. Amputation _was_ the safest option, but there was no way he was going to tell her that.

So he took her right hand in his, it felt warm and clammy. Lose of vitality was probably already happening. Then he put his left hand on her shoulder as a brace….and waited. From the concentration on her face, and the slight tremble of her lower lip, he could tell she was struggling to not give into the pain and show weakness.

He had never seen such internal strength before.

Then he took a deep breath, squeezed tight, and pulled hard.

There was a sickening crunch, and Elsa almost launched up and over the side of the table with gut-wrenching howl of pain. The only thing that stopped her from tumbling over the edge was Walter's firm grip on her hand. He gently pushed her back down on the firm surface. She was whimpering, eyes clenched shut, breathing hard.

But she was still alive, and the bone was back in place out of view.

"So much…for…that brandy," panted Elsa, and she opened her eyes to feebly smile at him. "Thank you."

He weakly returned her smile, "Uh, you're welcome, your majesty."

That was when Walter noticed her hand didn't feel warm and clammy anymore. If was growing colder by the second, and he stared at it, letting go just as a layer of frost spread from it across the table.

Suddenly he felt hopeful about her chances of survival after all, and he reached for the small silver flask on the shelf of medical supplies. A quick sniff…it wasn't brandy, but whiskey should work just as well.

Then he spied a bottle of…was it apple juice? on the counter.

Together they would work nicely for the pain and shaking.

* * *

Kristoff, Sven, Captain Nielsen and company wearily trudged into the main town. Sven's tracking of Elsa's scent had led them on the wildest goose chase all night all over the mountainous ranges until finally the discovered she had managed to make it to town. Apparently. He knew the Captain still wasn't convinced.

Sven sniffed away, leading the way through the oddly deserted streets, and Kristoff placed a hand over his rumbling stomach. He was so hungry he could barely think straight. And he was tired. And he felt like he was getting sick. And he was really worried about Elsa.

Oh what he wouldn't give for a long hot bath, a warm bowl of soup, and several uninterrupted hours of sleep, but he knew sleep wouldn't come until they found her.

They were halfway across the ice courtyard when Anna barrelled into him at top speed, causing them both to fall hard onto the frozen surface. She looked like she hadn't had a wink of sleep, but she _was_ clean, "Did you find her?"

"You mean she isn't here?" asked Nielsen.

At Anna's puzzled negative, Kristoff explained, "Sven lost her scent in the market place."

Anna sighed. Then her eyes suddenly widened and she inhaled sharply, "Wait, Kai just told me someone was injured in the marketplace about an hour or so ago. I was on my way to Doctor Morgen's for a full report. Do you suppose…?"

"I'm sure if it had been Queen Elsa, then _that_ would have been included in the report."

Anna shook her head, clearly unconvinced, "You lot are so filthy I hardly recognise you. Maybe she was the same."

"That's a big maybe."

"Do you have a better idea?"

Captain Nielsen sighed, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Three hours later, Anna opened the door to Elsa's room and stepped inside. It was only the middle of the day, and after all the rain, it _was_ starting to warm up outside, but Elsa's room was usually always cold. So Anna was very surprised to see a healthy fire crackling away in the fireplace. It was probably the first time in forever the fireplace had been used.

Propped up by pillows and leaning against the headboard, Elsa slowly consumed a bowl of broth. She looked so exhausted it seemed a struggle to keep eating, and if it wasn't for Gerda pointedly standing over her, she probably would have given up ages ago.

Her blankets were pulled up under her bare armpits and shoulders. Her right arm, bandaged and splinted rested over her lap, and every so often she would caress her fingers with her other hand, as if reassuring herself that it was still there. Anna was amazed to see no sign of the deep gash her sister had suffered courtesy of a certain thorny bush over her right shoulder. Just as Kristoff had been amazed all evidence of the snake bite was gone from her left ankle.

Clearly Elsa's magical abilities went beyond ice and snow. It wouldn't be long until that right arm, assortment of faint bruises over her skin and three suspected fractured ribs, were as good as new.

Anna walked across the room and climbed up onto the bed beside her sister, "How you doing?"

Elsa groaned in response before she sagged back against the pillows, her left arm flopping down by her side, and she stared imploringly up at the fussing head housekeeper, "I'm sorry, Gerda. I'm too tired."

Gerda sighed, and very reluctantly agreed to remove the lap table and remaining half a bowl of soup, "You'll be spending the week in bed though, ma'am."

"What? I'm fine," protested Elsa, but her voice was so weak it belittled her objection.

Two seconds later she was sound asleep.

* * *

Elsa really did spend the last three days in bed all but spoon-fed broth, that it was such a relief to see her up and about, and Anna tried to stifle a grin as an almost overwhelmed Elsa half-heartedly sorted through the impressive stack of papers and missives on her desk.

Eventually Elsa groaned and buried her face into the crook of her left arm on top of her desk, "I think I'm ready to go back to bed."

Anna had come down with a head cold and was curled up on the chaise seat, wrapped in a woollen blanked by the fire and sipping on a warm bowl of broth. Her voice croaked painfully as she spoke, "Gerda won't be happy when she finds you in here."

Elsa groaned again, and Anna laughed. She knew her sister still didn't know what to think of all the mothering Gerda had been unleashing on her. Anna personally liked it, and she half suspected Elsa did too.

Sure enough, Gerda really was vexed when she stormed into the office less than five minutes later, "I thought I told you to stay in bed."

Elsa muttered something into her desk top.

Gerda planted her hands on her hips, "What did you say?"

The young Queen moaned, and lifted her head, blinking tired eyes at her head housekeeper, "I said, I thought _I_ gave the orders around here."

Anna snorted, "I thought you said 'go jump in the fjord'."

"Funnily enough, so did I," confirmed Gerda in an almost conversation tone to the young Princess. Then her eyes narrowed, "And I thought I told _you_ to stay in bed _too_!"

"Hee-hee…woops_."_

"Woops indeed, your highness." Then she pointed at both of them before pointing her thumbs over her shoulders, "Both of you off to bed this second."

Both sisters groaned and climbed to somewhat unsteady feet.

Anna paused at the door as Gerda held up a hand to stop Elsa, "Oh, before I forget, I found this in the dining room."

Both stared at the scroll of parchment in Gerda's hands. Anna recognised it immediately whereas Elsa blinked…once…twice…three times. Then her eyes narrowed, and she snatched it out of Gerda's hands.

"You know what I think about this bloody contract?" she demanded angrily, and before either woman could respond, she proceeded to rip it up into tiny pieces. Then she stalked over to the fire and aggressively threw the pieces in. Unfortunately, as her hand swept toward the fire, a layer of her magic _also_ ended up in the fire, successfully putting it out _before_ the parchment could burn. A deep animal growl left her throat, before she stormed out of the room.

Anna wisely jumped out the way, and smirked after her older sister's rapidly disappearing back, "And to think it was her turn to come up with an activity to put _me_ through." She shook her head in feigned mournful regret, "Such a wasted opportunity."

Then Elsa's voice floated back down the passageway, "Oh, don't worry, Anna, I have my evidence. So be prepared." And then she chuckled, her voice echoing from wherever she had disappeared to.

In that moment Anna decided she really, really didn't like the Ice Queen side of her sister. She wasn't just scary, she was evil.

And wait…what did she mean evidence? There was no way she could have figured it out!

* * *

One week later, after Elsa kindly allowed her to recuperate from her illness, Anna discovered exactly why it was a bad idea to play practical jokes on the Queen.

* * *

**Author's note: Ta-da. Yeah, I know, it went off at the end. I truly didn't see it coming -my peculiar brain should not be linked to fingers operating a keyboard- but many camping trips have 'hairy' moments, so… I hope it didn't disappoint :)**

**Oh, there's an explanation for Elsa's very harsh somewhat out of character treatment of the doctor which will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on Disney's Frozen or the TV series Cranford (which the broken bone scene is heavily drawn from) or any of their attributes. And thanks go to 'Wild Hogs', and 'John West Tuna' for inspiration. Oh, and I have no claim on 'Love is in the air' by John Paul Young either.**


End file.
